Byun?
by chanbaek perfect
Summary: Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran? BL, chanbaek, hunbaek, chanlu, hunhan.
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi bagaimana risetmu byun?"

"Lupakan, aku sedang tidak mood."

"Selalu datar, kupikir kau perlu beberapa penyegaran. Oh.. Liburanmu, sayang."

"Aku pasti mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

"Tolong. Maafkan aku."

"Dasar lemah. Kau pikir kau siapa ha?!"

"Maaf... Maaf..."

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Kau ada dimana?!"

"Tolong bantu aku, jebal..."

"Jangan membuat aku kawatir. Katakan kau ada di mana! Jangan bermain-main!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut. Kau lihat saja."

"Kau gila? Ini bukan masalahmu. Jangan mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Tutup mulutmu. Ini urusanku."

.

.

.

"I'm here. Long time no see. Korea."

.

.

.

Halooo...

Aku coba coba upload ff tentang chanbaek nih..

Ada yang tertarik nggak?

Di tunggu saran dan kritikannya yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

 **Amsterdam, Belanda...**

" _Yak_ Byun! Bisakah kau melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar!" teriak seorang namja berkulit pale menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang tidur telungkup di atas sebuah sofa bewarna merah marun.

" _Wae_?" jawabnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

" _Mwo_? _Okay_ , ini benar-benar harus di tuntaskan sekarang." namja yang terlihat marah itu berjalan menuju sofa yang di tiduri namja yang di panggilnya Byun tadi dan melemparkan sebuah kemeja. "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! _Yak_! _Ireona_!" namja itu menarik tangan namja itu membuatnya duduk dengan mata yang melekat seperti lem.

"Apa lagi Oh Sehun? Aku benar-benar lelah. Bahkan aku baru tidur..." Melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. "empat jam lalu. Dan kau membangunkan aku dengan ketidakberperi-"

"Stop stop! Mengapa jadi kau yang menceramahiku?" sehun mengambil kemeja yang di lemparkannya tadi dan menyodorkannya kearah namja Byun tadi. "Lihat ulahmu."

"Apa?" dengan mata yang belum terbuka penuh namja itu melihat kemeja yang disodorkan Sehun.

"Kau mencampurnya dengan pemutih Byun." Geram laki-laki bernama Sehun itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa asisten rumah tangga itu." Gerutu Sehun.

"Kita bisa Sehun. Aku hanya... hanya terlalu lelah. Kau tahu kan?" namja itu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Semua ini membuat aku gila. _Everything_. Seharusnya aku tak-"

"Okay... aku mengerti. Tidak usah bahas tentang sekolah, proyek atau apapun." Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana risetmu?" dengan cengiran yang sialnya tampan itu.

"Lupakan, aku sedang tidak mood." Namja itu memutar matanya malas. Siapa tadi yang mengangkat kalimat 'tidak usah bahas tentang' dan sekarang Sehun tambah membuat moodnya hancur.

"Selalu datar, kupikir kau perlu beberapa penyegaran, Oh... liburanmu, sayang." Sehun merangkulkan tangannya ke namja yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku pasti mendapatkannya." Seulas senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Yah... tak heran jika itu kau Byun. Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya. Kecuali mencuci kemejaku!" sentak Sehun melepas rangkulannya dan mendorong namja itu hingga matanya terbuka lebar.

"Itu bukan salahku! Siapa suruh meminta tolong kepada seseorang dengan beban pikiran yang banyak!" sentak Byun itu. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot kearah Oh Sehun, melihat penampilan namja yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. "Dan lagi." Memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Bukankah sudah kubilang. Pakai. Bajumu. Oh. Sehun." Dengan nada intimidasi namja itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Wow.. wow... sabar Byun. Aku hanya.. hm... aku..." Sehun terlihat berpikir keras mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Apa? Kau habis tidur dengan wanita mana lagi? Jangan membuat aku melihat tanda-tanda itu!" Sehun yang di bentak memilih kabur dari pada menjadi bulan-bulanan seseorang yang lagi bad mood. "Jangan lari kau! Yah!" seolah melupakan rasa kantuknya namja itu berdiri dan mengejar Oh Sehun.

"Jangan pukul aku! Jebal! Yak Byun Baekhyun!"

PRANG!

Sebuah vas bunga tulip melesat ke arah Oh Sehun dan hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Beruntung, dia sempat menghindar. Bersyukurlah pada pengalaman hidupnya yang telah lama dia habiskan dengan namja arogan ini.

"APA! Kau benar-benar tidak pernah jera!" Baekhyun siap menerjang tubuh Sehun sebelum..."

"Yak _smartphone_ mu berbunyi." Kata Sehun takut-takut.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau-"

"Iya-iya aku salah. Aku tidak tidur dengan mereka Baek. Aku hanya well, memberi tanda?-"

"Dan kau diberi tanda."

"Yeah, tapi kami tidak make out." Jelas Sehun.

"Kau tahu. Kau itu masih-"

"Dibawah umur."

"Jangan memotongku. Oh Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun.

"NE! Tidak lagi Byun Baekhyun. Aku janji demi seluruh jagat raya! Aku akan belajar yang rajin. Tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. _I'm promise_. Huh... _jeballl_..." Sehun melakukan agyo gagal.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku akan-"

"Kau boleh membantingku dengan hapkidomu. Atau kau bisa melempar beberapa vas bunga yang lain. _So_..." Sehun menunggu reaksi Baekhyun dengan harap-harap cemas.

" _Well_ , ini kesempatan terakhirmu."

"Yeah. Telponmu Baek." Sehun menunjuk telpon genggam Baekhyun yang terus bergetar.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah smartphone, sesekali menghindari pecahan vas bunga yang pecah karena ulahnya tadi. Sedikit meringgis, Baekhyun melihat ke arah Oh Sehun dan menunjuk ke arah pecahan itu. "Bersihkan." Katanya sebelum pergi ke dalam kamar dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Sudah kubilang kita butuh asisten rumah tangga." Dengus Sehun.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

BRAK!

Brugh

"Akh!"

"Hahaha.. lihatlah anak lemah ini!" namja bertubuh jangkung itu menekankan kakinya ke dada namja yang terlihat kesakitan itu.

"Akh! Tolongh le...lepaskan.. a...aku. Ini sa...kit..." tangan mungilnya menahan injakan kaki laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Sakit? Kau tau apa yang kau perbuat, _honey_?" namja jangkung itu menatap tajam. "Kau menolak ciuman ku, cantik." Dengan cepat, namja itu menghindar dari bibir namja yang ingin menciumnya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku." Di sela-sela ringgisannya namja itu mencoba menahan tanggisannya.

"Dasar namja lemah! Kau fikir kau siapa hah?!" teriak namja jangkung itu marah. Namja itu menganggat tangannya hendak memukul wajah laki-laki di bawah kukungannya itu.

"Maaf...maaf.." pintanya memohon.

"Jangan pukul dia. Kris." Dingin dan datar.

Seorang namja dengan pandangan mata dingin dan menusuk berdiri dari singgasana yang di dudukinya selama dia menonton pertunjukkan yang menurutnya menarik itu. Namja itu berjalan kearah namja yang disebut cantik, mensejajarkan wajahnya dan menarik dagu sang namja cantik.

"Kau boleh memukulnya semaumu, Kris. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Mengerti?" tatapan matanya tidak beralih dari wajah cantik tersebut.

"Tapi Chanyeol. Dia membuatku kesal. Si cantik Byun ini, benar-benar. Padahal aku bersikap lembut padanya." Dengan nada menyesal dan pandangan memelas Kris melihat kearah namja Byun itu.

"Byun Luhan sayangku. Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau harus menghormati dan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh sahabat baikku ini. Hmm?"

"Maaf... maaf..."

"Tidakkah kau pintar? Kenapa yang keluar dari mulutmu hanya maaf. HAH?!" bentak Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar lemah dan membuatku kesal! Bagaimana mungkin namja seperti mu! Haahh... sudahlah, tinggalkan dia Kris. Pastikan kau tidak bicara macam-macam. Atau temanmu yang bermata belo itu akan menanggung akibatnya. Mengerti?!"

Luhan tidak menjawab Chanyeol. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Dadanya masih terasa sakit sekali. Dengan teganya Chanyeol dan Kris pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di dalam gudang sekolahnya. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Luhan-ah!" teriak seseorang itu setelah melihat dirinya terkapar di dalam gudang sekolah yang pengap.

"Gwencana?" sosok itu terlihat khawatir. Luhan hanya diam saja karena dia belum bisa bersuara. "Kau tidak baik Luhan! Seharusnya kau bilang pada orang tuamu! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja! Wae!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Gwencana, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku baik." Bisik Luhan lemah.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Luhan! Kau.. demi aku, kau..." Kyungsoo menanggis pilu seraya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hm..." Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengelus-elus punggung sempit yang bergetar itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, hiks..." lirihnya diiringi dengan isakan.

.

.

.

Waktu saat ini telah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Anak-anak kelas akhir SM High School terlihat keluar dari kelas pelajaran tambahan yang mereka ikuti. Tampak wajah-wajah lelah siswa siswi yang sangat kentara. Mereka diporsir agar dapat menerima pelajaran untuk menghadapi ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas pada pertengahan tahun depan. Msih beberapa bulan menginggat ini masih ada di pertengahan kelas akhir mereka.

Diantara anak-anak itu terlihat dua namja mungil yang berjalan berdampingan. Namja dengan mata rusa terlihat sesekali meringgis dan memegangi wilayah perutnya. Anak dengan mata belo terlihat kawatir dan terus memperhatikan sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Apakah sakit sekali Lu?" Kyungsoo merasa sangat iba melihat kondisi sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Tidak Kyung, ini bukan akibat tendangan Kris tadi." Luhan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya asam lambungku naik." Ringgis Luhan.

"Bagaimana tidak naik? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk makan siang karena mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo kesal. "Besok aku akan membawakan bekal untukmu."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk yakin. "Asik! Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik Kyungie~" Luhan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan melompat-lompat seolah melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Lihatlah dua gay menjijikkan ini." Terdengar suara low bass yang menyiratkan kebencian dalam kata-katanya.

"Ada urusan apa kau, Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo maju dan melindungi diri Luhan dengan tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil.

"Hahaha... lihat lah si kecil ini." Chanyeol maju merapatkan diri di depan tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah laki-laki bermarga Park tersebut. "Mencoba melindungi sahabat yang melindunginya. Dasar manusia lemah." Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa masalahmu Park? Selama ini kami tidak pernah menganggu kalian!" teriak Kyungsoo murka. "Dan kau seenaknya menyiksa-"

"Sstt..." Chanyeol menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin membuat sekolah kita gempar dengan kata-katamu, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song. "Aku sama sekali tidak masalah Kyungsoo-sshi. Tapi, kau pikir mereka akan percaya? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau manusia rendah yang menjijikan." Kyungsoo berdesis membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yah.. mereka tidak akan percaya, karena aku terlihat sangat mencintainya." Mata Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Benarkan, sa-yang?" dengan sengaja Chanyeol menekankan kata sayang. "Kau tidak mau melihatku? Hm?"

"Kyung, ayo kita pergi saja." Bisik Luhan bergetar.

"Oh... kau sangat cantik bila ketakutan begitu sayangku. Kemari-"

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh pundak Luhan. "Jangan menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu." Desis Kyungsoo.

"Kau berani-"

"Tuan muda." Seorang laki-laki yang belum terlalu tua membungkuk di depan sebuah mobil mewah yang berwarna hitam mengkilat itu.

"Kim ajusshi." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan menyapa laki-laki tersebut.

"Selamat malam tuan Park, tuan Do. Saya menjemput tuan muda." Jawabnya sopan dengan pandangan mata yang teduh.

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku ingin mengantar Luhan pulang dengan mobilku." Nada bicara Chanyeol terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-sshi. Ki-kita bisa pulang bersama lain waktu." Jawab Luhan takut-takut. Tanpa disadari, keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Benarkah sayang? Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah Kim ajusshi. "Aku pergi dulu ya sayang." Chanyeol menarik lengan Luhan dan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kejadiannya sangat cepat ketika Chanyeol mengecup pipi Luhan dan terlihat membisikan sesuatu. "Bye~" Chanyeol tersenyum manis yang mana terlihat seperti seringaian oleh Luhan, berbalik arah dan berjalan ke mobilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Tidak Kyung. Aku pulang dulu ya. Kau juga harus pulang." Luhan mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat sangat memaksa..

"Ya, aku akan menunggu jemputanku Lu. Ah, Kim ajusshi, bawalah tuan Byun ini pulang, dan pastikan di rumah nanti dia makan malam." Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Baik tuan Do. Kalau begitu, mari tuan muda." Kim ajusshi membungkuk.

"Hati-hati ne..." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Kyungsoo.

Mobil mewah itu pun melaju pergi menjauh meninggalkan sekolahnya. Perlahan-lahan senyum Luhan hilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan gelisah. Di kepalanya terus berulang kata-kata yang dibisikan oleh Chanyeol setelah mencium pipinya.

 _Jangan harap kau bisa bebas, sayang._

Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil keluar dari salah satu _barber shop_ yang ada di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali tangan berjari lentiknya nampak mengusap-usap dan mempermainkan helai rambutnya yang tidak lagi berwarna hitam melainkan white broke (Baekhyun zaman unfair).

"Otokhaeji? It's good?" monolognya.

Salahkan saja pegawai barber shop tadi yang menghasutnya untuk mengganti warna rambutnya yang hitam. Sehun juga bilang kalau hidupnya tidak berwarna gara-gara tidak pernah mencoba warna rambut yang baru. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu mengukur indahnya hidup seseorang dengan warna rambut yang ia pakai.

Baekhyun sengaja tidak membawa mobil. Dia berencana menyegarkan pikiran untuk mencari ide dan membuat riset yang sedang dia lakukan berjalan lancar. Namja mungil itu menikmati waktu sengangnya dengan berjalan kaki di wilayah padat di kota Amsterdam. Kota yang 2 tahun ini dia tinggali bersama dengan Oh Sehun, seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Saat melewati sebuah kaca besar di depan sebuah toko, Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Wow, aku terlihat sexy~" Baekhyun mencoba berbagai macam pose. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa malu, karena orang-orang di sana sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Hari telah menunjukkan bahwa sudah memasuki waktu senja, Baekhyun berjalan pulang ke flat yang di tempatinya dengan Sehun. Saat sedang asyik melihat burung-burung dara yang terbang, _smartphone_ yang ada di saku mantelnya bergetar. Tertera nama 'Oh Sehun tampan' disana. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Sejak kapan dia mengganti nama kontaknya di handphone ku." Baekhyun menggeser tanda hijau di _smartphone_ , menjawab panggilan itu. "Hallo? Wae?" Baekhyun berkata ketus.

"Jawaban yang menarik Byun. Ada apa? Kau sepertinya sedang kesal." Balas Sehun.

"Ya, tanyakan pada seseorang yang menganti nama kontaknya di handphone ku!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan bahasa Belandanya yang fasih seraya duduk di sebuah halte.

"Ck, aku kan cuma bercanda Baek."Sehun ikut menjawab dengan bahasa Belandanya.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" (dalam bahasa rusia)

"Belikan aku makanan, aku belum makan malam. Dan persediaan bahan makanan kita habis." Sehun menggunakan bahasa yang sama.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil Oh. Tapi bila itu hanya makan malam akan aku berikan." Sekarang Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa jepang.

"Oke, aku tunggu kau pulang." Sehun menggunakan bahasa mandarinnya. "Setelah kita makan malam, kita harus belanja oke!" seru Sehun dengan bahasa negeri menara Eifel.

"Ne, sudah dulu, bus ku datang." Baekhyun mematikan smartphonenya dan sedikit menggerutu tentang syal yang melilit lehernya dengan bahasa korea. Orang-orang yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun mengernyit heran ke arah namja mungil itu. Selama dia menerima telepon, dia selalu memakai bahasa yang berbeda. Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan menangkap reaksi orang yang melihatnya aneh.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris.

Lagi, orang di sekitarnya menggelengkan kepala dan pergi memasuki bus yang telah berhenti.

"Mereka aneh." Lirih Baekhyun dengan bahasa koreanya.

Mungkin banyak yang heran kenapa Baekhyun dan Sehun dapat menguasai beberapa bahasa diumur mereka yang masih muda ini. Mereka adalah beberapa anak genius yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Baekhyun dan Sehun selalu pindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya dalam kurun waktu singkat, paling lama 3 tahun. Sebelum berada di Belanda mereka sempat tinggal di China, Jepang, Perancis, Rusia, Inggris dan Jerman.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan di restoran cepat saji, Baekhyun kembali ke flat yang dia tinggali. Saat dia membuka pintu terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"Nuguseo!" teriak Oh Sehun. "Baekhyun?" dengan tampang bodoh Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan memutar-mutar kepala namja imut itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Sehun dan memberikan makanan yang telah dibelinya. "Aku mengecatnya. Kau bilang agar hidupku lebih berwarna." Dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan kearah sofa.

"Aku tahu. Kau sexy dengan warna itu Baek~" goda Sehun menaik turunkan alis.

"Yeah, I know. Cepat lah, aku lapar." Perintah Baekhyun.

Sehun pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa peralatan makan yang meraka butuhkan, menaruhnya di tas meja sofa yang Baekhyun duduki.

"Baek, kapan kau akan kembali ke mansion?" Sehun mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun.

"Molla. Aku sudah betah berada di sini." Baekhyun menjawab cuek.

"Tapi Baek, kita harus mencari asisten rumah tangga." Sehun menatap memohon ke namja imut itu. "Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan seperti ini, memasak, mencuci, mengurus rumah, dan lainnya. Sedangkan kau sibuk berkeliling kota dan mengerjakan risetmu itu." Sehun berucap dramatis.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Baekhyun melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan Sehun. Saat sedang menikmati makan malam, handphone yang ada di sebelahnya berbunyi.

"Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini Byun." Sehun berkata sinis.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan melihat layar handphone yang menampilkan nomor telepon tanpa nama di kontaknya. _Nomor korea_. Batin Baekhyun.

"Yeobuseo?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda Byun, saya Kim Yeongmin." Balas suara di seberang.

"Wae Kim ajusshi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Jarang-jarang dia mendapatkan telepon dari korea.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda Byun Baekhyun, saya ingin mengabarkan kalau tuan muda Byun Luhan kabur dari rumah."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Ini aku bawa chap 1 nih... gimana? Bagus ga? Hahahha... tolong masukannya ya, soalnya aku baru nulis yang beginian, masih kurang oke. Semoga yang baca suka yaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Luhan POV**

Mobil yang di kendarai Kim ajusshi semakin membuat jarak antara aku dan Kyungsoo. Sahabat kecilku itu masih betah melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar yang tersemat di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Kyungsoo dan aku adalah teman yang bertemu saat JHS. Aku yang saat itu sangat canggung dalam berteman sangat senang saat lekaki bermata bulat itu datang dengan senyum lebar dan mengajakku berteman.

Setiap hari Kyungsoo selalu melindungiku dari ejekan yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelas kami. Mereka sangat tidak menyukai aku karena wajahku yang sangat feminim. Dengan tidak ada rasa kasihan mereka selalu mengejekku dan memukul ku. Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo selalu ada dan menjadi orang yang aku gantungi.

Bukan rahasia lagi tentang aku yang sangat dibenci oleh seluruh murid di tempatku sekolah. Semua ini dimulai sejak aku duduk di bangku JHS. Pertumbuhan yang aku alami menjadikan aku anak lelaki yang cantik. Semula aku sangat biasa saja melihat pertumbuhan yang terjadi. Tapi semua berubah saat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya ke padaku dan aku menolaknya. Anak itu marah dan tidak terima dengan penolakanku. Dia menyebarkan isu tentang aku adalah gay yang mengandalkan kecantikanku untuk merayu dan mencampakannya setelah aku menghabiskan uang miliknya. Isu yang di sebarkannya membuat aku di benci sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke SHS.

Di SHS pun label tentang gay perayu tetap melekat pada diriku karena sebagian anak yang bersekolah di SM SHS merupakan murid yang berasal dari JHS tempat aku bersekolah dulu. Hanya Kyungsoo lah yang menemaniku melewati hari-hari berat selama ini.

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai." Suara Kim ajusshi membangunkan dari lamunanku. Aku memasang senyum palsu yang selama ini menjadi tameng.

"Oh, terima kasih Kim ajusshi." Aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menghampirinya yang berdiri menunduk di depanku. "Aku pikir Kim ajusshi bisa pulang ke rumah malam ini. Aku dengar kau mendapatkan cucu pertamamu." Aku terkekeh sebentar. "Pulanglah." Kataku kepadanya.

Kim ajusshi melihat kearahku. Terlihat raut bahagia di wajahnya. "Bolehkan tuan muda?" tanyanya dengan nada bahagia.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Aku sedikit memasang wajah seramku. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi terus-menerus, okay?" kerlingku geli.

Kim ajusshi tampak tersenyum. "Baiklah tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya membungkukkan badan.

"Ya. Titip salam ku buat anak dan cucu pertamamu ajusshi." Aku tersenyum dan berbalik memasuki mansion.

Aku membuka pintu mansion tempatku selama ini tinggal. Sangat besar dan megah, tetapi terasa sangat dingin. Tidak ada pelukan sangat selama lebih kurang enam bulan terakhir karena orang tua ku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Selalu seperti ini saat aku pulang sekarang hanya ada berisan maid yang menyambutku.

Aku naik ke atas menuju kamarku. Melupakan makan malam yang di bilang Kyungsoo. Perutku tidak terasa sakit lagi. Saat ingin membuka kamar, aku melihat kamar di seberang dengan warna pintu biru langit yang sangat indah. Entah mengapa aku ingin tidur di sana malam ini.

Langkah kakiku membawa aku memasuki kamar dengan nuansa biru itu. Semua masih sama, masih tertata rapi, walaupun kamar ini telah sangat lama tidak di tempati. Eomma dan appa sangat menjaga kebersihan kamar ini dan menganti semua perabot dari waktu ke waktu. Aku membaringkan tubuh lelahku ke atas ranjang yang dulunya beralaskan seprai bergambar kartun sekarang telah menjadi seprai berwarna abu-abu hitam.

"Dia akan marah bila melihatku berbaring tanpa menganti baju terlebih dahulu."

Aku terkekeh sebentar melihat wajah marah dan teriakannya yang berputar di kepalaku. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku hampir saja terpejam saat aku mendengar notifikasi pesan masuk ke dalam smartphone ku. Dengan malas aku membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari hari ini._

Aku menjatuhkan smartphone ku saat melihat tulisan yang dikirim oleh Park Chanyeol. Aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Namja itu telah sangat kejam menyiksaku. Saat sedang ketakukan aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku tahu aku harus melakukan apa, sesuatu yang bisa membuatku melewati hal buruk ini, dan juga bisa melindungi Kyungsoo sahabatku.

 _Luhan POV End_

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

Chapter 2

Terlihat seorang namja mungil dengan rambut white broke-nya sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang santai flat yang terletak di kota Amsterdam. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah saat mengingat percakapannya beberapa saat lalu dengan salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang ada di Seoul.

 _Flashback beberapa saat lalu..._

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi!" raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat penuh amarah.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda. Ini adalah keteledoran saya." Balas Kim ajusshi dengan nada bersalahnya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hah!" namja mungil itu membentak dan terlihat geram. "Kemana saja kau Kim!" seperti hilang kesadaran dengan siapa ia bicara, Baekhyun terus membentak yang lebih tua. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sekarang adalah Baekhyun dan arogansinya.

"Tadi saya melihat cucu saya yang baru lahir tuan. Tuan Luhan sendiri yang mengizinkan saya melihat cucu pertama saya. Saya tidak tahu bila tuan muda Luhan kabur dari rumah sampai saat ini." Jelas Kim ajusshi.

"Saat saya kembali dari rumah sakit, saya mendapat laporan bila tuan muda Luhan sama sekali belum menyentuh makan malamnya, jadi saya berinisiatif melihat keadaan tuan muda Luhan. Tetepi saat saya mengetuk pintu kamar tuan muda, pintu itu terbuka begitu saja dengan keadaan kosong dan jendela kamar terbuka." Sambung Kim ajusshi.

"Jadi, dia kabur lewat jendela?" hardik Baekhyun.

"Kemungkinan besar tuan muda Baekhyun."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Mom and Dad?"

"Sudah tuan muda. Tetapi sambungan telepon tuan dan nyonya besar di alihkan. Jadi saya langsung menelepon tuan muda Baekhyun."

"Ya... mereka pasti masih dalam perjalanan menyebalkan itu." Sinis Baekhyun. "Ajusshi, apa kau sudah lapor polisi?" Baekhyun duduk di samping Oh Sehun yang terlihat sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

"Kita tidak bisa lapor tuan muda, karena tuan muda Luhan belum hilang sampai 2 hari."

"Ahh... bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kami akan mengerahkan beberapa detektif untuk mencari tuan muda Luhan. Saya akan mengabarkan perkembangan pencarian tuan muda Luhan kepada tuan muda Baekhyun sesering mungkin."

"Baiklah ajusshi." Sambungan telepon terputus dengan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

 _End of Flashback_

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir Baek?" seru Sehun kesal. Jujur saja dia pusing sendiri melihat kelakukan namja imut itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan Oh!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu cerita padaku! Berbagi denganku! Dan aku juga dapat memikirkan apa yang kau pikirkan Byun!" seru Sehun kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja mungil itu jika dia tidak bercerita.

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Semua ini terlalu rumit." Keluh Baekhyun dan kembali mejatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti Baek? Kau tidak mau bercerita." Baekhyun menghadap Baekhyun, mengenggam tangannya. "Kita sudah bersama beberapa tahun, aku sangat mengenalmu, aku selalu bercerita tentang semuanya pada mu. Tetapi kau tidak mau terbuka dengan ku, kecuali tentang nenek mu itu." Sehun memasang wajah sedih dan sedikit memelas. "Kau memiliki aku Byun, sebagai orang yang bisa kau andalkan." Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini belum saatnya Hun. Pasti aku akan cerita." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, menundukkan kepalanya terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Jawab Sehun mencoba memahami perasaan Baekhyun.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang masih tertuju pada Luhan. Dan Sehun dengan pikirannya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menegakkan kepala dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa, menarik mantelnya hendak keluar dari flat mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat juga Sehun menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku akan memesan tiket dan kembali ke Korea." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sehun.

"Kau gila!" Teriak Sehun sengit. "Kau pergi ke korea hanya karena kabar tadi?!" Sehun terlihat marah.

"Kau pikir kabar apa yang kau sepelekan itu Oh Sehun?!" balas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa cemasnya aku!"

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti kalau kau tidak mau cerita! Berpikirlah positif Byun! Kemana otak geniusmu itu!" Sehun tambah mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, membuat si empu meringgis.

"Lepaskan Hun! Ini sakit!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan Sehun yang semakin erat mencengkramnya.

"Kalau aku lepaskan kau akan pergi." Jawab Sehun dengan nada malasnya. "Kau si genius yang gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan saat berada di saat terdesak. Itu kelemahanmu. Dan aku sebagai orang yang menginggatkanmu. Jadi, dengarkan aku. Okay?" bujuk Sehun. Jujur saja selain arogan, Baekhyun itu orangnya keras kepala.

"Tapi aku harus ikut mencarinya Hun! Dia hilang! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang." Yeah.. Baekhyun dan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Iya aku mengerti Baek. Coba kau pikirkan ulang. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam lewat, kau pikir apa ada penerbangan ke Seoul sekarang?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar. Lalu, jarak Seoul dan Belanda itu jauh. Mungkin 'dia' yang kau bilang itu hanya pergi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kebeberapa tempat seperti bar, atau club mungkin?"

"Tapi 'dia' tidak seperti itu Hun! Aku mengenalnya dengan baik!"

"Okay!" Sehun menarik nafasnya mencoba untuk bersabar. "Kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapi siapapun bisa berubah Byun. Mungkin saja dia memiliki beberapa masalah yang berat dan membuatnya membutuhkan refreshing, jadi dia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan pergi menyendiri atau mencari hiburan lainnya."

Baekhyun terlihat diam dan berpikir.

"Jadi, kalau kau pergi ke Korea, duduk di pesawat dalam waktu 12 jam, dengan perasaan cemas, kurang tidur, stress dan tertekan, saat kau sampai ke Korea menemukan seseorang yang kau bilang 'dia' itu sedang duduk manis dengan kue dan teh hangat yang nikmat di depannya, kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun memberi waktu Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam. "Kau. Akan. Mengamuk. Baekhyun." Sehun sengaja menekankan kata per kata.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau iya. Aku yang merasakannya Byun. Hidup lama dengan mu membuat aku mengenal mu dengan baik. Kau hanya perlu menunggu berita dari Seoul. Lagi pula di sana hampir pagi Byun, dan lagi kau harus pikirkan tentang riset yang sedang kau lakukan. Hanya sedikit pengamatan lagi-stop jangan sela aku saat aku sedang bicara. Lebih baik kau tidur dan serahkan laporanmu besok pagi ke profesor." Akhir Sehun.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu hingga esok hari sampai malam. Dan aku akan menyelesaikan laporan risetku besok pagi dan menyerahkannya ke prof." Baekhyun terlihat melunak.

"Ya. Sekarang, pergi ke kamarmu dan selesaikan semuanya, mengerti." Sehun terlihat seperti sedang menasehati anaknya yang tidak mau tidur.

"Okay, tapi jika besok-"

"Aku yang akan ikut mencarinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun mengelus helai rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat seperti bapak-bapak Sehun." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari elusan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

BRAK!

Jangan lupa bantingan pintu si arogan Byun yang kalah beradu logika dengan Sehun.

"Selalu ada bantingan, teriakan dan lemparan. Huhh.. apa salahku ya Tuhan." Sehun meratapi nasibnya. Sejujurnya Sehun menyesali tentang dirinya yang ditakdirkan dengan orang seperti Byun Baekhyun. Yaahh.. Sehun yang malang.

.

.

.

Nyatanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, walapun dia sangat mengantuk dan lelah akibat rutinitas yang di lakukan belakangan ini, dia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan matanya barang hanya sebentar.

Baekhyun memang ada di dalam kamarnya dan Sehun dan berbaring pada ranjang miliknya yang berada di seberang ranjang laki-laki pale itu. Tetapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu nama yaitu 'Luhan'. Anak itu terlihat sangat gelisah dan tak henti selalu membalikkan badan mengganti posisi tidur agar mendapat posisi yang menurutnya nyaman, tetapi tidak bisa.

Sehun terlihat terganggu. Namja pale itu membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatap langit-langit dengan mata terbuka.

"What's wrong?" lirih Sehun dengan suara serak menandakan dia baru bangun tidur.

"Hey. Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Ya." Sehun melihat raut lelah dan gelisah pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Hun."

"Yeah. Kau pasti seperti itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa tidak bisa tidur sepertimu karena tidak ada yang harus aku pikirkan, karena kau tidak mau berbagi." Sehun mendesis sinis.

"Jangan mulai Oh. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk meladeni ucapanmu." Entah mengapa kata-kata Sehun menusuk Baekhyun tepat sasaran.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just..." Sehun merasa tidak enak hati.

"I know. Tidurlah lagi." Baekhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap langit-langit. Tak lama matanya terpejam dan terdengar dengkuran halus. Sehun yang dari tadi menatapnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa jam saat Baekhyun kembali membuka mata dikarenakan ringtone smartphoneya yang memekakan telinga. Sehun yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya kembali mendengus tidak suka karena merasa terganggu. Sangat terganggu malah. Siapa orang bodoh yang menelepon pada jam 4 subuh seperti ini, rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Lain halnya Sehun lain pula dengan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu membuka matanya lebar dan dengan tergera mengambil benda berdering itu dan menjawab panggilan yang di tujukan kepadanya.

"Yeobuseo?" masih dengan suara serak efek bangun tidur.

"..." hening, hanya terdengar beberapa bunyi klakson kendaraan.

"Hallo?" sapa Baekhyun lagi, berpikir mungkin yang meneleponnya bukan orang korea dan tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang dia gunakan. "Hei, apakah ada orang disana?" Baekhyun sedikit kesal. "Baiklah aku tu-"

"Changkan!" seru seseorang di line seberang? "Bisakah kita bertemu?" sambung orang itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa familiar dengan suara penelepon subuh itu pun langsung mendudukan diri, tersadar dengan siapa ia berbicara. 'Luhan'. "Kau ada dimana?!" seru Baekhyun.

"Tolong bantu aku, jebal..." suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Jujur saja dia terkejut mendengar bentakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Jangan membuat aku kawatir. Katakan kau ada di mana! Jangan bermain-main!" seru Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah mendengar alamat di mana tempat Luhan berada sekarang, Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar tanpa mendengar teriakan Sehun. Mengambil kunci mobil dan membelah jalan kota Amsterdam yang masih terlihat lenggang.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan kedatangan dari luar negeri di bandara Amsterdam Belanda. Dengan tergesa dia keluar dari mobil, menutup pintunya dan berlari mencari orang yang menelepon tadi.

Anak itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan penampilannya. Dengan baju yang dipakainya dari tadi pagi, rambut acak-acakan dan sandal rumah melindungi kakinya. Baekhyun terus berjalan dan sesekali kepalanya celingukan mencari Luhan.

Disana, Luhan melihat keberadaan Baekhyun yang sedang mencarinya. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit takut, walaupun adik menggemaskannya sangat lucu, tetapi bila marah akan sangat mengerikan. Dengan perlahan Luhan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menampakkan diri pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari balik salah satu pilar yang ada di bandara itu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengannya, dan rambut berwarna coklat madu, berjalan takut-takut menuju kearahnya. Baekhyun berlari ke arah namja itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ehm, hai Baek-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-kata, sebuah pelukan erat mendekap tubuhnya. Pelakunya adalah namja yang sama persis dengannya itu.

"Kau membuatku takut dan sangat khawatir, hyung~" terdengar rengekan di dalam nada bicara Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum dan balas memeluk saudara kembarnya itu. "Aku merindukan adik ku yang imut ini." Kekeh Luhan, seolah melupakan semua masalahnya.

Setelah puas memeluk hyung yang dirindukan, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan melihat kearah Luhan, keningnya mengkerut, menatap keganjilan yang terjadi.

"Dimana kopermu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan mengintrogasi.

"Aku tidak membawanya." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Aku butuh banyak penjelasan darimu Byun Luhan. Kau membuatku khawatir." Desis Baekhyun dalam mode marahnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kekeuh Luhan.

"Yaksok?" Baekhyun memajukan jari kelingkingnya di depan Luhan. Pinky Promise.

"Yaksok!" sambut Luhan terkekeh. "Dan Baek, sebaiknya kita pergi kerumahmu. Kau tahu ini sedikit dingin." Luhan mengusap-usap lengannya yang hanya tertutup kemeja dongker tanpa mantel.

"Kemana mantelmu? Bukankah di korea juga sedang memasuki musim dingin?" seru Baekhyun sewot.

"Yak, nanti akan aku jelaskan. Ck!" Luhan menelusuri penampilan Baekhyun. "Kau juga sama berantakannya dengan ku, lihat sandal rumah mu itu!" seru Luhan protes tidak mau kalah.

"Oke, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan hyung~" Baekhyun dengan ageyo-nya. Sangat imut. "Kajja, kita ke flat ku." Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, membawa yang lebih tua memasuki mobil yang terparkir sembarangan di depan bandara menuju flat tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk menaiki tangga flat yang sederhana. Baekhyun khawatir dengan Luhan yang sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan. Baekhyun memakaikan mantelnya yang sempat dia sambar saat terburu-buru menjemput Luhan ke bandara. Saat hampir mencapai pintu flat yang dia tinggali, Baekhyun baru ingat kalau smartphone-nya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Sebelum dia turun kebawah mengambil smartphone, dia memberi tahu Luhan nomor flat dan passwort flat yang dia tinggali, menginggat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk jam bangun tidur Oh Sehun itu.

Sementara itu di dalam flat, terlihat Sehun sedang bersandar pada sofa berwarna merah maroon dengan mata tak lepas dari tv yang ada di hadapannya. Namja pale itu tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah terbangun dua kali. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun berinisiatif menunggu Baekhyun pulang entah dari mana. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton tv dengan siaran sepak bola di tv kabel, Sehun mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menghampiri si pembuka pintu dengan tergesa.

"Baek-" Sehun tercekat melihat seorang namja dengan rambut coklat madu yang sangat manis. Namja itu terlihat terkejut saat menutup pintu flat tak menyangka akan di sambut seorang namja berkulit pale dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Woah! Kau mengecat rambutmu lagi!" seru namja itu, mendekatinya dan memegang kepalanya. "Dimana kau mengecat rambutmu Baek? Apa ada barber shop yang buka di jam segini? Daebak! Kau terlihat berbeda!" Sehun menggerakan kepada Luhan ke kiri dan kekanan, memainkannya seperti dia adalah sebuah boneka.

"Tu-tung-" belum sempat Luhan bicara, Sehun lebih dulu memeluk tubuhnya, membuatnya menegang.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak bisa tidur tahu! Kau pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku kira kau bunuh diri." Bisiknya lirih.

"Cogiyo." Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun, entah mengapa pelukan itu membuat Luhan merasakan perasaan yang aneh, yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Wae? Kau terlihat berbeda Baek." Sehun menatap lekat Luhan.

Luhan yang dikira Sehun adalah Baekhyun itu terlihat salah tingkah, membuat Sehun memunculkan niat untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, jarang-jarang melihat Baekhyun gugup seperti ini. Dengan seringaian liciknya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari bibir mungil itu, menatapnya intens. Niatnya mau main-main, tapi kelihatannya Sehun terjebak dengan permainannya sendiri. Saat bibir itu hampir menempel, pintu flat terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun dengan rambut white broke dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar.

"OH SEHUN!" dengan teriakan supernya.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Sehun yang terkejut. Memisahkannya dengan Luhan dan

Duagh!

Menendang Sehun hingga Sehun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Mata Sehun melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dua orang dengan wajah sama persis dan mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun dengan rambut white broke dan Byun Baekhyun dengan rambut coklat madu. Byun Baekhyun dengan mata menatap garanng, dan Byun Baekhyun dengan mata ketakutan. Demi apapun..

"Ini bencana." Bisik Sehun mengasihani diri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hahahha...

Aku kembali dengan lanjutan ff chanbaek ku!

Sabar yah yang menunggu moment mereka berdua. Ini masih belum bertemu chanbaeknya.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah sempet ngeriview ff ini. Aku seneng banget. Buat yang fav sama follow juga makasih yaa...

Sumbang idenya dong buat lanjutan ff ini. Ada yang bisa nebak karakter Baek itu di sini gimana? Kalo mau tanya-tanya bisa langsung PM aku, pasti aku jawab.

Kalo sempet review yah teman-teman...

See you next chap~


	4. Chapter 4

Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun adalah anak kembar. Byun Luhan lahir 17 menit lebih awal dari pada sang adik Byun Baekhyun. Keluarga Byun sangat bahagia saat menyambut kelahiran putra pertama dan kedua mereka setelah menunggu selama lima tahun masa pernikahan. Nyonya Byun bersikeras memberi nama anak pertama mereka Luhan, karena dia ingin salah satu anaknya menyandang nama sedikit Chinese, yang mengingatkan nyonya Byun dengan negara asalnya.

Mereka dibesarkan dengan rasa kasih sayang yang sama besar. Tuan dan nyonya Byun sama sekali tidak membeda-bedakan kedua anak mereka yang tumbuh dengan baik dan sangat lucu.

Byun Luhan tumbuh menjadi bocah kecil yang manis dan sangat menggemaskan. Luhan merupakan anak yang periang dan sangat menyayangi sang adik Baekhyun. Sang adik tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang sangat manja, terlebih dengan sang hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

Semua berjalan dengan normal sampai mereka berdua berumur 4 tahun. Luhan kecil sangat menyukai mainan robot dan bermain seperti bocah berusia 4 tahun lainnya. Baekhyun sang adik lebih terlihat menyukai buku-buku yang dia temui di perpustakaan khusus yang di miliki oleh tuan Byun. Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu terlihat sudah bisa membaca dan mengerti bahan bacaan yang dia ambil.

Byun Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda dengan sang kakak Byun Luhan. Anak itu terlihat tumbuh dan mengerti lebih cepat di bandingkan anak seusianya yang lain. Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memainkan sebuah piano yang terletak di ruang santai keluarga Byun. Anak itu memainkan sebuah instrumen yang sangat indah tanpa nada sumbang sedikit pun, padahal itu adalah permainan pertamanya. Nyonya Byun terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun kecil lakukakan.

"Dari mana Baekhyunie belajar memainkan piano itu?" nyonya Byun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano.

"Baek melihat buku itu eomma." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada salah satu buku musik yang terletak di lantai. "Baek penasaran dan langsung saja mencobanya." Balas Byun kecil dengan tatapan polos dan cengiran bocahnya.

Nyonya Byun terkejut melihat penuturan Baekhyun. Dia langsung memeluk anak itu dan mengecupi kepalanya.

Keanehan yang lain masih berlanjut, Baekhyun yang saat itu memasuki usia 5 tahun telah lancar berbahasa China dan Inggris. Bahasa china dia pelajari dari ibunya sedangkan bahasa inggris dipelajarinya dari sebuah kamus yang dia temui di perpustakaan. Bukan hanya tentang bahasa, Baekhyun sudah bisa melukis suatu objek dengan baik dengan kanvas kan kuasnya.

Tapi semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun tidak memudahkannya dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari. Baekhyun kecil dengan usia 6 tahun tidak dapat menjalani sekolah seperti hyungnya Luhan. Anak itu tidak bisa berbaur dengan anak seusianya. Baekhyun jadi tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Baekhyun dengan pemikiran yang lebih dari anak sekolah biasa. Dia terlalu pintar. Bahkan guru yang mengajar tidak bisa mengalahkan kepintaran Baekhyun. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu memiliki kepintaran melebihi seorang master dalam bidangnya. Sekolah menyarankan agar Baekhyun mendapat fasilitas yang lebih khusus untuk menunjang kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Baekhyun sekarang tidak bersekolah seperti anak lainnya. Dia hanya dirumah dan membantu semua pekerjaan sang appa. Baekhyun selalu meringankan tugas kantor tuan Byun yang dia bawa kerumah. Anak itu dapat mengoprasikan komputer dengan baik dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting yang dibutuhkan oleh perusahaan.

Anak itu menjadi lebih cepat dewasa dari hari ke hari. Hanya dengan Luhan-lah Baekhyun bisa bersikap manja dan menggemaskan. Dia menjadi dingin dan arogan bila berhadapan dengan seseorang, apalagi bila orang itu menentang pemikirannya yang di anggapnya benar.

Akhirnya tuan dan nyonya Byun memutuskan untuk memasukan Baekhyun pada sebuah organisasi yang diketuai oleh ibu dari tuan Byun. Nenek Baekhyun adalah salah satu diantara orang genius seperti cucunya itu. Pada usia 8 tahun, Baekhyun dengan berat hati harus berpisah dari orang tua dan hyung-nya guna menjalankan program sesuai dengan kegeniusan yang dia miliki. Dari saat itulah kehidupan si genius Byun dimulai...

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Ekhm..." hening sesaat. "Jadi... kalian-"

"YA! DAN JANGAN BERSIKAP SEENAKNYA OH SEHUN!" lagi-lagi Byun Baekhyun berteriak. Telinga Sehun berdenging karena lengkingan suaranya.

Setelah mendapat tendangan dahsyat dari Baekhyun berambut white broke yang membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, seorang Oh Sehun duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun berwajah garang dan menatap tajam berdiri di depannya. Seorang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun-Sehun belum tahu namanya- berdiri menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang sama mungil milik kembarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Baek! Aku pikir itu kau!" bela Sehun. Hei! Itu semua bukan mutlak salahnya, oke!

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah begitu, Oh! Kau sengaja kan! iya kan!" tuding Baekhyun berapi-api.

"NO!" balas Sehun tidak terima, dia berdiri menjulang di depan tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berbeda!" Sehun menutup matanya sejenak. "Okay! Aku mengaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengerjaimu Baek, aku pikir kau jarang bersikap gugup seperti itu. Jadi yahh... intinya aku ingin mengerjaimu! Itu saja!" Sehun terlihat frustasi. Baekhyun dan kekeras kepalaannya memang sangat susah di hadapi.

"Sudah lah Baek, tidak usah menyalahkanya begitu." Setelah lama diam Luhan bersuara.

"Tapi, hyung~" Baekhyun memutar wajahnya dan merenggek ke arah Luhan. "Dia hampir mencabulimu~" renggek Baekhyun lagi. "Baek tidak suka!" rajuknya.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Baek. Kan kau yang tadi mencegahnya." Luhan tersenyum. Merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun yang menjadi kekanakan.

"Wow..." lirih Sehun. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Baekhyun merenggek dan bersikap manja pada seseorang. Sampai sekarang dia mengenal Baekhyun, belum ada orang yang bisa dalam sekejab mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan bocah manis itu.

Melihat Sehun yang menatap takjub, Luhan hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tapi hyung jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun lagi. Hyung tidak boleh berada dalam jarak kurang dari 2 meter darinya." Baekhyun yang telah melepaskan pelukan dari Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Luhan terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya.

"WAE! Kau keterlaluan Byun!" protes Sehun. Sehun tidak terima, tentu saja. Dia senang berada di dekat Luhan. Aura Luhan penuh dengan kehangatan, berbeda dengan bocah Byun yang satunya itu.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau hyungku di cabuli oleh orang sepertimu! Luhan hanya miliku!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan lagi.

"Kau brother complex!" tuding Sehun.

"Apa masalahmu!" melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya dulu ke Luhan. Dia setuju apa tidak dengan idemu itu!" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Dia pasti setuju! Luhan hyung selalu satu pikiran dengan ku!" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Jangan kekanakan Byun!"

"Kau..."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tinjunya hendak memukul wajah menyebalkan Sehun, sebelum dia mendengar rintihan sakit Luhan.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun dan Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan yang terlihat memegangi area perutnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" cemas Sehun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang sedang memegang tangan Luhan.

"Jangan sekarang Baek." Ucap Sehun serius. "Apa yang sakit Lu? Bisa ceitakan padaku?" Sehun genius mode on.

"Perutku nyeri." Lirih Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya. Ia hanya meminum susu coklat tadi di dalam pesawat.

"Bantu Luhan berbaring di sofa itu Baek. Aku akan mengambil sebotol air hangat." Sehun segera pergi ke dapur.

Baekhyun memindahkan Luhan dan membaringkannya di atas sofa merah maroon itu.

"Kapan kau terakhir makan, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Kemarin."

"Kemarin kapan?" cecar Baekhyun lagi.

"Kemarin pagi Baek."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata menahan emosi. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak sakit. Dia hanya makan kemarin pagi waktu korea. Sekarang dia berada di belanda. Artinya sudah lebih dari seharian Luhan tidak makan.

Sehun datang dari dapur dengan sebotol air hangat yang di lapisi handuk kecil. Meletakkan air hangat itu di atas perut Luhan.

"Pegang ini Lu. Mungkin akan mengurangi rasa sakit akibat asam lambungmu yang naik." Jelas Sehun. Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan, memegang pergelangan tangan, mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Kau juga kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan membelikanmu obat." Sambung Sehun.

"Gomawo, Sehun." Balas Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"Kau memang bisa di andalkan dalam hal ini Sehun-ah." Sambung Baekhyun tersenyum pula. Hati Sehun jadi berbunga-bunga mendapat dua buah senyuman dari para namja cantik.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi keluar. Membeli makanan, obat dan bahan makanan kita Baek." Sehun berdiri, memasuki kamar, berganti pakaian.

"Sehun orang yang baik."

"Ya. Dia adalah si genius dalam bidang kesehatan." Balas Baekhyun. "Hyung tahu, anak itu di usianya yang ke 15 pernah mengoprasi seorang bayi yang menderita kelainan jantung. Dan berhasil." Tutur Baekhyun bangga.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya hyung. Sehun itu memang terlihat tidak pernah serius. Dia juga sangat suka main-main. Tapi, anak itu bisa diandalkan di waktu yang tepat. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh menghadapi kearogananku ini. Dia juga sabar." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Woah... dia keren.." puji Luhan.

"Siapa yang keren?" mereka dikejutkan dengan suara Sehun yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar. Dia terlihat sudah memakai pakaian dan mantelnya.

"Jangan bilang hyung." Bisik Baekhyun. "Kita akan membuatnya besar kepala." Luhan dan Baekhyun terkikik berdua.

" Ya ya ya. Aku hanya seorang penonton dua orang yang sedang melepas rindu. Kalian boleh acuhkan aku." Sewot Sehun.

"I'm sorry Sehun. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Sahut Baekhyun menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Fine!" seru Sehun. Berjalan keluar rumah, dan menutup pintu. Luhan hendak bicara sebelum...

"Sssstt..." Baekhyun menyuruhnya diam dan menunjuk kearah pintu keluar.

Tak lama pintu keluar terbuka menampilkan wajah Sehun yang terlihat cemberut dan sebal. "Aku membencimu!" teriak Sehun merajuk.

BRAAKK!

Jangan lupa bantingan pintu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa terbahak mendengar rajukan Sehun.

"Dia selalu melakukan itu hyung." Baekhyun mencoba bicara di antara kekehannya. "Setelah selesai beradu mulut atau aku acuhkan dia selalu melakukan itu." Baekhyun masih terkekeh.

"Kalian aneh." Balas Luhan.

"Ya, tapi kami menyukainya." Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Di antara semua orang yang aku temui selama ini, aku langsung merasa cocok dengan Sehun. Anak itu sangat dingin dulu hyung, tidak jauh beda dariku. Tapi lama kelamaan, kami mengerti bagaimana caranya agar sama dengan orang lain. Saat itulah aku dan Sehun mulai berubah. Tapi yahh... hanya Sehun yang 100% berhasil." Lanjut Baekhyun terkekeh.

Luhan yang mendengar cerita Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sedih dan memeluk adik kecil yang sangat dia sayangi. "Terima kasih untuk tidak merubah sikapmu terhadap ku Baek."

"Ne..." bisik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seorang Oh Sehun kini terlihat berdiri menjulang diantara dua namja mungil yang sedang mengapitnya. Simungil white broke memegang sebuah pisau, memotong satu buah bawang daun yang terlihat masih segar. Sedang yang coklat madu terlihat mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci di atas kompor.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memasak Lu." Sehun membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat tadi. "Tidak seperti saudaramu ini." Sarkasme Sehun.

"Please..." dengus Baekhyun malas tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari arah papan pengiris.

Tanpa namja imut itu sadari, perhatian Luhan dan Sehun kini tertuju padanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah imut itu menatap tajam bawang daun dan pisau yang di peganganya. Tangan berjari lentik yang sedang memegang pisau itu terlihat sangat berhati-hati memotong bawang daun, mengawasi agar tidak mengenai tangan yang satunya lagi. Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha dengan keras.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah sup yang dia buat. Salahkan saja dua bocah ini yang sangat ingin merasakan kembali masakan Korea. Sehun yang saat itu pulang dari supermarket tempat dia membeli sayuran langsung memberondong Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di atas sofa dengan pertanyaan _apakah kau bisa menghadirkan masakan korea di tengah-tengah kami yang sangat kering dengan rasa negeri kami dulu?_ Dengan mata penuh harap. Baekhyun saat itu ingin sekali menedang Sehun menjauh-karena dia berada dalam jarak kurang dari 2 meter dari Luhan- tetapi di cegah oleh sang hyung. Dan jadilah posisi mereka sekarang. Luhan memutuskan memasak setelah kondisinya cukup baik karena obat dan roti yang di bawa Sehun.

"Jadi, kau bisa memasak Sehun?" tanya Luhan membuka suara.

"Tidak." Diikuti dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kalian selalu membeli makanan diluar?" Luhan membolakan matanya. "Itu tidak sehat." Luhan menatap tajam Baekhyun, mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu Lu." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari fokus yang dia lihat. "Kami kemarin memiliki asisten rumah tang-"

"Ya, dan dia (menunjuk Baekhyun) memecatnya hanya karena asisten itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan bekas kopi di berkas yang sedang dia lihat." Sambung Sehun.

"Itu berkas penting Oh!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Ya ya ya, dan karena berkas pentingmu kau mengabaikan kondisi flat kita." Sehun berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan bertengkar Oke!" Luhan menengahi, pusing juga dia melihat pertengkaran duo ajaib ini.

"Fuck! Sshh.." umpat Baekhyun keras. Suaranya memekakan telinga dua yang lain.

"Wae?!" teriak Luhan khawatir, atensinya langsung tertuju kepada sang adik.

Baekhyun yang terletak di samping tubuh menjulang Sehun memegangi jari telunjuknya. Sehun terlihat kalut dan berlari entah kemana. Luhan segera memegang jari sang adik yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakit hyung~" renggek Baekhyun manja.

"Gwencanha? Apakah sakit sekali?" raut cemas sangat kentara di wajah cantik Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya diikuti cebikan bibir yang membuatnya lucu bukan main. Tak lama dari itu, Oh Sehun datang dengan kotak first aid yang di tentengnya.

"Kemari kau anak nakal!" seru Oh Sehun seperti seorang appa.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun balas berseru. Ayolaah.. dia takut akan jauh lebih sakit oke!

"Jangan begitu Baek. Kau harus membiarkan Sehun mengobatinya. Dia si genius Sehun, kau ingat?" rayu Luhan.

Baekhyun itu orang yang arogan dan keras kepala. Tapi, sangat tidak suka kalau dia terluka, karena akan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dia sangat benci dengan rasa sakit, maka dari itu dia akan membalas siapa pun yang menyakitinya.

"Aku tidak main-main Baek." Sehun mengeluarkan nada suara tajam. Dia sangat tidak suka mengurus Baekhyun yang terluka. Anak itu akan rewel dan marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Shiro! Hyung~" lagi-lagi dia merenggek manja kepada hyungnya. Sehun memutar matanya malas melihat kemanjaan Baekhyun,

"Ayolah Baek.. bagaimana dengan es krim strawberry?" tawaran menggiurkan di lempar oleh Luhan. Selama dia mengenal adiknya itu, es krim strawberry tidak pernah gagal mengambil peran.

Terlihat Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Dia mulai goyah. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona strawberry? Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, dia tahu adiknya mulai terprovokasi.

"Oke! Fine! Baiklah! Aku mau, tapi 2 ember besar es krim oke?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Oke. Sekarang pergilah ke dokter Oh!" Luhan mendorong Baekhyun ke arah Oh Sehun yang hanya diam menonton drama saudara kembar yang membujuk tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Oh Sehun dengan tampang ngeri. Dia masih takut. Tapi demi es krim strawberry dua ember, dia haru bisa. Baekhyun mengulurkan jarinya yang teriris. Sehun menyambut tangan Baekhyun saat namja mungil itu telah berada di depannya.

"Lukanya cukup dalam Baek, seharusnya kau perhatikan tanganmu." Gerutu Sehun seraya membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol.

"Yak, pelan-pelan. Sakit." Rintih Sehun.

"Aku sudah sangat pelan Byun!" balas Sehun. Atensinya tidak lepas dari jari dan alkohol. Setelah bersih Sehun memberi salep, menutup luka dengan plester dan selesai. "Hanya begini saja kau terlihat menyedihkan Baek."

"Yak! Jaga mulutmu!" bertepuk tanganlah si arogan Byun telah kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Luhan yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari jauh sembari terus memasak hanya tertawa. Setelah selesai dan menghidangkan sup yang telah dia buat, Luhan memanggil keduanya yang masih asik berperang mulut. Seperti anak ayam, keduanya datang dan duduk di hadapan nasi dan sup beserta hidangan lainnya. Setelah selesai berdoa mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang dengan masakan Luhan, mereka bertiga duduk di ruang televisi dengan Luhan yang menjadi objek introgasi oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan semuanya Lu?" Baekhyun memanggil Luhan tanpa embel-embel hyung, artinya dia tidak ingin main-main.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Mau tidak mau dia harus menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari bullying yang dia alami dan gangguan Chanyeol serta Kris. Mendengar cerita Luhan, Baekhyun membolakan matanya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri berjalan ke arah Luhan. Tanpa memikirkan Oh Sehun yang sedang menatap mereka, Baekhyun membuka kaus yang di pakai Luhan.

Saat kaus itu terbuka tampaklah kulit putih Luhan yang terlihat memar di beberapa bagian. Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah dengan sorot mata tajam dan rahang mengeras, dia sama sekali tidak terima saudara kembarnya di aniaya seperti ini. Diringi dengusan keras, namja arogan itu berdiri mengambil mantel yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan pergi keluar rumah. Luhan dan Sehun yang ada di sana menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun membuat Sehun tahu bagaimana ekspresi marah, kesal dan kecewa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, walaupun mereka jarang bertemu, tapi Luhan sangat mengenal bagaimana Baekhyun adik kembarnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 malam, dan Baekhyun baru kembali entah dari mana. Anak itu masuk flat dan langsung di sambut oleh terikan Luhan yang melengking. Luhan langsung menghujani Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya melongo dengan tampang bodohnya. Dia memang sering membuat khawatir Sehun, tapi tidak sampai seperti Luhan. Anak itu pasti hanya akan mencecarnya saat pagi hari bila Baekhyun terpaksa pulang larut malam. Tapi lain dengan malam ini. Baekhyun melihat Sehun datang dari arah dapur dengan menenteng segelas kopi yang masih mengepul dengan mata sayu dan terlihat jengkel. Namja pale itu mendekat ke arah duo mungil.

"Ini adalah gelas kopi ku yang kelima Baek. Kau membuat kami tidak bisa tidur." Sembur Sehun marah.

"Sorry, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan riset tentang perkembangan perusahaan elektronik yang ada di sini dengan Prof. James." Sahut Baekhyun. Anak itu menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan pandangan heran. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa terlihat begitu cemas?"

"Tentu saja kami cemas Baek. Kau pergi dengan penuh emosi." Jawab Luhan.

"Dan kau membuat dia tidak bisa tidur." Sambung Sehun yang telah duduk di sofa.

"Dan kau kenapa tidak tidur? Padahal kau tidak dalam kondisi tidak bisa tidur seperti Luhan." Sindir Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Karna Luhan tidak bisa tidur." Dengan asal namja pale itu menjawab.

"Jawaban macam apa itu." rutuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan Baek? Aku akan membu-"

"Aku sudah makan hyung dengan teman-temanku." Anak itu mengambil segelas air dari dalam kulkas. "Aku akan ke Korea besok." Katanya tiba-tiba.

BRRUSSHH

Kopi yang sedang di minumm oleh senyun di semburkan oleh yang punya dengan tidak elitnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengernyit jijik melihat kelakukan manusia albino itu.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sehun terlihat murka. "KAU AKAN MENINGGALKAN KU? SENDIRI? DI SINI?" sambung Sehun sedikit dengan nada dramatis.

"Kau akan ikut pulang dengan hyung Baek?" terlihat binar harap dari sorot mata Luhan, Sehun yang melihatnya memasang wajah terluka.

"No dan No! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri di sini Oh! Karena kau akan di temani oleh Luhan hyung selama aku mengantikannya berada di korea." Jelas Baekhyun di depan dua orang yang sedang duduk di depannya itu.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan ke korea, menggantikan posisi Luhan. Aku akan membuat mereka bertekuk lutut. Kau lihat saja." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan rahang mengencang. Seolah melihat apa saja yang telah di lakukan oleh teman sekolah Luhan pada hyungnya.

"Kau gila? Ini bukan masalahmu. Jangan mengacaukan semuanya!" seru Sehun, mencoba mencegah Baekhyun ke korea. "Ini masalah Luhan Baek. Kau tidak harus melakukan itu semua. Balas dendam tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik! Kau tahu itu." sambung Sehun. Namja pale itu telah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu. Ini urusanku." Desis Baekhyun tajam.

"Tapi apa yang di katakan oleh Sehun benar Baek. Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Aku bi-"

"Kau tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri hyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" anak itu terlihat kesal. "Kau kesini meminta bantuanku kan? sekarang adalah salah satu cara aku membantumu.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengantikan Luhan Baek! Kalian berbeda, kau tidak seperti Luhan!"

"Jadi aku harus apa? Mengajarinya dengan hapkido, atau membiarkan dia di sini tanpa melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana?" jawab Baekhyun. "Begitu yang hyung mau?" anak itu mengalihkan atensinya pada sang hyung. "Itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil hyung. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka jika hanya dengan bekal ilmu beladiri dariku, kau harus punya mental yang kuat hyung. Aku tahu sekarang kau dalam masa lelahmu. Jika kau terus di sini bersama ku, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu kan hyung? Maka dari itu ini adalah jalan terbaik. Kau akan tinggal di sini mengantikanku dengan Sehun. Dia pasti senang karena kau bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah." Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya mendengus. "Kau anggap saja kaun sedang berlibur hyung. Dan aku akan menyelesaikan urusanmu yang ada di korea." Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun semuanya adalah keberanan. Ini adalah solusi yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Lagi pula siapa yang akan menolak peluang memakan masakan korea dari dapurmu sendiri." Sehun yang dari tadi tidak setuju dengan usul Baekhyun menyerah.

"Bagaima dengan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Setelah berpikir dengan cukup lama, Luhan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, "Oke." Diiringi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Deal! Sekarang bantu aku berkemas!" dengan semangat Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Apa saja yang akan kau bawa Baek?" tanya Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa koper Baekhyun.

"Semua bajuku dan-yak!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Sehun yang sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau jangan bersikap cabul pada hyungku!" cerca Baekhyun tajam.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Baekhyun si brother complex.

"Siapa yang bersikap cabul! Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku! Kau jangan pergi!" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku tahu. Aku. Akan. Potong. Milikmu." Sengaja, Baekhyun menekankan kata perkata. Luhan yang mendengarkan teriak pertengkaran dari keduanya hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia sekarang mengerti, kalau inilah cara mereka berinteraksi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di korea pada pukul sepuluh malam waktu korea. Anak itu mengambil penerbangan tercepat yaitu pada pukul tiga pagi waktu belanda. Setelah selesai berkemas, Baekhyun langusng mesan tiket ke korea. Setelah sebelumnya menceramahi Sehun agar menjaga Luhan dan tidak bersikap mesum, Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan menyeret koper hitam miliknya. Dia tidak sabar pulang ke rumah yang selama 10 tahun ini dia tinggalkan. Sebernya bukan itu saja alasannya. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar membals semua perlakuan tidak adil yang di dapatkan hyungnya Luhan. Dia sama sekali tidak terima. Luhan adalah bagian dari dirinya. Maka bila menyakiti Luhan sama dengan menyakiti Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah dibilang Dia sangat benci dengan rasa sakit, maka dari itu dia akan membalas siapa pun yang menyakitinya. Termasuk orang yang menyakiti saudara kembarnya.

 _ **"I'm here. Long time no see. Korea."**_ Seringai Baekhyun lebar.

.

.

.

Haaaaiii...

Ada yang rindu sama saya?/tidaaaakkkk/

Hehehe, sorry yah saya telat update, soalnya semalam pas saya mau lanjutin ff nya malah di ajak jalan. Sebentar aja sih jalannya. Eeehh pas lagi jalan mobilnya mogok. Jadi terpaksa di tunda dulu...

Aduhhh... makasih banget buat yang ngereview ff ini... saya gak nyangka bakal banyak banget yaahhh... makasih makasih *nanggis haru

Banyak yang nanyain soal hubungan hunbaek yaah? Sabar yah sayang-sayangku, bukannya pelit atau sombong gak mau ngasih tahu, tapi demi berlangsungnya jalan cerita agar lebih oke, harus saya rahasiakan, hehehe...

Terus, maklum ya kalo ada typo, soalnya saya gak sempet ngecek ulang...

Sekali lagi saya mau minta maaf nih, belum bisa balas komen kalian satu-satu. Saya lagi sibuk sama skripsi juga masalahnya. Mohon maaf yah... *berkaca-kaca. Saya tahu kok hal yang saya lakukan ke kalian itu... jahat #efekAADC2

Oh ya, baca juga dong ff gaje saya yang judulnya Stuck In, hehhe...

Thanks to **: xxbaekhyunxx, uzuchihanana, LSaber, neniFanadicky** , yousee, **SHINeexo, Light-B, .58, Love65, nab03, Chie Atsuko, dear deer lulu, itsathenazi, Jang Ha Na, keziaf, whey. K,** Guest, susi25angels, **realpcy614** , Nia Luhannie, **Oh7, chenma, park ae nie, Mafaz292, BabyByunie, ParkHyerin6194, 2nd edition**. (mohon maaf bila ada salah penulisan nama)

Review nya di nantikan~


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat berbicang di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Bandar Udara yang ada di Amsterdam, Belanda. Sebenarnya yang sedang berbincang dengan hangat hanya duo Byun yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil dengan Oh Sehun sebagai sang supir. Sehun sebagai pendengar hanya sesekali ikut berbicara bila dia merasa perlu.

"Hanya perasaan aku saja atau aku memang terlihat sebagai supir kalian saat ini?" Sindir seorang Oh Sehun tajam.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik mengabaikan Oh Sehun. Mereka sibuk berdua.

"Oh ayolah! Aku terlihat menyedihkan!" ketus Sehun.

"Yeah, you are." Balas Baekhyun diiringi tawa menggelikan.

"Jangan begitu Baek." Luhan menengahi duo genius ini. "Kami tidak akan mengabaikan Sehun lagi. Yaksok!" sambung Luhan dengan nada menyakinkan dengan senyum menawana, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya merasa meleleh.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabiskan waktu sebelum berpisah lagi degan hyungku. Seharusnya kau mengerti, Oh!" sambung Baekhyun seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pergi ke korea." Jawab Sehun malas.

"Dan membiarkan Luhan kembali dengan lebam biru lagi?" berang Baekhyun.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara lain!" Sehun ikut membalas dengan emosi.

"Bisa kalian berhenti berdebat guys? Ini sudah terjadi di flat tadi." Luhan lagi-lagi menjadi orang penengah.

Akhirnya keheningan melanda mereka bertiga. Satu tetap fokus dengan jalannya mobil dan dua sedang dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku pikir kalian sedikit terlihat berbeda bila diperhatikan dengan seksama." Sehun membuka suara.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mendengar celoteh Sehun melebarkan mata. Jarang ada yang manyadari perbedaan mereka secepat ini. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sulit membedakan keduanya.

"Kau benar-benar dapat di perhitungkan Oh! Aku salut denganmu." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun bangga.

"Wae?" Sehun heran mendapatkan reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Kau orang tercepat yang menyadari perbedaan kami." Sambung Luhan lembut. "Kau hebat."

Mendengar pujian dari dua namja cantik membuat Sehun bangga dengan dirinya yang genius ini. Jarang-jarang kan dia di puji oleh si Byun Baekhyun arogan itu.

"Kami memang sedikt berbeda. Perbedaan itu terletak pada mata dan bibir kami." Jelas Baekhyun. "Hyung, bagaimana penampilanmu saat di sekolah?"

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya. "Aku seperti murid lainnya. Berpakaian rapi, belajar seperti yang lain dan-"

"Bukan itu hyung, lebih spesifik. Aku perlu sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka tidak perlu menyadari apa perbedaan kita." Tuntut Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau rencananya langsung terbongkar.

"Aku... hmm..." Luhan terlihat binggung.

"Bila yang membedakan kau dan Luhan hanya pada mata dan bibir, kau bisa mengaplikasikan make-up Baek." Sehun memberi saran. "Aku tahu kau jago dalam hal merias diri."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening.

"Bila tidak bisa membuatmu sama persis dengan Luhan. Bagaimana dengan merubah seluruh penampilan Luhan yang biasa dengan menjadi Luhan yang baru. Jadi, mereka akan bertemu dengan Luhan yang merubah penampilannya menjadi orang lain." Jelas namja pale itu.

"Assa! Aku mengerti!" teriak Baekhyun semangat. "Hyung, apa kau memakai kacamata saat di sekolah?"

"Y-ya, aku memakainya." Luhan yang masih binggung menjawab seadanya pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Oke! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Anak itu melebarkan seringai.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Baekhyun sampai di depan gerbang megah mansion Byun pada pukul sebelas malam. Anak itu sengaja menaiki taksi agar sampai di kediamannya, tanpa memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Kim ajusshi.

Setelah semua koper diturunkan oleh supir taksi, Baekhyun menekan bell intercom untuk menghubungkannya dengan salah satu orang yang ada di dalam mansion.

"Nuguseo?" suara seorang wanita menganlun dari intercom yang ada di depannya.

"Bisa cepat buka gerbangnya, ku pikir aku kelaparan." Suara halus Baekhyun membuat seseorang yang ada di dalam sana mengernyit heran. Orang gila mana yang meminta makan pada jam sebelas malam dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Maaf, saya pikir anda salah rumah, saya ak-"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sing a songnya.

"Eh? Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda." Balas suara seberang dengan sopan.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Kim Yeongmin nona?" Baekhyun terlihat masih bersabar menghadapi orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menunggu cukup lama suara yang familier menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ne?" sapa suara seberang.

"Aku lapar Kim ajusshi. Bisakah kau siapkan makanan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Tuan Baekhyun!" nada suara Kim ajusshi terdengat sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan di datangi langsung dengan tuan muda yang selama ini tidak dia temui. Dengan tergesa Kim ajusshi memerintahkan pengawal membuka pagar dan bersiap untuk menyambut tuan mereka yang lain.

Saat pintu pagar terbuka, Baekhyun masuk dengan koper yang di seretnya. Dengan langkah gontai anak itu berdiri di hadapan barisan maid yang sedang menundukan kepala, menyambutnya.

"Haaaahhh... ini membosankan." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada datar. Anak itu berjalan di antara para maid yang menundukkan kepala dengan langkah angkuh. Saat berada di barisan paling akhir, dia melihat Kim ajusshi yang menunduk meyambutnya di depan tangga.

"Senang bisa melihatmu, ajusshi." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kim ajusshi. Namja itu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum melihat tuannya yang lain. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Ujar Baekhyun saat melihat lingkar hitam yang ada di bawah mata Kim ajusshi.

"Tuan B-"

"Ssttt..." Baekhyun menempatkan jarinya di depan bibir. "Kurasa aku harus bicara berdua denganmu. Ikut aku Kim." Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti Kim ajusshi yang membawa kopernya. Saat berada di tengah undakan tangga, Baekhyun berbalik dan menghadap ke arah para maid yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Aku ingin makan. Bawakan aku makanan." Katanya dingin, membuat beberapa maid menatap takut. Dia tidak seperti tuan Luhan.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamar yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Anak itu membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih bernuansa biru itu.

"Ahhh..." Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. "Aku benar-benar lelah." Anak itu mengguling-gulingkah tubuhnya.

"Tuan Baekhyun, tentang tuan Luhan-"

"Dia ada di tempatku sekarang." Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Kim ajusshi melebarkan mata. "Ya, dia sedang berlibur di tempatku, ajusshhi. Dan sekarang, aku akan menggantikan Luhan. Tapi, aku harus meminta bantuanmu agar merahasiakan ini dari siapa pun oke. Bahkan dari Mom and Dad." Baekhyun menatap tajam Kim ajusshi. Jiwa menekan lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba menyeruak.

"Baik tuan." Kim ajusshi menundukkan kepala mematuhi perintah tuannya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah oke. Semua yang terjadi pada Luhan bukan salahmu." Anak itu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah Luhan, sampai saat itu tiba, bersiaplah menghadapiku ajusshi." Suara itu bernada tajam seperti ancaman.

Kim ajusshi yang mendengar nada bicara tuan mudanya hanya tersenyum. Dia sangat mengerti karakter Byun Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi, karena dia tahu, tuan mudanya itu sangat mengerti keadaan yang akan terjadi.

"Ugh.. aku lapar..."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Byun terlihat seperti biasanya. Nampak para maid sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa sarapan pagi seperti salad, roti panggang dan susu untuk tuan muda mereka. Semua terlihat sibuk, bahkan Kim ajusshi pun begitu. Pelayan pribadi tuan muda Byun terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarkan tuannya ke sekolah.

Dengan santai, Byun Baekhyun turun ke lantai dasar. Anak itu terlihat sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah SM SHS milik Luhan. Para maid yang melihat tuan mereka datang langsung membungkukkan badan, menyambutnya. Mereka sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan drastis dari tuan mereka ini. Biasanya Luhan selalu menyapa mereka saat turun dari lantai atas. Dan juga lihatlah penampilan Luhan kali ini. Semalam mereka di kejutkan dengan tuan mereka yang mengecat rambut menjadi white broke dan sekarang Luhan memakai eyeliner di matanya, membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

"Tuan muda." Kim ajusshi datang dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis untuk sarapan paginya.

"Hmm..." anak itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang menyiapkan ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk menu yang terhidang di atas meja.

Seorang koki yang bekerja di sana maju dan membungkukkan kepalanya. "Saya tuan."

"Ini tidak buruk, oke. Tapi untuk besok, aku ingin makan masakan khas korea. Aku bosan memakan menu ini setiap hari." Baekhyun mengoles rotinya dengan selai strawberry. "Ahh.. satu lagi. Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau minum susu coklat, mengerti. Aku mau yang rasa strawberry." Sambung Baekhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Mengerti tuan." Jawab koki itu.

"Geure. Kalian kembalilah kepekerjaan kalian masing-masing. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kim ajusshi." Baekhyun memberi perintah dan langsung di laksanakan oleh para maid dan kokinya.

"Jadi, dimana sekolah Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun saat dirinya telah berdua dengan Kim ajusshi.

"Tuan muda Luhan bersekolah di SM SHS." Jawab Kim ajusshi.

"Ani ani. Maksudku, letaknya Kim." Baekhyun terlihat meminum susu coklatnya. "Apa enaknya susu ini?" gerutunya pelan.

"Saya akan mengantar-"

"No, aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Baekhyun terlihat berdiri dari duduknya, menyampirkan tas, mengambil jas sekolahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Kim ajusshi segera mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Tapi tuan, anda baru kembali setelah 10 tahun meninggalkan korea."

"Kau meragukanku Kim?" Baekhyun berhenti dan memalingkan kepalanya melihat Kim ajusshi. "Aku bahkan sering kali berpindah-pindah negara." Sambung Baekhyun lagi. Anak itu paling tidak suka di remehkan.

"Tapi tuan muda Luhan tidak pernah membawa mobil ke sekolah." Kim ajusshi berjalan lagi mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang membawa mereka ke garasi mansion Byun.

"Itu Luhan, bukan aku." Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah mobil sport bewarna hitam keluaran terbaru. Audi R8 V10. "Bawakan aku kunci mobil ini." Anak itu menunjuk dengan jarinya yang lentik.

Kim asjusshi hanya diam. Dia tidak mau gegabah membiarkan Baekhyun pergi kesekolah seorang diri. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tersesat.

"Aku akan menggunakan GPS untuk mencari sekolah Luhan. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir Kim. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau seperti lupa siapa aku." Baekhyun meyakinkan Kim ajusshi tanpa menghilangan sifat sombong dan arogannya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di SM SHS terlihat ramai. Banyak siswa siswi yang datang untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang membosankan dan monoton di kehidupan sekolah. Siswi SM terlihat berjalan bergerombol dan berbagi cerita gosip yang sedang banyak di perbincangkan. Sedang yang siswa berjalan dan tertawa-tawa dengan obrolan mereka. Suasana terlihat biasa seperti hari-hari biasa, sebelum sebuah mobil sport dengan harga tidak bisa di bilang murah masuk ke perkarangan parkir dengan si pengemudi mengendarai mobil seperti seorang pembalap.

Seorang namja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan angkuhnya dan membuat mereka membelalakkan mata. Itu Byun Luhan dengan rambut bewarna white broke dan eyeliner di matanya. Dia terlihat berbeda, apalagi dengan tatapan mata tajam yang di lemparkan olehnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia menatap satu persatu siswa-siswi di sekolah itu yang sedang memasang wajah terkejut yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Baekhyun menyeringai dan membawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam, mencari kelas Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan santai dengan langkah intimidasi yang dimilikinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan mata-mata yang menatapnya heran, iri, marah dan jijik. Buat Baekhyun mereka hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang tidak berguna karena sangat suka membully Luhan. Mengingat cerita Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya kesal.

Saat sedang mencari-cari kelas Luhan, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya di peluk dengan erat oleh seseorang yang sedang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau kemana saja Lu?" renggek orang yang memeluknya. Baekyun dengan pelan memutar tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu. Mata Baekhyun dengan cepat mencari name tag namja kecil di depannya.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Dia teman Luhan_. Batin Baekhyun.

Teringat percakapannya dengan Kim ajusshi sebelum pergi ke sekolah tadi. Luhan hanya memiliki satu teman dari dia JHS dan sampai sekarang. Orang itu Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang namja berbadan mungil dengan mata burung hantu dan dia sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menghawatirkanmu! Aku mencarimu kerumah! Kau tidak tahu kan kalau aku memasakkan bekal makanan untuk banyak sekali waktu itu. Seharusnya aku marah padamu karena pergi tanpa kabar?!" Kyungsoo terenggah. Dia berbicara tanpa mengambil nafas yang diperlukan oleh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan namja owl ini. Menurut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya. Tidak salah memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Kim ajusshi tentang Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Sedari tadi ada yang menganjal pikiranku. Kau mengecat rambutmu? Kau juga memakai eyeliner? Di mana kacamatamu Lu?" Kyungsoo meraba-raba wajah Baekhyun. masih dengan nada histeris yang dia punya. "Dan kau juga membawa mobil sekarang? dan lihat! Kau bahkan tidak memakai jasmu! Dan apa ini! Mana dasimu?!" sambung Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar celoteh Kyungsoo. Dia merasa akan menjadi tim yang cocok dengan Kyungsoo bila Kyungsoo sama seperti dirinya. Ini, dia merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang sama saat dia pertama kali berinteraksi dengan Oh Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum. Untuk Kyungsoo dia akan bersikap baik dan ramah seperti Luhan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Okay, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tapi, sepertinya kita harus kekelas terlebih dahulu." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo. "Aku pikir, kita akan menjadi tontonan bila lebih lama di sini." Desis Baekhyun diiringi tatapan tajam saat melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Geure! Kajja!" Kyungsoo dengan semangat menarik tangan Baekhyun. membawanya ke tempat duduk mereka. "Sekarang ceritakan!" Kyungsoo berlagak seperti seorang yang mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama. Aku memang sengaja merubah penampilanku. Apa menurutmu ini tidak cocok?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memasang wajah cute.

"Ani ani ani." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya semangat. "Ini sangat cocok kau tahu. Kau harus mengganti warna rambutmu agar hidupmu lebih berwarna." Cengir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun keringat dingin mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ternyata dia memang di takdirkan bersama orang-orang yang sejenis dengan Oh Sehun. Kalimat Kyungsoo tadi sama dengan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau terlihat sexy dengan warna itu Lu~" sambung Kyungsoo lagi. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ini benar-benar dejavu. "Jawab pertanyaan ku yang kedua." Tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Aku sengaja memakai eyeliner, untuk mendukung ke sexy-an ku." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Mendengar jawabam Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya menggut-manggut mengerti.

"Yang ketiga, tentang kacamata. Ku pikir, kacamata hanya akan menghalangi pandanganku Kyung. Mereka akan tambah meremehkanku."

"Kau benar. Bukankah sudah kukatakan. Kau harus bisa memandang mata orang lain Lu. Mereka akan menganggapmu tidak memiliki keberanian menatap mata lawan bicara." Kyungsoo terlihat kesal. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungimu." Kyungsoo terlihat menyesal.

"Gwencanha. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yakin. "Kau tahu kan semua yang aku lakukan ini intinya hanya untuk berubah menjadi berani. Jadi, kau harus mendukungku!"

"Ya. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu!" seru Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi memeluk Baekhyun. "Astaga Lu! Kita ada PR..." dan biarkan Kyungsoo lanjut mengoceh.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena anak itu tidak bertanya tentang dasi yang tidak di pakainya. Baekhyun sedari tadi binggung mencari alasan yang tepat. Tidak mungkinkan dia jujur bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya memakai dasi. Selama dia bekerja untuk organisasi, anak itu selalu memakai pakaian kasual tanpa mau memakai pakaian yang menurutnya sulit. Dan dasi merupakan hal yang sulit untuk si genius Byun.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama hampir selesai. Murid kelas akhir terlihat fokus dalam memperhatikan materi yang di sampaikan oleh sang guru di depan. Mereka mau tidak mau harus mengikuti semua program yang telah di sediakan oleh sekolah demi masa depan mereka nanti.

Semua terlihat fokus, kecuali Baekhyun. Anak itu terlihat tidur di kelasnya Ahn saem. Kelas matematika lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ini merupakan salah satu efek kelelahan dalam perjalanan belanda-korea. Dan salah satu akibat dia tidak tidur dua malam sebelumnya, ditambah dengan perbedaan waktu yang signifikan. Seharusnya Baekhyun masih tidur di kasurnya, karena saat ini Belanda masih berada pada pukul 2 pagi.

Saat sedang berada di alam mimpinya-Baekhyun memimpikan es krim strawberry yang di janjikan Luhan waktu dia terluka- suara bentakan mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Byun hakseng! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di kelasku! Kau tidak sadar kemampuan yang kau miliki hah!?" bentak Ahn saem keras diikuti sindiran.

Baekhyun geram mendengar kata-kata Ahn saem, guru sialan itu meremehkan hyungnya. Dia langsung menatap Ahn saem tajam, menantang.

"Maju! Dan kerjakan soal di depan!" bentak Ahn saem marah karena tatapan Baekhyun. Dia merasa tersinggung.

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, dia sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah cemas, Baekhyun hanya membalas tersenyum dan mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa. Teman-teman sekelas menatapnya mencela, sebagian tertawa bahagia karena berpikir dia akan kena hukum seperti hari biasanya.

Baekhyun maju dengan langkah arogan. Dia mengambil spidol dan menatap wajah Ahn saem sinis. Anak itu hanya diam di depan papan tulis. Berpikir dalam diam adalah cara Baekhyun memecahkan masalah. Lewat 3 menit, terdengar kasak kusuk mencemooh dari belakang. Sebelum Baekhyun menuliskan jawabannya, dia menatap Ahn saem, menghina. Anak itu menggoreskan jawaban di papan tulis. Meletakkan spidol di tempatnya.

"Ini jawabannya saem. Aku terlalu malas membuat jalannya. Kalau tidak percaya bisa kau buktikan sendiri." Baekhyun berbalik memasang seringaian, membalas tatapan tidak percaya teman sekelasnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo yang memasang senyum sumringah.

"Kau hebat!" puji Kyungsoo gembira.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Baginya, soal yang di berikan Ahn saem itu sangat sederhana.

Sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia menatap Ahn saem menilai. Ahn saem terlihat kesal. Dia merasa telah dipermalukan oleh muridnya sendiri.

"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar saem~" bisik Baekhyun mengejek. Ini merupakan salah satu keahliannya dalam menjatuhkan lawan.

Wajah Ahn saem merah menahan malu dan amarah, namja paruh baya itu dengan geram keluar dari kelas, membuat para murid bersorak senang. Mereka pikir harus berterimah kasih dengan Luhan karena telah menyingkirkan Ahn si killer.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah kyungsoo. Mereka terlibat percakapan untuk mengisi waktu sampai bell istirahat berbunyi.

"Tapi Baek, aku tidak melihatnya." Kyungsoo terlihat celingukan mencari seseorang. "Sepertinya, dia membolos lagi." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Nugu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat favorit bagi beberapa murid, termasuk Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu. Duo tampan yang di elu-elukan oleh para murid SM SHS. Park Chanyeol merupakan seorang pangeran sekolah yang dingin dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Di kenal dengan rasa cintanya yang besar kepada Luhan. Sang gay menjijikkan. Itu menurut murid di sekolahnya. Nyatanya Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat suka menyiksa Luhan.

Kris Wu, sahabat karib Chanyeol. Kabar nya mereka selalu bersama dari dalam perut ibu. Orang tua mereka merupakan sahabat lama dan sampai sekarang menjalankan bisnis dengan kerja sama yang semakin membuat mereka seperti saudara.

Park Chanyeol dan Kris Wu, adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu melindungi si Luhan gay penggoda. Pemikiran ini lah yang membuat Luhan semakin di benci oleh murid di sekolahnya.

"Ku dengar mangsamu telah kembali." Kris membuka suara.

"Yah... aku harap dia tidak pernah kembali." Jawab Chanyeol datar dan terus memperhatikan satu fokus yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Hahaha... ku pikir kau merindukannya, Park!" Kris memukul main-main lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Aku merindukan rintihan kesakitan yang di keluarkan gay menjijikkan itu." balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Jangan menyebut gay adalah menjijikkan Chan. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Kris sedikit terkekeh. "Bagaimana bila kau jatuh cinta padanya? Hm?" namja yang lebih tinggi menggoda.

"Tidak akan." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedang dia perhatikan. "Karena aku tidak akan memudahkan hidupnya mulai dari sekarang." Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil Park!" Kris menyeringai setelah matanya menatap fokus yang menyita perhatian Chanyeol tadi.

Byun Luhan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan ke arah kantin sekolah. Sesekali dua namja kecip itu bercanda dan menggoda satu sama lain. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan senang saat dirinya dapat berinteraksi baik dengan orang lain selain Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan sekolah akan terasa asyik, apalagi jika Luhan dan Sehun berada bersamanya di sini.

Mereka mengambil jatah makan siang mereka. Setelah itu mencari tempat duduk di kantin yang terlihat ramai itu. Baekhyun dengan sengaja duduk di tengah kantin. Ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi murid SM saat melihatnya. Diam diam anak itu menyusun rencana untuk membuat para murid tidak meremehkannya lagi. Dia butuh suatu gebrakan besar yang akan membuat mereka merubah pandangnnya terhadap Luhan.

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, Baekhyun merasakan sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pingangnya, memeluk dari samping. Sontak saja anak itu mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan sepasang mata bulat yang menatapnya tajam. Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Namja yang lebih tinggi seperti terjerat dalam pesona mata yang lebih kecil. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa mendengar umpatan yang di keluarkan Kyungsoo, tanpa melihat respon penghuni kantin yang lain, mereka seolah terjebak dalam dunia sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang terjebak dalam jerat mata si mungil Byun.

Baekhyun hanya diam, sengaja menatap tajam namja yang dengan lancang memeluk tubuhnya. Menyadari namja yang lebih tinggi hanya mematung, Baekhyun mengalihkan mengalihkan mata, melihat name tag si namja. Anak itu tiba-tiba mendorong yang lebih tinggi dan menatapnya emosi. Dia...

"Park Chanyeol..." desis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

Saya berusaha update cepat nih...

Seneng banget baca review kalian semua, maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa nulis nama kalian satu satu, soalnya saya ngetiknya lewat Hp, udah itu keliatannya ffn lg error yah.. Saya belum bisa baca smua review kalian. Tapi nanti kalo udah sembuh ffnnya pasti saya baca...

Maklum kalo typo yaah *pelukkalian semua

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Suasana kantin yang ramai tadi tampak hening. Para murid terlihat membolakan mata dan membuka mulut mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seperti siaran langsung yang tidak dapat diulang, membuat beberapa dari mereka menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Seorang Byun Luhan mendorong sang pangeran sekolah Park Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

Banyak tatapan tidak suka menusuk Baekhyun yang mereka anggap Luhan. Bisikan cemooh tidak tahu diri keluar bagai air dari keran. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika posisi yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah sang pangeran sekolah yang dijatuhkan harga dirinya oleh oleh sang gay menjijikan Byun Luhan.

Baekhyun bertolak pinggang, memasang wajah angkuh. Tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar yang mulai memojokkannya dengan cemoohan. Anak itu menatap tajam namja tampan yang terlihat belum kembali dari keterkejutannya. Dengan sedikit seringai Baekhyun berjalan, berjongkok mensejajarkan wajah nya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang masih blank.

"Apakah kau suka sambutan dariku, Park Chanyeol-sshi?" seringai Baekhyun makin lebar saat melihat sorot keterkejutan dari mata Chanyeol.

"Kau..." desis Chanyeol dengan geram pada posisi yang belum berubah.

"Wae? Kau merindukanku, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, dengan tatapan dingin. Anak itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Ya, aku sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan rintihan kesakitan darimu, sayangku~" balas Chanyeol. Namja itu menatap tak kalah dingin. "Kau banyak berubah sayang~" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya membelai wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol barusan. Dia sama sekali tidak suka disentuh oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang menyakiti saudaranya.

"Jauhkan tangan lancangmu, Park!" Baekhyun berkata tajam dan menepis elusan yang sedang gencar di lakukan Chanyeol pada pipinya.

"Wow, kau sangat ganas sekarang sayangku~" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Menatap mata yang lebih mungil dalam. "Kau tambah membuatku ingin menghancurkanmu dengan segera." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan kasar, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat yang lebih tinggi limbung, dan terpaksa membuat jarak pada tubuh mereka. Baekhyun berdiri, menatap Chanyeol geram.

"Kau seharusnya sadar siapa dirimu Byun!" teriak salah satu siswi berambut pirang. "Kau hanya seorang penggoda! Dasar gay menjijikkan!" sambungnya lagi.

"Apa?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kearah gadis itu. "Kau bilang aku gay?" Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah intimidasi ke arahnya. "Aku seorang penggoda? Langkahnya semakin mendekat dan berhenti ketika berada tepat di depan sang target, membungkukkan badan, mensejajarkan wajahnya. "Kau punya bukti, hm?" Baekhyun mengerling geli.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Dia merasa terintimidasi, tentu saja. Walaupun Luhan tadi sempat mengerling geli, tetapai aura yang dipancarkan adalah kemarahan. Semua yang dilakukan lelaki didepannya ini membuat tubuhnya menciut. Dia berbeda dari Luhan kemarin, yang akan menerima semua hinaan yang di lontarkan olehnya dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Jawab aku..." Baekhyun melirik name tag yang berada di dada sebelah kiri gadis itu. "Yeri-ssi" sambungnya lagi.

"Semua yang ada didrimu mencerminkan kau adalah penggoda! Semuanya! Wajahmu! Tubuhmu! Dan sifat sok polosmu itu!" gadis itu menantang Baekhyun di tengah rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan wajahku?" dengan nada sedih namja mungil itu menundukkan kepala. "Bukannya kalian merasa iri dengan yang aku punya?" Baekhyun menegakkan kepala dengan mata tajam. Menatap satu persatu wajah para gadis di sana. "Kalian merasa berada jauh di bawahku, iya kan?"

Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat semua gadis di sana terdiam. Jujur saja mereka tertohok oleh kalimat tadi.

"Kau!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada seorang gadis. "Aku tahu kau merubah hidungmu." Katanya meremehkan. "Kau!" tunjuknya lagi pada yang lain. "Jangan kau gunakan body palsumu itu. Benar-benar memuakkan. Aku tahu apa saja yang palsu didiri kalian. Apa harus aku sebutkan satu persatu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada mengancamnya. Dia muak dengan kondisi yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau kelewatan Byun." Terdengar suara dingin di belakangnya. Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan rahang mengeras.

"Tidak seharunya kau meremehkan wanita." Desisnya geram.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya heran melihat reaksi namja tinggi itu.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Baekhyun berkata remeh.

"Urusanku? Tentu saja aku harus mengoreksi kesalahan kekasihku!" Chanyeol menaikkan dagunya angkuh. Merasa menang. Dia berhasil menarik simpati murid yang lain, terutama para siswi.

"Hah? Kau kekasihku?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Luhan sama sekali tidak bilang bila dia memiliki hubungan dengan namja berengsek ini.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya meganggukkan kepala.

"Woww... siapa yang gay disini?" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Keheningan terjadi lagi di dalam kantin tersebut. Dengan tampang angkuh Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau. Yang. Gay. Disini. Park!" anak itu menekankan telunjuknya pada dada Chanyeol diiringi dengan nada menghina.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkejut dengan respon yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menagkap tangan lentik yang menunjuk dadanya dan memelintirnya ke belakang.

"ARRGGH!" terdengar erangan Baekhyun. Dia belum siap menerima serangan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar berani menantangku sekarang, hm?" bisik Chanyeol dengan posisinya berada di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Kau akan lihat apa yang-akh!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan tumit belakangnya, membuat Chanyeol reflek melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Kesempatan ini di ambil Baekhyun untuk memutar badan dengan kaki mengarah pada Chanyeol, membuat sang target terbanting dengan punggung menghantam lantai kantin.

"Kau lengah, Park!" Baekhyun berkata dengan seringai dan nada mengejek andalannya.

"Ssshhh... kau..." Chanyeol hanya berdesis kesakitan merasakan marah dan jengkel.

"Well. Ini adalah jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu tadi. Kekasih. Lelakiku. Park. Chanyeol." Dengan senyum sinis namja imut itu menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih shok berat. Menarik tangan namja owl itu keluar kantin, membawanya ke arah kelas.

"Bukankah aku bilang aku akan berubah Kyung?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Y..ya." jawab Kyungsoo kaku.

"Ini adalah caraku berubah Kyung~ kau jangan heran oke!" seru Baekhyun memperbaiki keadaan.

"Ya." Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban ya yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau itu Luhan, oke!

"Hm... kurasa membawa bekal bukan ide yang buruk." Anak itu nelangsa dan sangat prihatin dengan kondisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dia masih sangat lapar. Salahkan si brengsek Park yang meganggu makan siangnya.

"Mau aku masakan bekal buatmu besok Lu?" tawar Kyungsoo. Saat mendengar kata-kata bekal dia langsung sadar.

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Ne!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

"Wuaahh! Gomawo Kyungsoo... aku mencintaimu!" Baekhyun dengan reflek memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan erat.

"Kalian seperti pasangan lesbi," celetuk suara di belakang mereka.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kesal, menatap sang pencetus dan sontak membolakan matanya.

"Duo Kim?!" teriaknya melengking.

"Hai B~" sapa keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"B?" tangan Luhan yang digunakannya untuk menyuapkan sesendok nasi berhenti di depan bibir. Anak itu terlihat bodoh dengan posisi seperti itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ya, B." Sehun menahan kekehan di antara kunyahan pada makanan yang dibuat Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? apa mungkin Baekhyun tidak suka dengan namanya?" entah bagaimana obrolan mereka yang mengasikkan tadi beralih menjadi membicarakan sang arogan Byun.

"Tidak seperti itu Lu." Sehun menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya. "Kami yang ada di organisasi memilki sebuah nama yang lain." Jelasnya sebelum menyumpit sebuah telur gulung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa namamu Sehun?" mata Luhan berbinar. Dia merasa tertarik dengan hal yang menyangkut Oh Sehun.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk wajahnya dengan sumpit yang ada di tangan. "Aku adalah Odult." Ucapnya bangga.

"Kenapa Odult?" cecar Luhan penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka semua yang memanggil ku seperti itu. Apa mungkin karena wajahku yang terlihat cepat dewasa?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, mengguman sendiri. "Hmm.. molla." Cuek Sehun, kembali menyuapkan nasinya.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun hanya menggunakan satu huruf B?" Luhan terlihat masih penasaran, mengabaikan sarapan paginya.

"Ahh~ anak itu. Dia hanya tidak mau hal yang memusingkan. Sama halnya dengan memakai pakaian formal atau dasi." Sehun ingat saat Baekhyun kesal saat belajar memasang dasi dengannya. Karena kesal, tanpa berperikedasian Baekhyun membakar dasi itu dengan tawa evilnya. Sehun bergidik ngeri mengingat peristiwa memilukan sang dasi.

"Jadi seperti itu." Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi, kenapa kalian harus memakai nama lain?"

"Karena sebagian besar yang mengajari kami di organisasi bukan orang korea. Jadi, demi keuntungan bersama, kami mengganti nama kami." Tutur Sehun.

"Hm... " lagi-lagi hanya anggukan mengerti.

"Jadi Luhan, apa kau sudah puas dengan jawaban dariku?" Sehun menatap Luhan geli.

"Ya!" seru Luhan lucu. Sehun jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipi Luhan bila perlu menggigitnya. Tapi khayalan itu langsung buyar saat teringat teriakkan super sonik Baekhyun dan tendangan yang akan menantinya jika melakukan hal itu. Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Weo Sehunnie?"

Owhh.. panggilan itu, Sehun jadi tambah gemas kan? imut sekali Byun Luhan ini. Bagaimana mungkin namja seperti Luhan memiliki saudara kembar seperti Baekhyun? rutuk Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun menggelengkan kepala, menepis pikiran tentang tidak beruntungnya dia bertemu Baekhyun. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, dia dan Baekhyun itu partner in crime yang benar-benar serasi. Karena itu Sehun betah berlama-lama tinggal dengan Baekhyun walaupun dia sering kali kena tendangan si kecil.

"Gwencanha. Emh.. apa kau ingin jalan-jalan Lu?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tentu! Aku harus memanfaatkan waktu di sini." Luhan terlihat bersemangat.

"Oke, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu!" Perintah Sehun.

"Ay ay captein!" seru Luhan.

.

.

.

Di ruangan serba putih terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya sangat sakit, terutama bagian pinggang yang serasa patah. Di sebelahnya seorang yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai sahabat semati sang namja tampan hanya sibuk menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Kau benar-benar-akh!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan saat ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha... yah! Jangan bergerak bodoh!" tawa Kris cetar diikuti bentakan.

"Jangan tertawa brengsek!" umpat Chanyeol. Dia kesal dengan naga tongos ini.

"Kau lucu Park! Bagaimana mungkin kau K.O dengan si cantik Byun itu?" ejek Kris.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu ceritanya Kris! Dia benar-benar berubah. Aku pikir hanya warna rambutnya saja yang berubah!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Jinja-yo?" Kris membolakan matanya. "Eyy, yang benar saja." Dengan tidak percaya Kris mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana mungkin si lemah berubah menjadi seperti itu." kali ini Kris tertarik dengan pembahasan Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak percaya kau coba saja sendiri menghadapinya. Dia benar-benar seperti monster pembanting sekarang. Kau tahu berapa kali aku terhempas ke lantai kantin olehnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menekan.

"No." Kris memasang wajah penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran.

"Tiga kali Kris! Bayangkan!" suara Chanyeol menggelegar dengan histeris.

"WOW! Aku harus belajar darinya!" seru Kris tiba-tiba.

"YAK! TEMAN MACAM APA KAU?" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

"Calm down, dude. Aku hanya bercanda oke!" Kris membela diri. Sebenarnya humor seperti ini sudah basi di antara mereka. Tapi sepertinya dia bercanda di waktu yang salah.

"Kau bodoh." Umpat Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah-marah oke! Kau harus sembuh dulu baru kita bisa balas dendam." Kris mencoba menyemangati Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita harus."

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu. Kau istirahatlah dengan tenang." Kata-kata Kris seperti orang yang menyuruh Chanyeol istirahat selamanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya. Umpati aku sesukamu!" dengan cuek Kris terus berjalan keluar dari ruangan uks meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sepi. Dia sama sekali tidak suka keadaan sunyi seperti ini. Cukup hanya di rumah dia merasa kesepian. Dengan helaan nafas berat, namja tinggi itu mengalihkan matanya menatap keluar melalui jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Mengamati keadaan sekolah yang sepi, karena anak-anak yang lain pasti sedang dalam ruang belajar. Pikiran Chanyeol menerawang jauh, menginggat perlakukan Luhan yang mempermalukan dirinya di kantin. Tiba-tiba dia tertengun, mengingat iris mata Luhan yang entah mengapa membuatnya terjerat masuk. Mata itu, penuh dengan sorot tidak suka, amarah dan kebencian, tapi Chanyeol nyaman saat menatanya. Apa mungkin ini karma karena dia suka menyiksa Luhan. Apa mungkin dia...

"Argh! Maldo andwe! Tidak mungkin kan!" Chanyeol terlihat binggung dan gelisah. "Ini hanya efek dari perubahannya! Iya! Pasti itu! mana mungkin aku menjadi gay?" seolah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak tidak..." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku...Argh! betapa rendah dirimu Park Chanyeol." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. "Tidak mungkin kan aku langsung kalah hanya karena Luhan berubah dan terlihat berbeda?" pikiran namja tinggi itu melayang entah kemana. "Tapi dia terlihat sexy~" sambung Chanyeol tidak sadar.

"Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Tidak, ini tidak benar! Aku-aku masih normal! Pasti! Kau normal Chanyeol!" namja tinggi itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maldo andweee!" ratapnya lagi saat pikirannya lagi-lagi membayangkan refleksi si namja kecil berambut white broke.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kenapa kalian ada disini." Baekhyun memasang tampang ingin tahu yang kentara. "Bukannya kalian tidak suka dengan sekolah?" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau seharusnya berkaca." Si lidah tajam Jongdae bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang Jong!" seru Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil dia dengan Jong! Kau jadi ambigu, antara membentakku atau bebek ini." Seru yang satu lagi.

"Okay... aku benar-benar harus bersabar menghadapi kalian." Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Jong untuk Jongdae, bukan Jongin." Klarifikasi Baekhyun.

"Nah.. itu baru oke!" Jongin bersorak.

"Salah satu dari kalian jawab pertanyaanku." Tanpa bisa ditahan emosi mulai menguasai Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Intinya kami sedang dihukum." Sahut Jongdae santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian kena hukuman?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Anak itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku meledakkan laboratorium di pulau milik organisasi." Si pelaku menjawab santai. "Karena itu aku kena hukuman, dan terdampar bersamanya di sini." Tunjuk Jongdae si ahli sains.

"Itu benar!" yang di tunjuk berseru senang. Percaya apa tidak, dia memang sedikit aneh.

"Untuk masalah Jongdae aku mengerti. Tapi masalahmu?" Baekhyun menodongkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan pada anak yang paling gelap diantara mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit malu B, tapi yaah~" Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Ini semua sebenarnya hanya untuk menolong Jongdae. Aku berusaha mengalihkan server yang menghubungkan kami dengan kantor pusat agar kejadian itu tidak cepat diketahui, inginnya sih mencari solusi dengan cara damai, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" kejar Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku malah mengalihkan mereka semua ke web porn yang aku miliki." Kata Jongin dengan nada sedih.

"Kau memang mesum! Rasakan akibatnya!" vonis Baekhyun tajam. Rasanya hati Jongin hancur dengan beribu luka tusuk.

"Terus? Kenapa harus di sini?"

"Karena kami berasal dari korea. Maka dari itu hukumannya adalah belajar kesopanan dari murid yang masih bersekolah di sini. Karena sekolah ini adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik" Kali ini Jongdae yang menjawab.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, meremehkan. "Apanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaik?" desis Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sekolah ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada organisasi kita." Baekhyun menatap mereka satu persatu. "Alasanku ada di sini adalah karena saudara kembarku merupakan korban bullying di sekolah ini."

"Apa?!" mereka berdua terlihat terkejut. "Kau kembar?!" ini fakta yang mencengangkan.

"Ya." Dengan cuek Baekhyun menjawab.

"Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak tahu! Kau kembar! Dan kau merahasiakannya dari kami? Kau anggap apa kami selama ini? Kita bersama lama Byun, bagaima-"

"Saudaramu di bully?" ocehan Jongin mendadak terpotong oleh omongan Jongdae. Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Ya. Soal saudara kembarku, aku memang merahasiakannya. Bahkan dari Sehun." Aku Baekhyun di depan keduanya.

"Apa kalian berbeda?" selidik Jongdae lagi.

"Ya, dia tidak sama sepertiku. Dia hanya manusia normal seperti yang lain. Tidak seperti kita." Imbuh Baekhyun.

"Kau masih menganggap kita ini adalah kesalahan Byun?" tanya Jongin setelah keterdiamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi, kau harus menghilangkan pikiran tentang semua itu hanya karena kita berbeda. Kita harus bersyukur dengan anugerah yang kita miliki. Walaupun akhirnya kita kehilangan kebahagiaan lebih cepat." Sambung Jongin lagi.

"Ne... Sorry, I just..."

"It's oke, kami tahu kita semua masih sangat butuh waktu mengerti dengan semua ini jadi, it's oke." Jongdae si mulut tajam menenangkan.

"Tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu menyesali semua anugrah yang kita miliki. Jika aku mendengar kau mengeluh lagi, aku akan menyebarkan semuanya pada para pemangku organisasi dan-"

"Oke oke Kai! Aku tahu kau hacker handal. Aku berjanji ini adalah keluhan terakhirku-"

"Aku juga akan memberitahu Sehun." Sambung Kai lagi.

"Terserah kau!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya merasa kalah.

"Hei teman-teman. Apa sebaiknya kita membuat ramuan ajaib sperti-"

"Jongdae!" teriak Baekhyun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Terakhir kali mereka mencoba ide Jongdae, mereka-Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin- harus menahan tidak berbicara, karena suara mereka berubah seperti bebek. Berterima kasihlah pada ramuan ajaib si maniak bebek Kim Jongdae.

"Apa aku harus mencobanya pada guru di sekolah ini?" Jongdae tersenyum iblis.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Baekhyun bersekolah. Kali ini anak itu dihadapkan dengan kelas melukis yang diadakan oleh Kim saem, seorang guru cantik dengan mata indah yang sangat baik. Guru itu sangat senang dengan Luhan, dia bilang Luhan sangat hebat dalam melukis. Baekhyun jadi senang dan tidak berhenti menyanjung sang guru saat tangannya tidak berhenti menggerakan kuas diatas kanvas.

Mereka sengaja mengambil tema nature untuk praktek melukis kali ini. Akhirnya seluruh anak kelas Luhan sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah dengan kondisi yang menyebar kemana-mana. Baekhyun memilih untuk melukis pemandangan bunga yang sedang bermekaran yang ada di depannya, begitu juga Kyungsoo.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun, seorang Park Chanyeol sedang berada di depan kanvasnya dan terlihat fokus dengan objek yang dia ambil. Hanya sebatang pohon rimbun yang di bawahanya terdapat seorang Byun Luhan yang sedang melukis. Entah mengapa itu menjadi hal yang menarik untuk Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu terlihat seperti orang gila. Saat menyapukan kuasnya di atas kanvas, dia terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Menurutnya, Luhan yang sangat serius saat melukis pada saat ini sangat menawan, padahal bukan kali ini saja dia memperhatikan si mungil sangat fokus dengan lukisan.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi semenarik ini sekarang?" bisiknya tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Aku pasti sudah gila!" saat kembali ke akal sehatnya, Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang masih menyukai wanita dalam satu hari harus tunduk kepada Luhan yang baru? Apa gara-gara dia mengganti warna rambutnya? Apa karena sikap arogannya? Atau karena matanya? Yeah... mungkin saja, dulu kan Luhan berpenampilan biasa, sangat biasa malah. Berbagai spekulasi masih bermunculan di dalam kepala Chanyeol. Mencoba menyangkal rasa ketertarikan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dilain posisi, terlihat Baekhyun sangat fokus dengan apa yang dia lukis. Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak dia berhenti melukis. Saat masuk ke dalam organisasi, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengembangkan salah satu hoby-nya. Dengan telaten, anak itu merapikan lukisan yang hampir saja selesai. Disebelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya berdecak kagum dengan keahlian Baekhyun.

"Kau memang master dalam hal lukisan, Lu." Kyungsoo memperhatikan lukisan dengan tatapan kagum. "Sangat indah." Pujinya.

"Benarkah?" nampak nada bangga dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ne!" Kyungsoo memberikan dua jempolnya. "Luhan jjang!" serunya kemudian.

Baekhyun yang mendengar pujian Kyungsoo hanya tersenyuj tipis, mengalihkan mata pada lukisan yang tersaji di depannya. Tak lama, guru Kim datang dengan senyum sumringah yang sangat lebar.

"Luar biasa! Kau benar-benar menuangkannya dengan penuh emosi." Puji Kim saem.

"Terimakasih saem." Jawab Baekhyun, mencoba sesopan mungkin.

"Tapi, ada yang beda dengan lukisanmu Lu. Biasanya kau menggunakan warna-warna yang lebih lembut, tapi sekarang tampak ketegasan dari warna yang kau ambil." Komentar Kim saem lagi. "Ini bagus, kau benar-benar tambah oke dalam hal melukis."

"Ya saem." Anak itu tetap menjawab sopan. Guru cantik di depannya ini sangat pintar dan teliti rupanya.

"Oke anak-anak! Bila kalian telah selesai, kalian boleh beristirahat!" teriak Kim saem.

"Ne saem!" jawab anak-anak yang lain semangat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi dari taman belakang menuju kelas untuk mengambil bekal yang Kyungsoo bawa lalu setelah itu menuju kantin sekolah. Peralatan lukis mereka di biarkan begitu saja, karena akan ada staf sekolah yang akan membereskannya.

Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berada di area taman sekolah merasa tertarik dengan lukisan si kecil Byun. Dengan langkah angkuh, Chanyeol membawa langkahnya ke arah lukisan Baekhyun. Saat berada di depan lukisan, Chanyeol memperhatikan, bagaimana hidupnya suasana di dalam lukisan. Puas memperhatikan namja itu ingin berbalik sebelum sebuah tanda menyita perhatiannya.

"Queen Bee?" bisiknya lirih. Terdiam sebentar dan menyeringai lebar. "Yeah... seperti kau sekarang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk di kantin dengan tenang. Mereka memakan bekal yang di bawa Kyungsoo dengan khidmat. Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat memakan menu makan siangnya. Tidak menyangka masakan si mata bulat akan seenak ini.

"Wuah... ini enak sekali Kyung!" seru Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" mata si burung hantu terlihat berbinar.

"Ne! Besok kau harus membawakan aku bekal lagi." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas. Ini adalah keadaan langka. Dia tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti ini kecuali dengan Luhan.

"Oke! Asal kau makan yang banyak! Lihatlah badan kurusmu ini." Kyungsoo terlihat prihatin. "Apa saja yang kau makan saat kau menghilang eoh!" Kyungsoo mode ibu-ibu.

"Yaak! Jangan membentakku!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Bukan salahnya bukan kalau dia kekurangan asupan akibat sibuk dengan urusan organisasi sehingga sering melupakan jam makan. Walaupun tinggal dengan Sehun, tidak berpengaruh dengan kebiasaan yang telah tertanam dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya, Sehun juga sama, tidak memperhatikan asupan makanan.

"Apa yang dua kurcaci ini lakukan hm?" dua orang yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan kehadirannya duduk di sebelah dua anak imut yang sedang berdebat tadi.

"Pergilah." Usir Baekhyun dingin.

Malas dan muak. Dia sama sekali tidak mood untuk meladeni seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau ketus sekali sayang." Namja yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"Jauhkan tangan hinamu itu." desis Baekhyun marah.

"Ow ow..." namja itu mengangkat tangannya, memasang wajah terkejut yang berlebihan. "Aku merasa tersakiti oleh kata-katamu sayang." Sambungnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau dia sangat kasar Kris?" Chanyeol menatap Kris sekilas. "Persis seperti lebah betina yang sangat kejam, bukan begitu... Quenn Bee?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Chanyeol dan Kris tajam. Sorot menantang tersemat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa." Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun. "Aku ingin bermesraan denganmu, sayang~" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, memainkan rambut yang lebih kecil.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita per-"

"Jangan mencegah orang yang ingin bermesraan Kyung~" Kris memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah Chan, aku yang akan mengatasi si kecil yang satu ini." Kris memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang ingin menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo meronta.

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi... lepaskan Kyungsoo dan jangan menyentuhnya." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tajam.

"Well..." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Okay. Kris kau dengarkan. Lepaskan anak itu." Chanyeol berkata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, apa sekarang kita langsung saja Chan?" Kris menyeringai.

"Ya."

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Tak lama, bangku di depannya di duduki dua namja yang kemarin mengatainya lesbi dengan Luhan.

"Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa." Namja dengan kulit coklat menenangkan.

"Ya. Aku malah khawatir dengan dua yang lain." Sambung yang berwajah kotak.

"Nugu..." Kyungsoo terlihat binggung.

"Hai~ aku Jongin! Dan dia Jongdae!" Jongin menunjuk Jongdae.

"Yo!" sapa Jongdae.

"Aku-"

"Kyungsoo!" seru Jongin semangat.

Kyungsoo terkejut mengetahui namja di depannya ini tahu dengan namanya.

"Aku tahu semua tentang mu!" kata Jongin ceria. Jongdae yang di sebelahnya hanya mendengus. Jongin dan jiwa hackernya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar berat dan dalam. Kyungsoo tertengun menatap mata hitam jelaga Jongin. Anak itu merasa tersedot, tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hati-hati dengan ulahmu Kim!" peringat Jongdae.

Jongin yang mendengar hanya menyeringai semakin lebar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris tiba di sebuah gudang yang biasa menjadi tempat Luhan dipukuli. Mereka berjalan masuk dengan diam. Yang lebih kecil membalikkan badan, menatap dua orang raksasa di depannya.

"Well, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Kau seperti melupakan menu makan siangmu yang biasa Luhan." Kali ini Kris yang bicara. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menyiksa Luhan saat jam makan siang.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan hidangkan makan siangku, keparat!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kris dan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

Dengan geram, Kris mengepalkan tinjunya, mengayunkannya ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri. Dengan gesit Baekhyun menghindar, membalik badan, mengarahkan kakinya menendang Kris pada bagian dada. Kris terpental ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Akh!" Kris menjerit kecil merasakan punggungnya panas.

"Ada menu yang lain?" tantang Baekhyun, kali ini pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol maju lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding, menghimpitnya. Baekhyun memberontak dengan mendorong dada Chanyeol, tapi yang lebih besar tidak bergerak barang seinci pun.

"Kau ingin makan siang yang lain hm?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Yeah... aku sangat kelaparan sekarang." desis Baekhyun di antara seringainya.

"Kau terlihat semakin menarik sekang hm? Queen Bee?"

"Kau..."

"Aku melihat lukisanmu." Jawab Chanyeol. "Sepertinya queen bee akan menjadi panggilan sayangku padamu."

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang eoh?!" sentak Baekhyun kuat. Hampir saja dia lepas dari kurungan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ssstttt! Tenanglah sayang, bukankah kubilang kalau aku ingin bermesraan denganmu?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berkata lirih.

"Tidakkah kau membenci gay hm?" Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Lihatlah, siapa yang sangat gay disini." Ejeknya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu, Byun?" Chanyeol terlihat marah.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau bilang aku queen bee? Aku akan menyengatmu sampai kau kesakitan. Dan akhirnya... mati! Hm?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya memasang wajah menyebalkan yang dia punya.

"Kau!"

Entah gila atau kesurupan setan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menyesapkan dengan kasar. Di dalam kukungannya, Baekhyun terlihat meronta. Akan itu mengernyitkan dahi, memukul bahu dan dada Chanyeol berkali-kali, tapi yang lebih tinggi bahkan seperti patung. Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun dengan kuat, tubuhnya semakin berjalan menghimpit Baekhyun ke dinding. Dengan kuat Chanyeol menghisap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil kewalahan dan memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini. Dia hanya merasa kesal dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Sebenarnya hanya ingin mengecup, tapi rasa bibir itu membuatnya terlena.

Kris yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya melongo. Tidak menyangka bahwa temannya benar-benar akan jadi gay sekarang. Rasa sakit yang di rasa di punggungnya hilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan rasa gerah melihat adegan live di depannya.

Baekhyun merasa oksigen yang ada di paru-parunya kian menipis. Anak itu semakin gencar meronta, kali ini dia menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga berantakan. Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu tambah memperdalam intensitas ciumannya. Saat ingin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyadari namja yang sedang di himpitnya ini kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepas tautannya.

Baekhyun meraup oksigen rakus saat ciuman itu terlepas, dia hampir saja merosot jatuh bila tidak ada tangan Chanyeol yang menahan di pingangnya. Bakehyun menatap Chanyeol marah. Bibir Baekhyun terlihat bengkak dengan rona merah di pipinya. Rasa marah, malu dan kesal menjadi satu. Saat sudah merasa mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, dengan kasar Baekhyun menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dan memberikan satu tinjuan keras pada yang lebih tinggi, membuatnya mengerang karena sudut bibirnya robek.

"Dasar brengsek! Mati saja kau!" teriak Baekhyun murka. Berjalan keluar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Wow..." Kris memasang wajah bodoh.

"Sial! Ini sakit sekali." Umpat Chanyeol.

"Selamat bro. Kau positif menjadi gay." Seringai Kris mengejek Chanyeol.

"Diam kau." Chanyeol berdiri, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran."

"Pelajaran berciuman." Sambung Kris.

"Terserah!" Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Kris di dalam gudang.

"Apa aku bilang." Suara tawa Kris memecah keheningan di dalam gudang.

.

.

.

TBC

Haalooooo!

Saya kembali mencoba membuat cerita yang lebih panjang.

Gimana cerita pada chap ini? Seru nggak?

Sorry yah kalo cuma nyelipin hunhan sedikit banget, saya belum nemu ide cerita buat mereka, tapi pasti saya pikirkan lagi.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, makasih buat koreksinnya, saya beruntung punya pembaca yang perhatian.

Kalo ada typo maafin yah...

Buat chap depan, updatenya mugkin agak telat, soalnya saya mau penelitian buat skripsi, tapi saya usahain update cepet yaahh...

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun keluar gudang dengan langkah terburu. Anak itu berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah toilet sekolah. Keadaan sekitar telihat sepi, karena jam pelajaran selanjutnya sedang berlangsung. Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca yang ada di toilet, menghidupkan keran air dan dengan kasar menggosok bibirnya yang terlihat memerah dan membengkak. Baekhyun melakukannya berkali-kali sampai bibirnya terasa perih.

"Dasar bajingan brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun.

Masih terbayang diingatannya bagaimana tekstur bibir Chanyeol yang melekat di bibirnya tadi. Bagaimana kuatnya namja tinggi itu menahan tubuhnya, bagaimana Chanyeol menyangganya agar tidak merosot jatuh, bagaimana perkasanya seorang Park Chanyeol. Semua itu berputar di kepala Baekhyun bagai roll film.

"Arghhh!" Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air secara kasar. Merutuki semua ingatan yang berputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Brengsek itu! apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku!" anak itu menatap wajahnya yang ada di dalam cermin.

"Ingat Byun! Kau kesini untuk menuntut balas semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada Luhan!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya yang ada di depan cermin. "Kau harus membuat orang yang meremehkan saudaramu mengakui kemampuan Luhan!" tunjuk Baekhyun lagi dengan desisan suara yang tajam.

Wajahnya memerah penuh dengan aura kemarahan yang menguar. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja brengsek itu menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai seorang namja. Dia marah, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin pria, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan dan melepaskan diri dari kukungan namja jangkung itu. Baekhyun merasa di rendahkan. Dia bagaikan seorang wanita tak berdaya dan di ambil ciumannya oleh seorang namja brengsek.

"Sialan." Desis Baekhyun seram. "Kau membuatmu tambah membencimu, Park!" umpat namja mungil itu lagi.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam toilet sekolah dengan aura yang menakutkan. Anak itu berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Dengan tanpa sopan santun, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa permisi membuat penghuni kelas dan guru yang sedang mengajar pun terkejut.

"Byun hakseng!" tegur Choi saem, guru matapelajaran biologi.

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan teguran yang di lontarkan sang guru. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas sekolah. Kyungsoo yang berada satu meja di sebelahnya hanya terkejut dengan perubahan sifat temannya Luhan.

Tanpa dia sadari, Choi saem berjalan menuju arahnya dengan aura kemarahan yang kentara. Dia sama sekali tidak mentorerir siswanya yang tidak ada sopan santun dan membangkang.

"Mau kemana kau Byun Luhan?" Choi saem berdiri di depan tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat kecil. Baekhyun hanya diam. Malas menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. "Saya heran dengan perubahan sikap anda tuan Byun. Tidak biasanya anda bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini. Padahal anda adalah salah satu siswa yang saya banggakan." Sambung Choi saem.

Mendengar yang di katakan oleh Choi saem, Baekhyun tersadar. Dia memang orang yang keras, arogan dan pembangkang. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Hyungnya itu adalah orang yang baik hati, lembut dan sangat rapuh. Dia boleh membalas perbuatan jelek yang telah di lakukan kepada saudaranya, tapi tidak dengan memperburuk nama hyung-nya di depan para guru yang baik pada Luhan. Dengan perasaan tidak enak Baekhyun menegakkan kepala dan menatap Choi saem yang masih menatap dengan sorot penjelasan.

"Maaf saem. Saya merasa tidak enak badan saem. Saya ingin izin pulang lebih awal." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sorot mata bersalah. "Maafkan kelancangan saya saem." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Melihat sorot bersalah Luhan, Choi saem menghela nafas dan berfikir, mungkin ini semua akibat dari kondisi fisik anak itu yang tidak baik sehingga mengabaikan sekitarya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang. Tapi lain kali jangan mengabaikan sekitarmu. Ini adalah peringatan dari saya, Byun Luhan." Tegas Choi saem.

"Baiklah saem. Permisi." Sebelum Baekhyun keluar kelas dia sempat mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah bangku Chanyeol. Bangku itu masih kosong, pertanda sang pemilik belum masuk ke dalam kelas.

Setelah melempar senyum baik-baik saja pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat khawatir, Baekhyun keluar dari ruang kelas dengan langkah santai. Anak berambut white broke itu membawa langkahnya meuju tempat parkir siswa yang di sediakan. Saat sedang duduk di bangku kemudi, smartphone yang di bawanya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Byun Luhan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Luhan membuka mata saat mendengar suara ribut di kamar yang di tempatinya bersama Oh Sehun. Dengan malas, dia mengerjabkan mata rusa miliknya dan melihat si pemiliki ranjang sebelah tengah membuka lemari pakaian memilih mantel untuk digunakan. Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya, mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau akan pergi?" suaranya masih serak pertanda baru saja bangun.

"Oh! Aku membangunkanmu?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Mata namja pale itu membola dengan mulut terbuka.

 _Dia sexy~_

Sehun membatin merana. Godaan apa lagi yang menghampiri hidupnya kali ini? Sejujurnya Sehun sangat tertarik dengan pesona kembaran si arogan Byun. Apalagi jika setiap pagi disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatnya harus meneguk ludah kasar. Luhan di sana menyender di kepala ranjang dengan mata sayu, rambut acak-acakkan, dan piama yang melorot hingga manampilkan bahunya yang putih mulus. Baekhyun juga putih mulus, tapi kenapa Sehun hanya berhasrat tinggi dengan Luhan?

"Gwencanha, Sehunnie?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat respon Sehun.

"Hah?" Sehun bagai baru kembali dari alam antah berantah. "Oh! I'm ok." Namja pale itu cengegesan tidak jelas.

"Kau akan pergi?" lagi, Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ya." Sehun kembali menaruh atensinya pada mantel yang sedang dia pilih. "Aku ada operasi hari ini. Operasi yang melelahkan." Sambungnya dengan tangan sibuk mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya.

Melihat raut kebingungan Sehun, Luhan berdiri dan mendekat kearahnya, berdiri tepat di sebelah Oh Sehun yang sedang sibuk binggung dikarenakan mantel.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terkejut. Sama sekali tidak tahu bila Luhan telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan tampang bodoh Sehun menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hm... mantel." Sehun menjawab dengan mata terus tertuju pada sang namja mungil.

"Mantel? Sini biar aku carikan." Luhan mengalihkan matanya pada tubuh Sehun yang telah terbalut dengan pakaian. Mengamati sebentar dan mulai mencari matel yang cocok dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Ini." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah mantel yang memiliki warna gelap. Namja cantik itu memasang gestur seperti hendak memakaikan Sehun mantel. Sehun yang melihatnya menaikkan alis. "Aku pakaian sekalian." Luhan menyengir lucu.

Dengan perasaan meletup-letup, Sehun mengikuti kemauan Luhan. Memakai mantel langsung dari seorang Byun Luhan membuat Sehun berpikir kalau mereka terlihat seperti suami 'istri' yang sangat harmonis.

Sehun berbalik badan dengan Luhan yang merapihkan mantel bagian depan Oh Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu mengerjab lucu dan bibir yang tanpa di sadari sipemilik mengerucut imut, masih dengan rambut berantakan dan piama yang melorot. Tanpa sadar, tangan namja pale itu bergerak, memperbaiki kondisi piama Luhan.

"Ukuran ini terlalu besar." Ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah.

"Salahkan ukuran pakaian orang yang tinggal di negara ini." Sahut Luhan lucu.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat respon Luhan. Saat mereka jalan-jalan kemarin, dia belum sempat membawa Luhan ke tempat biasa Baekhyun membeli pakaian. Jadi, anak itu kesulitan memilih pakaian laki-laki yang cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Hei, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu." Sehun menjepit bibir Luhan dengan jarinya gemas. "Kau seperti bebek" sambungnya diiringi kekehan.

"Sehunnn~" renggek Luhan. "Jangan menjepitnya. Ini sakit." Lagi-lagi Luhan merengek. Sehun jadi tidak tahan kan. Sehun jadi ingin menjepit bibir Luhan dengan-

"Astaga!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba. Dia baru ingat kalau dia memiliki operasi 30 menit lagi. "Aku harus segera pergi." Dengan tergesa, Sehun keluar kamar dengan Luhan yang mengekorinya di belakang seperti anak ayam.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Luhan yang berdiri di samping Sehun yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Ini tidak akan sempat Lu." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya.

"Jadi, aku harus makan pagi sendiri?" Luhan berkata dengan nada merajuknya.

"Mianhe. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi." Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan. Dan...

Cup

Mengecup lembut pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun kecuali aku. Mengerti!" Luhan yang masih berada pada fase terkejutnya hanya menganggukan kepala bodoh.

Melihat anggukan kepala Luhan, Sehun tersenyum sekilas, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala lelaki manis itu dan pergi keluar flat meninggalkan yang lebih kecil.

Luhan memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Dia tidak menyangka akan menerima kecupan dari Oh Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kecang, dan perasaan senang membuncah mengaliri dirinya. Pipinya merona, saat mengingat bagaimana sikap seorang Oh Sehun. Entah mengapa anak itu merasakan banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Tapi perasaan itu dengan cepat hilang saat pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah terbiasa melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang lain khususnya Baekhyun. Bisa saja Sehun melakukan itu karena dia reflek dan terbiasa dengan perlakuannya pada Baekhyun, dan tanpa sengaja melakukannya pada Luhan, karena mereka kembar. Itu bisa saja. Lagi pula ini adalah negara bebas. Kecupan dan ciuman hanya dianggap salam bagi mereka yang terbiasa tinggal di negara yang seperti ini.

"Haaahh~" Luhan menghela nafas. Dia jadi terbawa perasaan kan kalau begini. Dengan malas Luhan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ini masih jam 7 pagi. Dengan gontai anak itu membawa langkahnya ke kamar. Mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sang saudara kembar.

"Yeobuseo~" sapa Baekhyun di line seberang dengan suara imutnya.

"Yeobuseo, Baek. Aku merindukanmu~" balas Luhan.

"Nado hyung~" terdengar kikikan imut Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Bukankah sekarang waktunya belajar?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani~ sekolah sedang di pulangkan lebih awal." Bohong Baekhyun.

"Jadi begitu. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyungsoo? Aku merindukannya juga."

"Dia baik-baik saja hyung. Aku sangat senang berteman dengannya. Dia sangat pandai memasak hyung. Kyungsoo jjang!" terdengar nada ceria Baekhyun.

"Itu bagus. Dia yang mengajari aku memasak Baek, maka dari itu kita sangat beruntung~" mereka berdua terkikik geli.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?"

"Aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar dengan bosan. Dan aku sendirian. Sehun sedang pergi." Luhan mengadu.

"Sehun sedang pergi? Pergi kemana anak nakal itu." sarkasme Baekhyun.

"Dia ada operasi."

"Oh... itu biasa hyung. Biasanya anak itu akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Dan biasanya dia pulang dengan membawa makanan." Info Baekhyun.

"Begitu... tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesepian Baekhyun-ah~" renggek Luhan lagi.

"Kau bisa membaca buku yang aku punya hyung. Itu adalah gendre kesukaanmu." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Dimana kau letakkan bukunya." Luhan tiba-tiba antusias.

"Di dalam lemari bukuku hyung. Kau bisa mencarinya di sana."

"Oke aku akan mencarinya setelah aku sarapan."

"Baiklah hyung, makanlah yang banyak dan teratur, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi."

"Arasho. Sudah ya."

"Oke. Bye hyung~"

"Bye Baekhyun."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Luhan menuju ke arah dapur mempersiapkan sarapannya. Dia memerlukan beberapa energi untuk mengobrak-abrik lemari buku Baekhyun untuk mencari buku yang ingin dia baca. Anak itu memakan sarapannya dengan seorang diri, dia merasa kesepian.

"Besok jika Sehun ada operasi, aku akan bangun lebih awal dan memasakkannya makanan dan kami bisa makan bersama." Tanpa dia sadari seorang Oh Sehun mulai mengambil peran dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas melihat sajian makan malam yang ada di hadapannya. Maid yang berjejer tapi berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya siap melayani. Sama seperti beberapa hari dia kembali ke korea. Dia hanya seorang diri duduk di kursi meja makan dengan hidangan mewah dan berkelas dengan porsi jumbo yang di hidangan kokinya.

"Membosankan." Dengus Baekhyun.

Bekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dengan hentakkan keras dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Beberapa maid menundukkan kepalanya takut saat Baekhyun lewat di depan mereka dengan angkuhnya.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju garasi mobil. Saat hendak memasuki mobi, Kim ajusshi terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tuannya yang sedang bersiap menjalankan kendaraannya.

"Minggir!" seru Baekhyun berang.

"Maaf tuan muda. Tuan mau kemana?" dengan sopan Kim ajusshi berucap.

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah temanku. Jangan menghalangi jalanku Kim!" Baekhyun emosi. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan aturan yang mengikat kakinya.

"Tapi anda belum memakan makan malam tuan muda."

"Aku tidak mau makan malam di rumah hari ini. Aku akan pergi dengan temanku. Semua terlihat membosankan!" gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi tuan-"

"Jangan melewati batasmu Kim ajusshi. Kau tahukan bagaimana aku! Aku sama sekali tidak suka di kekang! Kau tidak perlu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku! Aku bukan Luhan! Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" geram Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tuan muda." Kim ajusshi menundukkan kepala dan mengeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan untuk sang tuan muda pergi.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya membelah kearamaian kota Seoul, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan alamat dimana duo Kim tinggal. Baekhyun tiba di sebuah bangunan tinggi apartemen elit, dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Baekhyun keluar dan menunggu dua temannya di loby.

"Hai B!" seru Jongin yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengejutkanku sialan." Desis Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang duduk sambil melihat hal sekitar.

"Sorry!" jawab Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dimana Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yo!" Jongdae muncul dari balik kursi yang didudukinya.

Baekhyun terkejut dua kali dan hal itu membuat duo Kim terpingkal.

"Ini tidak lucu, duo sialan." Baekhyun terlihat geram dengan kelakuan dua temannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Ehm!" Jongdae membersihkan kerongkongannnya. "Kita akan kemana Baek?"

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Saran Baekhyun.

"Assa! Kau tahu saja aku belum makan Baek!" seru Jongin semangat.

"Oke! Ayo kita jalan!" ajak Baekhyun keluar dari gedung apartemen tanpa menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik.

"Yak! Kita tidak naik mobilmu?" tanya Jongin setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"No Kai! kita harus menikmati suasana kota kelahiran kita yang sekarang. bukan begitu Chen?" Baekhyun melihat kearah Jongdae.

"Yah... itu ada benarnya." Jawab Jongdae.

"Jadi kita akan makan di mana?" –Baekhyun

"Kita makan ayam saja!"- Jongin.

"Kemarin kita sudah makan ayam Kai!- Jongdae.

Perjalanan mereka bertiga dihabiskan dengan berdebat tentang tempat makan malam. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka dibuat terheran-heran dengan ulah tiga serangkai itu, karena terkadang mereka berdebat dengan berbagai bahasa yang berbeda satu dengan lainnya.

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup pelik dan sesekali adanya kontak fisik seperti pukulan tendangan dan lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan sup dan daging panggang.

Saat makanpun mereka masih sempat berdebat tentang siapa yang harus memasak daging. Dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang tereleminasi dari perdebatan itu karena duo Kim tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun membakar semua daging yang mereka pesan.

.

.

.

"Woaahhh! Tteokbokki!" seru Jongin.

Saat ini mereka berada di salah satu stand makanan pinggir jalan kawasan sungai Han.

"Hei, bukankah ini seperti reuni?" Jongdae menyuapkan sepotong tteokbokki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Suatu anugrah kita bisa bertemu kembali setelah 5 tahun terpisah." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya tidak ada Sehun di sini." Kai memasang wajah lesu. Untuk informasi saja, kalau Kai sangat dekat dengan Oh Sehun. Mereka adalah duo magnae yang kejam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghubunginya?" saran Jongdae.

"Saat ini jam 9 malam. Berarti di Belanda sedang jam 2 siang. Itu ide yang bagus!" Kai berseru semangat.

"Baiklah! Kita video call Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, memilih opsi video call. Tak lama kemudian..

"Oh Sehun! Anyeong!" seru mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruang operasi dengan muka lelah. Ini adalah operasi keduanya pada hari ini. Perutnya lapar karena dia belum sempat makan siang. Dengan gontai Sehun membawa langkahnya ke arah tempat steril, membuang baju operasinya kekeranjang kotor dan mencuci tangan. Sehun mengambil jas dokternya, memakainya dan berjalan keluar. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruangannya, ponselnya berbunyi. Tertera di sana Byun Baekhyun sedang melakukan video call lewat akun line yang dia miliki. Sehun menggeser tombol warna hijau setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan di sambut dengan penampakan tiga orang makhluk jadi-jadian.

"Oh Sehun! Anyeong!" seru tiga makhluk itu.

"Woaa! Ada apa ini?" kening Sehun berkerut. Tiga di line seberang terkekeh.

"Oh Sehun! Aku merindukanmu!" terlihat Jongin sedang memamerkan giginya.

"Hei Kai! bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa bersama?" Sehun jadi sewot sendiri.

"Kami sedang reuni Oh!" sambung Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Yak! Kalian tidak adil! Aku tidak ada di sana! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku?" seru Sehun kesal.

"Kasian kau Oh Sehun!" ejek Jongdae tertawa.

"Nikmati masa tugasmu Oh!" seru Baekhyun dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Kau jahat Baek! Aku membencimu!" Sehun membuang mukanya dari hadapan kamera.

"Aku sayang kamu Sehun!" balas Kai dengan ageyo gagal.

"Berhenti Kai, kau menjijikkan!" Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Sehun~" kali ini Baekhyun dengan nada imutnya. Duo Kim terlihat membolakan matanya melihat ekspresi imut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyeringai, mendapat ide menjahili si arogan Byun.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyayangi Luhan, ottokhae?" Sehun memasang wajah bersalah yang kentara.

"Apa! Apa yang kau bilang!" Baekhyun terlihat marah, jiwa brother complexnya bangkit.

"Luhan sangat manis Baek. Sebagai informasi, tadi pagi aku mencium pipinya~" Sehun memasang wajah mesum.

"Kau ingin mati Oh! Aku akan kesana sekarang! kau! Brengsek! Sial!" Baekhyun terlihat marah dengan duo Kim yang terus menahannya. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Sehun! Apa kau bermaksud menyusahkan kami? Dia sedang jinak sebelum meneleponmu!" seru Kai.

"Apa kau bilang? Jinak? Kau pikir aku hewan! Dasar hitam!" Baekhyun dengan tidak sadar melemparkan ponselnya pada Jongdae. Dia mengejar Kai dan menggigit telinganya, membuat Kai berteriak kesakitan.

"Lihat ulahmu Oh!" Jongdae memasang wajah datar.

"Hahahaha... nikmati mengasuh banteng yang mengamuk ya Chen! Jaga kesehatan kalian, aku titip Baekhyun ya! Jika dia sakit atau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, awas kalian!" tekan Sehun, sambil memasang raut wajah dingin. Jongdae bergidik melihatnya.

"O.. oke!" jawab Jongdae terbata.

Sehun terkekeh lagi saat melihat layar ponselnya nenampilkan Baekhyun yang sedang menjambak rambut Kai.

"Aku matikan ya. Setelah ini ada operasi lagi." Sehun mengalihkan atensinya kearah Jongdae.

"Ya... bye Sehun!" layar Sehun kembali menunjukkan wallapaper ponselnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian." Sehun tersenyum amat manis. Sebelum..

"Ugh! Lapar!" perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Namja pale itu keluar ruangan menuju kantin sebelum operasi ketiganya.

.

.

.

Apartemen itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan berbagai macam snack dan kaleng minuman yang bertebaran. Terlihat tiga orang tidur dengan posisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Kim Jongin tidur di atas karpet tebal dengan tubuh setengah telanjang memamerkan bentuk tubuh bagian atasnya yang sexy dengan kaki menimpa kaki Jongdae. Kim Jongdae tidur dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar pada kaki sofa dan Byun Baekhyun berada di atas sofa dengan tangan berada di depan wajah Jongdae. Sinar matari masuk melalui celah gorden yang terbuka. Sinarnya membuat salah satu dari tiga orang penghuni apartemen itu terusik.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Belum sadar sepenuhnya, anak itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul setengah 8

Ah.. masih setengah 8, batinnya.

Tak lama matanya terbuka lebar dan dengan refleks tangannya menampar pipi Jongdae, membuat Kim Jongdae membuka matanya kesal.

"WAE!" teriaknya nyaring, membuat Kai yang seperti korban pemerkosaan terbangun tiba-tiba.

"KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Baekhyun membahana.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Jongin tiba di sekolah sebelum 5 menit bel masuk berbunyi. Terlihat Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, begitu pula Jongin dan Jongdae. Baekhyun memuntuskan memakai baju seragam Jongdae karena dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk pulang dan memakai seragamnya.

Setelah memuntuskan untuk berjalan duluan meninggalkan dua temannya yang masih mual akibat ulahnya mengendarai mobil dengan gila-gilaan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah gontai.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kelas, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sambutan berupa siraman air yang membuatnya basah seketika. Baekhyun memang tidak sempat mandi pagi ini, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan dimandikan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Brengsek!" desis Baekhyun berbahaya. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk dan langsung disuguhkan pemandangan menjijikan, berupa Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi cantik~" sapa Chanyeol dengan seringai penuh kepuasan.

"Apa yang ka-"

"Kau mau temanmu mendapatkan hal yang sama?" Kris muncul dari luar kelas sambil membawa seember air bekas pel dan mengarahkannya kekepala Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang para brengsek seperti kalian lakukan hah?!" teriak Baekhyun berang. Kondisinya sedang tidak fit akibat terkena angin malam semalaman.

"Aku hanya menyambut kekasihku yang mulai membangkang. Dan memberikannya kejutan selamat pagi." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Kyungsoo terlihat bergetar di sebelahnya.

"Ini adalah salah satu ucapan terima kasihku atas hadiah mu padaku kemarin, sayang~" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan menekankan kata sayang.

Baekhyun mendengus dan terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang membalas dendam akibat pukulannya kemarin. Sudut bibir namja itu terlihat memar dan sobek.

"Kau ingin menambahnya sayang? Aku bisa lebih ganas dari itu." Baekhyun mengerling nakal.

Chanyeol terlihat geram merasa dirinya kembali di permainkan oleh mainannya. Terdengar bisik-bisik tentang Baekhyun yang menjijikkan.

"Aku dengar kau datang dengan dua orang pria Lu." Seorang gadis canntik berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri basah kuyup.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau semurahan itu." gadis itu menyibak jas sekolah yang Baekhyun gunakan. Di kemejanya terukir nama Kim Jongdae. "Bahkan kau memakai kemejanya ke sekolah."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Bora tadi merasa sangat marah. Dia tidak suka melihat Luhan dekat dengan namja lain.

"Dia tidak pantas dengan mu Chanyeol~" sambung bora dengan suara mendayu.

"Apa pedulimu Bora-sshi? Kau menginginkan Chanyeol? Ambil saja! Aku tidak butuh!"

BRAAKK

Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. Dengan berani bocah cantik itu membalas tatapan Chanyeol tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Kau pikir aku barang?" desis Chanyeol berang.

"Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku? Pergi saja kalau begi-"

BYURR

Kali ini Chanyeol sendiri yang menyiram Baekhyun dengan air bekas pel yang dengan cepat di sambarnya dari Kris. Baekhyun terlihat menggigil, sudah di bilang kondisinya sedang tidak fit. Chanyeol menyeringai kejam melihat bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar kedinginan.

"Kau harus menjaga perkataanmu sayangku~" Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Hendak mencengkaram lengan kurus itu sebelum.

"Aku tahu kita tidak sempat mandi tadi, tapi tidak dengan cara seseorang memandikanmu seperti ini." Jongin menarik Baekhyun, melepas jas di kenakannya dan menyampirkan ke bahu Baekhyun.

"Kai..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak, walau semalam kau bersikap sangat kasar padaku. Aku memaafkanmu yang menginggit telinga ku waktu itu. Bahkan aku merelakan kepalaku botak karena jambakanmu, tapi kau harus berjanji agar tidak sakit." Jongin mendekat ke arah telinga Baekhyun. "Sehun akan membunuhku dan Jongdae Baek." Bisik Jongin lirih membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Suasana kelas terasa hening. Sebenarnya, pikiran mereka sedang berjalan kemana-mana. Apalagi dengan perkataan ambigu yang di ucapkan anak yang dipanggil Luhan sebagai Kai tadi. Melihat kondisi yang terasa aneh, Jongdae berinisiatif menarik Baekhyun.

"Pinjam bajumu Kai, aku tidak ada persediaan lagi." Seru Jongdae.

"OK!" balas Kai kepada Jongdae yang sedang membawa tubuh gemetar Baekhyun menuju toilet siswa.

Jongin mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan muka merah padam menahan amarah.

"Kau boleh memukulnya, kau boleh menyakitinya dengan ucapan pedasmu. Tapi tidak dengan siraman air kotor pada musim dingin ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Kau seharusnya gunakan kepala kosongmu itu Park! Kau boleh membencinya tapi aku tidak akan diam saja jika kau melakukan cara kotor seperti ini, apa lagi dengan memanfaatkan orang lain." Kai menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, tersirat ketakutan di mata namja owl itu.

Dengan sengaja Kai berjalan dan menyenggol bahu Chanyeol saat melewatinya. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan namja kecil itu.

"Ku ambil yang menjadi milikku dan jangan pernah menganggunya lagi." Desis Kai pada Chanyeol dan siswa kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hachi! Hachi! Ini menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di uks sekolah.

Baekhyun telah berganti seragam dengan milik Kai, seragam Kai membuatnya tenggelam karena perbedaan postur tubuh mereka.

"Ini, minum obatmu." Jongdae menyodorkan satu butir pil bewarna putih.

"Aku benci melakukan ini." Baekhyun terlihat kesal.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Baek. Kau tahu tubuhmu itu sensitif dengan dingin. Apalagi semalam kita pergi sampai larut, dan kau tidur sama sekali tidak memakai selimut. Kau mau aku dan Kai di bunuh oleh Oh Sehun itu?" Jongdae bicara dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Tapi aku benci obat~" Baekhyun mulai merenggek menandakan anak itu benar-benar sedang tidak sehat.

"Ayolah Baek~ lakukan~" bujuk Jongdae berusaha sabar.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Ayolah~"

"Shiero!"

"Baekhyun~"

"Ani!"

"B~"

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan! Kemarikan obatnya." Akhirnya Baekhyun termakan rayuan Jongdae. Dengan dahi mengernyit, Baekhyun memasukkan pil kedalam mulutnya dan cepat-cepat meneguk air putih yang disodorkan oleh Jongdae.

BRAK

"Luhan! Gwencaha?" Kyungsoo mendobrak masuk UKS dengan panik. Untung saja Baekhyun telah meminum obatnya dengan baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung~" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan.

"Hiks! Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap selalu baik! Hiks! Ini semua salahku! Hiks.. hiks... se-seharusnya, aku ti-tidak u-hiks usah dekat-dekat dengan-hiks mu lagi..." Kyungsoo bicara tersendat-sendat di antara isakannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara begitu." Baekhyun memasang wajah tidak sukanya. "Ini memang salahku Kyung, seharusnya aku tidak memukulnya kemarin – _harusnya aku membunuhnya saja_." Sambung Baekhyun di dalam hati.

"Luhan itu tidak apa-apa Kyung~ kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang." sambung Kai yang berada di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Dia melihat kearah Kai yang harus menahan gejolak ingin memakan anak itu sekarang juga.

"Aku mengawasimu Kim Jongin." desis Baekhyun berbahaya. Dia akan menjadi pelindung namja-namja polos seperti Kyungsoo dan Luhan dari buaya darat seperti Jongin dan Sehun.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Kau ingin menjambak aku lagi seperti semalam?" tantang Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima. "Siapa suruh menyamakan aku dengan hewan." Pancing Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Kau saja yang terlalu cepat marah!" balas Jongin.

"Kau jelas-jelas mengatakan aku begitu!" sahut Baekhyun lagi.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut season kedua dari KaiBaek. Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Jadi mereka..."

"Ya, mereka terus bertengkar dari semalam. Lebih baik kita kembali kekelas dari pada menyaksikan adegan penyiksaan yang akan terjadi lagi." Jongdae keluar dari uks. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mengikuti jejak Kim Jongdae, meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang melakoni adegan penyiksaan.

.

.

.

Kelas musik sedang berlangsung. Dengan antusias yang tinggi mereka bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Hari ini adalah kelas instrument. Jadi mereka harus memainkan salah satu instrument dari salah satu alat yang ada di saem masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai mengambil nilai dari mereka satu persatu. Dengan kemampuan yang ahli mereka memainkah alat yang tersedia.

Chanyeol dengan bangganya memainkan gitar listrik. Namja tinggi itu terlihat sangat mempesona dengan gitar listriknya. Beberapa gadis dan namja berstatus uke memekik memujanya. Saat berada di pertengahan lagu, pintu masuk kelas terbuka menampilkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan diiringi tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa siswa-siswi begitu juga dengan Kang saem.

"Kalian terlambat 30 menit pada kelasku." Kang saem melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"Maafkan kami saem. Luhan harus berganti pakaian." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Kau lagi Luhan. Yang benar saja!" bentak Kang saem.

"Maaf saem." Kata Baekhyun sedikit berat. Dia tidak terima disalahkan okay! Ini semua akibat makhluk bertelinga gajah yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian harus memainkan instrumen yang indah. Pilihlah instrument yang kalian sukai." Kang saem memberi keringanan.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa memainkan biola?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya Lu."

"Bisa kau mainkan..." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo tak lama kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo membola.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Ya! Ayo!"

Dengan menarik Kyungsoo mengikutinya, Baekhyun mengambil biola dan berjalan ke arah grand piano yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah berada pada posisi yang pas, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan jari lentiknya di atas grand piano, menghasilkan melodi yang indah.

Spring Rain-Yiruma.

Instrument dengan nada lembut mendayu indah dari tekanan tuts piano Baekhyun. Anak itu terlihat sangat mempesona dengan segala bakat yang kian tampak dari waktu ke waktu. Diiringi dengan gesekan biola Kyungsoo menambah keindahan instrumen.

Chanyeol mematung melihat pesona dari seoarang Byun Luhan yang kian terpancar. Anak itu seolah masuk ke dalam melodi yang di mainkan oleh Luhan. Dengan tidak elitnya Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seolah melompat hendak keluar dari rusuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selesai memainkan instrument. Kang saem adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar. Dia memberikan tepuk tangan yang diikuti oleh siswa siswi kelas tersebut, seolah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki kesalahan dengan Luhan.

"Kau bisa memainkannya seindah itu?" tanya Kang saem takjub.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Apalagi yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Aku menyukai Yiruma saem. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Rivers Flow In You- Yiruma

Nada yang menyayat hati mengalun membelah keheningan kelas musik. Baekhyun memainkan grand piano di depannya dengan penuh emosi dan penghayatan. Rasa kesepian, kehilangan dan rasa rindu menyatu dalam alunan nada piano yang Baekhyun mainkan. Semua orang yang mendengar instrument itu seolah ikut merasakan perasaan sedih yang menyiksa dalam emosi si pemain.

Jari-jari lentik itu masih bermain dengan indahnya di atas tuts piano tanpa lelah. Chanyeol makin terkesima dan masih terjebak dalam lautan emosi dan pikirannya sendiri tentang seorang Byun Luhan yang berbeda. Dia kalut, dia khawatir, dia merasa bersalah dan merasa marah akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak menyangka akan terjebak dalam rasa yang tidak bisa dia jabarkan dan dia mengerti.

Baekhyun telah selesai memainkan pianonya. Tanpa dia sadari pandangannya menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan pikiran penuh emosi yang bergejolak. Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis ke arah Chanyeol, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan pada sang rival. Chanyeol tersentak melihat senyuman yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Perasaannya kian kuat. Tidak mungkin jika dia...

"Jatuh cinta..." lirihnya.

Kembali sebuah penyangkalan yang dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Halo sayang-sayangku~

Apa kabar?

Rindu dengan saya tidak?

Ini saya bawakan chapter selanjutnya, yang mungkin sedikit membosankan. Hahaha... saya masih agak lelah dan kehilangan ide yang luar biasa...

Chapter ini saya kerjakan kurang dari 4 jam, jadi bila ada typo bertebaran maaf kan saya ya, saya sedang mencuri-curi waktu dalam pengerjaan chapter ini..

Semoga ini bisa meredam kobam kita karena teaser EXO. Sumfeh itu teaser bikin saya seperti orang gilaaa! Gak sabar nunggu bang cahyo dan mbak yuni come back...

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Ini adalah minggu kedua Baekhyun sekolah menggantikan sang kembaran Luhan. Bocah manis itu dengan terpaksa harus melakukan adaptasi lingkungan dengan kecepatan ekstra agar terbiasa dan dapat melakoni peran sang saudara dengan baik. Baekhyun dituntut mengenal karakter 25 orang warga kelas yang di tempati Luhan dalam waktu singkat dan hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat di telannya bulat-bulat. Saudaranya dan Kyungsoo di kucilkan.

Entah karena apa atau peristiwa apa yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kucilkan di sekolahnya terutama anggota kelas mereka sendiri. Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan adalah anak yang baik dan manis. Terlalu ramah dan penurut dengan orang tua, tidak seperti dirinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat ramah dan peduli dengan sesama, setidaknya itulah yang dapat Baekhyun simpulkan selama 2 minggu ini dia mengenal Kyungsoo.

Mereka bilang Luhan adalah gay menjijikkan dan penggoda. Dari mana mereka bisa mengecap saudaranya yang polos seperti itu? ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dan juga yang masih mengherankan adalah sikap si monster gigi Park Chanyeol. Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang harus Luhan yang Park Chanyeol jadikan samsak untuk dia pukuli dan mengklaim bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya.

Park Chanyeol sendiri adalah salah satu namja populer di sekolah ini. Dia dengan gampang dapat memiliki beberapa gadis, bahkan jika Chanyeol memang seorang gay, dia dapat mengencani beberapa namja manis yang ada di sekolah. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Luhan?

Semua pemikiran itu terus berputar di dalam kepala seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang melamun di jam pelajaran yang kosong ini. Otak jeniusnya tidak dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam kehidupan sang saudara kembar Luhan.

"Hei Lu, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang sangat kelihatan sedang melamun.

"Lu..." masih tidak ada respon.

"Luhan..." kali in Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan baekyun.

"Byun Luhan!" akhirnya karena kesal, Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun, mengakibatkan yang di teriaki melompat kaget seraya memegangi dadanya.

"Jantungku!" jerit Baekhyun terkejut.

Melihat respon orang yang diteriaki, Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli.

"Wae?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sewot. "Bisa tidak jangan berteriak seperti itu Kyung~ aku kan tidak tuli." Anak itu sedikit merenggek. Entah di sadarinya atau tidak.

"Aku dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya diam seperti patung." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Imut.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lucu. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Kyung~ Mian." Tanpa sadar lagi anak itu melakukan agyeo.

"Shiro!" yang bermata owl masih dalam mode merajuk rupanya. "Kau mengabaikanku~"

"Sekarangkan aku tidak mengabaikanmu lagi~ ayolah Kyung~ hm hm?" Baekhyun masih melancarkan aksi merayunya.

"Geure." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasang pose anak anjing minta di pungut.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengabaikan aku lagi. Mengerti!" Kyungsoo melotot galak.

"Oke!" Baekhyun memasang cengiran lucu.

Entah karena apa, Baekhyun sekarang banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang hanya memasang tampang dingin dan tatapan tajam andalannya jika dia sedang bersama dengan Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa dia seperti berinteraksi dengan sang hyung Luhan. Untuk informasi saja, hanya Luhan lah tempat Baekhyun bermanja-manja. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena Do Kyungsoo berhasil menempati posisi kedua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyung?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau makin manja Lu." Kyungsoo mengusap kepala white broke itu.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dia merajuk.

"Boleh kok. Malah aku tambah senang." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Ehm Lu." Kyungsoo terlihat gugup.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa menurutmu Jongin menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu.

JDAR

Bagai tersambar petir, Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo nyalang.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau menyukai si mesum itu?" Baekhyun melotot marah.

"Y-ya, sepertinya." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan malu-malu.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Pokoknya jangan Kyung~ aku tidak rela~" lagi-lagi seorang Byun Baekhyun merenggek.

"Kenapa begitu Lu?" Kyungsoo heran dengan sikap Luhan.

"Jangan! Jongin itu bau, dia jarang mandi. Dia juga pemalas, dia juga jorok, dan yang terpenting dia itu mesum! Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu karena dia Kyung!" Baekhyun berapi-api menjelaskan tentang keburukan Jongin.

"Yak! Byun Luhan!" bentak seseorang yang merangsek masuk ke dalam kelas mereka tanpa izin.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 7

HOAAMMM

Seorang Kim Jongin menguap lebar. Mulutnya terbuka bagai seekor kudanil liar. Mungkin kalau dia merupakan tokoh kartun untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan super, barang-barang yang berada di kelasnya akan tersedot masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang sedang menguap dengan lebar.

"Ini membosankan." Dengusnya malas.

Selain kelas Baekhyun, sebenarnya seluruh kelas juga sedang kosong. Guru-guru sekolah ini sedang mengadakan rapat, entah rapat apa.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian kepada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia Kim Jongdae yang sedang mencoret buku tulis dengan rumus-rumus yang hanya akan di mengerti olehnya saja. Jongin mendengus malas.

"Wae?" tanya Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin yang minta di perhatikan.

"Aku bosan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku sedang membuat formula baru. Mumpung banyak bahan percobaan disini." Jongdae mengitarkan pandangannya ke arah anak kelas yang sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

"Kau gila. Jangan coba percobaanmu pada manusia Chen!" Jongin melotot terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. aku hanya bercanda Kai." jawab Jongdae malas.

"Aku bosan. Ayo kita kekelas Baekhyun. Aku merindukan Kyungsoo." Jongin memasang wajah mesum.

"Shiro~ aku sibuk." balas Jongdae dengan nada malas yang kentara.

"Ayolah~" renggek Jongin.

"No, Kai."

"Pleasee~"

"Ck, oke! hanya demi masa pendekatanmu dengan si burung hantu." Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo!"

"Assa! aku mencintaimu Chen!" teriak Jongin tidak tahu malu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun yang letaknya berada 2 kelas dari kelas yang mereka tempati. Saat berada di depan jendela kelas Baekhyun mereka memilih berhenti dan menguping pembicaraan dua orang bertubuh kecil itu.

" _Jantungku!"_ terlihat Baekhyun menjerit terkejut. Tak lama terdengar suara kikikan dari seorang yang di kenal bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Wuah~ suaranya saja sudah membuatku berdebar." Kai memegangi dadanya dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Melihat itu Jongdae memutar matanya malas.

" _Wae?"_ terdengar nada tidak bersahabat dari Baekhyun. _"Bisa tidak jangan berteriak seperti itu Kyung~ aku kan tidak tuli."_ Kali ini nada renggekan yang kentara.

" _Aku dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya diam seperti patung."_ Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Imut.

"Kyeoptaa!" Jongin berfanboying ria. Kali ini dia telah mengintip lewat jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

" _Benarkah?"_ Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lucu. _"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Kyung~ Mian."_ Baekhyun terlihat membujuk rayu Kyungsoo yang sedang merajuk.

" _Shiro! Kau mengabaikanku~"_

" _Sekarangkan aku tidak mengabaikanmu lagi~ ayolah Kyung~ hm hm?"_ Baekhyun masih melancarkan aksi merayunya.

"Aku mau muntah." Desis Jongdae saat melihat wajah merayu yang di tampilkan Baekhyun.

" _Geure."_ Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasang pose anak anjing minta di pungut.

" _Tapi kau tidak boleh mengabaikan aku lagi. Mengerti!"_ Kyungsoo melotot galak.

" _Oke!"_ Baekhyun memasang cengiran lucu.

"Ini menyeramkan." Ringgis Kai saat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh Byun Baekhyun.

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyung?"_ terlihat Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah kau melakukan itu Baek?" Desis Kai tidak terima.

" _Kau makin manja Lu."_ Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku Kyungsoo~" Kai merenggek nelangsa.

"Kau berlebihan." Sahut Jongdae tidak tahan melihat kelakukan Jongin.

" _Tidak boleh ya?"_ Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dia merajuk.

"Kupikir, Baekhyun cukup lucu." Kata Jongdae membela.

"Lucu kau bilang?" Jongin mendelikkan matanya. "Ucapkan itu saat pantatmu jadi korban tendangannya." Sambungnya sarkas.

" _Boleh kok. Malah aku tambah senang."_ Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. _"Ehm Lu."_ Kyungsoo terlihat gugup.

"Dia tersenyum~~ aku melayang Jongdae-ah." Jongin memasang pose ingin pingsan.

" _Ya?"_ Baekhyun terlihat menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Baek! Dia milikku. Jauh-jauh sana. Hush... hush..." usir Jongin dengan nada lirih,

"Kalau memang berani. Datangi langsung sana." Jongdae menyarankan.

"Aku masih sayang pantatku." Jawab Jongin melotot.

" _Apa menurutmu Jongin menyukaiku?"_ tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Angin surga bagi Jongin. Anak itu sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tampak di pengelihatan mereka Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo nyalang.

" _Mwo? Jangan bilang kau menyukai si mesum itu?"_ Baekhyun berteriak dengan nada marah.

" _Y-ya, sepertinya."_ Jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan malu-malu.

"Dengar itu Chen! Dia menyukaiku! Kyungsoo menyukaiku!" teriak Jongin histeris seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh milik Jongdae.

" _Tidak! Tidak boleh! Pokoknya jangan Kyung~ aku tidak rela~"_

" _Kenapa begitu Lu?"_

" _Jangan! Jongin itu bau, dia jarang mandi. Dia juga pemalas, dia juga jorok, dan yang terpenting dia itu mesum! Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan keperjakaanmu karena dia Kyung!"_

"Apa ini? Dia menjelek-jelekkanku! Ini sudah tidak bisa di biarkan!" dengan langkah penuh emosi, Jongin masuk ke dalam kelas Baekhyun tanpa izin.

"Yak! Byun Luhan!" bentaknya marah dengan muka memerah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam kelas terlihat terkejut. Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah gugup, sedangkan Baekhyun memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Kenapa kau menjelek-jelekkan aku di depan Kyungsoo?!" teriak Jongin.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Baekhyun dalam mode liciknya. "Sepertinya ada yang menguping di sini."

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya lewat kok!" Jongin terlihat gugup saat membela dirinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tadi tidak membicarakanmu!" balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan arogannya.

"Kau jelas-jelas menjelekkan aku di depan Kyungsoo!" Jongin tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak terima di permalukan di depan sang pujaan hati.

"Tida kok. Aku tidak membicarakanmu Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Kau jelas-jelas sedang membahas aku!"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang membicarakan orang lain."

"Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas aku mendengar jika Kyungsoo menyukai-" seperti tersambar petir, Jongin menyadari dia telah masuk ke dalam jebakan si licik Byun.

"Oho~ lihat. Siapa yang menguping di sini~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Ak-aku! Aaaaa!"

Jongin berlari keluar dengan muka memerah. Dia malu karena ketahuan menguping oleh Kyungsoo dan marah karena dia kalah beradu mulut dengan si licik Byun. Sedangkan di dalam kelas, Baekhyun sedang tertawa bahagia karena berhasil menang dari Jongin, dan Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah sampai telinga.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kalah Kai, huft~"

Jongdae yang hanya menjadi penonton terlihat prihatin dengan kekalahan telak Kim Jongin sang partner. Rekor beradu mulut masih di pegang teguh oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun, si genius.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Lu?" Sehun datang dari arah kamar mandi sambil menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk, mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah.

"Eoh?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang Oh Sehun. "Pakai bajumu Sehunnie~" Luhan menyuruh Sehun dengan muka memerah.

"Wae?" Sehun seperti sengaja menggoda makhluk indah di depannya ini. "Aku kepanasan Lu~" lirih Sehun di samping telinga Luhan.

Luhan yang di perlakukan seperti itu jadi gugup setengah mati. Tanpa Sehun ketahui, tubuh Luhan sudah dalam mode lemasnya.

" _Kau kepanasan di tengah musim dingin. Hal yang sangat lucu Oh Sehun."_ Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bercacak pinggang dan memasang wajah seram datang terlintas di pikirannya.

Sehun reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan dan berlari terbirit ke dalam kamar. Luhan sekarang dapat bernafas lega dan sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang terlalu cepat.

Tak lama Oh Sehun keluar dengan pakaian musim dingin yang aneh. Anak itu memakai beberapa lapis baju dan jaket yang di dalamnya terdapat sweater. Jangan lupa syal yang melekat di lehernya. Luhan megernyit melihat penampilan Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak kepanasan Sehun?" Luhan meletakkan secangkir coklat panas yang di buatnya tadi di depan Sehun.

"Ani." Jawab Sehun datar, seolah nyawanya tidak ada di dalam raga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?" Luhan masih hera dan penasaran.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan gila Lu!" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Benar-benar akan gila."

"Hei ada apa? Ceritalah." Bujuk Luhan dengan nada lembutnya.

"Kupikir Baekhyun memiliki ilmu hitam." Sehun berkata serius seraya menatap mata Luhan.

"Pfftt" Luhan menahan tawa yang akan menyembur keluar saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak bercada Lu~" Sehun merenggek.

"Oke. So, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun memiliki ilmu hitam?" Luhan berusaha keras untuk menghargai Oh Sehun.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu merasakan kehadirannya saat aku ingin berinteraksi lebih dekat denganmu." Jawab Sehun bodoh. "Seperti tadi, dia muncul dalam pikiranku dan mengatakan ' _Kau kepanasan di tengah musim dingin. Hal yang sangat lucu Oh Sehun.'_ " anak itu terlihat blank saat bercerita.

"Maka dari itu kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Ne..."

"Hahahaha..."

Tawa Luhan meledak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika seorang genius seperti Oh Sehun mempunyai sisi takut yang berlebihan terhadap sang saudara kembar. Luhan memegangi perutnya karena ledakan tawa yang sangat dahsyat sedang menghantam dirinya.

"Jangan tertawa Lu~" lagi-lagi Sehun merenggek.

Luhan berusaha meredakan tawanya. Setelah merasa dapat mengendalikan diri. Luhan yang saat itu sedang duduk di depan Sehun pindah menjadi duduk di sampingnya. Jari-jari miliknya dengan lihai melepas syal Sehun.

"Mulai dari sekarang, jangan terlalu takut dengan Baekhyun. Adikku itu anak yang manis Sehun." Tangannya melepas jaket yang di pakai Sehun. "Berpakaianlah seperti seharusnya." Luhan tersenyum manis, amat manis malah.

"Sekarang yang ada di sini Luhan bukan Baekhyun. Jadi, kau harus menganggap aku seperti aku yang sebenarnya. Jangan samakan aku dengan Baekhyun karena kami berbeda. Aku adalah aku Sehun." Luhan secara tersirat menyampaikan isi hatinya yang selama ini memberontak tidak ingin di samakan oleh sang kembaran.

Sehun yang mendengarnya merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Kata-kata Luhan seolah mengatakan bahwa Luhan juga ingin dianggap ada, dan lepas dari bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang masih tertanam dengan apik di kepalanya.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, rasa itu mulai tumbuh. Rasa yang selama ini dia jaga keberadaannya. Semuanya berubah hanya karena satu orang yaitu Byun Luhan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di bibir pantai. Salah satu pantai yang ada di pulau Jeju. Saat ini dia dan tim basketnya baru saja menyelesaikan turnamen yang di selenggarakan di Jeju. Chanyeol sebagai seorang kapten basket harus merasa bangga dikarenakan dia dan timnya dapat merebut posisi pertama dalam kejuaraan ini.

Ini merupakan tepat satu minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Byun Luhan. Karena kompetisi ini membuatnya tidak bisa menuntut penjelasan atas kata-kata namja dengan nama Kim Jongin pada hari itu. Chanyeol yang masih terombang-ambing dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu harus menunggu lagi selama satu minggu untuk melakukan interogasi terhadap Byun Luhan.

Chanyeol saat ini sedang sendiri. Dia sengaja memerintahkan anggota lainnya bahkan Kris untuk tidak mengusik hari terakhir mereka di pulau Jeju yang indah ini.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di saku keluar dengan sebuah cincin bertabur batu berwarna biru mengitari cicin indah tersebut. Teringat percakapannya semalam dengan ajusshi penjual cincin di daerah sovenir yang dia kunjungi.

Flashback

"Pilihlah nak." Seorang ajusshi menyodorkan sekotak cincin dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Chanyeol sengaja datang ke tempat ini di karenakan Kris menyuruhnya untuk mencari beberapa oleh-oleh. Dengan ragu, tangan Chanyeol menyentuh cincin dengan batu biru yang mengelilingi. Sungguh indah dan cantik.

"Wah~ apa kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya ajusshi itu.

"Y-ya?" jawab Chanyeol ragu saat wajah 'Luhan' melintas di kepalanya.

"Pilihan yang pintar anak muda." Ajusshi itu tersenyum. "Cincin ini adalah cincin langka dengan taburan batu aquamarine yang mengelilinginya. Menurut kepercayaan kami, cincin ini akan mengantarkan seseorang menemukan cinta sejatinya. Walaupun, seseorang yang kau berikan cincin itu bukan cinta sejatimu, tapi percayalah, suatu hari cinta sejatimu itu akan datang dengan cincin ini berada di tangannya. Dia yang akan menghampirimu anak muda, karena cincin itu sudah mengikat kau dan cinta sejatimu" Jelas ajusshi penjual cincin.

"Benarkah ajusshi?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias. "Tapi, bagaimana aku tahu jika dia cinta sejatiku atau tidak?"

"Biasanya, para lelaki di pulau ini menyocokkan cincin yang ingin dia berikan pada pasangannya dengan jari kelingking lelaki tersebut. Jika sama dengan ukuran jari manis sang pasangan. Maka, dapat dikatakan itulah cinta sejatimu." Jelas ajusshi di akhiri dengan senyuman.

End of Flashback

Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu ke jari kelingkingnya. Cincin dengan batu biru tersemat indah dan pas pada jari Chanyeol.

"Akankah cocok?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Pagi cerah untuk hari yang indah. Tapi tidak seindah hati Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang terjadi hujan badai dengan petir di dalamnya. Pagi ini dia di kejutkan dengan sambutan yang manis dari orang terkasih, berupa siraman kopi hangat pada baju seragamnya.

Dengan menahan jengkel yang amat sangat, Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol, meninggalkan seorang hobae yang gemetar setelah menyiram segelas kopi pada seragam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar menanti kedatangan sang kekasih yang sedang memasang wajah penuh kemarahan.

"Selamat pagi sayangku~ aku merindukanmu~" dengan cepat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun erat.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" desis Baekhyun geram.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali. Jadi aku mencoba menghangatkanmu dengan kopi. Kau suka?" dengan sengaja Chanyeol berdesis di depan telinga Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun mengambil sebotol tinta untuk menulis kaligrafi pada tasnya dan menumpahkannya pada seragam Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih dalam posisinya memeluk Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat merasakan rembesan air mengenai kulit tubuhnya. Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menyentak tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dan melihat ke arah bajunya yang dialiri tinta berwarna hitam.

"Selamat pagi sayangku~ hari yang cerah bukan." Seringai Baekhyun diiringi kata-kata manisnya.

"Kau..." Chanyeol tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Wae? Bukankah ini adil?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan botol tinta itu di depan wajah Park Chanyeol. "Kita bagaikan couple yang sangat romantis, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas dan menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"Kau seperti tidak ada ide lain saat ingin membalasku Byun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun remeh.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotormu Park." Balas Baekhyun bersedekap dada.

"Ya ya ya. Kau dan mulut cerewetmu itu benar-benar seperti wanita." Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Katakan pada seseorang yang sangat kekanakan yang berada di depanku." Ejek Baekhyun lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menjadi bahan tontonan satu sekolah.

"Kau dan mulut pedasmu itu harus di beri pelajaran Lu. Apa kau ingin aku memberi pelajaran itu di sini? Di tengah-tengah penonton ini?" Chanyeol maju selangkah.

"Lakukan. Itu akan membuktikan bahwa kau yang gay di sini." Mendongak menatap mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Haruskah?" Chanyeol maju lebih merapatkan diri kepada Baekhyun. Tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang yang lebih kecil, merengkuhnya posesif. Wajahnya maju hendak menyentuhkan bibir tebalnya pada yang lebih tipis sebelum...

"AKH/AAAKKHH!" tarikan keras pada telinga mereka rasakan dari sang guru kedisiplinan Leeteuk saem.

"Saya tahu kalian saling ingin memiliki. Tapi setidaknya jangan melakukannya di depan umum." Leeteuk berkata seraya tersenyum. Tapi percayalah itu adalah senyum mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Aaa..aaa... sakit saem..." ringgis Chanyeol.

"Yak! Beraninya kau menarik telingaku! Lepaskan!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima, dia sama sekali tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini okay!

"Apa yang kau bilang Luhan-sshi?" tanya Leeteuk saem dengan nada menakutkannya.

"Lepask-hmmfft!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Wahh.. ada apa ini?" Leeteuk masih dengan aura menakutkannya.

"Maafkan dia saem. Kami lagi bertengkar. Makanya Luhan lepas kendali." Chanyeol menyengir lucu sebelum mendelik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Benarkan? Kalau begitu kalian harus diakurkan. Ayo! Ikut saya anak-anak~" Leeteuk menarik telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju ruang kedisiplinan, di sepanjang jalan terdengar rintihan menyakitkan dari kedua namja malang tersebut.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dan duduk berdampingan dengan Leeteuk saem di depan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam dan saling membuang wajah. Seolah tidak ingin melihat satu sama lain.

"Humm.." Leeteuk saem terlihat berfikir dengan tangan menopang dagu. "kalau kalian bermusuhan, kenapa kalian tadi terlihat seolah akan berciuman di depan umum?" Leeteuk saem mengalihkan perhatian kepada dua kepala beda warna di hadapannya.

"Karena dia menyebalkan." Entah disengaja atau tidak mereka berdua manjawab dengan kompak pertanyaan dari sang guru.

"Hummm... kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama." Guru itu tersenyum manis. "Karena kalian terlihat serasi, tetapi kalian bermusuhan, dan juga kalian akan mengadakan adegan panas di depan umum, maka saya akan memberikan kalian hukuman." Lagi-lagi Leeteuk tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol yang berada di depannya bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau! Dia yang salah!" sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bocah manis itu langsung membantah perintah sang guru.

"Jadi Luhan tidak mau?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada kecewanya. "Baik-"

"Tidak saem. Kami mau saem, apa saja, apapun hukumannya." Chanyeol mendelik marah ke arah yang lebih kecil.

"Tapi dia tidak mau Chanyeol, bukankah sebaikny-"

"Saya yang akan membujuknya saem. Saya janji!" kata Chanyeol menyakinkan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya diam memperhatikan dua anak di depannya ini. Yang satu memasang cengiran terpaksanya sedangkan yang satu memasang wajah malas dan memberontak. Melihat keduanya, lelaki berdimple itu hanya tersenyum dan memgeluarkan sebuah keputusan yang dianggapnya baik.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada ruangan seberdebu ini!" teriak Baekhyun murka.

"Kerjakan saja, agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat menyebalkan dan bau ini." Chanyeol memindahkan beberapa kursi dan meja.

Ya, ini adalah keputusan Leeteuk saem yang bijaksana.

Hukuman yang mereka peroleh adalah, di kunci berdua di dalam gudang penyimpanan untuk membersihkan debu dan merapikan isi dalam gudang. Hitung-hitung menjaga aset sekolah yang tak terpakai. Itu kata Leeteuk saem.

Sudah hampir dua jam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membersihkan gudang penyimpanan. Mereka kali ini memilih bekerjasama sampai batas hukuman ini selesai. Siapa yang tahan berada di sebuah gudang yang berdebu.

"Setidaknya kita tidak di suruh menguras kolam renang sekolah." Kata Chanyeol datar saat dia masih saja mendengar rutukan si kecil.

"Kau terlihat sangat takut dengan guru itu Park!" Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat meja dan kursi yang ditumpuk menjadi satu.

"Tentu saja. Dan ini biar aku yang kerjakan." Chanyeol langsung mengantikan tugas Baekhyun mengangkat kursi dan meja saat melihat si mungil kesusahan.

"Yak! Aku bisa melakukannya!" Baekhyun protes tidak terima. Dia juga bisa!

"Kau tidak Byun! Lihat kakimu yang pendek itu. Jari-jari lentik itu. Wajah cantik itu. Kau seperti perempuan." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Kau! Masih saja kau meremehkanku! Apa perlu aku menghajarmu di sini?!" teriak Baekhyun berang.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kau lakukan lagi selain berteriak? Kau semakin berbeda semenjak menghilang waktu itu." Chanyeol menatap nyalang Baekhyun.

"Berubah? Apa salah jika aku berubah huh? Jadi maksudmu aku harus tunduk dengan segala perintah bodoh yang kau berikan kepadaku, begitu?" Baekhyun terlihat terpancing dengan omongan Chanyeol. Ini menyangkut saudara kembarnya yang disiksa oleh si telinga gajah ini.

"Oke, stop sampai di sini dulu. Aku tidak mau berkelahi denganmu dan menghancurkan kerja keras kita. Ingat perjanjian itu Byun." Chanyeol berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan cuek, yang lebih kecil kembali mengerjakan hal yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Mumpung saat ini kita sedang gencatan senjata. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu." Tanpa di sadari Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi itu sudah ada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun memutar badan dan langsung di suguhkan pemandangan baju kotor bertinta hitan milik Chanyeol. Itu adalah ulahnya tadi. Sedikit meringgis saat menyadari tinta itu tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah.

"Ini, pakailah." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah cincin dengan batu biru yang menggelilinginya.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun mengambil cincin itu, melihatnya seksama dan sangat penasaran.

"Kris bilang, setidaknya aku memberikanmu sebuah oleh-oleh, jadi yah... " Chanyeol mengidikkan bahu tanda dia tidak peduli.

"Tapi kenapa harus cincin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku." Jawab Chanyeol cuek. Dengan santai Chanyeol mengambil cincin yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan memasangkan di jari manis yang lebih kecil. Pas. Sangat pas.

"Serius Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa kau menyiksaku sedemikian rupa jika kita memang sepasang kekasih? Bukankah seharusnya kekasih itu saling mencintai?" Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menanggungnya oke. Dia harus tahu awal mula dari masalah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Kau seperti seseorang yang melupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi. Bahkan kau lupa kenapa aku bisa membencimu seperti ini?" Chanyeol terlihat curiga.

"Aku hanya heran, tidak bisakah kau beri aku sebuah pennjelasan?" tuntut Baekhyun terus mendesak. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol. Yang penting sekarang, dia harus mendapatkan jawaban atas semua ini.

"Kau merubah segalanya Lu." Tekan Chanyeol pada setiap kata yang dia keluarkan.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau merubah semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku!" Chanyeol maju selangkah. "Gara-gara kau aku tidak dapat melakukan apa yang aku inginkan!" langkah kedua membuat Baekhyun mundur karena merasa tersudut. "Karna kehadiranmu, karena adanya dirimu!" Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun di antara meja bekas dan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Baekhyun refleks mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Aku bukan gay." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol justru semakin binggung, kalau Chanyeol bukan gay, kenapa dia menjadi kekasih Luhan.

"Aku memiliki kekasih, seorang gadis yang cantik." Mata Chanyeol menghujam tepat ke dalam mata jernih Baekhyun.

"Tapi semuanya lenyap saat kau datang!" tunjuk Chanyeol tepat di depan muka Baekhyun."Saat kau dan keluargamu melakukan perjodohan bodoh itu!" teriak Chanyeol membahana.

Kedua mata sipit itu melebar. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menebak kata-kata seperti perjodohan akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Per-perjodohan? Ma-maksudmu?" Baekhyun masih shock dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya kali ini. Kejutan apa lagi ini? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu menahu masalah perjodohan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ayolah Lu! Jangan pura-pura lupa dengan semua cerita tentang malam itu! kau melihat sendirikan bagaimana gadisku menanggis karena fakta bodoh ini!" Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya kuat.

"Ti-tidak Chanyeol! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun berontak. Dia seolah kehilangan tenaga saat mengetahui fakta di balik sikap buruk Chanyeol terhadap Luhan.

"Kenapa!? Kau takut!? Kau sudah ingat apa yang kalian lakukan kepadaku?" mata Chanyeol memerah, dia marah. Sangat marah. "Dia mati Luhan." Bisik Chanyeol tajam.

JDAR

Bagai tersambar petir saat Baekhyun mengetahui gadis yang di cintai lekaki tinggi itu mati karena Luhan, saudara kembarnya.

"Dia bunuh diri! Karena perjodohan konyol ini." Lirih Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam menghunus Baekhyun. "Tepatnya karena mu. Luhan." Desis Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu." Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk kaku di lantai gudang kotor itu. Dengan kasar namja tinggi itu kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ini bukan salahku." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersuara membuat atensi Chanyeol kembali pada namja kecil yang terlihat berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat perubahan mood Luhan yang bergitu cepat.

"Dia mati, karena kemauannya sendiri. Ini bukan salahku. Terserah kau mau membenciku atau tidak. Jika kau tidak suka. Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini." Bekhyun berujar datar, tanpa emosi.

"Kau dengan semaumu berkata seperti itu Byun." Desis Chanyeol berang.

"Ya. Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya mengalihkan rasa bersalahmu dengan cara menyalahkanku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kalian. Apa kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku Chanyeol?" Baekhyun maju mendekati lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tidak pernah ada orang yang memukulku seperti itu selain, KAU! Tidak pernah ada yang menyakitiku seperti itu selain, KAU! Kau pikir aku peduli kau membenciku atau tidak?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Sama sekali tidak Chanyeol." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu yang mengunci mereka telah terbuka, dan kali ini Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin membatalkan perjodo-"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mau perjodohan ini batal." Chanyeol membantah dengan membentak.

"Wae? Bukannya kau bukan gay?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Karena aku- _tertarik padamu_ \- akan membuatmu menderita." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol berbeda dengan kata hatinya.

"Well. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dengan santai, Baekhyun membuka pintu keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

" _Maaf aku menghianatimu, Yoona-ah"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Eheeemmm...

Ada yang rindu sama saya tidak? Hahahhaha...

Aduh-aduh, saya nyebelin yah karena lama updatenya, pendek lagi cerita nya kali ini. Maklum yah sayang-sayang semua, ini adalah efek dari sisa otak yang saya punya. Terlalu pusing memikirkan kehidupan real saya, saya butuh dukungan kalian. Semangatin dongss~~ *cieee ngareppp

Oke-oke, pertama-tama, makasih banyak bagi yang udah review, saya seneng banget, sumpah! Sini kecup satu-satu. *ogaahhh

Walaupun saya jahat nggak ngebales review kalian *saya sadar diri kok. Tapi saya baca semua apa yang kalian tulis, suwer deh! Maka dari itu saya mau minta maaf bagi yang bilang cepet update, saya belum bisa merealisasikan permintaan kalian, maaf banget yahh... tapi saya janji cerita ini akan tamat. Mudah-mudahan skripsi saya lancar jadi bisa update tepat waktu, doainn donggg~~

Okee mungkin sekian dulu ya dari saya, kalo ada typo maklumin ya! Maklum masih kobam gegara Baekhyun yang hot banget kayak ayam kfc di mv monster, aduhhh.. hot chili Baekhyun... *nanggis terhura.

Review Please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Amsterdam, Belanda**

02.47 AM

Luhan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang samar. Tubuhnya terus digerakkan ke kiri dan kekanan dengan random. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir membelai pelipisnya.

Sehun yang tidur di ranjang sebelah terlihat terusik. Suara gesekan tubuh Luhan dengan seprai dan rintihan samarnya memenuhi ruang pendengaran Sehun. Dengan dahi mengernyit dalam, namja pale itu membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Luhan yang terlihat gelisah. Dengan perlahan, Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya menuju ranjang sebelah, tempat sang namja rusa terlihat gelisah.

"Hey, Lu..." Sehun dengan lembut menguncang bahu Luhan, berharap yang lebih kecil kembali pada alam sadarnya.

"Luhan..." kali ini lebih kuat. Luhan masih terlihat gelisah dengan rintihan samar yang tidak di mengerti Sehun.

"Hei! Luhan!" Sehun terlihat panik saat Luhan tidak menanggapinya. Dengan sedikit keras, Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan, membuat anak itu membuka matanya, sadar dari alam bawah sadar.

"Se-Sehun..." Luhan terlihat blank dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mim-"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah pelukan degan hentakan tubuh keras menyapa. Hampir saja tubuh Sehun jatuh kebelakang, untung saja dia memiliki keseimbangan yang sangat baik. Luhan memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajah cantikya ke dada Sehun yang bidang. Tubuh anak itu bergetar dan isakan mulai muncul dengan lirih. Satu yang Sehun tangkap sekarang kalau Luhan menangis.

"Hey... ada apa?" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus lembut kepala berambut coklat madu itu.

Luhan yang masih asik sesenggukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih tidak mau menjawab.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku Lu. Kau mimpi buruk? Hm?" Sehun masih berusahan mencari tahu apa yang membuat Luhan menangis seperti ini.

"An.. hiks.. ani... hiks..." susah payah Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jujur saja Lu~"' Sehun memegang bahu Luhan, memisahkan pelukan mereka, membuat Luhan dengan mata berair dan hidung merah menatap wajah Sehun dari jarak dekat. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong, bukti nya sudah jelas." Sehun memasang senyum lembut membujuknya. Luhan tidak beda dari anak umur 6 tahun yang menangis karena takut dengan stetoskop dokter.

"Ehm... hiks... Sehun~ hiks... tenggorokan hiks... ku sakit~" lagi-lagi Luhan merenggek. Anak itu merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya.

Dengan senyum maklum, Sehun memisahkan diri dari Luhan. Keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur flat untuk mendapatkan segelas air untuk Luhan. Sehun kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya. Dengan telaten dia membimbing Luhan yang masih sibuk sesenggukan meminum air.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Sehun sesekali mengelus kepala yang lebih kecil.

"Ne~" jawab Luhan manis, sesekali mengusap matanya yang masih berair.

"Ish... jangan menangis Lu~ kau terlihat jelek." Ejek Sehun dengan seringai tampannya.

"Sehun jahat~~" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun lemah, anak itu merajuk.

"Kau benar-benar sudah merasa baik?" Sehun bertanya di sela kekehan. Luhan mengangguk imut. Sebagai informasi saja, Luhan tidak sanggup berlama-lama mendiamkan Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau berce-"

"Tidak Sehun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Perkataan Luhan terlihat menyakinkan.

"Kembali lah tidur, ini masih sangat ini untuk memulai hari. Bukankah besok kau ada jadwal operasi?" Luhan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan ageyo.

"Okay. Uru Luhan juga harus tidur lagi hm?" Sehun tersenyum dan masih betah mengelus kepala yang lebih kecil.

"Okay." Luhan memasang senyum manisnya.

Setelah puas melihat sehyum Luhan, Sehun kembali ke ranjangnya. Namja pale itu menatap lembut namja rusa yang berada di seberang.

"Good night, Lu~"

"Night too, Sehun~"

Senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya kini hilang tergantikan raut wajah tertekan dan ketakutan.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpin tentang seorang gadis yang mengemis kepadanya untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohan. Gadis yang saat itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Selama ini Luhan dihantui perasaan bersalah yang mendalam pada Chanyeol. Karena dia, gadis yang Chanyeol cintai bunuh diri dengan mengiris pergelangan tangan. Karena dia Chanyeol merasa sangat kehilangan. Karena itu Chanyeol sangat membencinya.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk bersama Chanyeol. Dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di banggakan, tidak seperti Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa menurut tanpa membantah perkataan orang tuanya, melakukan semua keinginan orang tuanya adalah hal mutlak untuk Luhan, tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Luhan membohongi Baekhyun selama ini karena permintaan orang tuanya. Baekhyun... bagaimana dengan kabar anak itu sekarang?

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terpakir indah di garasi mansion Byun. Mobil yang telah lama tidak berada di tempatnya kini berada kembali mengisi tempat yang di sediakan. Kondisi di dalam mansion Byun terlihat ramai dengan kegiatan para maid dan koki. Tuan besar mereka telah kembali bersama sang istri. Mereka kembali tanpa pemberitahuan, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama, akses masuk ke dalam mansion megah itu.

"Bukankah ini sebuah kejutan?" sang kepala keluarga Byun Nichkhun duduk di ruang keluarga dengan santai.

"Ada baiknya jika anda memberitahu tentang kedatangan anda tuan." Kim asjusshi menundukkan kepalanya saat berbicara.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada putraku Yeongmin-ah. Aku sangat merindukan rusa manisku itu." Nichkhun terlihat menghela nafas menahan desakan kerinduan yang datang.

"Aku juga yeobo~ apa Luhan akan suka dengan hadiah boneka rusa yang aku bawa?" Victoria Byun terlihat berbinar antusias.

Kim ajusshi yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pahit. Sayangnya yang berada di sini sekarang bukan Byun Luhan yang manis dan sangat penurut, melainkan sang adik Byun baekyun yang arogan dan tidak mau diatur.

Kim ajusshi terlihat gelisah. Semua gerak-gerik pelayannya tersebut tak luput dari pengelihatan Byun Nichkhun. Nichkhun mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Kim?"Nichkhun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar terganggu dengan raut gelisah dan bersalah pada wajah pelayannya.

Kim ajusshi makin gelisah. Dia ingin memberitahukan fakta tentang kebenaran yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Tapi di satu sisi dia sudah berjanji pada sang tuan muda untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya selama ini.

Nichkhun terus menatap Kim ajusshi dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban. Kim ajusshi akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur dengan Tuan besar di rumah ini. Byun Nichkhun.

"Tu-tuan- se- sebenar-"

BRAK

Sebelum Kim ajusshi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pintu utama mansion terbuka dengan hentakan kasar, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga mengalihkan perhatian ke arah si pendobrak pintu. Di sana berdiri 'Byun Luhan' dengan raut wajah mengeras.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" Victoria berdiri menatap antusias 'Luhan-nya'.

"Kalian kembali?" nada datar tanpa emosi. Tanpa irama manis dan ceria yang selama ini melekat erat pada Byun Luhan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah kaki intimidasi menuju tempat kedua orangtuanya berkumpul.

"Kejut...an.." suara semangat Victoria memelan, di gantikan raut wajah terkejut yang kentara.

"Terkejut, eoh?" disana berdiri Byun Baekhyun dengan seringai mengejeknya. "Siapa yang mendapat kejutan sekarang, Eomma?"

"Baekhyun... kau pulang?" terlihat pandangan tidak percaya di mata Victoria saat ini. Di hadapannya berdiri sang anak Byun Baekhyun yang hanya dapat dia temui sekali dalam satu tahun.

"Bukan pulang. Tapi aku sedang dalam misi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada dan tatapan datar.

"Maksudmu?" Nichkhun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ini tentang saudaraku Byun Luhan." Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun menekan kata perkatanya.

"Duduklah dulu Baek, kita harus bicara deng-"

"Tidak perlu Appa, aku sudah cukup nyaman dengan keadaanku yang berdiri sekarang." dengan sengaja Baekhyun memotong perkataan Tuan Byun.

"Dimana Luhan?" Nichkhun terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman sekarang." Baekhyun menyeringai seram.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Byun muda." Tuan Byun terlihat geram, merasa dipermainkan.

"Baekhyun, mengapa kau terlihat memusuhi kami?" kali ini Nyonya Byun bertanya dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Benarkah? Benarkah aku yang memusuhi kalian?" Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tidakkah aku yang seperti orang tolol sekarang? aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang yang kalian rencakan pada saudaraku!" nada anak itu meninggi dari waktu ke waktu dan diakhiri dengan bentakan.

"Baek- ini-" Tuan Byun tercekat.

"Apa? Apa aku musuh sehingga kalian tidak memberitahukan tentang perjodohan yang kalian lakukan pada Luhan?!" mata anak itu terlihat memerah menahan emosi yang berada di ubun-ubun.

"Appa bisa menjelaskan semua ini Baek." Tuan Byun berusaha mengerti tentang posisi anaknya sekarang.

"Iya Baekhyun, kami memang melakukan perjodohan untuk saudaramu." Sahut Nyonya Byun.

"Untuk apa?!" seru Baekhyun. "Apa kita berada dalam masalah keuangan! Sehingga kalian harus menjual saudaraku!"

"CUKUP BAEK! KAU KETERLALUAN!" bentakan keras Tuan Byun menggelegar di mansion besar itu.

"JADI APA?" Baekhyun ikut berteriak. Dia sama sekali tidak rakut. "Jika memang itu adalah alasannya." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, berusahan menekan emosi yang masih menguasai. "Batalkan perjodohan ini. Aku yang akan menangani perusahaan."

"Ini bukan karena perusahaan." Tuan Byun berujab datar. Secara perlahan membawa langkahnya mendekat ke arah sang anak. "Ini demi masa depan Luhan, Baek."

"Omong kosong. Masa depan apanya?" desis Baekhyun geram.

"Kami melakukan ini semua demi Luhan nak. Kami sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena akan tahu jika reaksimu akan seperti ini." Jelas Nyonya Byun keibuan. "Eomma dan Appa tahu kau sangat menyayangi Luhan, tapi, kalian memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda Baek. Luhan tidak sepertimu. Dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dan selamanya dia tidak bisa bergantung padamu. Kau akan memiliki kehidupan milikmu sendiri Baek, begitu juga dengan Luhan." Dengan lembut Victoria memberi pengertian kepada sang anak yang keras kepala.

"Tapi, kenapa dengan harus di jodohkan Eomma? Luhan bisa memilih jalannya sendiri. Sama sepertiku." Kali ini Baekhyun berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Park Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang terbaik." Perkataan Tuan Byun kembali menaikkan emosi Baekhyun.

"Terbaik Appa bilang?" anak itu menatap sang kepala keluarga dengan tatapan nyalang. "Terbaik jika laki-laki yang Appa pilihkan itu menyiksa Luhan ku seperti sekarang?!" lagi-lagi suara bentakan yang keluar.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Baekhyun!" Tuan Byun kembali harus menahan emosinya.

"Sembarangan apanya Appa?" Baekhyun melepas blazer sekolahnya menampilkan bekas kopi yang menempel pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. "Lihat. Ini adalah salah satu perbuatan Chanyeol."

"Ini yang kau bilang menyiksa?" Tuan Byun menatap remeh.

"Apa masih kurang bukti? Untuk apa Luhan melarikan diri ke Belanda dan menemuiku di sana, jika dia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Chanyeol!" Tuan dan Nyonya Byun hanya diam. "Aku tahu Luhan dengan sangat baik. Dia anak yang penurut dan patuh pada kalian. Kira-kira apa yang membuat Luhan kabur jika dia tidak merasa terancam?" mata Baekhyun memanas, saat mengingat memar-memar di tubuh Luhan. "Ini semua karena Chanyeol Appa. Chanyeol membenci Luhan. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Chanyeol bukan seorang GAY!" kembali Baekhyun berteriak.

"Appa dan Eomma tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini." Tuan Byun masih bersikeras.

"Appa!" bentak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang memastikan Chanyeol pantas untuk Luhan." Tuan Byun memberi penawaran.

"Maksud Appa?"

"Pertunangan mereka akan di laksanakan setelah mereka lulus sekolah. Berarti waktumu ada sekitar 3 bulan lagi Baek. Dalam waktu 3 bulan kau harus memastikan Chanyeol jatuh kepada Luhan. Buatlah Park Chanyeol mencintai saudara kembarmu Luhan, Baekhyun. Ini misi dariku." Tuan Byun menyeringai kejam.

"Aku tidak mau! Batalkan perjodohan ini!" Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti kau sendiri yang membuat hidup saudaramu hancur Baek. Perjodohan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan, karena Luhan sendiri yang setuju dengan semuanya. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan image baik Luhan di mata keluarga Park, karenamu." Jelas Tuan Park.

"Kalian..." mata Baekhyun memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"Jika kau menyayangi saudaramu, lakukan perintahku. Kebahagiaan Luhan berada di tanganmu Byun Baekhyun." Tuan Byun mengamit lengan sang istri yang masih berdiri kaku disana. "Kita harus istirahat yeobo." Dengan lembut Tuan Byun menarik Victoria ke arah kamar mereka. "Dan satu lagi Baekhyun." Tuan Byun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan memberi tahu Luhan tentang kejadian hari ini maupun misi yang aku berikan padamu. Ini demi kebaikan Luhan." Kata Tuan Byun sebelum meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun yang berdiri di ruang keluarga.

"Berengsek!" desisnya geram. .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pandangan menjelajah seperti mencari sesuatu. Namja owl itu terus mengarahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan random. Saat ini dia sedang mencari Luhan sang sahabat. Dia memang mengetahui Luhan sedang dihukum bersama Park Chanyeol tadi pagi, tapi saat Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas, dia tidak bersama dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo jadi khawatirkan, bagaimana jika Chanyeol kembali memukuli Luhan di tempat yang tidak mereka tahu? Bagaimana jika besok Luhan ditemukan dengan kondisi yang- _tidak tidak tidak_. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, menghapus fikiran jelek yang singgah pada otaknya.

Brugh

Karena tidak konsentrasi, Kyungsoo menabrak seseorang yang berdiri dengan tegap di depannya. Kyungsoo jatuh dengan tidak elit sama sekali, membuat seseorang itu terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi bodoh yang di keluarkan si namja kecil.

"Gwencanha?" satu telapak tangan terulur di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut dan seketika dia kembali menunduk dan memerah. Dia Kim Jongin.

"Hey... apa sakit sekali?" Jongin akhirnya berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo yang menunduk dalam.

"A-ani." Jawaban singkat dengan nada gugup.

"Hey, apa kau marah padaku? Kau tidak suka ya jika aku yang kau tabrak." Jongin sengaja mengeluarkan nada bersalah.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Kyungsoo menjawab tiba-tiba, seperti seseorang yang takut orang lain salah paham. Melihat itu Jongin tersenyum tampan.

"Benarkah?" Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, menggoda Kyungsoo.

"N-ne." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya, dia gugup. Okay!

"Berdirilah Kyungsoo." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Apa yang sedang kau cari? Kau terlihat kebingungan."

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi mengingat Luhan.

"Aku sedang mencari Luhan, dia hilang~" mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat panik.

"Jangan menangis, oke! Kau bisa meneleponnya jika dia tidak bisa di temukan. Kau punya nomor ponselnya kan?" Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks... iya... bagai-hiks mana aku-hiks bisa lupa hiks..." diiringi suara isakan, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men-dial nomor Luhan. "Tidak diangkat, otokhae?" Kyungsoo merenggek dan menanggis lagi. Kai jadi kelabakan sendiri.

Grep

"Jangan menangis ne~ aku tidak bisa melihat air matamu jatuh seperti itu." Kai reflek memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo saat melihatnya kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Ba-bagaimana.. hiks... jika hiks.. terjadi se-hiks-seuatu... pada hiks Luhan?" suara Kyungsoo sedikit teredam di dada Kai.

"Dia tidak aka apa-apa Kyung-karena _dia yang akan membuat seseorang itu kenapa-napa_ -" Kai sedikit meringgis mengingat tabiat Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

 _Imut sekali!_

Kai menjerit dalam hati.

"Ya. Percaya padaku. Oke!" Kai menyakinkan.

"Oke!" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Kai erat membuat yang dipeluk tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan dari Kai dan memasang wajah dengan cengiran lebar. Anak itu mengetik dengan cepat di ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Luhan bilang dia sekarang sedang berada di rumah karena orang tuanya tiba-tiba pulang." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan cemgiran imutnya.

"Oh... oke." Kai menjawab tanpa minat. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Baekhyun yang demi apapun menganggu moment manisnya dnegan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau baegitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Kyungsoo hendak melangkah pergi sebelum.

"Hari Minggu besok aku tunggu di Lotte World! Kita kencan! Kyungsoo!" ajak Kai dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ajakan atau lebih tepat di bilang paksaan dari Kai itu hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipi.

"Jam 10 pagi!" seru Kai lagi.

"Jam 10 pagi..." lirih Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, tetap diikuti pandangan dari Kim Jongin.

"Akhirnya kau berani mengajak dia kencan." Suara Jongdae memecah keheningan. Dan membuat senyum idiot seorang Kim Jongin luntur.

"Semua butuh proses Chen." Jawab Kai cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan Chen.

"Semoga kau selamat saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun Senin paginya." Jongdae menyeringai kejam.

"Yak!" bentak Kai tidak terima

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari berjalan sejak kepulangan orang tuanya, tetapi Baekhyun masih dalam emosi yang tidak stabil. Esoknya saat dia masuk sekolah, anak itu disambut dengan rentetan pertanyaan dari si kecil burung hantu sahabat dengan tubuh kecilnya itu. Sedikit, Baekhyun merasa terhibur. Selama empat hari pulalah dia sama sekali tidak membangun percakapan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih terlihat ramai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Malam ini dia butuh udara segar agar membuat emosi yang berada dalam dirinya bisa stabil. Setalah makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar dari mansion.

Saat ini dia berada di dalam sebuah minimarket. Baekhyun berjalan di deretan minuman berbagai macam rasa. Dengan malas dan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Baekhyun mengambil 4 kotak susu strawberry. Yah... salah satu yang dapat meningkatkan moodnya adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan strawberry.

Setelah membayar susu kotak sesuai dengan harga yang tertera pada monitor sang kasir, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada di depan minimarket. Meminum susunya dengan perlahan.

Matanya menatap jalanan di depan dengan malas, melihat interaksi sesama manusia di sekelilingnya. Baekhyun melamun, lagi-lagi memikirkan pilihan yang di berikan sang Appa. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Getaran di ponselnya menandakan ada telepon masuk.

 _Oh Sehun_

Nama itu tertera pada layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Kau kejam." Jawab Sehun di line seberang.

"Apanya yang kejam Oh?" Baekhyun kembali menyedot susu strawberrynya.

"Tidak ada nada manis pada kata-katamu Byun." Oh Sehun kembali berulah.

"Hah... ada apa kau meneleponku? Manusia pale?" sarkas Baekhyun.

"Santai saja oke. Apa tidak boleh aku tahu kabarmu di sana. Sudah lama kita tidak bicara Baek."

"Aku... aku baik." Terdengar oleh Sehun nada ragu pada perkataan Baekhyun.

"Serius Baek. Aku pikir kau tidak." Sehun menebak dengan tepat.

"No. Aku serius Sehun. Jangan sok tahu!" Baekhyun dan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Oke, aku mengalah. Hah..." Sehun menghela nafas lelah.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Nenekmu datang." Jawab Sehun lesu.

"What?! Kau serius?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak oke! Telingaku sakit mendengar lengkingan suaramu!" Sehun tersiksa dengan pekikan Baekhyun. "Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, jawabannya adalah ya! Dan dia membawa Luhan tinggal di mansionnya."

"Oh my god! Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Hei hei, aku ini sudah besar. Kau tidak perlu cemas Baek." Jawab Sehun menenangkan.

Sehun dan masa lalunya adalah hal yang sangat tidak enak untuk di ceritakan. Sehun adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Dengan teganya keluarga bocah itu membuang Sehun setelah kedua orang tuanya hilang pada kecelakaan pesawat saat anak itu berumur 4 tahun.

Sehun tumbuh dalam kesendirian, dia diasingkan. Bukankah sudah di ceritakan, bahwa anak seperti mereka berbeda, dan Sehun merasa sangat sendiri pada saat itu, sampai dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! hei!" panggil Sehun saat tidak mendapat sautan balas dari Baekhyun.

"Eoh!" Baekhyun keluar dari lamunan yang di bangunnya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak." Baekhyun berusaha menghindar.

"Hei, tenang saja, nenekmu itu tidak akan lama membawa Luhan tinggal di mansionnya. Salah kan kau yang selama ini tidak mau kembali kesana." Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tinggal di sana jika setiap saat kami akan bertengkar?" sahut Baekhyun tidak terima di salahkan.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan marah padaku!" balas Sehun.

"Kau da-"

"Seadang apa kau disini?" terlihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam.

"Sudah ya!" tanpa perasaan dan mendengar teriak protes dari Sehun, Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaanku." Dengan cuek Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun, mereka di batasi oleh sebuah meja kecil.

"Apa pedulimu?" Baekhyun kembali menyedot susunya.

"Ya, kau benar. Apa peduliku?" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

Mereka duduk dengan keheningan yang melanda. Baekhyun dengan pikirannya dan Chanyeol yang memikirkan 'Luhan'. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya, memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu mengerucut lucu saat menyedot susu yang berada di kotak.

"Strawberry?" lirih Chanyeol, tapi masih sanggup di tangkap oleh pendengaran super Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Baekhyun masih terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau suka strawberry?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku suka."

"Buah masam seperti itu?"

Hinaan! Chanyeol menghina buah kesukaannya!

"Mwo! Strawberry itu manis!" Baekhyun berteriak berang.

"Indra pengecapmu rusak ya? Bagaimana mungkin masam dan manis kau tidak bisa bedakan?" ejek Chanyeol dengan seringai tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar!" dengan tanpa diduga, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan langsung merengut surai gelap Chanyeol, menjambaknya.

"Akkh! Yak! Apa yang- aakkh!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan karena ulah Baekhyun.

"Kau menghina buah kesukaanku! Aku akan membuatmu tidak memiliki rambut! Rasakan!" Baekhyun semakin keras menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

"Hei! Ini sakit! Lepaskan! Aakh!" Chanyeol terus berusaha melepaskan jambakan pada rambutnya.

Baekhyun tidak mau kalah dab terus melancarkan aksinya. Setelah hampir 10 menit melakukan aksi penganiayaan di depan umum, Baekhyun menyudahinya dengan dengusan keras.

"Akh! Kau benar-benar anarkis sekarang!" bentak Chanyeol berang.

"Kau dan mulut sialanmu!" desis Baekhyun bengis.

Lama terdiam dalam posisi berdiri, Baekhyun akhirnya kembali duduk, mengambil susu kotak kedua dan meminumnya, berusaha menstabilkan emosi.

"Yak! Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kepalaku, aku akan mengadukanmu dengan tuduhan penganiayaan." Chanyeol mengambil tempat di depan Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Okay. Lakukan. Dan aku akan menuntutmu balik. Kau tidak berkaca rupanya." Baekhyun dan mulut pedasnya.

Chanyeol hanya meringis kesal mendengar ucapan yang baru saja di lontarkan 'Luhan'. Senjata makan Tuan rupanya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak."

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

"Iya."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Iya-tunggu! Kau _modus_ ya?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun berteriak.

"Kau telah bilang iya, kalau begitu ayo kemansionmu!" Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat seksinya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya! Lepaskan ak- YAK!" dengan mudahnya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya ke jok belakang motor sport yang dia bawa.

"Hei! Aku bawa mo-" lagi-lagi perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat dengan gerakan cepat memasangkan sebuah helm di kepalanya.

"Pakai helmmu sebagai safety adik manis!" Chanyeol mengetuk pelan helm yang digunakan Baekhyun. "Mengenai mobilmu, aku akan suruh salah satu supir di mansionmu untuk menjemput mobil." Chanyeol mengambil posisinya.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku tidak mau kau terbang terbawa angin my queen bee." Chanyeol memasang seringai di balik helm yang dia kenakan.

Dengan mengejutkan, Chanyeol langsung meng-gas motornya gila-gilaan. Motor itu meliuk-liuk dengan indah di keramaian kota Seoul. Dengan lihai namja tinggi itu mengendalikan kuda besi yang di tungganginya.

Baekhyun terpaksa melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di pinggang Chanyeol. Dia memang terbiasa kebut-kebutan, tapi dengan mobil bukan motor. Jujur saja dia sedikit-sangat- takut. Chanyeol makin melebarkan seringai saat merasakan pelukan erat pada pinggangnya. Dengan tiba-tiba namja tinggi itu menginjak rem, membuat Baekhyun dengan tidak elit menabrak punggung Chanyeol, sehingga tubuh mereka lebih menempel satu dengan yang lain. Belum sempat Baekhyun protes, Chanyeol kembali melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada punggung tegap Chanyeol, anak itu diam-diam merapalkan doa agar mereka berdua dapat selamat sampai di mansionnya.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di kediaman Byun. Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya, memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan wajah yang terbenam pada punggung si tinggi. Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara melihat sisi imut yang di keluarkan tanpa sadar oleh orang yang ada di belakangnya ini.

"Kau akan memelukku sampai kapan Byun?" Chanyeol berusaha menelan suara kekehannya.

Bagai tersambar petir, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dengan gerakan kasar, membuat tubuhnya oleng kebelakang dan sangat berpotensi jatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Perhatikan tindakanmu Lu! Kau sangat ceroboh." Dengan sedikit kesal, Chanyeol turun terlebih dahulu dari motor, dan kembali mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menurunkannya dari atas motor.

"Aku tidak mau naik motor denganmu lagi!" teriak Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

"Aw awa aw!" seru Chanyeol gemas. "Lihat siapa yang merajuk di sini." Tangannya masih aktif melepas helm yang di gunakan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak merajuk! Monster gigi!" Baekhyun kembali menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau bilang monster gigi hah? Ratu lebah?" tidak mau kalah, Chanyeol kembali mengejek.

"Ish kau!" Baekhyun terlihat geram. "Pergi dari rumahku!"

"Tidak mau! Kau harus meminjamkan aku PR mu dulu!" Chanyeol memaksa dengan sangat.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis.

"Apa salahnya membantu kekasihmu sendiri Luhan?" Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk, ini sangat penting baginya oke!

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa memorinya kembali berputar pada kejadian empat hari lalu. Mungkinkah Chanyeol mulai membuka hatinya pada sang kembaran?

"Chanyeol. Apa kau punya alter ego?" pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut genius Byun.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dari waktu ke waktu. Kadang kau kasar, kau tidak peduli, dan sekarang kau terlihat ingin bersikap baik padaku." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak punya. Dan mengenai semua itu..." Chanyeol terlihat binggung mau menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu dia ini kenapa. Tidak mungkinkan langsung bilang kalau dia tertarik dengan Luhan. "Tidakkah sama denganmu? Kau juga terlihat berbeda sekarang." Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab dan dia kembali melancarkan serangannya.

"Apa salahnya berubah? – _karena kami orang yang berbeda_ -" Baekhyun melengos masuk ke dalam mansion, terlihat Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakang.

"Sama denganku. Mungkin saat ini aku berusaha berdamai dengan masa lalu, mungkin." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau berdamai dengan masa lalumu." Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Dengar Chanyeol, kau tidak akan bisa menghapus masa lalumu begitu saja, tapi setidaknnya simpanlah dia pada bagian hati yang tepat. Kunci di bagian itu, dan biarkan masa lalu menemani hari-harimu saat kau menjalani masa sekarang."

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Sedikit dirinya merasa tersindir akibat perkataan yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun kembali meninggalkannya yang masih termenung di ruang keluarga mansion Byun, namja kecil itu hilang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang menelan tubuhnya. Semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol.

 _Apa ini benar-benar bisa aku lakukan Yoona-ah?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu~~

Chanbaek galau~~

Hunhan lagi kepisah~~

Eehhh~~ si Kaisoo makin oke aja~

Hahahah... apa kabar sayang-sayang semua? Ini saya bawa lanjutannya di sela-sela jeritan hati yang merana *ceileee

Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya akan menjawab review kalian semua... tapi khusus pada chapter kemarin yaa... oke kita mulai! Cekidot!

tn10tn: saingan ya? Hmmmm... *mikirkeras, tapi saya gak rela kalo Baek sama yang lain, kalo Chan masih mending mah, kan dia lelaki *lohapabedanyacoba? Nanti saya pikirin ya...

realistar: Chanyeol emang masih galau, dia binggung milih Baekhyun apa saya*ditimpukmasa

chenma: wkwkwk... sebagian kejawab kan di chapter ini. Buat kenapa Kyungsoo juga dimusuhin itu karena Cuma dia yang deket sama Baek, jadi menurut sebagian orang, untuk menyakiti orang tersebut sakiti jugalah orang yang dia sayangi *filosofidarimanaini?

Oh7: udah di next Oh

hlmtsn23: tunggu aja lanjutannya okee, karena gimana sikap Chanyeol masih menjadi rahasia hahahaha *keselek

Byunki: disini malah akur banget *senyumevil *modus

Asmaul: makasih semangatnyaa, ini udah update, gimana ujian komprenya, pasti oke kan? *bawapom-pom

keziaf: udah di next kez

whey.K: ini gantung gak? Hahahaha, sengaja biar kamu penasaran *kedip-kedippolos

meliarisky7: pasti chanbaek bersatu setelah melewati rintangan yang menghadang. Tunggu aja ya, pasti bakal tahu tapi tidak tahu kapan hahaha*ketawaevil

sehunboo17: makasih doanyaaaa *nanggisterhura, pantengin terus ya ff saya jebaalll *ngemisnyuruhbaca

parkbaexh614: udah lanjut nih Park

hunexohan: okee saya pasti lajut! *semangat45

ShinHaein61: makasih pujiannya, Baekhyun mah emng gitu atuh, keras-keras manja gitu *digigitbaekhhyun

chanbyun0506: Chan emng tertarik sama mamih, tapi chanlu belum resmi kok. Jangan khawatir, sebagai anaknya kita percayakan pada mami dan papi *believechanbaek

dimpleryeong: dia udah ketutup kabut cinta yang tebel, makanya jadi buta, namanya juga cinta buta *dicekekchan

75: Baekhyun kan cabe kelas atas, masalah Sehun keliatannya dia bener-bener punya phobia sama Baek yang ngamuk, kamu suka suju? Aku juga suka, kok sama? Jangan-jangan kitaa... sesama ELF ya, hahaha... makasih ya semangatnya... *guling-gulingdikasur

Love654: udah lanjut love

hafhie95: tuh penasaran kan... tunggu aka lanjutannya, jangan sampai ketinggalan... *sponsorsayamah

dear dear lulu: semua sudah keungkap di chapter ini, buat masalah para genius, biarkan mereka berpisah dulu sementara waktu, bakal hancur korea kalo mereka gabung *dicekekjongdae

SHINeexo: Kai emng besar kemaluan *ehh, Sehun yang menganggap Baek punya ilmu hitam genuis-genius goblok yah... masalah reuni chabaek hunhan, masih menjadi rahasia ilahi, hahaha... *kesamberpetirchen

byunrinhee: untung jatuh ke Baek, bukan saya.. hahaha... maksih semangatnyaaaa, seneng baengeeetttt *ngefly

1: emang Chanyeol brengsek banget kan, tapi sayangnya kece abis, Baekhyun itu kuat iman, dia pasti buat Chan kelepek", kalo Chan kelepek" Baek pasti gelepar tak berdaya *garukkepalastress

babychanpark: buat kamuuuu! Jjannggg! Panjang gila sumpah! Suka banget sama tulisan kamu! Saya memang kurang suka Baek yang lemah, Baek itu cabe yang kuat, bahkan dia sudah mendekati levelnya lada, masa kalah dari Chan si terong, kan gimanaaa gituu, tenang aja dek, kamu pasti senang sama penderitaan Chan setelah ini, muehehehehe... *ketawaevil

bungaapi: hunhan cari kesempatan dalam pertikaian tuh... *ditikamrusa

yousee: emang udah ngelepek dianya bagai ikan tanpa air *opoiki

hen hen: udah lanjut hen, dalam bentuk bara *sayagakngertinulisapa

Restikadena: mihak saya aja gapapa kok *mukamelas. Tunggu ya reaksi Chan besok, maskasih semangatnya, aku cinta kamu deh...

kimbaeksong: hahaha, bayangin aja kayak manga-manga jepang, pasti keren kan... *efekotakusayanya

Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l: sorry anda gagal, ahahhaha, ini lebih pendek yang dari kemarin, coba lagi yaa *serasagosokkuponberhadiah

Chie Atsuko: makasih... makasih bangeeett *meweksaya untuk chapter selanjutnya jangan lupa komen yaahhh *ngarep

Guest: gak bisaa... aku gak bisa, pengennya malah 5 kali sehari, tapi aku gak kuat *sayaalay

ByunJaehyunee: mudah-mudahan ini buat kamu lebih penasaran, makasih semangatnyaaa *pelukbaekhyun

CBHS0627: ini udah lanjut~

LQ: iyaaa... makasih ya... *fakirsemangat, maklum Sehun phobia Baekhyun, sekali di tinggal gak rela...

.58: Baek kan brother complex, dia malah dilemain Luhan bukan Chanyeol dasar istri durhaka *ditimpukbaek

yura: ini udah update yuraaa~ yuhu~~

Kim Eri: udah lanjutt Eri~~

Ririn Ayu: semenarik akukah? Hahaha *narsis

Okeeeyy, ini cuap-cuapnya sampai disini aja... soalnya gak ada lagi yang review. Hahaha... anyway, maaf kalau ada kesalahan atas nama dan tulisan saya diatas, soalnya saya gak sempet ngecek lagi...

Makasih buat yang review, follow and favorite my fanfic, dan saya masih mengharapkan review kalian yang membuat saya berbunga-bunga ala syahrini*jujursayaalaydikitsih...

Bagi yang mau cuap-cuap sama saya, bisa hubungi saya lewat PM okaayy...

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berada di dalam kamar. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup pelik antara Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun, Nichkhun membawa istrinya untuk beristirahat, melepas rasa penat akibat perjalanan bisnis yang cukup melelahkan.

"Sayang..." Victoria yang saat itu sedang duduk di depan meja rias menatap pantulan sang suami yang sedang membaca sebuah buku lewat cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Hm..." Nichkhun hanya menjawab seadanya panggilan dari sang istri.

"Tidakkah kita kelewatan pada Baekhyun?" Victoria menundukkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir jernih. "Anak itu... tidak seharusnya kita merahasiakan ini darinya."

"Kau seperti tidak mengerti Baekhyun saja." Nichkhun hanya cuek dan masih fokus dengan buku di depannya.

"Aku tahu dia dengan baik, aku ini ibunya." Sedikit Victoria merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan Nichkhun.

"Kau tahu dia dengan baik, maka ini adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan perasaan Baekhyun!"

Mendengar nada yang di ucapkan sang istri, Nichkhun menutup buku yang dia baca dengan kasar. Fokusnya kini beralih melihat Victoria yang menatapnya lewat cermin.

"Siapa yang mengorbankan perasaannya?" tanya Nichkhun mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau... kau secara tidak langsung mengorbankan perasaan anak mu. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun yang menanggung semua akibat dari perbuatan kita di sini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau dengan sengaja membuat Baekhyun harus berpikir keras tentang hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol" Victoria memutar tubuhnya untuk langsung menatap sang suami.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Nichkhun masih berusaha menyangkal fakta yang di beberkan istrinya.

"Tidak. Kau tahu ini tidak benar sayang." Victoria masih berusaha merobohkan kekerasan hati sang suami. "Lebih baik kita batalkan saja perjodohan ini."

"Perjodohan ini tidak akan batal. Baekhyun sudah menyetujui permainan ini, sayang. Dan ini semua demi Luhan."

"Sayang..." Victoria memasang wajah memelas.

"Kau tahu Luhan bagaimana. Aku hanya berusaha menyiapkan kehidupan yang layak untuknya. Luhan butuh seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya sayang. Anak itu butuh pendamping yang pantas untuknya, dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol." Jelas Nichkhun panjang lebar.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan Baekhyun. Kau seolah menumbalkannya, agar Luhan nanti hanya menerima kebaikan dari Chanyeol, yang jelas-jelas semua itu ada Baekhyun dibaliknya. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan anak kita Baekhyun." Victoria terlihat marah.

"Haruskan kita berdebat tentang ini?" Nichkhun merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Dia emosi karena perkataan Victoria.

"Bisakah kau sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun? Kau tidak sadar bahwa dia menuruni 90% sifatmu. Seharusnya kau mengerti, Nichkhun."

Victoria beranjak meninggalkan Nichkhun sendiri di kamar mereka. Nichkhun sangat mengerti sifat istrinya. Jika Victoria telah memanggil namanya, tandanya dia sedang marah. Nichkhun hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia mengerti Baekhyun dan mereka berdua hampir sama. Jika Nichkhun memiliki pikiran seperti ini, maka tidak ditutup kemungkinan jika Baekhyun juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama, dari keyakinan itulah dia berani mengajukan misi kepada Baekhyun. Nichkhun yakin Baekhyun akan menerima pemikirannya.

 _Atau mungkin tidak?_

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Ini adalah hari senin. Dan Baekhyun masih berada di Korea. Masih berada di sekolah Luhan, masih menempati kelas yang sama, masih dengan teman sekelas yang sama, masih duduk di kelas yang sama. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat mood nya jelek pagi ini, yaitu ketidak hadiran Kyungsoo.

Tadi pagi saat membuka mata, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan isi pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa si burung hantu tidak dapat sekolah hari ini dikarenakan sakit. Moodnya yang memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus, tambah hancur di karenakan pemberitaan itu.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang duduk sendiri di dalam kelas. Ini adalah jam istirahat. Duo Kim yang biasanya datang ke sekolah juga absen, mereka bilang ada urusan mendadak. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam di kelas saja menanti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Hampir satu jam Baekhyun duduk mematung di kursinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan anak itu mengangkat kepala saat mendapati guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas yang diikuti dengan rapinya posisi murid di tempat duduk masing-masing. Kim saem, tersenyum manis mengawali jam pembelajarannya.

"Karena kalian akan menghadapi ujian akhir, maka ini adalah kelas spesial terakhir untuk bulan ini."

Anak-anak yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba ribut dan terlihat antusias. Hanya beberapa anak lelaki yang terlihat malas, mendecakkan lidah tidak suka. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Ayo kita ke ruang memasak!" seru Kim saem semangat.

Bagai tersambar petir, mood Baekhyun yang memang sedang sangat jelek sekarang hancur lebur saat dia mendengar kata memasak keluar dari mulut guru lelaki bermarga Kim yang imut itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya. Berniat membolos, atau lebih baik pulang ke rumah dan tidur, dari pada sendirian di sekolah dan di suruh memasak. Tapi semua rencana itu hilang saat dirinya merasakan tarikan di lengan kanannya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala melihat sang pelaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Ayo! Kita akan terlambat." Chanyeol. Orang itu Park Chanyeol.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya ke arah kelas memasak. Kelas yang khusus di rancang oleh pihak sekolah bagi para murid. Chanyeol dengan tidakberperikemanusiannya menyeret tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang sibuk meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Ya! Lepaskan brengsek!" ronta Baekhyun dan hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol.

"Yaak! Ini sakit idiot! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" teriaknya lebih keras diikuti rontaan yang lebih kuat lagi.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari dan salahnya sendiri yang sibuk meronta, dengan sukses bocah kecil itu menabrak punggung Chanyeol yang berhenti tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Aissh..." keluh Baekhyun seraya memegangi dahi yang terlihat memerah.

"Gwencanha?" datar, tapi terselip nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertindak semaumu? Monster gigi!" seru Baekhyun murka. Dia merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling sial sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ratu lebah sedang mendengung." Dengan cuek Chanyeol memutar badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan hendak memutar tubuh dan berjalan berlainan arah sebelum suara rendah Chanyeol menginstrupsi langkahnya.

"Tidakkah kau salah jalan ratu lebah? Kelas memasak ada di sana-" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah ruangan di depan mereka. "Bukan di sana." Tunjuk Chanyeol lagi pada arah yang hendak di tuju Baekhyun. "Aku pikir kau sekarang cukup pintar untuk tidak membolos kelas spesial ini." Ejek Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Membolos. Park. Brengsek. Chanyeol." Tekan Baekhyun kata perkata.

"Yah.. kau dan sifat aroganmu Byun." Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendapat respon negatif dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Ini akan menjadi salah satu penyebab Baekhyun tambah membenci memasak, khusunya kelas memasak yang ada di sekolah. Lihat saja, saat memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan alat memasak, segerombolan siswi menghampiri mereka-tepatnya Chanyeol-agar mau berpasangan dengan siswi-siswi di kelas itu. Baekhyun yang notabenenya berbadan kecil harus merasakan dorongan kuat yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya tersingkir dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dasar sialan." Desis Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Wow.. wow.. wow... sorry gadis-gadis. Aku akan berpasangan dengan kekasihku hari ini." Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di kerumunan sekarang sedang merangkulnya dengan sok manis.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku tidak butuh." Baekhyun berkata dingin. Dia muak melihat sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini.

"Tapi aku ingin." Chanyeol sengaja berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan mengakhirinya dengan seringai tampan yang membuat gadis-gadis memekik heboh. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendengus keras dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Disini tempat kita!" Baekhyun berjalan dan berhenti di salah satu counter, menklaim bahwa tempat itu miliknya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan orang labil yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Ya. Tempat yang bagus sayang..."

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu ada orang bodoh sepertimu Kim Jongin." dengus Chen tidak suka.

"Aku tidak bodoh Kim Jongdae."

"Kalau tidak bodoh apa namanya? Tolol? Idiot?" Chen dan mulut pedasnya.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak membuat kepalaku bertambah pusing?"

Jujur saja Chen sangat kesal dengan perilaku sahabatnya ini, Kim Jongin. Dengan otak genius seorang Kim Jongin yang ternyata sangat bodoh, anak itu pulang ke apartemen dengan keadaan basah kuyup di tengah musim dingin, mengakibatkan si tolol Kim jatuh sakit dan dirinya yang terpaksa merawat orang tolol tersebut.

"Katakan pada penyakit sialanmu itu." dengus Chen malas.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar okey?" Jongin menyembunyikan tubuh panasnya di dalam selimut tebal, gabungan selimutnya dan selimut Chen.

Chen hanya diam dan fokus pada sesuatu yang dia kerjakan. Dia bertekat harus membuat namja bodoh yang sedang sakit itu sembuh sepecatnya, apapun caranya. Jongin yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari sahabat bermulut pedasnya itu pun perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata, mencoba merilekskan tubuh panas yang sampai sekarang masih di rutukinya.

"Yak! Ireona!" dengan kasar Chen menguncang tubuh Jongin yang hampir terlelap.

"Wae?!" seru Jongin emosi. Dia baru saja ingin tidur, tidak dapatkah Chen mengerti.

"Ini. Habiskan." Ucap Chen datar, seraya menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk keramik.

"Apa ini?" Jongin duduk di tempat tidur. Dengan ragu, bocah tan itu mengambil mangkuk yang di sodorkan Chen, mengendusnya dan di akhiri dengan kernyitan di dahi. "Yak! Ini bau!" serunya protes.

"Minum saja. Itu demi kebaikanmu." Chen melengos dari hadapan Jongin dan mengambil segelas air putih. "Itu sedikit pahit." Sambungnya memperingatkan.

"Oh ayolah Chen. Aku hanya meminta obat yang normal. Obat penurun demam yang biasa di konsumsi manusia." Dengus Jongin protes. Secara tidak langsung dia menjadi bahan percobaan lelaki berwajah kotak ini.

"Itu obat yang paling bagus dan jangan banyak protes. Minum dan habiskan. Kalau tidak aku akan mengatakan kau dan ide kencan bodohmu itu pada Baekhyun." ancam Chen tidak berbelas kasih.

Dengan terpaksa, Jongin meminum obat yang telah di racik Chen dengan tangan yang memencet hidungnya. Saat telah menelan semua ramuan racik itu, dengan kalap Jongin menyambar gelas yang ada di tangan Chen dan meneguknya rakus.

"Aku mengharapkan Sehun yang ada di sini sekarang. Bukan seorang ilmuan gila yang terobsesi menjadi ahli farmasi." Rutuk Jongin nelangsa.

"Jangan banyak protes dan simpan saja omong kosongmu itu Kai. Tidurlah. Dua atau tiga jam lagi kau akan sembuh." Chen berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ah, satu lagi. Lain kali jangan bermain hujan-hujanan lagi. Kekanakan sekali." Ejek Chen dan hilang di balik pintu kamar.

Kai hanya mendengus malas mendengar ocehan Chen. Dia sama sekali tidak main hujan oke! Dia kehujanan dan sialnya saat mau pulang ke rumah, bus yang ingin mereka-Jongin dan Kyungsoo-tumpangi telah pergi. Mereka terlambat beberapa menit. Dan berakhirlah dengan mereka yang menahan dingin di halte bus hampir dua jam. Wajar saja kan jika mereka demam pada akhirnya. Salahkan hujan yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Ini namanya akhir kencan yang tragis." Lirih Kai sebelum jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Sehun menjerit terkejut saat kopi yang diminumnya terlalu panas. "Sial." Umpatnya lagi.

Dengan cepat namja albino itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan yang ada di kantong jas dokternya dan membersihkan tumpahan kopi yang mengenai baju operasi yang sedang di kenakan.

"Kau ceroboh juga dokter Oh." Suara dengan nada merdu menyapu gendang telinganya. Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang namja cantik yang tengah duduk di depannya sekarang.

"Lu.. Luhan..." lirih Sehun. Sedikit tidak peracaya memang. Bagaimana Luhan bisa ada di sini? Bukankah mansion keluarga Byun itu jauh dari pusat kota? Dan mengapa bocah manis itu berkeliaran pada jam dini hari begini?

"Ya.." Luhan yang ada didepannya masih tersenyum cantik. "Hei..." kali ini Luhan menguncang lengan Sehun.

"Ini benar-benar kau? Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?" tanya Sehun pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak Sehun. Ini benar-benar aku. Byun Luhan." Dengan gerakan lembut, Luhan membawa tangan Sehun ke arah pergelangan tangannya. Memaksa dokter pale itu merasakan denyut nadi. "Lihat. Aku memiliki denyut nadikan?" Luhan tersenyum lagi kali ini dengan rona merah.

Sebenarnya rusa manis itu ingin membawa tangan Sehun ke arah jantungnya, agar Sehun merasakan yakin jika Luhan yang ada di depannya ini nyata. Tapi, Luhan takut Sehun merasakan ketidak normalan jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak sangat cepat. Jadi, nadi pergelangan tangan menjadi pilihan Luhan.

"Yak!" Sehun menyentak tangan Luhan dan menatapnya nyalang. "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini hah? Jika terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" seru Sehun khawatir.

Luhan memasang wajah ketakutan. Ya, dia masih trauma dengan bullyan yang biasa di terimanya di korea.

"Ma...maafkan aku..." sahut Luhan bergetar. Anak itu ingin menangis sekarang.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa dengan keadaan emosi Luhan yang belum stabil seperti sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah korban kekerasan.

Perlahan, Sehun berdiri dan berlutut di depan Luhan yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan tubuh gemetar menahan tangis. Namja pale itu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Sehun dengan hati-hati mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu." Sehun bertutur lembut mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada yang lebih kecil.

"Se... Sehun..." lirih Luhan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Sambungnya lagi.

"Aku juga." Sehun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sehun hendak melepas pelukannya, dia ingin melihat wajah seorang Byun Luhan yang beberapa hari ini tidak dilihatnya.

"Ja-Jangan dilepas." Luhan menahan dan tambah mepererat pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Jangan dilihat~" kali ini diiringi rengekan manja khas Byun Luhan.

"Oke oke."

Lama mereka pada posisi saling memeluk. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan meminta Sehun terus memeluknya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mau Sehun tahu bahwa wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang.

"Tadi aku ke flat. Tapi, tidak ada orang di sana." Luhan yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya dengan lirih.

"Makanya kau mencariku ke rumah sakit?" Sehun menguraikan pelukannya. Kali ini tidak ada bantahan.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Dan Sehun juga tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi ke sini diantar oleh supir nenek. Seharusnya kami sampai tepat waktu bila tidak ada kemacetan panjang." Luhan memberi alasan kenapa dirinya bisa datang pada jam segini.

"Arasho.." Sehun tersenyum mengerti. "Ay-"

"B?" saat ingin mengajak Luhan ke dalam ruangan pribadinya, seorang lelaki memanggil Luhan dengan nama lain Baekhyun. Luhan langsung saja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun, mencoba mencari penjelasan.

"Hai, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu." lelaki itu dengan seenaknya memeluk Luhan yang tampak binggung. Tentu bingung, lelaki ini berbicara dengan bahasa belanda!

"Apa katanya?" Luhan sekali lagi melihat pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf Bill, tapi kami harus pergi keruanganku sekarang, B sedang ingin beristirahat." Sehun menyahuti dengan nada datar.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah aku akan pergi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa B." Lelaki itu pergi menyisakan Luhan dan Sehun berdua.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sejujurnya, dia tidak terima jika Luhan disentuh oleh orang lain oke! Luhan itu miliknya sekarang!

 _O-Oh.. apa yang aku pikirkan?_

Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Luhan yang melihat perubahan mood Sehun hanya menatap heran.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan

"N-ne?"

"Kau tadi ingin bicara apa?"

"A-ah.. itu, sebaiknya kita ke ruangan ku saja. Aku mendapat tugas jaga malam ini. Jadi, kau beristirahat di dalam ruanganku."

"Ay ay captein!" seru Luhan dan di akhiri dengan cengir kekanakan.

 _Deg deg deg_

 _Tamatlah aku!_

Ini buruk untuk kondisi jantung Sehun.

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa selama ini kau ingin selalu berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berkata datar dan terus menonton pertunjukan mutilasi di depannya.

"Diam dan jangan ganggu konsentrasiku sialan." Desis Baekhyun tidak suka. Dia sedang konsentrasi memutilasi seekor ayam oke!

"Konsentrasi? Kau bilang konsentrasi saat potonganmu seperti itu." tunjuk Chanyeol pada potongan ayam Baekhyun. "Tidak ada bentuk sama sekali."

"Bisakah kau hanya diam? Siapa suruh berpasangan denganku!" kali ini Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol. "Apa pisau ini tumpul! Aku benci ini!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah gugup. Jujur saja dia sedikit takut dengan pisau yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Kemarinkan! Biar aku saja!" Chanyeol dengan terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk menghina masakan Luhan. Dengan cekatan namja tinggi itu memotong ayam dengan terampil.

"Kalau bisa kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari tadi saja." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Karena kau yang akan ada di posisi istri." Dengan cuek, Chanyeol mejawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ayam yang malang.

 _Chanyeol benar. Luhan adalah seseorang yang pintar memasak. Apa tidak apa-apa jika meluluhkakun hati Chanyeol untuk Luhan?_

Baekhyun terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak mendengar perintah Chanyeol untuk memecahkan dua butir telur.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aish! Aku tidak tuli bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Aku juga tidak tuli! Pecahkan telur itu!" perintah Chanyeol lagi.

"Pecahkan telur?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ayamnya.

 _Bagaimana cara memecahkan telur?_

Disana ada dua buah telur dan satu buah mangkuk. Dengan insting memasak yang sangat buruk, Baekhyun mengambil telur dan memecahkannya di dalam mangkuk. Benar-benar memecahkan bersama kulit-kulitnya, membuat Chanyeol membolakan mata takjub.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau bilang memecahkan telur, itu sudah aku pecahkan." Jawab baaekhyun enteng.

"Kau benar-benar.." Chanyeol memejamkan mata, memaksa dirinya menelan kembali emosi yang hendak meledak. "Baiklah, sekarang ambil kan tepung dan tuangkan di sini, ingat, tuangkan oke." Kali ini biar Chanyeol saja yang memecahkan telur baru toh dia sudah selesai memotong ayam dan sedang merebusnya.

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil sebungkus tepung dan mengunting kemasan. Anak itu datang dengan tepung yang sudah terbuka ke arah Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk menuangkan isinya.

"Tuangnya pelan-pe-"

BRUSH!

Putih... semua putih. Chanyeol terlambat satu langkah.

Baekhyun dengan sifat sombongnya menuangkan tepung dengan hentakan keras sehingga tepung bertebaran ke arahnya dan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri mematung di tempat. Kali ini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas memasak.

"Kau..." desis Chanyeol geram. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukan segala sesuatu dengan benar?" Chanyeol marah, emosinya yang sudah di tahan meledak.

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini." Dasar Byun Baekhyun tidak tahu diri. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Yak! Pendek! Bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat! Sialan!" Chanyeol dengan kesal melepas apronnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang memasak dengan Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala menerima takdir.

Baekhyun itu sportif okey. Dia salah kali ini. Jadi dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dirinya buat.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari sial.

Hari sial.

Sial.

SIAL!

Begitulah isi hati Baekhyun sekarang.

Namja manis itu sekarang sedang merutuki mobilnya yang tidak mau di hidupkan. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah jika dia memiliki uang dan ponsel. Tapi akan menjadi sial jika dompetnya tertinggal di rumah dan baterai ponsel habis. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

Baekhyun hanya duduk di atas kap mobilnya, seperti anak hilang yang menunggu orang tua menjemput. Sekarang sudah malam. Sekolah sudah sepi. Andai saja dia tidak di hukum menyusun buku di perpustakaan tadi oleh Kim saem. Iya, dia di hukum lagi, akibat tidur karena kelelahan membersihkan kelas memasak.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke rumahnya. Walaupun sedikit jauh, tapi dari pada dia bermalam di sekolah yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan senandung merdu keluar dari bibirnya.

Saat sedang berada di depan sebuah minimarket, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di bangku tempat mereka bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Niat Baekhyun hanya masa bodoh dan pergi melewati Chanyeol, sebelum tarikan kuat pada lengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Mana mobilmu?" Chanyeol mendelik ingin tahu.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas Baekhyun dengan hentakann tangan yang kuat.

"Kenapa berjalan kaki?" kali ini tarikan dirasakan Baekhyun lagi, membuatnya ikut dengan Chanyeol duduk di tempat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Aku serius Byun." Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan sikap bocah di depannya ini.

"Mobilnya tidak mau di hidupkan alias mogok." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Kau bodoh? Mana ponselmu?" kali ini Chanyeol menggunakan nada mengejek.

"Sayangnya ponselku mati dan dompetku tertinggal. Jadi aku memutuskan berjalan kaki dari pada menginap di sekolah." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar agar mosnter gigi di depannya ini mengerti.

KRYUKK

Itu adalah suara perut Baekhyun. Dia belum makan dari tadi siang.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada geli.

"Ya." Jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau naik motor denganmu lagi!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Hei... aku membawa mobil kali ini."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya memasuki mobil. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengemudi di tengah ramainya jalanan seoul.

"Bisakah kau antar aku ke rumah saja?" pinta Baekhyun saat sadar mereka keluar jalur ke arah rumahnya.

"Kita harus makan dulu. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang saja. Aku akan menguras isi dompetmu nanti." Bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Tenang, aku kaya."

"Tapi kau bisa bangkrut."

"Tidak bila hanya mentraktirmu makan."

"Aku ingin masak masakan rumah."

"Aku tahu tempatnya."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Itulah aku."

Yahh.. kali ini perdebatan di menangkan oleh Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menyeringai senang saat melihat Baekhyun diam tak berkutik akibat perdebatan mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua telah selesai makan. Kali ini Chanyeol sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun. Anak itu terlihat merajuk padanya. Chanyeol jadi ingin mencubit pipi tembam yang sedang mengembung lucu itu.

"Jangan marah lagi okay." Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya menyarankan kau makan makanan yang bergizi." Chanyeol membela diri.

"Tapi aku tahu mana yang baik buatku!" protes Baekhyun lagi.

"Junk Food tidak baik Lu!" kali ini Chanyeol terlihat serius.

"Aku mau makan pizza Chanyeol~" kali ini suara dengan nada merenggek.

"Tidak boleh."

"Huh.."

Baekhyun merajuk. Anak itu marah saat Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dengan restoran pizza yang mambuat mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah restoran dengan menu rumahan seperti yang Baekhyun pinta di awal keberangkatan mereka. jadi, bukan salah Chanyeol kan?

Chanyeol sekali lagi mendengus geli saat melihat posisinya sekarang. Dia dan Baekhyun seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar karena permintaan pasangan wanitanya tidak dituruti.

Ahh... pasangan ya?

"Stop!" tiba-tiba, simungil yang dari tadi terdiam berteriak membuat Chanyeol yang sedang megendarai kendaraan menginjak rem mendadak.

"Wae?"

"Aku mau makan itu. Traktir aku oke!" kali ini baekyun menunjuk kedai jajanan malam yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Oke."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan kearah kedai setelah memarkirkan mobil. Baekhyun dengan semangat memesan jajanan malam seperti tteokpokki dan lainnya. Setelah menerima pesanan mereka duduk di berhadapan.

"Ini enak sekali." Dengan rakus Baekhyun menyantap makanan yang terhidang di depannya.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak." Kali ini Chanyeol memperingati.

"Geure! Kau tidak makan Park?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau habiskan saja." Chanyeol menuangkan soju yang sempat dia pesan tadi ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Baekhyun dengn sumpit yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Ini soju."

"Soju? Merek produk minuman?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan Lu. Ini soju, minuman khas korea." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Begitu..."

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyelidik.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Melihat gelengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dramatis.

"Sudah sebesar ini tidak pernah minum soju? Cckck... kau belum dewasa Byun." Ejek Chanyeol di sela seringainya.

"Apa kedewasaan seseorang di ukur dengan soju Park idiot?" Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku pertama kali minum ini saat aku masuk SHS." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Apa hebatnya." Dengus Baekhyun malas.

"Tentu saja hebat ratu lebah." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut masam.

"Kau dan omong kosongmu."

"Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas soju pada Baekhyun. "Cobalah."

"Oke."

Tanpa tahu menahu tentang soju, Baekhyun menegak minuman itu dengan satu tegukan. Rasanya pahit dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

"Ini alkohol?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengerjabkan mata, mencoba fokus.

"Ya." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa minum ya?" nada mengejek sangat kentara dalam ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun merasa di rendahkan.

"Kau. Seperti. Perempuan. Lemah. Byun."

Perkataan Chanyeol berhasil menaikkan emosi Baekhyun. Tanpa perhitungan sama sekali, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan kasar mengambil botol soju yang masih penuh dan menegak isinya langsung dari mulut botol hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Lihat! Aku bisa minum!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Anak itu dengan sempoyongan mendudukan diri di depan Chanyeol dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Tambah lagi sojunya ajummha!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh minum lagi. Kau sudah mabuk Lu!" Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak meminum soju yang baru di antar langsung dari botolnya.

"Persetan!"

Baekhyun langsung meminum soju yang ada di depannya sebelum isinya tumpah mengenai baju seragam yang dia pakai akibat ulah Chanyeol yang menarik paksa botol itu.

"Kita pulang." Nadanya tegas dan terkesan dingin. Dengan paksa, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang memberontak setelah meletakkan beberapa won diatas meja. Tidak habis akal, Chanyeol mengendong Baekhyun seperti mengangkut karung beras agar memudahkannya membawa bocah mabuk ini pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Baekhyun ke mansionnya. Setelah berpikir panjang, tidak mungkin dia mengembalikan 'Luhan' ke orang tuanya dengan kondisi teler berat seperti sekarang.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang empuk di kamarnya. Chanyeol sedikit merutuk di dalam hati menyadari bau kamarnya yang berubah menjadi bau minuman keras. Ini semua karena baju yang di kenakan bocah teler itu terkena soju.

"Yak! Byun Luhan! Yak!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Hei! Bagun! Ganti bajumu!" kali ini dengan guncangan keras.

"Errngghhh" terdengar geraman protes dari makhluk kecil yang meringkuk di ranjangnya.

"Kau harus ganti baju! Nanti kau bisa sakit." Peringat Chanyeol.

"Yak Byun!"

"Ne~"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Anak itu berjalan ke arah lemari Chanyeol dan seenak jidat membukanya. Chanyeol yang melihat kelakukannya hanya mendengus malas dan menarik asal sebuah kaus yang di pastikan sangat besar di tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini. Aku mau mandi."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memandang kaus di depannya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Tak lama sebuah senyuman mesum tersemat di bibirnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, Baekhyun mendekatkan kaus itu ke arah indra penciuman dan menghirup aroma Chanyeol yang ada di kaus dalam-dalam.

"Chanyeollieehh~" desahnya manja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hayo Baekhyun kenapa?

Hahahahhaa...

Apa kabar?

Sudah masuk sekolah ya?

Yang ngampus udah masuk belum?

Ini lama banget ya? Iya pasti lama kan? pasti yang baca cerita ini udah pada lupa tbc nya gimana kemarin. Hahahah...

Saya habis hibernasi soalnya, maklum 11 12 sama beruang...

Maaf kalau bagian ini mengecewakan, saya udah berusaha yang terbaik buat lanjutin ceritanya. Tenang aja, bentar lagi tamat kok. Hahahha

Buat yang review chap kemarin terima kasih banget yah... saya jungkir balik sampe koprol-koprol baca tulisan kalian sangking senengnya.

Kali ini saya gak bakal nyepam banyak-banyak *takut di tipuk masa

Kalp ada typo maafin yahh...

Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

Ini sudah jam dua siang lewat, dan Sehun sama sekali belum membuka matanya. Luhan yang sedari tadi asyik di dapur hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat dokter Oh sedang mengarumi alam mimpi yang kelihatannya indah itu.

Tadi saat berada di dalam ruang pribadi Oh Sehun, Luhan dapat beristirahat alias tidur dengan nyenyak, sedangkan Sehun harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Jadi, sekarang giliran Luhan yang harus bersabar menunggu Sehun untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Luhan mengabiskan waktunya di dapur. Dia membuat sebuah kue blackforest yang selama ini telah dipelajarinya dengan tekun saat berada di kelas memasak dengan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Luhan sangat merindukan kelas memasak itu, disanalah dia bisa berbagi resep dengan si burung hantu.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang duduk di depan televisi yang menyala. Dian menonton siaran dengan random, tanpa fokus pada satu titik.

"Apa bagini caramu menonton, Lu?"

Dari arah belakangnya, Sehun berdiri dan menopangkan kedua tangan di sandaran sofa yang sedang di duduki Luhan.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak girang. Terang saja dia merasa bosan saat menunggu Sehun bangun.

"Hm... " Sehun dengan kaki panjangnya melompati sofa dan duduk di hadapan Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah ceria.

"Kau terlalu lama tidur~" Luhan mulai merajuk. Mengeluarkan jurus imut yang dia miliki.

"Sorry. Aku sangat capek sehingga mengabaikanmu seperti ini."

Jari-jari panjang Sehun bermain pada anak rambut Luhan.

"Tapi kan aku kesepian~" kali ini diikuti dengan kerucutan bibir yang lucu.

 _Ugh~ sabar Sehun~ tahan~_

Sehun merutuk dalam hati melihat kelakuan kembaran Byun beringas itu.

"Kali ini kan aku sudah bangun. Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian lagi okey?" bujuk Sehun.

 _Apa dia tidak ingat siapa yang meninggalkan siapa_

Kali ini Sehun merutuki kesepian yang Luhan rasakan. Mereka terus berada di posisi itu. Luhan yang menyender pada bahu tegap Sehun dan Sehun yang masih aktif memainkan rambut madu Luhan.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan seperti perusak suasana yang sedang berlangsung. Ini adalah moment terbaik mereka selama ini. Anak itu berlari ke arah dapur dan tak lama kembali lagi dengan sebuah piring kecil dan kue bewarna hitam di atasnya.

"Cobalah~" senyuman Luhan secerah mentari pagi di pandangan Sehun.

Sehun dengan perlahan mengambil piring kecil berisi kue. Saat mau menyupkan sepotong, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan malah membaui kue tesebut.

"Kau menggunakan alkohol?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Luhan dengan matanya yang terlihat sangat polos. "Sehun tidak suka ya?" kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... apa kau bisa mengkonsumsi alkohol? Maksudku, saat mengkonsumsi alkohol kau tidak berperilaku aneh kan?" selidik Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun hanya tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya akan tidur saat sudah mabuk berat." Jawab Luhan di sela-sela kekehan.

"Wow.. kau berbeda dari Baekhyun." Sehun tersenyum dan selanjutnya bergidik ngeri.

"Memangnya Baekhyun kenapa?" Luhan terlihat sangat penasaran tentang saudaranya itu.

"Dia mengerikan saat sedang mabuk." Kali ini Sehun merasakan aura negatif Baekhyun pada malam itu.

"Maksudmu? Jelaskan yang lebih rinci Hun~~" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun dengan manja.

"Oke, waktu itu aku sengaja mengajaknya ke bar. Baekhyun saat itu sedang dalam masalah yang cukup membuat kepalanya pusing." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. "Pada saat dia menelan minuman di gelas pertama, Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak memberi respon apapun. Dengan sengaja aku meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di bar dan turun kelantai dansa. Tak lama dari itu, aku dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang turun ke lantai dansa dan dengan acak menyambar seorang lelaki mengajaknya yah... kau tahu..." Sehun merasa tidak enak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Maksudmu... Baekie ku... hiks..." Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan saudara kembarnya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan sembarang lelaki.

"Tidak Luhan. Aku berhasil menariknya sehingga dia tidak melakukannya dengan orang asing." Sehun berusaha menenangkan.

"Jadi, Baekie melakukannya dengan... hiks hiks hiks.." kali ini Luhan salah paham kepada Sehun.

"Aduh... aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya! Percaya padaku!" tegas Sehun.

"Sehun berbohong! Pasti hiks... Sehun melakukan- hiks nya dengan Baekie! Kau-hiks harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Luhan.

"Tidak Lu! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Sehun berusaha membela diri. Dia tidak salah oke!

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?!" balas Luhan lebih keras.

"Aku menguncinya di kamar mandi." Jawab Sehun tidak enak.

"Apa?! Kau jahat!" kali ini dengan pukulan yang sedikit menyakitkan.

"Ini demi keperjakaanku Lu! Aku tidak mau diperkosa sahabatku sendiri." Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Oke, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembahasan tentang topik ini. Intinya, jangan biarkan Baekhyun menyentuh yang namanya alkohol dalam bentuk apapun! Bila dia melakukannya..." Sehun sengaja mengantung kalimatnya.

"Dia akan menjadi si penggoda Byun yang mematikan."

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T+/M (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan celana piama yang mengantung di pinggulnya yang seksi. Tubuh bagian atasnya terekpos dengan jelas. Dada bidang yang terlihat seksi, dan otot perut yang mulai tampak terbentuk menjadi sajian yang tidak mungkin bisa di lewatkan, di tambah lagi dengan otot lengan yang kekar. Lelaki itu sengaja tidak menggunakan bajunya karena telah terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan.

Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang berada di tangan. Matanya menyusuri kamarnya yang luas, mencari sosok mungil yang tadi di bawanya pulang. Sedikit tersentak saat tidak menemukan sosok lelaki mungil yang dia cari.

"Luhan..." panggilnya dengan suara bass yang menggema di kamarnya yang kosong.

"Hei, kau di mana Luhan!" teriaknya lagi. Tentu saja Chanyeol sedikit khawatir saat tidak mendapati si kecil yang sedang mabuk itu di kamarnya.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dengan bantingan keras saat sebuah tubuh mungil masuk dengan tidak elitnya. Atensi Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada 'Luhan' yang tersungkur di depan pintu masuk. Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Gwencanha?" tersirat nada kekhawatiran di sana.

Baekhyun masih saja menunduk saat kedua lengan Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya duduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Kau dari mana saja heh? Sangat tidak sopan berkeliaran di dalam rumah orang semaumu!" cerca Chanyeol di selingi nada khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan dan langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lucu. Tak lama ekspresinya berubah menjadi manja.

"Aku haus, dan Chanyeolie tidak menyiapkan aku minum~" katanya dengan nada manja. Di tangan lelaki itu terdapat sekotak susu rasa vanila.

"Dan kau seenaknya berkeliaran di dalam rumahku?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ne~!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada manja yang tidak pernah di dengar Chanyeol.

Melihat perubahan dari makhluk kecil di depannya ini, Chanyeol menyimpulkan bila ini adalah perilaku mabuknya seorang Byun Luhan.

"Ayo berdiri."

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri tegak di depannya, Chanyeol di buat terkejut lagi dengan penampilan lelaki kecil di depannya itu. Baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaus miliknya yang tampak kebesaran tanpa ada celana yang menutupi pahanya.

"Kau kemanakan celanamu?!" refleks Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Membuat wajah yang lebih kecil kembali menunduk dan tangannya yang tidak memegang sekotak susu memilin ujung baju yang dia kenakan.

"Chanyeolie tidak memberikan Baekie celana~" jawabnya diiringi dengan gelengan kepala.

 _Baekie?_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi heran dengan perkataan 'Luhan' barusan.

 _Siapa Baekie?_

Banyak pertanyaan yang melewati kepalanya yang tampak kosong.

"Jadi, Chanyeolie marah dengan Baekie? Eung?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah imut yang kelewat imut, jangan lupa dengan tatapan anak anjing yang dia miliki. Membuat jantung Chanyeol hampir keluar.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak marah padamu." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum kaku.

"Jinjaeyo~! Gomawo~!"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang, dan dengan gerakan reflek memeluk tubuh setengah telanjang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuhnya benar-benar rapat dengan tubuh kecil di depannya itu. Dengan gerakan kaku Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun, dan malah membuat mengeratnya pelukan dari si kecil.

"Chanyeolie hangat~ Baek suka~" racau si kecil Byun dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dada bidang Chanyeol yang terekpos.

"Lu-Luha-"

"Bukan!" dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya ada di dalam dada Chanyeol mendongak. Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan tidak suka yang sangat kentara.

"Bukan Luhan! Ini Baekie!" rajuknya lagi dengan wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Tapi kau kan Luhan?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada tidak yakin di dalamnya.

"Issshhh! Bukan Luhan!"

Dengan gerakan kasar, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol mundur, Chanyeol yang tidak ada persiapan menghadapi serangan dari Luhan, akhirnya terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan tubuh terlentang. Lelaki itu sedikit mengaduh saat merasakan sakit pada bagian pingangnya.

Baekhyun entah sejak kapan telah ada di atas Chanyeol, duduk di atas perutnya yang berotot. Lelaki kecil itu mefokuskan pandangan pada dada bidang yang sexy. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Lu? Turun dari tubuhku!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan Luhan!" kali ini Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"Jika bukan Luhan kau siapa?" balas Chanyeol sama-sama dengan teriakan.

"Aku... siapa aku? Aku siapa?" kali ini wajah Baekhyun terlihat binggung. Binggung yang mengemaskan.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, menantang anak yang sedang mendudukinya ini.

"Tidak tahu." Geleng Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa. "Tapi aku mau di panggil Baekie~" renggek Baekhyun seraya menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur di atas perut Chanyeol.

"Oke aku akan memanggilmu Baek-sshh.. Baekhh.. " Chanyeol mendesis saat bokong Baekhyun menekan juniornya.

"Hmmhh?" dengan sengaja, Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, sehingga dadanya yang mulus menjadi konsumsi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan nakal dan wajah polos yang dia miliki. Perlahan, Baekhyun membawa tangan dengan jari lentik itu ke arah wajah Chanyeol, dan menyentuhkan dengan sentuhan mengambang. Wajahnya secara perlahan mendekat dan terhenti di samping kepala Chanyeol.

"Chanyeoliehh..." bisik Baekhyun mesra.

Chanyeol yang mendengar bisikan Baekhyun hanya mengeram rendah, berusaha menahan nafsunya yang mulai bangkit.

Baekhyun kembali menarik wajahnya, dengan perlahan, tangan anak itu merayap turun dan menyapa dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeoliehh kekar sekali~" katanya dengan nada polos dan pandangan sangat menggoda. Anak imut itu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aahh..." Chanyeol terus berusaha menahan hasrat dengan akal sehat yang dia miliki.

Tangan berjari lentik itu turun menyapa perut berotot milik Chanyeol. Membelainya dengan lembut dan seduktif. Perlahan, kepala itu bergerak mendekat ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku suka Chanyeoliehh yang sexyh~" bisiknya di depan bibir Chanyeol diiringi dengan desahan lembut.

"Baekh... berhenti oke..." balas Chanyeol masih dengan bisikan. Chanyeol ingin sekali menarik diri dari Luhan dan menjauh, tetapi tubuh dan hatinya menginginkan perlakuan ini.

"Wae~? Baek suka dengan Chanyeolie yang seperti ini." Kali ini tangan Baekhyun kembali naik dan membelai rahang tegas Chanyeol. "Baekh suka."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sangat menggoda. Tangannya aktif membelai rahang tegas lelaki yang berada di bawahnya ini.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir keduanya menyatu. Awalnya, Chanyeol membolakan mata saat merasakan sapaan lembut bibir 'Luhan' di bibirnya. Hanya kecupan kecil dan kemudian di lepaskan, anak itu tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, tak lama kecupan kembali di dapatkan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut dan menenangkan yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjadi terlena dibuatnya.

Hawa di kamar Chanyeol menjadi lebih panas, padahal AC sedang bekerja dengan suhu serendah mungkin. Ruangan kamar itu diisi dengan suara desahan lembut dan kecipak bibir yang menyatu dengan penuh gairah. Semua ini berawal dari aksi Chanyeol yang memasukan lidahnya untuk menyapa lidah Baekhyun dan di sambut hangat oleh yang lebih kecil. Mereka berperang lidah.

Tangan-tangan mereka tidak tinggal diam. Tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak liar di daerah punggung dan pinggang Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih tidak ingin menyentuh bokong sexy itu karena dia tidak mau melakukan hal yang salah nantinya. Sedangkan tangan si kecil asik mengacak dan menjambak rambut lelaki yang berada di bawahnya ini.

"Cpk! Akhh!" Baekhyun memekik kecil saat Chanyeol menarik bibir bawahanya dengan apitan gigi yang lebih besar.

"Waehh? Baekhh?" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat si kecil yang sedang cemberut.

"Jangan di gigit~ sakit Chanyeolie~" renggek Baekhyun dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ssshh... jangan bergerah Baekh..." lagi-lagi, bokong Baekhyun menganggu ketenangan juniornya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari keresahan Chanyeol malah memundurkan bokongnya dan duduk tepat diatas junior Chanyeol yang mulai mengeras.

"Akh! Jangan duduk di situ!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Baek mau duduk di sini~" lagi-lagi anak itu merenggek dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh... sshh... Baekhh..." desah Chanyeol frustasi.

"Baekie haus~" kata Baekhyun manja. "Baek mau minum susu~" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada seduktif. "Susu Chanyeoliehh" sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, pikirannya secara ajaib menerjemahkan jika 'Luhan' ingin susu miliknya alias cairan cintanya. Chanyeol mengeram rendah mencoba mengusir pikiran kotornya itu.

"Hmmh..." desahan Baekhyun kembali membawa Chanyeol pada kesadarannya. Tanpa dia sadari, Baekhyun megambil susu kotak yang di bawanya tadi dan menyimpannya di sebelah tubuh Chanyeol.

Di sana dia melihat 'Luhan' sedang menjilat sedotan kecil itu dengan seduktif. "Hmmhh... Chanyeoliehh~"

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung menegang, pikirannya memproyeksikan, bagaimana jika sedotan yang kecil itu berubah menjadi juniornya. Pasti enak sekali saat mulut kecil itu menji-

"Akh! Uhuk-uhuk..." Baekhyun tersedak dan dia terbatuk membuat susu yang ada di mulutnya tumpah membasahi bibir mungilnya, dagu dan leher.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Chanyeol memproyeksikan Baekhyun yang tersedak cairan cintanya saat dia dengan kuatnya keluar di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Errmm..." Chanyeol merutuki khayalannya saat menyadari dia sudah sangat tegang akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersentak saat merasakan aliran susu yang mengalir di daerah dada dan perutnya yang sengaja di tuangkan oleh yang lebih mungil sambil mengerlingkan mata.

"Baekie mau meminum susu langsung dari Chanyeolie~"

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilati susu yang ada di dada dan perut Chanyeol.

"Eumhhh... Chanhh..." desah Baekhyun di sela- sela kegiatannya.

Lidah kecilnya menari-nari diatas permukaan kulit Chanyeol yang mengencang menahan hasrat. Baekhyun sesekali mengigit dan menghisap kulit itu membuatnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Baekhyun terbaring di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah sangat tegang sekarang. 'Luhan' berhasil membuatnya berputar haluan menjadi gay.

 _Persetan dengan akal sehat!_

Rutuk Chanyeol sebelum mencium 'Luhan' dengan beringas. Lelaki itu membawa tangannya bergerilya di tubuh yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Baekhhh..." desah Chanyeol berat di leher Baekhyun sebelum kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan kuat, anak itu dengan gairahnya melawan permainan lidah Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya. Dan kali ini dia membawa tangannya mengalung di leher yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher Baekhyun, hanya mengecup, belum berniat meninggalkan jejak di kulit seputih kanvas kekasihnya ini. Tapi kegiatan itu terhenti saat merasakan pelukan 'Luhan' yang perlahan mengendur, dan lepas dari lehernya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya ke arah yang lebih kecil, dan seketika dia mengeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Dia di tinggal tidur oleh lelaki yang sudah membuatnya sangat tegang seperti ini.

Luhan tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Anak itu tidur seperti bayi yang tidak berdosa. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kesengsaraan yang di timbulkan oleh perbuatannya.

Dengan kesal, Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan, menyelimuti yang lebih kecil agar tidak kedinginan, dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi karena berkas susu terasa lengket di perut dan dadanya, sekalian menuntaskan hasratnya. Terpaksa dia menggunakan dirinya sendiri, karena dia masih mempunyai harga diri untuk tidak memperkosa seorang yang sedang tidur karena mabuk.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mengusik seseorang yang sedang bergelung dengan nyaman pada selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, anak itu berusaha berlindung dari sinar matahari yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Sehun... jangan buka tirainya dulu..." katanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Merasa perintahnya tidak dituruti, anak lelaki itu duduk dengan wajah khas baru bangun tidur di sertai rambut yang acak-acakan. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan hantaman keras pada kepalanya yang membuat kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Sudah bangun? Dasar tukang mabuk."

Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Chanyeol?" tanyanya seolah tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau disini?" sambungnya lagi.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya, kenapa dirimu Byun Luhan yang ada di sini?" Chanyeol berkata dengan sinis.

"Jangan mengajak ku bertengkar pagi-pagi oke!" balas Baekhyun.

"Ini rumahku. Kau mabuk semalam." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku? Mabuk? Oh... kepalaku sakit sekali~" keluhnya. Bukankah sudah di bilang, Baekhyun benci dengan rasa sakit.

"Apa kau sering minum?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Mulai sekarang, jangan minum dengan orang lain selain aku oke!" Chanyeol menatap dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku mau minum atau tidak." Baekhyun tidak mau di bantah. Dia tidak suka di atur oke?

"Perilakumu saat mabuk sangat merepotkan! Maka dari itu jangan minum dengan sembarang orang."

Tentu saja Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun minum dengan orang lain. Mengingat perilakunya semalam membuatnya harus ekstra ketat menjaga sang kekasih.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah. Aku akan meminjamkanmu seragam yang sudah kecil. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun masih tidak fokus karena hang over yang di terimanya. Dengan cuek, lelaki imut itu menyibak selimut dan matanya langsung membola. Dia hanya menggunakan baju Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sontak wajahnya langsung memerah. Entah mengapa dia merasa malu. Padahal mereka sesama lelaki. Baekhyun yang merasa bodoh langsung mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya dan masuk berjalan kekamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun marah.

Baekhyun sangat ingin memukul Chanyeol sekarang.

Monster gigi itu bilang akan menunggu di ruang makan, dan iya dia menunggu, hanya menunggu, Cuma menunggu Baekhyun, tanpa embel-embel lainnya.

Baekhyun kira perkataan menunggu di meja makan itu akan membawanya pada beberapa makanan lezat yang terhidang, dan dia dapat mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Perut Baekhyun benar-benar kosong karena dia memuntahkan semua yang dia makan kemarin malam pada saat dia masuk kamar mandi tadi pagi. Ini semua akibat alkohol sialan itu.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Duduk di kantin sekolah dengan sebotol obat pereda mabuk yang sempat di belikan Chanyeol saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Semua murid memperhatikan penampilannya. Bagaimana tidak, dia datang dengan baju yang sangat besar menutupi tubuh kecilnya, bahkan celana yang di kenakannya sangat panjang, sehingga Baekhyun harus menggulung sedemikian rupa.

Dan dia harus menahan kekesalannya saat dengan lancang, si monster gigi makan dengan lahap di depannya yang hanya di suguhkan obat pereda mabuk. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Chanyeol memakan ramen itu dengan lahap dan terlihat seperti orang bar bar yang sangat rakus.

"Hei, kau harusnya belikan satu untukku." Kata Baekhyun seraya meneguk ludah kasar.

"Aku sudah banyak rugi untukmu." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Yak, kalau begitu rugi untuk pagi ini juga tidak apa-apa kan? aku kelaparan Chanyeol." Kali ini Baekhyun berusaha membujuk, ini demi kelangsungan hidup cacing di perutnya.

"Ck. Merepotkan saja." Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan Baekhyun dan tetap melanjutkan memakan makanan yang tersedia di depan mejanya.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal. Apalah daya dia yang tidak membawa dompet, sehingga menjadi fakir makanan seperti ini. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu disini. Akan aku pesankan sesuatu." Katanya malas dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Tak lama, Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah roti dan satu kotak susu rasa vanila. Lelaki itu lalu meletakkannya dengan kasar diatas meja kantin yang Baekhyun tempati.

"Yak! Kenapa vanila?" protes Baekhyun tidak suka saat melihat kotak susu yang ada di depannya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat 'Luhan', bukankah semalam anak itu dengan beringas meminum susu vanila untuk menggoda Chanyeol?

"Ini amis. Aku tidak suka! Kau tahu sendirikan aku sukanya susu strawberry?" Baekhyun mendelik jengkel kepada Chanyeol.

"Tapi sema-" perkataan Chanyeol terputus saat memorinya memutar ulang kejadian semalam.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" selidik Baekhyun saat melihat kelakukan aneh seoarang Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha cuek dan kembali fokus pada acara makanannya.

Saat sedang asik makan, seorang lelaki dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat yang di peluk melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Miss you!" teriak lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongin.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" dengan refleks Baekhyun memukul kepala Kai dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat yang di pukul mengaduh sakit.

"Kenapa memukulku!" bentak Kai. "Ini sakit!" Kai mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Baekhyun.

"Kau menganggu. Pergi sana." Dengan cuek Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makan paginya.

"Jahat sekali sih~ padahal kan aku merindukanmu~" kali ini suara rengekan manja keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Abaikan saja dia." Tanpa mereka ketahui, Kim Jongdae sudah duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menatap interaksi dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh tidak sadar akan kedatangan Kim Jongdae.

"Hai Chen." Sapa Baekhyun, tetap mengabaikan lelaki absurd yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Ekhm." Chanyeol berdeham, mencoba mencari perhatian dari kedua tamu tak diundang yang menganggu waktunya dengan 'Luhan'.

"Kau pakai baju siapa Lu? Besar sekali. Tukar dengan bajuku saja." Saran Chen.

"Ini baju Chanyeol. Semalam aku tidur di rumahnya." Jawab Baekhyun. "Kai, belikan aku susu strawberry." Atensi Baekhyun kembali pada Kai yang saat itu sedang memangku tangan di meja kantin.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian beli minum saat kau membeli roti?" heran Kai dengan dahi berkerut.

"Si bodoh ini membelikan aku susu vanila." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!" seru Chanyeol murka.

"Wow, ini bencana. Sejak kapan kau suka dengan susu amis itu." Kai mencoba memperkeruh suasana. Memang teman yang baik.

"Entahlah, tanya saja pada monster gigi itu." ejek Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan segera kembali."

Dengan kecepatan penuh Kai pergi membeli susu yang diminta Baekhyun. Ini adalah salah satu cara Kai untuk mencari simpati Baekhyun agar menginzinkannya untuk berpacaran dengan si kecil imut Kyungsoo. Kai harus mulai berbaik hati pada macan seperti Baekhyun.

"Sabar ya Chanyeol." Chen yang mengerti keadaan hanya menepuk pelan bahu lelaki yang terlihat marah dan cemburu di depannya ini.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu? Kekasihmu bermesraan dengan lelaki lain di depan matamu langsung. Bila tidak mengingat ini kantin sekolah yang ramai, Chanyeol pastikan rahang lelaki yang bernama Jongin tadi bergeser akibat tinjunya. Dan Chanyeol bertekad, mulai saat ini dia akan menunjukkan jika 'Luhan' itu hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah kelas renang. Kelas yang sangat di benci para murid bila tiba waktu pengambilan nilai yang jatuh pada akhir musim dingin seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa beberapa murid menyeret langkahnya menuju kolam renang indoor yang di sediakan oleh sekolah.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa Lu?" tersirat nada khawatir dalam perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Tidak. Ada apa memangnya Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Aish... apa kau tertular penyakit bodohnya Kim Jongin itu akibat berpacaran dengannya?"

Benar. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengaku telah berpacaran saat Kyungsoo kembali masuk sekolah, tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu. Dan Kim Jongin harus menangisi rambut indahnya yang rontok akibat keberingasan Baekhyun saat memberi ucapan selamat dengan cara menjambak dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan saat itu Chen tidak dapat menarik Baekhyun dari Kai yang mengerang kesakitan. Jambakan itu terlepas saat Kyungsoo dengan linangan air matanya memohon untuk tidak menyakiti kekasih hitamnya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun melepaskan jambakan dan membuat perjanjian dengan Kim Jongin agar tidak menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Jika dia melakukannya, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan rambut indah itu.

"Bukan seperti itu~" Kyungsoo sedikit merengek. "Kau kan tidak bisa berenang."

"Hah? Apa?"

Ini adalah fakta baru yang dia ketahui tentang kembarannya Luhan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika saudaranya itu tidak bisa berenang. Lamanya berpisah membuat mereka tidak mengetahui kelemahan dan kelebihan satu sama lain.

"Tapi sekarang aku bisa Kyung. Kau tenang saja." Kata Baekhyun menyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau harus hati-hati!" peringat Kyungsoo dengan delikan mata yang menakutkan.

"Oke Kyungie~"

.

.

.

"Hei Park! Serius tidak mau mengikuti kelas renang hari ini?" tanya Kris yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Ya, Kris dan Chanyeol sengaja membolos dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Kris sangat benci dengan kelas metematikan sibotak Jung dan Chanyeol malas menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air yang dingin.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol cuek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada kumpulan murid yang sedang berjajar di sisi kolam.

"Orang bodoh mana yang membolos di dalam ruangan tempat berlangsungnya kelas itu sendiri Park?" lagi-lagi Kris mencemooh.

"Tutup mulutmu Kris. Jika kau tidak suka, hanya tinggal pergi dari sini."Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tajam. Membuat yang di tatap memilih diam dan tidak ikut campur.

Mata Chanyeol terus melihat ke arah kolam renang. Meneliti satu persatu murid untuk menenukan si kecil kekasihnya yang sangat pembangkang itu. Sebagai informasi, dua minggu belakangan ini Chanyeol dengan gencar dan terang-terangan mendekati 'Luhan' dan mengklaimnya sebagai calon tunangan di depan semua murid di sekolahnya. Tetapi, Chanyeol belum menyatakan perasaannya langsung dengan Luhan, di karenakan sikap makhluk kecil itu yang sangat pemarah dan menjengkelkan bila mereka sedang berdua saja. Alhasil mereka hanya akan bertengkar dan terus bertengkar.

"Ck, sialan..."

Chanyeol mendesis kesal saat dirinya mendapati 'Luhan' dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana renang. Dia tidak suka melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatap miliknya dengan tatapan lapar dan penuh nafsu.

Lelaki gay mana yang tidak memujanya. Jika dilihat dari mata seme, 'Luhan' sekarang adalah uke paling menggoda yang ada di sekolah mereka. Sifatnya yang kelas kepala banyak membuat mereka berfantasi liar dengan Luhan sebagai lawannya diatas ranjang. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bokongnya seksi dan pinggang ramping merupakan idaman para seme, di tambah struktur wajah yang cantik menambah nilai keindahan dalam dirinya.

Dari segi uke 'Luhan' adalah lelaki yang baik dan pintar. Walaupun dulu image korban bully melekat pada dirinya. Sekarang Luhan adalah salah satu lelaki yang di takuti karena dia akan menghukum siapapun yang membully makhluk-makhluk lemah di sekolah. Sekarang dia adalah seorang flower boy yang diinginkan banyak orang, kecuali para gadis, karena Luhan adalah saingan terberat mereka.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan di tepi kolam renang di dalam ruangan. Semua murid sudah berkumpul dan berbaris dengan berkelompok. Mereka melakukan pemanasan agar tidak terjadi kram saat pengambilan nilai nanti.

Baekhyun melakukan pemanasan berdua dengan Kyungsoo sebagai partnernya. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan mengabaikan berbagai tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka.

Setelah pemanasan, satu persatu mereka di panggil untuk berenang mengambil nilai olahraga, dan saat ini tiba pada bagian Baekhyun. Tanpa dia sadari banyak pasang mata-khususnya para seme- menantikan pemandangan saat tubuhnya basah oleh air sehingga membuatnya menjadi lebih sexy.

Baekhyun telah mengambil posisi. Saat peluit di tiup, Baekhyun hendak meluncur ke dalam air sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menariknya turun dari posisi siap meluncur.

"Yak! Apa-apaan!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima saat sang pemilik lengan mendekapnya erat.

Dengan gerakan cepat tubuhnya di putar menghadap si penarik dan sebuah bathrobe menyelimuti tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak guru Kim. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" sambungnya dengan nada murka.

"Perlakukan dia sama sepertiku pak Kim. Atau kau aku pecat." Desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

Park Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah membuatnya sedikit spesial dari para murid lain. Dia hanya perlu duduk manis dan memerintah semaunya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Dan kali ini dia membawa Luhan sedikit mencicipi kespesialannya itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Park!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Jangan membantah dan ikut aku!"

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menakutkan, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar. Tetapi semua itu tidak pernah berlaku untuk Byun Baekhyun. Anak itu terus mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi menantang si besar Park.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup mata menekan kemarahan yang memuncak. Si kecil ini sama sekali tidak bisa diatur dan semaunya.

"Ikut aku Lu, kalau ti-"

"Aku tidak akan ikut dengan mu! Dan juga aku akan tetap mengambil nilai dengan guru Kim! Kau tidak bisa mengaturku!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi dari hadapan Park Chanyeol. Tetapi sebuah tarikan keras pada lengannya membuat tubuhnya memutar dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"BISAKAH KAU BERTINDAK DENGAN BENAR BYUN!" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak dan memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Ap-"

"KAU MEMBUATKU GILA ASAL KAU TAHU. KAU MERUBAH SEGALANYA. SAAT KAU DATANG SEMUA KEANEHAN INI TERJADI PADAKU!" Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan perasaannya.

Kejadian yang berlangsung selanjutnya membuat kolam renang indoor langsung hening seketika. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang hanya membolakan mata terkejut. Bibir keduanya hanya menempel tanpa ada pergerakan.

Secara perlahan, Chanyeol melepas penyatuan mereka dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, sarat akan cinta.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki lain, aku sangat marah saat melihatmu menunjukkan tubuhmu pada sembarang mata Lu... aku mencintaimu... Byun Luhan... kau membuatmu gila" terlihat nada frustasi dari perkataan Chanyeol.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sebagian hati Baekhyun senang, dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut pada Luhan, tetapi tidak dengan yang sebagian lagi.

 _Apa ini benar?_

 _Apa ini jalannya?_

Tersirat keraguan dari tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Dia masih ragu dengan langkah yang dia ambil. Apa dia sanggup melakukan perannya dengan baik sampai satu bulan lagi?

.

.

.

TBC

.

Baekhyun galauu... dia ragu dengan keputusannya. Nah... mulai chap depan, Chan mulai bersikap romantis nih sam Baek, gimana ya sikap Baekhyun? nah lohh.. dia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri tuh...

Makasih yah buat yang udah review, dan sejujurnya saya sedikit kecewa ngeliat jumlah review yang masuk sama fav/foll yang gak sebanding. Cuma ngerasa sedih aja bagi yang gak ninggalin jejak. Kasih masukan dong buat saya, suapaya ff nya lebih baik lagi. Itu aja sih ya... saya lagi badmood sebenernya. Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Anyeonggg~~


	12. Chapter 12

Ini adalah hari kelima sejak pernyataan cinta Chanyeol kepada 'Luhan' tempo hari lalu. Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang dibuat kesal setengah mati akibat ulah monster gigi Chanyeol yang menjelma menjadi bodyguard dadakan dirinya. Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak di perbolehkan Chanyeol untuk pergi dan berkeliaran seorang diri. Baekhyun merasa tidak suka, dia sama sekali benci dengan namanya peraturan.

Pagi ini lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus pergi kesekolah dengan Chanyeol yang menjemputnya dirumah. Lelaki itu juga tidak lupa membawakan Baekhyun sebuah kotak berisi sarapan pagi untuk sang kekasih yang masih menekuk wajah manisnya. Padahal Baekhyun bisa makan pagi di rumah, dan dengan seenaknya sendiri Chanyeol melarang para maid menyiapkan makan pagi untuk Baekhyun saat mereka di pastikan akan berangkat bersama.

"Hei, jangan menekuk mukamu seperti itu Lu~" renggek Chanyeol menjijikan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan kemudi.

"Jangan menggunakan suara menjijikan itu Park!" ketus Baekhyun jengah.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban 'Luhan'. Walaupun konteks bicara yang ditujukan padanya dapat di bilang kasar. Tapi, Chanyeol sangat mengerti bahwa karakter 'Luhan-nya" itu memang seperti ini.

"Ayo makan bekal yang aku bawakan itu Lu~, aku tidak mau kau sakit perut dan kekurangan energi untuk menghadapi ujian percobaan kita." Kali ini tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut mengelus rambut white broke sang kekasih. "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang." Sambungnya lagi.

"Berhenti mengangguku Park! Jauhkan tanganmu, aku mau makan dengan tenang." Baekhyun menggigit rotinya dengan gigitan besar. "Hm... Strawberry~" katanya imut.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun hanya meganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menikmati sarapan pagi yang di bawa Chanyeol.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu cake strawberry, bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol, mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu melalui buah yang sangat di sukainya.

"Oke!" seru Baekhyun bahagia.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan sang kekasih yang sangat cepat bila menyangkut buah masam bewarna merah itu.

Saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada 'Luhan', lelaki tinggi itu banyak mengalami perubahan dalam kesehariannya. Dia lebih sering tertawa, rajin, dan manjadi menjengkelkan saat 'Luhan' sedang asik dengan beberapa teman lainnya, khusunya Kim Jongin yang Chanyeol patenkan sebagai musuh beratnya walaupun dia tahu pemuda hitam itu sudah memiliki Kyungsoo.

Dan saat ini, Chanyeol memasang radar bahayanya saat dia mendeteksi kehadiran makhluk hitam yang mendekat pada pintu mobil yang sedang terparkir di halaman sekolah. Terang saja di sana berdiri seorang Kim Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya menyambut 'Luhan' yang keluar dari mobil.

"Pagi Lu!" seru Jongin semangat 45.

"Apa maumu hitam?" ini adalah suara Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel yang kentara.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Park!" balas Jongin sewot. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya memutar mata malas.

"Ada apa Kai?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Tuh kan... Chanyeol diabaikan lagi, ini bukan terjadi sekali dua kali dalam hidupnya.

"Aku, dan Kyungsoo mau memintamu mengajari kami tentang fisika." Jawab Jongin semangat.

"What? Bukankah kau bisa mengajarinya?" Baekhyun mendelik heran.

"Yeah, itu bisa saja. Tapi bila aku berduaan dengan Kyungsoo aku tidak akan konsentrasi." Jongin terkekeh mesum.

"Kau dan otak bodohmu." Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun berkata dengan bahasa Rusianya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, buktinya aku adalah sang genius. Aku hanya kurang bisa menahan godaan." Jongin menjawab dengan bahasa Jepangnya.

"Fuck you!" balas Baekhyun kejam. "Lakukan itu, kau akan botak Kai." setelah berkata seperti itu Baekhyun langsung melengos pergi meningalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongin menjawab cuek.

"Aku mengingatkanmu Kim Jongin. Jika 'Luhan' akan membuatmu botak. Aku yang akan merontokkan gigimu bila berani menyentuh milikku." Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin setelah memberi ultimatum yang menakutkan.

"Mereka pasangan aneh yang sangat suka dengan kekerasan." Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkan duo masokis itu.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup pelik antara Baekhyun dan juga Jongin, akhirnya Baekhyun setuju untuk mengajari mereka fisika saat jam pulang sekolah. Dan itu mengakibatkan Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera pulang kerumah, melainkan menunggui kekasihnya yang sedang memberikan cara-cara cepat menjawab soal fisika.

Baekhyun berulang kali menyuruh Chanyeol pulang duluan, karena dia bisa pulang dengan mobil Kyungsoo atau bus nantinya. Tapi sang monster gigi memaksa 'Luhan' harus pulang dengan dirinya. Jujur saja Baekhyun jengah dengan sikap posesif seorang Park Chanyeol.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol yang sedang terparkir, sedangkan pasangan kekasih Jongin Kyungsoo sedang merencanakan kencan mereka. Baekhyun terlihat lelah, terang saja dia menghabiskan separuh energinya untuk menjelaskan materi kepada sang burung hantu yang ternyata sedikit bodoh. Chanyeol yang melihat sang kekasih tidak begitu baik terlihat khawatir.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menerima permintaan Jongin." Chanyeol mengoceh saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku kan berusaha membantu Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun membela diri.

"Tapi tidak sampai kau kelelahan seperti ini kan." Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka.

"Tidak masalah saat itu membuat orang lain menjadi lebih baik." Bela Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus mengajariku juga."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kau kan sudah pintar di segala bidang."

"Tapi kan sekarang kau lebih pintar dariku. Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar bersama kekasih sendiri?" jawab Chanyeol sewot.

"Kau... kekanakan!" bentak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai besok aku akan kerumahmu dan kita akan belajar bersama untuk persiapan ujian akhir kita. Titik!" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang mendengar keegoisan Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sedang dalam mode cemburu. Dia sangat cemburu saat 'Luhan' rela menghabiskan waktu demi orang lain. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol sengaja menyita waktu 'Luhan' agar lebih sering bersama denganya. Benar-benar posesif.

.

.

.

"Ish! Berhenti merangkulku Park!" Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol, tepatnya di dalam kamar Park Chanyeol. Seperti perkataan Chanyeol kemarin, mereka hari ini benar-benar menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama. Setidaknya dapat di anggap begitu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mencuri kesempatan untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan si kecil.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya ingin berada dalam posisi yang pas." Bela Chanyeol dengan tampang sok lugunya.

"Kau hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan raksasa bodoh!" bentak Baekhyun. "Jauh-jauh dariku!" Baekhyun mendorong lengan Chanyeol dan bergeser membuat jarak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengajariku kalau jauh seperti ini Lu?" Chanyeol sedikit protes saat melihat kelakukan kekasihnya.

"Tetap disitu atau aku akan pulang!" ancam Baekhyun melotot.

"Tapi kan wajar saja kalau kita saling mendekat. Waktu mengajari Kyungsoo saja kau selalu menempel padanya." Chanyeol berusaha mendekat lagi.

"Tapi dia tidak seperti seseorang yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Sindir Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa salahnya? Kita kan sepasang kekasih." Jawab Chanyeol mengidikkan bahu cuek.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Tetap di sana dan jaga posisimu Park idiot!" seru Baekhyun sedikit histeris saat melihat Chanyeol yang akan mempersempit jarak mereka lagi. "Sekali lagi kau mendekat dan mencuri kesempatan. Aku benar-benar akan pulang." Ancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mencoba bersabar menghadapi kelakukan 'Luhan' yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Dia hanya diam dan tetap berada dalam posisi tadi. Untuk kali ini dia benar-benar mendengar penjelasan yang dilakukan oleh makhluk kecil pujaan hatinya itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan benar-benar belajar serius untuk menghadapi Ujian akhir yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan oleh sekolah.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari libur untuk Oh Sehun, sang dokter muda berbakat. Kali ini dia dan Luhan sedang berada dalam salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan yang ada di Belanda. Mereka berdua memutuskan menonton sebuah film yang sedang populer.

Sehun membawa satu box popcorn berukuran besar dan Luhan membawa dua cola di tangan-tangan kecilnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki bioskop tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu nanti dengan sesekali tertawa akibat candaan yang mereka anggap lucu. Luhan dan Sehun terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Tidak ada percakapan saat film sedang di putar, baik Luhan maupun Sehun tetap fokus pada layar di depan yang sedang mereka tonton. Tangan-tangan mereka aktif mengambil popcorn dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut mereka yang tidak berhenti mengunyah.

Semua biasa saja sampai akhirnya dua tangan yang saling berebut di dalam box saling bersingungan dan hal tersebut menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh di dada masing-masing. Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Luhan yang diam mematung. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan yang lebih besar dengan lantas mengenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Se-Sehun." Gagap Luhan saat jari-jemari Sehun mulai mengisi kekosongan di sela-sela jarinya.

Sehun terlihat cuek, dan bertingkah seperti hal yang sedang dia lakukan ini adalah hal wajar. Dengan santainya, lelaki pale itu membawa tangan Luhan ke atas paha, sesekali ibu jarinya bergerak mengeluas tangan Luhan.

"Konsentrasi Lu." Perintah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya berdeham canggung dan kembali fokus ke tontonannya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedang tersenyum kecil saat merasakan denyut nadi pergelangan tangan Luhan yang sangat cepat saat dia secara tidak sengaja merabanya.

Sehun tahu Luhan berdebar karenanya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di salah satu restoran pizza yang ada di Belanda. Setelah selesai menonton, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang masih berada di genggaman untuk mengikutiny ke salah satu tempat makan favoritnya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun memilih menu yang dia inginkan begitu pula dengan Luhan. Setelah makanan di sajikan, Sehun langsung memakan menunya seperti orang bodoh yang bar-bar. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat kelakukan Sehun yang sangat tidak elit itu.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun." Kekeh Luhan saat melihat ada noda saus di bibir Sehun.

"Ini sangat enak Lu!" seru Sehun semangat.

"Aku tahu~ tapi pelan-pelan. Jika kau tersedak bagai-"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" belum selesai Luhan bicara, Sehun sudah tersedak lebih dulu. Tangan Sehun dengan sembarang mencari-cari di mana gelas cola yang telah dia pesan. Luhan dengan segera menaruh cola milik Sehun di tangan si pale dan langsung di teguk dengan beringas.

"Haahh... aku hampir mati." Kata Sehun setelah bebas dari roti yang menghambat saluran pernapasannya.

"Baru saja aku bicara." Luhan sedikit sewot melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Heii... aku tidak apa-apa oke!" rayu Sehun sesekali mengelus kepala Luhan sayang.

"Kau seorang dokter, tapi selalu mengabaikan keselamatanmu sendiri." Luhan masih mengoceh.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf Luhanie~" Sehun mengulum senyum. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun kalau cerewet begini." Lanjut Sehun terkekeh geli.

"B-Baekhyun?" suara Luhan tercekat saat mendengar nama sang adik keluar dari mulut Sehun. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan itu.

"Iya Baekhyun. Biasanya saat kami berjalan berdua seperti sekarang, dia yang akan berteriak seperti kau barusan." Jelas Sehun tidak sadar situasi.

"Benarkah?" kata Luhan mencoba tersenyum. "Apa kalian sering menghabiskan waktu berdua?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan.

"Tentu saja Lu. Aku dan dia selama ini selalu bersama. Baekhyun itu spesial"

Jawaban yang keluar dari Sehun tambah membuat Luhan semakin tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Banyak pikiran negatif masuk ke dalam kepalanya, seperti apakah dia hanya sebagai pelampiasan Sehun karena dia sama dengan Baekhyun. Apakah perhatian Sehun selama ini hanya sekedar basa basi karena dia adalah kembaran Baekhyun? Apakah genggaman tangan Sehun tadi juga karena Sehun sudah terbiasa melakukannya dengan Baekhyun? Apakah Luhan hanya sebagai pengganti Baekhyun bagi seorang Oh Sehun?

Karena pemikirannya itu, dengan refleks Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan secara tiba-tiba pergi keluar, meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang syok melihat perubahan Luhan. Dengan tergesa, Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sehun segera berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Lu! Hei!" teriak Sehun saat melihat Luhan terus berusaha menciptakan jarak dengannya.

"Luhan! Aish!"

Luhan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sehun. Dia terus berlari menjauh. Untuk saat ini hatinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menerima terkaan-terkaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Langkah kaki membawanya ke arah sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

Tarikan pada lengan dirasakan Luhan sebelum tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lain yang ada di depannya. Tanpa melihat pun Luhan tahu bahwa yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah Oh Sehun.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu Lu!" Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?!" cerca Sehun menuntut penjelasan.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun!" Luhan balas membentak dengan mata memerah.

"Beritahu aku ada apa baru aku lepaskan kau!" seru Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus membicarakan Baekhyun!" Luhan berkata dalam satu tarikan napas, dan dia terengah-engah setelahnya.

"Apa?" lirih Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau sadar bila selama ini kau selalu memikirkan Baekhyun saat sedang bersamaku!" kali ini Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang berjalan membuat jarak.

"Aku tidak mengerti Lu."

"Aku tidak suka selalu kau samakan dan bandingan dengan Baekhyun! aku Luhan! Bukan Baekhyun! kami orang yang berbeda! Tidakkah kau bisa menjaga perasaanku Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengeluarkan segala emosi yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"Lu-Luhan." Sehun hanya terperangah melihat luapan emosi Luhan kepadanya.

"Wae?! Bisakah kau mengeri Sehun. Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini? Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperi ini sebelumnya." Luhan menanggis sesenggukan. "Aku membutuhkanmu Oh Sehun." Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam.

Sehun tercekat saat melihat linangan air mata yang turun membasahi pipi putih itu. Hatinya terasa sakit dan dia merasa sangat bersalah saat sadar bahwa dia yang telah menyakiti orang serapuh Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan terus menangis setelah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Dia merasa sangat jahat pada Baekhyun saat menginginkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak untuknya. Luhan tahu dia akan di jodohkan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi, kali ini dia boleh sedikit egoiskan? Dia ingin Sehun sekarang.

Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan yang masih saja menunduk. Dengan lembut, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sayang. Sesekali mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Huh... aku kalah lagi." Bisik Sehun serak.

"Hiks! Ma-maksudmu?" kali ini Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan di sambut tatapan penuh cinta dari Oh Sehun. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi Luhan.

"Kau salah paham rusa betina~"

"Ish! Aku laki-laki~" renggek Luhan manja.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Selama ini juga aku selalu menganggap kau adalah Byun Luhan. Kalian tidak mungkin bisa di samakan. Kalian terlalu berbeda. Dan seharusnya ini adalah bagianku." Jelas Sehun lembut, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Luhan.

"Hm?" Luhan terlihat berpikir. Tak lama kemudia dia menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Luhan malu saat tahu maksud di balik kata-kata Sehun.

"Sudah sadar sekarang eum?" goda Sehun.

"Jadi... kita..."

"Belum Luhan."

"Kenapa?" dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menuntut.

"Karena aku butuh waktu untuk menjinakkan yang satu lagi. Kau mengertikan?" Sehun mencoba memberi Luhan pengertian.

"Uh? Baekhyun?" jawa Luhan polos.

"Yah... kau tidak mau aku mati muda karena Baekhyun dan sifat brother complexnya itukan?  
Sehun memiringkan kepala dan bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kehororan Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Sehun~" kali ini Luhan terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aigooo~ manisnya~~" Sehun mendekap Luhan sayang, sesekali mengecup kepala bersurai coklat madu itu.

.

.

.

Ruang makan di mansion Byun terlihat ramai oleh perbincangan di dalamnya. Malam ini, keluarga Byun dan keluarga Park sepakat makan malam bersama di kediaman Byun. Tuan Byun terlihat berbincang hangat dengan kepala keluarga Park, begitu pula dengan Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun menatap kaku makanan di depannya. Dia hanya diam dan tidak bersuara sedari tadi. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedikit heran melihat kelakukan kekasihnya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau baik Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun dan lelaki kecil itu sedikit tersentak karena suara Chanyeol.

"Ne." Jawabnya acuh dan kembali mencoba menikmati menu makan malam mereka.

"Ini akan sangat baik saat kita sudah menjadi keluarga." Park Yunho tertawa bahagia dan di sambut baik Byun Nichkhun.

"Iya. Ini akan jadi pemandangan yang akan sering kita lihat beberapa tahun lagi." Balas Tuan Byun.

"Lihatlah mereka. Bukankah mereka sangat cocok bila bersama seperti itu." kali ini adalah suara Sandara Park, Eomma Chanyeol.

Victoria hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat putranya yang hanya diam menunduk kaku. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Anaknya itu pasti sedih saat dirinya hanya menjadi bayangan dari Luhan.

"Sayang, habiskan makanannya." Victoria berusaha memberi perhatian kepada Baekhyun, tapi anak itu hanya meliri sebentar dan menjauhkan piring makan malam yang masih bersisa banyak itu.

"'Luhan' sudah kenyang, Eomma." Sengaja Baekhyun menekankan nama Luhan saat berbicara, membuat Tuan Byun mengalihkan fokus ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa sakit bila tidak menghabiskan makananmu Lu." Kali ini Tuan Byun berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa Appa." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis kepada sang Appa, dan membuang muka segera.

Saat ini mereka telah pindah ke ruang keluarga. Keluarga Byun dan keluarga Park masih berbincang hangat. Chanyeol pun ikut larut dalam perbincangan kepala keluarga itu dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang hanya diam, menatap malas.

"Jadi, kapan pertunangan mereka akan di laksanakan?" Tuan Park terlihat antusias.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat mengadakannya setelah mereka lulus sekolah?" jawab Tuan Byun.

"Yah Byun Nichkhun, kita harus menetapkan tanggal baik untuk mereka, aku tidak mau kehilangan Luhan sebagai menantuku." Tuan Park tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak sabar menjadikan Luhan menantuku. Lihatlah dia, sangat imut, lucu, dan mengemaskan." Sambung Nyonya Park. "Aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan Luhan suatu saat nanti. Oke sayang?"

"Eomma jangan mencoba mengambil milikku." Kali ini suara Chanyeol yang bernada posesif. Dengan segera Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dalam satu tarikan. "Dia ini milikku, jadi jangan mencoba memonopolinya."

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya anak muda." Kali ini Tuan Byun yang angkat bicara. "Untuk saat ini, anak manis yang sedang kau dekap itu msih milikku."

Mendengar perkataan Tuan Byun, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun dan tertawa canggung. Dia sadar jika 'Luhan' masih belum menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Lain halnya dengan Nyonya Byun. Dia hanya memasang tatapan sendu kearah Baekhyun yang tetap hanya diam dan memasang pandangan kosong. Dia adalah ibunya dan dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Perasaan dan logika yang di miliki Baekhyun sedang berkecamuk. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang baik untuk saudara kembarnya Luhan. Melihat semua orang mengharapkan Luhan di pastikan sang hyung pasti akan bahagia. Sedangkan perasaannya sedang memberontak. Dia merasa terasingkan, ini semua tidak adil, seharusnya mereka menganggap dia Baekhyun, bukan Luhan. Dia merasa sangat tidak di harapkan saat ini. Baekhyun sadar ini adalah salahnya. Dia telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan idenya menggantikan Luhan di korea. Seharusnya dia saat ini sedang berada di Belanda, bersama Sehun dan menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa.

"Wae?" saat sedang dalam hanyut dalam perasaan, Baekhyun merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan hangat yang sedang menggengam tangan kecil miliknya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan langsung di hadapkan dengan sepasang iris bulat tajam milik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lu?"

 _Ah, benar, sekarang aku adalah Luhan_.

Baekhyun sadar mau bagaimana pun sikap Chanyeol sekarang. Saat ini, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu nama Byun Luhan, dan bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Gwencanha." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam.

Jujur saja dia mulai merasakan perasaan nyaman saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Melihat bagaimana cemburunya lelaki itu saat dia bersama orang lain, membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang yang bagitu berharga bagi Chanyeol. Tapi saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol melakukan ini untuk Luhan, Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjaga hatinya yang sedikit mulai goyah. Dia harus bisa menyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tidak butuh Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun setelah berpamitan kepada orang tua. Dengan semangat, lelaki tinggi itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke taman belakang kediaman Byun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol sedang memandanganya dengan maksud lain.

"Ayo berkencan!" ajak Chanyeol tanpa lelah. Ini adalah ajakan kencan kesekian kali dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

Mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol terlihat tidak terima.

"Apa lagi alasannya, Lu?" Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kau sudah menolak ajakanku berkali-kali. Apa salahnya berkencan dengan kekasih sendiri!" seru Chanyeol. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap cuek Luhan yang berlebihan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Kali ini apa lagi! Kita sudah tidak perlu belajar, karena kita sudah melaksanakan ujian. Kita juga tidak memiliki hal-hal penting yang perlu di urus. Hanya menyempatkan menghabiskan waktu seharian denganku saja kau tidak bisa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi tidak terima.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chanyeol _.- Tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang posisiku sekarang_." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengeri Lu?" cecar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan perasaannya. Lelaki kecil itu menatap Chanyeol, menantang.

Chanyeol yang menyadari arti tatapan Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia sudah di ambang batas kesabaran menghadapi si mungil ini.

"Kau benar-benar.." ucap Chanyeol geram. "Aku muak denganmu." Desisnya tajam dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

"Ya, aku juga muak dengan diriku sendiri." Lirih Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini sedang ada di ruangannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan dan membosankan. Sehun adalah dokter jaga hari ini, dan dia terpakasa meninggalkan Luhan seharian sendiri di rumah. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi Sehun bertekad akan meminta restu Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat agar mereka bisa bersama.

Saat sedang menikmati waktu istirahtnya, Sehun di kejutkan dengan getaran ponsel yang berada di saku jas dokter yang sedang dia kenakan. Dengan gerakan malas, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat nama Baekhyun tertera sebagai ID si penelepon. Dengan ragu Sehun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha-halo." Gagap Sehun.

Hening. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bicara. Hanya terdengar nafas teratur Baekhyun di dalam sambungannya.

"Baek?" panggil Sehun lagi. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kau baik?" sambung Sehun lagi. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Ayo bernyanyi Sehun-ah." Jawaban line seberang terdengar lirih dan tertekan.

Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan aneh saat sedang banyak masalah. Dia akan bernyanyi dan akan mengajak Sehun mengikutinya.

"Hah...apa yang menjadikanmu begini Baek?" Sehun menghela nafas dan mencoba mengorek informasi dari Baekhyun.

"Ini sama sekali tidak enak. Rasanya aneh Sehun." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau bisa menceritakannya denganku, eum?" bujuk Sehun, berusaha ikut meringankan beban yang sedang di tanggung sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak. Kau belum berhak tahu." Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

"Apa kali ini kita main rahasiaan lagi hm?" Sehun menaikka satu alisnya. "Oh... kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik." Sarkas Sehun.

"Jauhi Luhan."

"A-apa?" Sehun terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Sehun tidak terima.

"Tentu kau mengerti maksudku Sehun. Jika kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik!" bisik Baekhyun tajam.

"Byun Baekhyun! kau keterlaluan! Ini lah yang tidak aku suka darimu!" teriak Sehun marah.

"Yah, ini lah aku. Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun kali ini berkata lirih.

"Ya! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku Baek! Aku mencintai Luhan!"

"Aku harap perasaanmu bisa berubah Sehun. Ini demi kebaikan kalianmu."

"Demi kebaikanku! Persetan dengan itu semua! Aku muak dengan dirimu!"

Sehun memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Lelaki pale itu menjadi uring-uringan sendiri. Dia baru saja sadar akan kesalahan yang dia perbuat kepada Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baek, aku terlalu kasar." Lirih Sehun.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang menatap kosong ponsel di genggamannya.

"Aku memang memuakkan." Bisiknya sedih dengan suasana hati yang kacau.

.

.

.

Hari ini siswa kelas dua belas datang kesekolah untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari oleh sang ketua OSIS. Mereka sekarang sedang berkumpul di aula sekolah yang sangat luas dan sedang mendengarkan pengarahan dari sang guru.

"Baiklah. Tahun ini sekolah sepakat mengadalam perpisahan di pulau jeju!" seru guru Kim semangat di sambut teriakan heboh para murid.

"Oke oke. Tenang dulu! Kita akan di sana selama tiga hri dua malam. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kita akan mengadakan pentas seni khusus untuk anak kelas akhir!" suara anak-anak ribut memenuhi aula tersebut.

"Bersiaplah anak-anak! Kita akan berangkat empat hari lagi. Aku harap, kalian berlatih sungguh-sungguh dalam persiapan pentas seni kalian!" pesan guru Kim mengakhiri sesi pengarahan itu.

Beberapa anak berpencar mencari pasangan untuk menampilkan bakat terpendam mereka dalam Pentas Seni yang akan di adakan di pulau jeju. Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas, saat melihat gadis-gadis berebut mengajak Chanyeol melakukan duet dengannya.

Chanyeol yang sedikit kewalahan menghadapi gadis di sekolahnya menyeringai saat menyadari pandangan mata 'Luhan' tidak lepas darinya. Dengan semaunya, dia menarik seorang gadis dan menyetujui ajakan duet gadis tersebut. Dengan sedikit mesra, Chanyeol merangkul sang gadis.

Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan Chanyeol hanya cuek dan pergi dari aula dengan menggeret Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi kekasihnya hanya memasang muka masam. Rencananya gagal membuat Luhan cemburu, karena kekasihnya tampak biasa saja dan tidak peduli dengan perbuatannya.

Baekhyun menggeret Kyungsoo ke arah kantin sekolah, mereka memesan makanan untuk menganjal perut mereka. Baekhyun memang tidak sempat sarapan pagi, biasanya Baekhyun akan makan di dalam mobil Chanyeol saat mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi pagi ini, Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya dan mengabaikannya. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melupakan kebiasaannya sebelum mereka bersama.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun kesal melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat dekat gadis itu. tapi, Baekhyun masih memiliki gengsi yang tinggi untuk mengaku cemburu di saat sekarang, apalagi dia dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang bertengkar.

Saat sedang menikmati pesanan yang sudah datang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kejutkan dengan kedatangan dua orang gadis yang langsung duduk di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo yang menyadari siapa mereka hanya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Anyeong!" sapa dua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Nugu?" Baekhyun hanya menatap malas dan tetep konsentrasi dengan makanannya.

"Lu." Kyungsoo menyenggol tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sendok, membuat makanan yang akan masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun jatuh.

"Oh shit!" umpat Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa kami menganggu?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang memiliki suara seksi.

"Tidak, Hyorin-sshi." Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Huaahh... imut sekaliiii!" seru Hyorin heboh dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Akh! Appo!" jerit Kyungsoo kesakitan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menepis tangan gadis yang di ketahui bernama Hyorin, membuat sang gadis cemberut.

"Yah... jaga sikapmu, Hyorin!" bentak gadis satunya. "Maafkan Hyorin ya Luhan-sshi. Kenalkan aku Hyuna. Aku di sini ingin mengajakmu berduet denganku." Kata Hyuna blak-blakan.

"Dan aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo-sshi berduet." Sambung Hyorin riang.

"Kenapa kalian mengajak kami?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Oh ayolah Luhan-sshi. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu." Hyuna mencoba menatap mata Baekhyun yang hanya berisi ketidaktahuan. "Atau mungkin tidak." Sambungnya lagi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Baiklah. Maaf bila kata-kataku sedikit kasar dan menyakitkan. Kau tahukan reputasimu dulu. Seorang gay penggoda yang menjijikkan." Baekhyun mengeram rendah mendengar kata-kata Hyuna. "Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf sebelumnya." Hyuna mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang tampak emosi karena perkataannya. "Jika kau seorang gay menjijikan, maka aku adalah pelacur penggoda." Sambung Hyuna lagi.

"Kau?" Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya melihat penampilan Hyuna yang dapat di bilang seksi.

"Aku juga." Sabung Hyorin. "Jujur saja mereka hanya menilai kita dari penampilan." Hyorin mengeluarkan nada sedih yang kentara.

"Apa karena bentuk badan yang sexy mereka bisa mencap kita sebagai penggoda?!" Hyorin mengebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yah! Emosi labilmu!" kali ini Hyuna yang angkat bicara.

"Jadi intinya?" Baekhyun menaikkan alis tertarik.

"Aku ingin kau berduet denganku, dan membuktikan pada mereka, bahwa orang yang selama ini mereka anggap penggoda tidak bisa mereka remehkan lagi dengan seenaknya." Hyuna terlihat berapi-api menyampaikan idenya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, mereka mungkin semakin meremehkan kita jika kita salah bertindak." Baekhyun mencoba memberi pendapatnya.

"Eumm..." Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara. "Apa mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian?" Kyungsoo terlihat memainkan jari tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hyorin memajukan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan tidak termasuk dalam orang seksi seperti kalian." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bilang seperti itu? jika saja dia tahu kalau kekasihnya Kim Jongin itu harus rela menahan hasratnya saat mereka sedang bersama.

"Yah! Kau kan akan berpasangan denganku!" seru Hyorin dan kembali menarik pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau itu seksi imut! Lihatlah bok-eumh!" perkataan Hyorin terputus saat sebuah roti masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jaga omonganmu Hyorin!" bentak Kim Jongin sangar dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Apa yang kau lakukan hitam!" teriak Hyorin tidak terima.

"Dia hanya mencoba menjaga kepolosan kekasihnya." Sambung Kim Jongdae mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hai Jong!" sapa Hyuna ke Jongdae.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Ya. Kami teman sekelas." Balas Jongdae cuek.

"Ada apa kau mendekati kekasihku?" selidik Kai curiga.

"Terserah aku mau mendekati siapa!" Hyorin lagi-lagi mengebrak meja yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi tidak jika itu adalah kekasihku!" Kai ikut mengebrak meja.

"Diam Kai." kata Baekhyun datar.

Mendengar nada ucapan dari Baekhyun, Kai jadi merinding. Berbagai macam gambaran penyiksaan langsung tergambar di benaknya. Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat serius.

Sebenarnya dalam pikiran Baekhyun sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Hyuna. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ingin menjalin kerjasama yang baik dengannya. Berbagai macam spekulasi masuk ke dalam kepalanya yang pintar, dari yang bersifat menguntungkan dan merugikan. Tapi semua pemikiran itu hilang saat dirinya melihat Chanyeol sedang mengandeng gadis yang berduet dengan lelaki itu.

"Oke aku setuju. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Hyuna yang tampak senang akan jawabannya.

"Kita akan menari!" jawab gadis itu seraya mengerling.

"Menari?" Baekhyun mengulang perkataan Hyuna dengan nada bertanya

"Ya. Apa kau tidak bisa menari?" Hyuna memicingkan mata.

"Siapa bilang? Dia bahkan sangat pandai." Jawab Chen.

"Tapi lebih pandai Jongin." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kai yang sekarang asik dengan sang kekasih Kyungsoo, mengabaikan macan betina yang sedang menatap Kai bengis.

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika Jongin membantu kita dalam hal koreo?" Hyuna menyerukan idenya.

"Hei! Kau mau membantu kami Jong?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melemparkan kotak bekas susu yang tadi dia minum.

"Ish! Membantu apa?" Jongin sedikit tidak terima saat kesenangannya diganggu.

"Membatu kami dalam hal membuat koreo." Hyuna terlihat antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kalian akan menari?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"lya. Kau mau kan?" tanya Hyuna penuh harap.

"Oke! Aku akan membuat konsep spektakuler untuk kalian!" seru Jongin menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bernyanyi Kyung!" kali ini suara Hyorin memecah keheningan.

"Bernyanyi? Ta-tapi-"

"Kau bisa sayang~" Jongin mencoba menyakinkan kekasihnya yang terlihat gugup.

"Iya, kita tidak boleh kalah dari pasangan Hyuna dan Baekhyun. aku tahu suaramu itu sangat indah. Maka dari itu, ayo!" ajak Hyorin penuh semangat.

"Ba-baiklah." Kyungsoo masih terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kalai begitu yang akan melatih kalian bernyanyi adalah Jongdae!" Kai melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Jongdae.

"Hm." Chen hanya berdeham malas. Tetapi Kai dan Baekhyun tahu Jongdae setuju dengan rencana mereka.

"Baiklah, keputusan sudah bulat. Dan karena yang melatih kita adalah duo Kim, maka kita akan berlatih disana. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun melihat wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Oke!" seru mereka bersamaan.

 _Setidaknya aku bisa meninggalkan sedikit kenangan menyenangkan tentangku di ingatan mereka, sebelum aku pergi..._ -Baekhyun

Atau mungkin Baekhyun yang ingin memiliki memori indah tentang kehidupan normal saat dia berada dalam masa sekolah yang tidak pernah dia ikuti sebelumnya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Well, ini lama ya?

Saya sebenernya ingin sekali update cepet, tapi, real life saya bener-bener bikin pusing. Saya mau sidang skripsi, yeayy! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, di acc juga. Saya sekarang lagi nyiapin keperluan sidang saya. Maka dari itu, saya ngaret gini. Mungkin buat chap selanjutnya bakal lebih lama, tapi saya janji ini bakal selesai.

Makasih banget bagi sayang-sayangku yang masih setia membaca cerita ini. Dan maaf bagi yang minta cepat update, bukannya saya gak mau tapi keadaan yang buat gini.

Dan buat kalian yang udah review, sini saya cium satu-satu. Jujur aja saya kemarin sangat down yah... mungkin kena WB juga kali. Tapi waktu baca review kalian itu rasanya seneng. Sampe saya semagat lagi perbaiki skripsi dan dapat acc dan bisa buka laptop buat nuangin iden yang sempet macet dalam pengerjaan cerita ini. Thank you supportnya!

Maaf kalo ada typo, maklum gak sempet cek, langsung post takut kalian tambah lama nunggu.

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhimpitan di dalam mobil yang di bawa Baekhyun. Setelah mencapai kesepakatan yang mereka setujui bersama, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, duo Kim, Hyuna, dan Hyorin langsung bergegas pergi ke apartemen duo Kim dengan mobil yang Baekhyun bawa. Mereka terlihat seperti anak idiot yang berebut ruang kosong di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun dengan Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menyingkir dari kekasihku, macan betina!" teriak Kai frustasi saat melihat Hyorin mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menempel pada kekasihnya yang imut.

"Urus saja urusanmu Kim hitam. Aku hanya ingin dekat-dekat dengan makhluk imut ini." Lagi-lagi Hyorin menempelkan pipinya ke pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang berada di antara makhluk dengan kadar kemaniakan yang tinggi itu hanya meringis kesal. Dia tidak bisa menolak Hyorin dan tidak bisa mencegah Kai untuk menjauhkan gadis itu darinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian diam." Kali ini Hyuna angkat bicara setelah bosan mendengar perdebatan dua makhluk yang sibuk bersitegang itu.

"Hei! Jauhkan tanganmu dari milikku!" teriak Kai lagi saat melihat tangan Hyorin mulai berjalan meraba tubuh sang kekasih.

"Hyo-Hyorin-sshi-" dengung Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yak! Ini pelecehan!" teriak Kai frustasi.

Hyorin yang mendengar teriakan Kai tambah terkekeh setan dalam hati. Pikirnya dia berhasil mengerjai lelaki hitam di sebelah si imut Kyungsoo.

CKIITT!

Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak, membuat empat orang di belakang refleks menabrak kursi di bagian depan dengan posisi mengenaskan. Mereka saling menghimpit karena ruang yang tidak mencukupi.

"Tutup mulut kalian dan segera keluar!" desis Baekhyun tajam. Jujur saja dia terganggu dengan perdebatan tidak bermutu dua orang penumpang mobilnya.

"Kalian sungguh kekanakan." Sambung Jongdae, dan mengambil langkah keluar dari mobil yang menurutnya seperti neraka.

"Katakan itu pada dua orang bodoh ini." Dengus Hyuna sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menyusul dua teman yang lain.

Keadaan dalam mobil sekarang hening mencekam karna Jongin dan Hyorin masih saling tatap dengan petir imajiner yang saling menyambar keluar dari mata masing-masing. Kyungsoo si polos hanya diam membatu dan membeku berada di antara dua orang idiot yang memperebutkannya. Sama sekali tidak berani membuka suara, bahkan kali ini dia menahan napasnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

BRAAK

Pintu mobil terbuka dengan elit, menampilkan Baekhyun dengan wajah seramnya. Anak itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawa lelaki imut itu keluar dari kondisi genting yang tidak masuk akal karna di sebabkan oleh dua orang bodoh. Jongin menatap Baekhyun protes dan Hyorin memasang wajah memelas.

"Kalau kalian ingin lanjut bersitegang silahkan. Tapi tidak dengan melibatkan sahabatku ini." Kata Baekhyun datar dan beranjak pergi dengan merangkul Kyungsoo.

Dua mata dengan ukuran berbeda itu melihat kepergian pujaan hati dengan makna yang berbeda. Satu dengan rasa kesal dan satu dengan rasa kagum.

"Aku akan memuja Luhan dari sekarang." kata Hyorin riang.

"Kau dan sifat anehmu!" ejek Kai.

Dan adu mulut terjadi lagi di dalam mobil mewah milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 11

"Jadi... ini akan menarik jika kalian melakukan sexy dance!" seru Kai bahagia. Berbagai koreo telah ada di dalam kepalanya yang kosong.

"Tidak. Itu akan membuat pandangan mereka tentang Luhan dan Hyuna semakin buruk." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan suara membantah perkataan kekasihnya.

"Ini akan menarik Kyungie~" rayu Kai lagi.

"Ini tidak akan menarik jika mereka semakin memandang rendah kita." Hyuna mengeluarkan pendapat. "Aku ingin kami memang menari, tetapi tidak mempertontonkan keseksian yang dibuat-buat." Hyorin mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja. "Bagaimana pendapatmu Luhan-ah?" tanya Hyorin tanpa embel-embel sshi, mereka sepakat menghilangkan panggilan formal dan bersikap layaknya teman biasa.

"Ya. Aku setuju denganmu. Lagi pula jika kita melakukan hal seperti sexy dance akan berpengaruh buruk untuk perkembangan otak seseorang." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ah~ Park Chanyeol!" sambung Hyorin riang. "Aku semakin penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa jadi sedekat ini. Tidak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jari-jari lentik itu bermain dengan rambut panjanganya.

"Oke! Aku punya ide!" Kai yang sedari diam akhirnya bersuara. "Bagaimana dengan..." dan diskusi mereka berlanjut dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang di praktekan Kai tanpa musik yang mengiringi.

Akhirnya mereka membuat dua kelompok. Pertama kelompok dance dan kedua kelompok vokal. Di sisi sebelah kanan terlihat Kai sedang mengajari Baekhyun dan Hyorin dalam hal koreo.

"Yak! Letakkan tanganmu di pundaknya!"

"Jangan disitu!"

"Lu, lebih dekat lagi!"

Barangkali seperti itulah suara-suara yang keluar dari mulut Kai yang sibuk memberi intruksi pada Baekhyun dan Hyorin.

Sedangkan pada kelompok vokal terlihat Chen yang sangat profesional melatih Kyungsoo dan Hyorin yang sedang berduet dengan indah. Sesekali guru vokal Chen menyontohkan bagaimana cara bernyanyi membuatnya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi penyanyi saja." Tanya Hyorin di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

"Karna aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Chen cuek dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kai yang saat itu masih asik melatih dua lainnya mengalihkan perhatian pada Chen.

"Tentu saja 'meracik' minum untuk mereka." Chen masih berjalan acuh mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai.

"Jangan!" teriak Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan membuat Hyuna, Kyungsoo dan Hyorin terkejut.

"Biar aku saja!" dengan tergesa Kai mendahului Chen ke arah dapur.

Tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

 _Untung saja Kai peka_ , batin Baekhyun.

Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang menyediakan air minum untuk tamu itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi tidak untuk Chen. Karna menurutnya menyediakan minuman berupa teh, kopi atau minuman pada umumnya sudah terlalu biasa. Jadi, dengan pengalaman dan keahliannya, Chen berusaha menjamu tamunya dengan minuman yang 'spesial'. Karna hal itulah Kai dan Baekhyun yang sudah lama mengenal Chen berusaha meminimalisir korban percobaan Chen agar tidak terlampau banyak.

Setelah selesai membuat minuman normal, Kai bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, kita sepakat akan selalu latihan di sini." Hyorin mengambil sebuah biskuit dan memakannya.

"Ya." Jawab Chen singkat.

"Kita akan latihan dari jam 10 pagi sampai selesai. Dan akan terus latihan sampai hari keberangkatan kita." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah itu.

"Oke." Baekhyun bersandar lelah di sofa.

"Pokoknya, tim ini akan membuat kehebohan saat tampil besok." Semangat Kai menggebu.

"YA!" seru mereka bersamaan. Kecuali Baekhyun yang menutup matanya.

 _Sepuluh hari lagi..._

.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba. Baekhyun membawa sebuh koper kecil untuk segala perlengkapannya. Pagi ini dia di jemput oleh supir Kyungsoo. Mereka pergi bersama-sama.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di sekolah yang sudah ramai itu. Di sana terdapat dua bus khusus anak tingkat akhir yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara. Para anggota OSIS dan guru sekarang sibuk mengatur siswa siswi agar tertib memasuki bus-bus yang telah di sediakan.

Dengan malas-malasan Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada kerumunan anak-anak yang sangat bersemangat pergi ke pulau jeju. Dan di sana dia mendapati Chanyeol sedang asik bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis pasangan duetnya. Lama meperhatikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak sadar bila Chanyeol tengah menyeringai, mengetahui tatapan tidak suka dari sang kekasih.

Setelah mendengarkan intruksi, siswa siswi duduk di dalam bus berpasang-pasangan. Baekhyun memilih duduk dengan Chen, karena dia kalah adu argumen dengan Kai saat memperebutkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sendiri memilih duduk dengan Kris, tepat di samping tempat duduk Baekhyun dan Chen.

Bus berjalan menuju bandara. Keadaan bus tidak pernah hening, ada saja siswa yang bernyanyi dan melakukan hal konyol, membuat yang lainnya merasa terhibur. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata, malas melihat keadaan yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Ini." Chen meyodorkan sepasang earphone yang sedang tidak dia pakai. "Aku tahu ini mengganggu." Chen menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sumber kebisingan.

"Pasangkan. Aku malas bergerak." Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata.

"Dasar pemalas. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah." Chen mendengus tetapi bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman maklum.

Chen sangat mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Keadaan membuat mereka tahu kebiasaan lainnya. Chen sangat tahu Baekhyun sangat tidak suka suara berisik di saat dirinya sedang dalam kendaraan. Itu adalah salah satu hal unik dari Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepangan mata bulat yang menatap mereka marah. Dia Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya lebih memilih lelaki berwajah kotak itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya di bandingkan dia yang tampan ini? Salahmu sendiri Park yang menebar bumbu permusuhan kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di salah satu penginapan di pulau Jeju. Anggota osis membagikan satu kunci kamar untuk dua orang siswa. Saat Baekhyun menerima kunci kamar untuknya, Baekhyun merasakan tarikan kuat pada pergelangan tangan yang sedang memegang kunci. Itu Chanyeol.

"Aku denganmu." Kata Chanyeol datar.

"Tidak aku dengan Jongdae." Jawab Baekhyun tidak kalah datar.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku sudah memutuskan kau dan aku satu kamar." Chanyeol menatap nyalang.

"Aku tidak mau!" tantang Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Kau kekasihku Luhan!" seru Chanyeol tidak tahu kondisi. Sekarang semua pasang mata sedang menatap mereka.

"Kau raksasa bodoh!" desis Baekhyun sebelum pergi mencari kamarnya. Dia malu sungguh. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak sadar situasi?

"Cemburu buta huh?" ini adalah suara Chen yang sedang menatap Chanyeol mengejek.

"Diam kau kotak." Desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Yo Jong!" Kris datang meyapa Chen. "Ayo angkut barang kita!"

"Baiklah teman sekamar." Chen mentap tajam Chanyeol sebelum mengikuti Kris mencari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Malam pentas seni pun tiba. Anak-anak terlihat antuasias dalam menyaksikan penampilan para perserta pentas seni. Acara itu dibuka oleh sambutan kepada sekolah, anggota komite, dan ketua osis sebelum mereka memasuki acara inti.

Kyungsoo dan Hyorin tampil dengan memukau. Mereka menyanyikan lagu I Just Wanna (Amber ft Eric Nam). Suara Kyungsoo dan Hyorin menyatu menjadi satu, ditambah ekspresi mereka yang sangat baik menjadikan penampilan mereka sangat sempurna. Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri penampilan mereka.

Penanpil selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol dan pasangannya. Chanyeol membawa sebuah gitar akustik. Chanyeol sangat tampan malam ini, dan gadis di sebelahnya terlihat tersipu saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Mereka tampil dengan mesra, Chanyeol sengaja melemparkan padangan memuju pada gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang merona, padahal jika dia tahu ini semua Chanyeol lakukan untuk memanas-manasi kekasih kecilnya yang sedang menatap marah dari ruang tunggu peserta.

Baekhyun terlihat merapatkan rahangnya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bermesraan dengan gadis lain di hadapannya seperti sekarang. Ini adalah kali ketiganya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memanas-manasinya, tapi kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar terbakar.

Banyak peserta pentas seni yang telah tampil, sedari tadi Chanyeol menantikan penampilan Luhan. Sesekali Chanyeol menyeringai, dalam pikirannya Luhan hanya akan menampilkan hal seperti bermain piano atau mungkin mempraktekan gaya membantingnya, atau mungkin meperlihatkan lukisannya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

Lampu panggung tiba-tiba mati. Tak lama terdengar musik dengan beat seksi (EXO-Artificial Love) mengalun memecah kehebohan yang di akibatkan oleh beberapa siswa siswi. Sebuah lampu sorot menyinari sesosok tubuh dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans ketat dan polesan eyeliner yang menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Chanyeol membolakan mata saat menyadari sosok yang berdiri di atas panggung ini adalah Luhan. Kekasihnya.

"Shit!" umpat Chanyeol. "Apa ini ajang balas dendam?" desisnya tidak suka.

Musik mengalun dan Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti beat musik. Tatapan mata itu tajam dan seksi. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh itu meliuk-liuk indah. Bagaimana bibir itu terbuka menggoda. Bagaimana jari-jari lentik itu menyihirnya. Ingin rasanya dia menarik miliknya untuk turun dari atas panggung. Atau mungkin dia harus mencongkel satu persatu mata brengsek-brengsek yang sedang menikmati keindahan miliknya.

Saat kata-kata artificial love di ucapkan berulang, Hyuna keluar dengan langkah seksi mulai mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Yang menjadi kejutan adalah saat Baekhyun menarik tubuh wanita itu mendekat kearahnya. Merengkuh pinggang sang gadis.

Sorakan dan teriakan frustasi membahana di bagian penonton. Mereka berdua kembali melakukan tariannya masing-masing setelah Hyuna mendorong dada Baekhyun untuk menciptakan jarak. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin gila sekarang saat melihat tangan gadis itu meraba-raba tubuh miliknya.

Pundak kedua penari itu bergoyang mengikuti beat yang mulai meraja lela. Baekhyun tetap berkonsentrasi pada tariannya, dia tidak lupa pada pesan Kai untuk menempatkan tangannya pada pinggang Hyuna, atau pun membuat pose seolah dia ingin mencium Hyuna saat itu juga.

Tarian dengan durasi kurang lebih tiga menit itu berakhir dengan pose Baekhyun merengkuh Hyuna dalam pelukannya. Sorakan dan tepukan tangan menyambut berakhirnya pertunjukkan mereka.

Saat turun dari atas panggung, tangan Baekhyun langsung saja di tarik oleh Chanyeol yang dalam mode cemburu berat.

"Ikut aku." Desisnya tajam

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh orang labil ini. Mereka melewati beberapa siswi yang berbisik memuji Baekhyun seksi dan akan menjadi penggemarnya. Saat tiba di salah satu tempat yang terbilang sepi, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Suka sekarang memiliki banyak penggemar?" desisnya marah.

"Kenapa? Apa masalahmu?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menantang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka! Kau itu kekasihku!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Jadi kalau aku adalah kekasihmu kau bisa berbuat sesuka hati?" Baekhyun memicing tajam. "Katakan pada seseorang yang mengumbar kemesraan di atas panggung." Sindir Baekhyun tajam.

"Oh... jadi kau berniat balas dendam kepadaku?!"

"Ya! Kau itu tidak adil kau tahu! Kau seenaknya mengaturku! Sedangkan kau berbuat semaumu! Aku juga bisa asal kau tahu!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan emosinya selama ini.

"He-hei Lu."

"Apa! Dasar monster gigi menjengkelkan!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Yak! Apa-apaan dengan monster gigi, kurcaci!" balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Mwo? Kurcaci?! Kau benar-benar!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hendak menjambak rambut Chanyeol, tapi tidak bisa, Chanyeol terlalu tinggi.

"Lihatlah kurcaci in-AW!" Chanyeol berteriak saat Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya. Chanyeol membungkukan badan, dan Baekhyun langsung saja menarik rambut itu.

"Yak! Le-lepaskan! Kau-bar-bar- yak!" Chanyeol memegangi tangan Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman yang ada di rambutnya. Jujur saja itu sangat menyiksa.

"Rasakan! Dasar lelaki menjengkelkan!" desis Baekhyun marah.

"Aku minta maaf! Oke! Yak! Lepaskan!" pinta Chanyeol memohon.

Baekhyun yang tidak tega akhirnya melepaskan cengkaramnnya pada rambut Chanyeol. Lelaki kecil itu membalikkan badan hendak pergi meninggalkan orang yang membuatnya emosi.

"Kajima." Sebuah pelukan hangat mendekapnya. Itu Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau bersama dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka jika kau mengabaikanku. Aku tidak suka itu semua. Aku cemburu." Chanyeol mengaku seperti anak umur lima tahun.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

 _Ini tidak benar._

Batinnya. Saat ingin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, lelaki yang lebih tinggi malah tambah erat memeluk perutnya.

"Kau sangat hangat saat di peluk." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" ronta Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tidak sebelum kita berbaikan Lu~ aku tidak bisa jika kau acuhkan terus menerus." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"O-oke." Jawab Baekhyun tergagap. Dia tidak bodoh saat menyadari dirinya telah jatuh untuk lelaki ini.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"Ne."

"Gomawo Luhanie~"

Saat mendengar nama Luhan, lagi-lagi hatinya sakit. Dia tidak suka sama sekali jika orang menganggapnya Luhan, terlebih orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam pentas seni itu, Chanyeol menjadi semakin posesive terhadap kekasihnya. Dia kembali mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi dan selalu ada disampingnya. Bahkan chaneyol rela bergabung dengan duo Kim, Kyungsoo, Hyuna dan Hyorin. Hal itu dia lakukan demi melindungi hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

Seperti saat ini, mereka berdelapan-karna Kris dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung- ada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka memutuskan memainkan sebuah game disaat anak normal lainnya sedang berjalan-jalan mencari buah tangan ataupun menikmati malam terakhir mereka di pulau indah ini.

Kai dengan seringaiannya membawa sekotak kartu bridge dan beberapa botol soju yang entah dia dapat darimana. Dengan angkuh Kai meletakkan semua barang itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang telah di bentuk oleh makhluk-makhluk yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Oke! Kita akan bermain kartu!" Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman-teman yang lain.

"Oh... orang bodoh ini." Dengus Hyorin jengah. Terang saja mereka akan bermain kartu, karna jelas-jelas dia hanya membawa kartu dan sebotol soju.

"Yak! Berghenti berdebat dengaku!" bentak Kai tidak suka.

"Hei hei... apa kalian tidak bisa akur? Ini malam terakhir kita." Hyuna mencoba menengahi.

"Oke oke. Sekarang kita kembali lagi ke permainan yang akan kita lakukan. Kita akan membentuk 4 kelompok, jadi satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Kita akan memainkan kartu ini bergantian dengan pasangan kita, bagi yang kalah, harus meminum soju~" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

Mendengar kata soju membuat Chanyeol menjadi waspada. Bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh membiarkan Luhan menegak minuman itu walau hanya segelas.

Permainan pun dimulai. Chanyeol tentu saja satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Chen dan Hyorin. Kris dan Hyuna. Permainan berlangsung sengit. Ronde pertama kelompok Kaisoo kalah, dan sebagai gantinya, Kai harus menegak alkohol karna kali ini dia yang memegang kendali. Pada ronde kedua giliran Baekhyun yang kalah. Baekhyun kesal. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya karna ronde pertama di mainkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menerima hukuman yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Dan begitu pun seterusnya, Baekhyun sangat keras kepala saat Chanyeol meminta mereka bergantian bermain. Dan berakhirlah Baekhyun yang mengerang kesal dan Chanyeol yang hangover karena kebanyakan minum.

"Ternyata tidak menjamin orang genius akan menang di dalam sebuah permainan." Ejek Chen tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu wajah kotak!" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku sangat beruntung berpasangan dengan my baby Kyungie~" Kai menempel seperti lintah pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak beruntung berpasangan dengan mu hitam!" seru Baekhyun seraya melempar kartu-kartu itu.

"Yak!" sentak Kai kesal. "Dari pada kau mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik bawa pacarmu ini pulang." Tunjuk Kai pada Chanyeol. "Bahkan dia sudah tidak bergerak lagi, seperti orang mati."

"Ini salahmu dan soju keparat itu!" Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang hangover.

"Ugh! Berat sekali." Rutuk Baekhyun.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Kris pengertian.

"Yeah... aku yakin tidak bisa membawa raksasa ini kekamar." Baekhyun meringis.

Kris yang mendengar ringisan Baekhyun langsung saja membopong tubuh besar Chanyeol ke dalam kamar sepasang kekasih itu. Setelah meletakkan tubuh raksasa itu di ranjangnya, Kris berjalan hendak kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Kris." Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Lu." Kris membalas senyuman Baekhyun lebih lebar.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Yahh... setidaknya dia menjadi sedikit lebih baik sekarang." Kris menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai berpisah, oke!" Kris berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termanggu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan mereka ke Seoul. Dan Baekhyun harus ekstra sabar mengurusi bayi raksasa yang sedari bangun tidur tadi merenggek sakit kepala. Dia harus menyiapkan koper Chanyeol, membantunya berjalan dan sekarang menjadi seperti guling yang selalu di peluk Chanyeol.

"Hei! Aku kepanasan bodoh!" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan bahunya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Hmm... kali ini saja Lu~" jawab Chanyeol manja.

"Oi Park! Setidaknya lepaskan aku sebentar."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, ya memang sebentar karena setelah itu dia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi. Melihat kelakuan Chanyeol Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak kepanasan, tetepi dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol membuat jantungnya tambah berdebar tidak jelas seperti ini. Baekhyun takut dengan perasaannya sekarang. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada tunangan hyungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

(listen All With You-Taeyeon, Moon Lovers OST)

Baekhyun termenung di kamarnya. Dengan seksama mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh kesetiap sisi kamar yang sedang dia tempati, dengan jelas merekam bagaimana posisi dan letak benda-benda di kamar yang akan dia tinggalkan.

Jujur saja Baekhyun akan sangat merindukan suasana yang ada di Seoul. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang ke negara asal, akhirnya Baekhyun mempunyai kesempatan untuk pulang kembali. Haruskah dia berterima kasih pada Luhan karena berkatnya membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat apa yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Baekhyun rindu makanan korea, Baekhyun rindu rumahnya, Baekhyun rindu keramahan warga Seoul, Baekhyun rindu Kim ajusshi, Baekhyun rindu kamarnya, Baekhyun rindu Eomma dan Appa, Baekhyun rindu Luhan, dan Baekhyun sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarganya.

Tidak bisakah Baekhyun terus ada di sini? Setidaknya dia bisa mengaku pada Chanyeol, dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Bukankah Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun bukan Luhan? Tidak bisakah Chanyeol menemukannya? Dia ingin Chanyeol menyadari siapa yang selama ini bersamanya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan mereka?

Banyak kata-kata menyesal dalam batin Baekhyun yang berteriak mengoyak hatinya. Tapi, ini semua adalah salahnya. Jika saja dia tidak bersikap bodoh untuk mengantikan Luhan. Jika saja, dia mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Jika saja, dia bisa menjaga hatinya.

Ini semua bukan salah Appa dan Eomma nya. Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuk Chanyeol dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Baekhyun hanya seorang yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam cerita mereka dan membuat semuanya menjadi runyam.

Bukan salah Chanyeol jika Chanyeol menganggapnya Luhan. Bukan salah Chanyeol jika dia mencintai Luhan bukan Baekhyun, dan bukan salah Chanyeol jika Baekhyun mencintainya. Ini adalah salahnya. Salahnya yang membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa.

Tapi sisi egois itu masih tetap menyerang pemikirannya. Bagaimana jika dia mengaku pada Chanyeol. Bukankah dia memiliki kesempatan sekarang? setidaknya jika dia mengaku, Chanyeol akan mempertimbangkan Baekhyun, karena selama ini Chanyeol jatuh padanya bukan Luhan.

Tapi, bagaimana jika dia mengecewakan Luhan? Luhan mencintai Chanyeol. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin Luhan menerima perjodohan ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat hyung-nya bersedih. Dan tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah tempat Luhan. Bukan tempat Baekhyun.

Luhan begitu di cintai orang tua mereka. Luhan memiliki Kyungsoo, sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya. Luhan memiliki Chanyeol yang mencintainya. Dan Luhan sangat di kagumi oleh orang tua Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya seorang anak yang hidup sendiri, terpisah dari orang tua dan menjalani hidup dengan kesendirian dan kesepian yang melingkupi. Dia hanya memiliki Sehun yang menemani hari-harinya tapi tidak dengan orangtua dan Luhan. Tidak mempunyai kenangan indah seperti remaja lainnya dan hanya berkutat degan berbagai pemikiran dan masalah yang harus dia hadapi.

Keputusan terbaiknya adalah dia harus mengakhiri semua ini sekarang. Ini adalah salahnya. Kekacauan ini adalah akibat ketidakwarasannya dalam mengambil keputusan. Karna dia yang memulai maka dia harus mengakhirinya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Baekhyun mengambil koper dan mulai memasukkan baju ke dalamnya. Sesekali air mata itu menetes saat dia tidak mampu menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Perlahan, semua barang yang akan dia bawa sudah tersusun rapi di dalam koper. Baekhyun mengambil paspornya, meyiapkan segala yang dia perlukan untuk kembali menjalankan hari-harinya di negeri orang.

Baekyun menarik napas. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya. Perlahan, jari lentik itu mengambil ponsel dan memanggil kontak dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah!" sapa Baekhyun serak.

"Wae?" jawab suara di seberang malas. Terang saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita berkencan?" ajak Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat semangat.

"Mow?! Jinjaeyo!" seru Chanyeol gembira.

"Tentu saja! Besok jam 10! Jemput aku ya!" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah semangat.

"Assaa! Kau tenang saja! Aku akan membuatmu terkesan dengan kencan pertama kita!"

"Ne – _buat aku bahagia Chanyeol..."_ lirih Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Lu? Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian.

"Eum!" mendengar nama Luhan sesak di dada Baekhyun datang lagi. Air mata itu menetes. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Takut jika kekasihnya mendengar isakan itu.

"Geure. Tidurlah. Besok kita akan bersenang-senang." Chanyeol berkata lembut.

 _Semua itu untuk Luhan_

Air mata Baekhyun makin deras mengalir.

"Jalja~ saranghae~" kata suara Chanyeol sebelum panggilan itu berakhir. Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh di sisinya.

"Hiks... ba-bagaimana hikss... bagaimana ini hikss... sa-sakit sekali hikss! Sa-sangat sakit hikss..."

Anak itu menekuk kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajah di lutut dan sesekali raungan sesak terdengar darinya. Untuk kali ini biarkan Baekhyun melepaskan beban yang selama ini dia tanggung sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadari, Victoria berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Sebagai seorang ibu Victoria merasa tidak berguna. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bagaimana anaknya tumbuh. Dia tidak ada di saat Baekhyun kecil yang merindukan pelukannya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun menyalurkan rasa sayangnya selama ini. Bayi kecilnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan sangat menyayangi keluarga.

Ini adalah pertama kali dia mendengar Baekhyun menangis setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mencoba menghadapi dunianya lagi, dunia yang akan merubahnya kembali menjadi sosok yang kuat atau mungkin sosok yang sangat rapuh dan tenggelam dalam kesendirian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin besar di rumahnya. Dengan sengaja memilih baju terbaiknya. Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah bangun dan menyiapkan bekal makanan yang akan di bawanya saat berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan cermin di depannya, Baekhyun bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan dia sudah mendapati Chanyeol sedang menyengir menyambut kedatangannya. Baekhyun tertengun, ini adalah hal yang akan di ingatnya seumur hidup.

"Kenapa melamun Luhan-ah?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun tersentak. Seperti baru menyadari kenyataan bahwa cengiran itu bukan untuknya tapi untuk Luhan.

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya pelan dan kembali menapaki anak tangga untuk turun. Dengan refleks, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat.

"Hei hei... kenapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi masih tetap membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Bogoshipo." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari yang lebih besar."Ya! Padalah kita baru tidak bertemu beberapa hari." Jawab Chanyeol di sela-sela kekehannya.

 _Ya... baru beberapa hari dan itu sangat menyiksa._

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan merajuk.

"Lalu. Aku tidak boleh merindukanmu eoh?!" rajuk Baekhyun, mencoba menutupi suasana hatinya.

"Eyyy... kenapa jadi marah-marah begini." Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja boleh.. sangat boleh malah. Aku benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertimu." Tangan Chanyeol membelai-belai kepala yang tersembunyi di dadanya itu.

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun sendu.

"Hm?"

"Aku-tidak-bisa-bernafas-." Jawab Baekhyun berpura-pura.

Lantas Chanyeol menguraikan pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Apa? Apa masih sesak eoh? Kau bisa bernapas sekarang? yak! Jawab aku." Cecar Chanyeol dengan raut cemas yang kentara.

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan di pertemukan dengan lelaki idiot seperti Chanyeol.

"Aigooo... aku hanya bercanda eoh! Dasar Park bodoh!" Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Yak! Jangan memukul kepala calon suamimu!" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentik itu membawa kotak bekal yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Ayo! Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu!" ajak Baekhyun.

"Ck, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkencan Lu!" jawab Chanyeol tapi lelaki itu tetap merangkul Baekhyun untuk memulai kencan mereka.

"Tentu." Baekhyun menunduk.

 _Tentu, jika itu untuk kau dan Luhan, tapi tidak untukmu dan aku, Park Chanyeol..._

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di taman bermain pada pukul 11 siang. Baekhyun sedikit marah pada Chanyeol saat lelaki itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Dan Chanyeol beralasan bahwa semua itu dia lakukan agar dia bisa berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya.

Dan Baekhyun sempat tidak mau turun dari mobil untuk berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Dia kesal, sungguh. Bagaimana mugkin Chanyeol tidak mengerti dirinya yang sangat ingin segera mengabiskan waktu berkencan di taman bermain, bukan di dalam mobil.

Setelah membujuk Baekhyun dengan sedemikian rupa, akhirnya bocah kecil itu luluh juga dan turun dari mobil dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi, tak lama wajah itu kembali ceria. Park Chanyeol sangat senang saat menyadari mood Luhan yang baik hari ini. Dia akan berusaha menjaga mood baik Luhan hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Baekhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan Chanyeol kesan terakhir yang manis bagi keduanya.

"Oke! Kita mulai dari mana chagi?" Baekhyun mengerling imut ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ch-chagi?" mata besar itu membola. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan penggilan seperti itu dari kekasihnya.

"Ne! Wae? Chanyeolie tidak suka?" Baekhyun sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Su-suka, sangat suka malah." Chanyeol kembali nyengir lebar. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi? Aku harus memanggilmu baby?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ani... panggil aku baekby!" jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Baekby?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ne! Entah kenapa aku ingin di panggil seperti itu." Baekhyun memasang eyesmile imutnya.

"Baiklah! Kajja! Baekby!"

"Kajja!" sambut Baekhyun dengan riang. Tak lama wajahnya murung kembali.

 _Tidak apa-apa kan hyung? Untuk hari ini saja aku ingin Chanyeol tidak memanggil namamu dalam kencan kami... walaupun dalam ingatannya aku tetaplah kau._

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari air mata itu kembali menetes

.

.

.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol dengan asiknya mengayuh sepeda sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa-tawa di boncengan Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol memacu cepat sepedanya, membuat Baekhyun memekik senang. Sesekali juga, Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengerem sepeda yang sedang melaju kencang. Membuat pelukan Baekhyun pada pinggang Chanyeol semakin erat.

Ini adalah permintaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat senang saat Baekhyun menginginkan mereka menjadi seperti pasangan romantis lainnya. Dengan semangat penuh, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke stand penyewa sepeda dan berakhir romantis seperti keinginan yang lebih kecil.

"Baekby~ aku lelah..." renggek Chanyeol manja.

"Sekali putaran lagi chagi~" bujuk Baekhyun seraya menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah sayang~" kali ini Chanyeol menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya.

"Chanyeolie~ ayo jalan~" renggek Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan naik sepeda." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jinja?" kali ini Chanyeol kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ne." Pelukan pada pinggang Chanyeol mengerat.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hanya seperti itu..." lirih Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia tidak bisa bersepeda. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun telah kehilangan masa anak-anaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bermain seperti anak lainnya. Setiap hari dirinya selalu sibuk dengan urusan yang seharusnya bukan untuk dilakukan oleh anak seumurannya. Baekhyun kecil hanya asik memecahkan persoalan sulit, dan mengabaikan kesenangan masa kecil yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh anak seusianya.

Hal itu bertambah parah saat dirinya masuk ke dalam organisasi. Baekhyun terus ditempa untuk mempertajam insting dan memperdalam ilmu dalam hal pengembangan otak geniusnya. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak yang kurang kasih sayang dan tidak menikmati masa anak-anak pada saat itu.

Mata kecil itu terbuka, menampilakan sorot kosong dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kali ini dia tidak menangis. walaupun dirinya masih berpikir tentang ketidak adilan yang selama ini dia rasakan.

"Chagi-ah... ayo kita makan siang. Aku lapar.." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada imutnya, tetapi sorot matanya masih kosong.

"Baiklah. Kita ke mobil dan akan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kita makan siang." Seru Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat ke arah mobil. Mereka mengeluarkan peralatan piknik untuk makan siang. Dengan sengaja, mereka mengelar tikar di bawah sebatang pohon yang terlihat rimbun dan sejuk.

Baekhyun membuka kotak pertama dan di suguhkan pemandangan yang bisa di bilang merusak mata. Isi kotak itu berupa kimbab yang ditata dengan tidak teratur dan berantakan. Chanyeol meringis melihat keadaan isi kotak pertama.

Kotak kedua berisi telur gulung yang gosong dan sosis goreng dengan potongan tidak sama besar. Chanyeol lagi-lagi membolakan mata. Dan kotak terakhir adalah kotak nasi dengan hiasan mata, hidung dan wajah yang sedang tersenyum dengan rumput laut kering sebagai penghias.

"TADAAAA~" teriak Baekhyun bahagia. "Kau harus menghabiskannya okee!"

"Semua ini untukku baekby?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu. Dan di jawab anggukan dari si imut.

"Ne~ ayo makan!" Baekhyun memasang wajah semangat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memasak dan menata makanan dalam kotak bekal. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

Melihat wajah semangat sang kekasih, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega untuk menolak. Dengan perlahan, lelaki tinggi itu memakan kimbab. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja Baekhyun harus lebih pintar menata masakannya dalam kotak bekal.

Perlahan-lahan, isi kotak itu habis. Walaupun telur gulung itu sedikit pahit, Chanyeol rela menghabiskannya, demi membuat sang kekasih bahagia.

Setelah sesi makan siang mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati siang mereka dengan saling bersandar di bahu pasangan masing-masing. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Hmm... aku suka." Bisik Chanyeol lirih saat indra penciumannya mencium wangi shampoo strawberry yang di kenakan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" lirih Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam masih menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Wangi rambutmu. Aku suka." Ulang Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya tanpa merubah sedikitpun posisi mereka. "Benarkah?"

"Ne."

Hening... mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan satu sama lain. Sesekali Chanyeol mengusak-usak helai rambut Baekhyun yang tampak panjang.

"Apa kau mewarnainya lagi?"

"Eum!" angguk Baekhyun, masih tidak mau meninggalkan bahu kekar Chanyeol.

"Aku suka warna rambut yang seperti ini." Tangan besarnya tidak berhenti memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya. Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana perubahanmu jika rambutmu berwarna pink!" Chanyeol menyeringai jahil.

"Aku pasti jelek sekali." Baekhyun cemberut lucu.

"Tidak tidak, kau akan sangat imut baekby!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun, membuat sang korban merenggek minta di lepaskan.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan langsung membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dirinya merasa sangat nyaman saat memeluk sang kekasih. Mereka terlihat sangat pas dan serasi jika bersama.

Dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Ini adalah hal yang akan sering Luhan dapatkan saat mereka bersama nanti, dan Baekhyun hanya akan menyimpan perasaannya sediri dan kenangan yang tidak akan menjadi kenangan orang lain selain dirinya.

 _Tidak apa, setidaknya aku bahagia saat ini..._

.

.

.

Baaekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka saling menatap dan melempar senyum manis kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dengan malu-malu. Persis seperti orang yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Mengelus-elus tangan berjari lentik itu dengan ibu jarinya. Terkadang juga mengecupi tangan milik yang lebih kecil, membuatnya merona malu. Hari ini Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia.

"Oh! Baekby! Kau tidak memakai cincin pemberianku eoh?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ahh... cincin itu. Ada di sini!" seru Baekhyun saat menunjukkan cincin yang menjadi liontin di kalung yang dia pakai.

"Kenapa tidak di pakai di jari?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun ikut berhenti.

"Karena itu terlihat mencolok." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos sang kekasih. Terang saja itu mencolok jika di pakai saat sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk situasi sekarang bukan?

"Kemarikan." Chanyeol meminta cincin yang ada di liontin kalung Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit susah Baekhyun membuka kalungnya dan memberikan cincin itu pada Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya pakai ini hari ini." Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Baekhyun. "Cincin ini adalah tanda bahwa aku telah mengikatmu, kau boleh menyimpannya di dekat hatimu-dalam artian menjadi liontin kalung- atau memakainya di jarimu, sebelum jari ini mendapat pengganti cincin pertunangan kita." Chanyeol mengucapkan hal yang romantis.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang hal yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi akan membuat hati sang kekasih berdebar bahagia, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi seolah membuat dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengganti tunangan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. Sama seperti cincin yang sekarang sedang dia kenakan.

"Ne, chagi~" Baekhyun tersenyum. Mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan sesaknya.

.

.

.

Puas berjalan-jalan, sekarang disinilah mereka. Menaiki bianglala. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana senja. Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Seolah saat dia melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, Chanyeol akan hilang dari hadapannya.

Bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti pada puncak yang paling atas. Dari sini Baekhyun bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat indah. Dia pasti akan merindukan keindahan ini.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Wae? Itu pertanyaan konyol sayang~ tentu saja karena aku tertarik padamu." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menghapus senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Ya. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku pikir 'ah~ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang buruk'. Tapi selama aku membullymu dulu, aku merasa ada sedikit rasa sesal di dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku melakukan pembullyan itu di karenakan merasa bersalah atas meninggalnya Yoona. Kau benar, ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini hanya masalah keadaan yang seakan membuatmu menjadi salah satu penyebab kematiannya. Jika saja kita dipertemukan lebih awal sebelum aku bertemu dengan Yoona. Mungkin dari awal aku sudah jatuh untukmu Byun Luhan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol salah, yang benar adalah jika saja dia tidak menggantikan posisi Luhan sekarang. Pasti Chanyeol sudah bahagia bersama dengan cinta sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah... ayo berjanji padaku. Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai seorang Byun Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimana nantinya aku. Kau harus tetap mencintaiku, mengerti." Setitik air mata Baekhyun jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei... tentu saja. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, tidak ada yang lain hanya dirimu. Sayangku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi lelaki kecilnya itu.

"Saranghae." Kata Baekhyun sebelum menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada hisapan, hanya saling menempel dan saling menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing-masing.

 _Berbahagialah untukku Park Chanyeol..._

.

.

.

Keadaan bandar udara di jam tiga dini hari terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang pesawat yang lewat tanpa saling peduli satu sama lain. Baekhyun duduk di dalam ruang tunggu keberangkatan luar negeri sendiri. Tangan mungilnya mengelus jari manis yang tersemat cincin pemberian Chanyeol. Saat mendengar perintah keberangkatan Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan pergi mejauh. Ini adalah keputusannya.

"Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Saya kembali membawa penderitaan pada Baekhyun...

Mianheyo baby Baek! .

Nih... saya bawa lanjutannya bagi yang udah nungguin~ lama kan? tuhkan... saya bilang juga apa, saya mah orangnya jujur. Hahaha...

Makasih bagi yang udah nunggu, yang udah review, yang udah baca cerita ini tapi gak review juga makasih, yang foll/fav juga makasih, yang baca aja juga makasih... saya cinta kalian...

Maaf yang nungguin Luhan atau Sehun, saya simpen dulu mereka berdua ya~ besok-besok saya keluarin lagi. Tenang aja~

Itu tulisan end Cuma gaya-gayaan aja kok, udah kepingin buat kata end, jadi ya saya buat aja.. hahahah... aslinya masih ada lanjutannya kok... saya gak suka gantung...

Typo maklumin yah...

Review?


	14. PENGUMUMAN!

Hai para pembaca setia ff Byun. Mohon maaf kalau kalian semua menunggu update dari ff saya untuk chapter selanjutnya. Chapter 13 Byun tidak bisa saya post sekarang karena laptop saya tiba-tiba rusak. Laptop saya tidak mau masuk ke dalam windowsnya, ada yang tahu kenapa? Padahal saya sudah hampir selesai menulis chapter lanjutan byun. Untuk itu saya mau minta maaf kepada semua pembaca, karena dalam waktu dekat ini saya harus memperbaiki laptop saya dan mudah"an file byun tidak hilang. Bila file byun hilang saya akan lebih banyak membutuhkan waktu untuk mengulang membuat kerangka cerita dan akan mengembangkan cerita lanjutan byun. Maka dari itu saya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Tetapi kalian tidak usah khawatir, saya tetap akan menyelesaikan cerita walau agak sedikit lebih lama dari waktu yang telah saya targetkan. Terimakasih dan maaf untuk keterlambatan yang terjadi.


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun melipat lutut agar dapat menyembunyikan wajah dan raungan kesedihannya selama ini. Anak itu terus terisak-isak sendiri. Ruangan itu gelap, tanpa cahaya, hanya ada sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja Baekhyun buka. Angin malam berhembus menyapa kulitnya yang tipis.

Malam ini Baekhyun harus melepaskan semua bebannya, setidaknya pada esok hari dia bisa tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kenangan yang manis bagi lelaki tinggi itu. Dia berharap Chanyeol bahagia kelak bersama Luhan.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel yang jatuh di sisinya. Mencari sebuah kontak nama seseorang yang harus dia hubungi sekarang. Baekhyun menekan nama Oh Sehun dan menunggu jawaban dari line seberang.

"Halo?" sapa Sehun dengan suara sedikit sungkan.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Belum berniat membalas panggilan Sehun.

"Baek?" panggil Sehun sekali lagi.

"Sehun..." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Ya, Baek. Hm.. soal yang waktu itu aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku selama ini tidak berani menghubungimu. Aku mengerti itu salah-"

"Besok pulangkan Luhan ke Korea." Suara Baekhyun yang memotong kata-katanya membuat Sehun membolakan mata.

"APA!" teriak Sehun tidak percaya.

"Pulangkan Luhan ke korea." Ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kau. Bagaimana mungkin kau-"

"Ini sudah seharusnya Sehun! Tempatnya di sini! Bukan di sana!" bekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Tapi dia tidak akan mau pulang ke korea Baek! Luhan sudah nyaman tinggal di sini bersamaku!" Sehun berteriak berang.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa Sehun." Baekhyun berdesis.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi dia mencintaiku." Sehun balas berdesis.

"Kau melanggar aturannya Sehun. Luhan tidak pernah mencintaimu!" seru Baekhyun lagi. "Dia hanya terbawa suasana karena hanya kau yang ada di dekatnya! Dia mencintai orang lain!"

"Tidak! Dia mencintaiku! Aku tahu itu. dia sama sekali tidak terbawa perasaan Baek. Kau jangan bicara omong kosong!" balas Sehun.

"Ini bukan omong kosong Sehun! Ini demi kebaikan kalian satu sama lain. Aku sudah bilang jangan jatuh cinta dengan Luhan!"

"Apa hakmu?" tanya Sehun dingin. "Ini kehidupan kami Baek!"

"Aku punya hak atas semuanya. Luhan kakakku dan kau adalah sahabatku Sehun. Berhentilah keras kepala dan besok pulangkan Luhan ke korea."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan. Dia mencin-"

"Dia akan bertunangan." Baekhyun menjeda perkataannya. "Luhan memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya disini." Baekhyun berucap lirih.

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" nada suara Sehun terdengar seperti orang yang sangat terkejut.

"Ya. Dia menyetujui pertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Dan beberapa hari lagi adalah waktu pertunangan mereka." Baekhyun menghela napas berat. " Maka dari itu Sehun, pulangkan Luhan ke korea tanpa dia sadari. Luhan hanya seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindungan saat itu. Dan sekarang dia terperangkap dengan perasaan sesaatnya padamu." Baekhyun menjeda perkataannya. "Kita... hanya pemeran pendukung dalam jalannya cerita cinta Luhan dan Chanyeol. Biarkan mereka bersatu Sehun. Jika kau mencintai Luhan, lakukan seperti yang aku bilang. Cinta... tidak selalu harus saling berdekatan dan bersama benar kan? Sehun?"

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Luhan terbangun saat jam menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi. Lelaki cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ranjang yang ada di sebelahnya. Memandang ranjang kosong itu dengan senyum hangat. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa minggu terakhir. Saat membuka mata Luhan biasanya langsung menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang tidur tepat di sebelah ranjangnya.

Semalam Sehun tidak pulang. Lelaki pale itu mendapat tugas jaga di rumah sakit, membuat Luhan harus menghabiskan waktunya sendiri seharian. Luhan bangun dengan semangat. Pagi ini dia akan membuat makan pagi untuknya dan Sehun yang sebentar lagi pulang.

Luhan selesai memasak makan pagi dan menatanya dia atas meja makan. Pintu depan terbuka dan tubuh jangkung Sehun perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam flat yang mereka tinggali bersama.

"Selama datang!" sambut Luhan semangat seperti biasanya.

Sehun hanya melihat Luhan sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sepatunya yang sulit untuk di buka. Luhan melunturkan senyum. Tidak biasanya Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Sehun! Aku sudah memasak sesuatu! Bagaimana kalau kita makan pagi bersama?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ceria. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berpikiran buruk tentang calon kekasihnya itu.

"Ya." Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya pada Luhan yang sekarang terlihat bersemangat. "Siapkan segala keperluan makan pagi kita Lu. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu." Sehun tersenyum kecut dan berlalu melewati Luhan.

"Apa dia ada masalah huh?" guman Luhan lirih.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan sekarang. Sekarang mereka sedang memakan makan pagi mereka dengan saling berbicara satu sama lain. Sehun mencoba menikmati waktunya dengan Luhan pada saat ini.

"Jadi intinya aku benar-benar kesepian saat kau tidak ada Sehunie~" Luhan bercerita dan diakhiri dengan renggekan imutnya.

Sehun hanya diam dan terus menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong. Luhan yang heran tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun akhirnya memanggil lelaki pale itu lagi.

"Sehun!" Sehun masih bergeming.

"Oh Sehun!" teriakan Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun tersentak.

"N-ne?" tanya Sehun binggung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah hm?" Luhan mencoba mengerti Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku.. aku hanya memikirkan operasi besok Lu." Sehun berkilah. "Ah! Aku sudah sekesai. Ayo kita menonton." Sehun berdiri dan langsung menarik Luhan ke arah ruang santai yang ada di flat.

"Tapi aku belum mencuci piringnya Sehun~" renggek Luhan manja.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin menikmati waktu denganmu." Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Menempatkan dagunya diatas kepala yang lebih kecil.

"Wae? Kau sangat aneh hari ini." Luhan mendonggakan kepalanya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja sayang~" Sehun mencium pelipis Luhan, membuat yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibir imut.

"Aku ingin membuat kopi. Kau mau?" tawar Sehun.

"Tentu."

Sehun berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopinya dan Luhan. Sehun memasukan sebungkus kopi instan ke dalam gelas dan gelas satunya. Menuangan air panas ke dalam masing-masing gelas.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah serbuk berwarna putih dan memasukkannya ke dalam minuman yang akan dia berikan ke Luhan. Sehun mengaduk kopi itu lagi agar serbuk itu menyatu ke dalam kopi.

 _Maafkan aku Luhan..._

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Sesekali Luhan meringgis saat merasakan nyeri mendera tubuhnya. Secara perlahan mata Luhan mulai menemukan fokusnya.

Mata rusa itu terbuka lebar. Luhan menegakkan tubuh dan menyapukan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang sedang dilihat oleh kedua indranya.

 _TIDAK!_

Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berada dalam sebuah pesawat terbang saat dirinya masih asik bersandar pada bahu Sehun dan berbagi cerita. Luhan tertawa menyedihkan.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Sadarlah Luhan!" desis Luhan berang.

Luhan kembali duduk di kursinya. Mencoba memejamkan mata. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Jelas-jelas dia sedang bersama dengan Sehun dan menikmati tontonan mereka di flat, bagaimana mungkin dia...

"Sehun... tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya entah pada siapa.

Seperti baru sadar akan sesuatu, Luhan merogoh saku celananya mencari ponsel yang mungkin saja sempat dia-Sehun simpan pada salah satu bagian pada pakaian yang sedang dia kenakan. Tetapi semuanya sia-sia saat dia tidak mendapati apapun.

Dengar tergesa Luhan menarik salah satu tangan pramugari yang sedang melewati tempat duduknya, membuat wanita itu terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan kosong yang sedang dia bawa.

"Kita... akan kemana?" tanya Luhan tergesa.

"Maaf Tuan?" paramugari itu mengernyit heran melihat tingkah salah satu penumpang pesawat ini.

"Aku... maksudku.. kemana tujuan pesawat ini?" Luhan mulai sedikit bergetar.

Pramugari itu tersenyum dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Sekitar enam jam lagi kita akan mendarat di korea Tuan. Tepatnya pada pukul empat pagi waktu Seoul."

Luhan hanya tertunduk lesu saat mendengar jawaban si pramugari. Enam jam lagi, dia akan mendarat di negara asalnya, negara yang sampai saat ini belum ada di dalam benaknya untuk dia kembali.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sehun?_

 _Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?_

Bisik Luhan pelan di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di Belanda pada jam 8 pagi waktu setempat. Dengan perlahan kaki mungilnya berjalan membelah lautan manusia yang sedang menunggu sanak saudaranya. Baekhyun hanya meringgis sedih. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia merasa seperti orang-orang normal lainnya. Ditunggu dengan hasrat yang menggebu saat sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Baekhyun sengaja berjalan kaki untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ini masih pagi dan dia sama sekali tidak mau cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sehun. Langkah kaki mungil itu membawanya ke arah sebuah cafe tempat dia dan Sehun biasanya mengisi perut yang lapar. Sedikit Baekhyun merindukan makanan belanda.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kaca tebal dan di sambut dengan suara lonceng yang berbunyi. Pelayan yang menyadari ada seseorang datang mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang, B!" sapa pelayan itu ceria.

"Yeah, Anson." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Seperti biasa?" Anson menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Please?" Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keadaan sekitar.

Sudah tiga bulan lebih dia meninggalkan negara yang beberapa tahun ini dia tinggali. Tempat ini tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia mengunjunginya. Hanya saja sekarang sedang memasuki musim gugur. Banyak dedaunan yang menguning setelah musim panas terlewati.

Sedikit menyesal saat melewati musim semi tahun ini. Biasanya Baekhyun pergi untuk melihat bunga tulip yang bermekaran pada musim itu. Tapi untuk kali ini dia harus menghabiskan waktunya di negara kelahirannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada jam tangan yang sedang dia pakai. Dia tidak sempat menyesuaikan waktu setempat pada saat sampai di belanda. Jam tangan yang sedang Baekhyun kenakan menunjukkan jam 4 sore.

"Sudah sore ya?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Anak itu tertawa miris. Kali ini dia sadar bahwa inilah yang harusnya terjadi. Ini adalah tempat seharusnya dia berada. Berbeda benua, berbeda negara, bahkan berbeda waktu. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh mengingkari ketentuan yang ada. Karena hanya ini yang akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Anson datang membawa makanan yang biasa di pesan oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun saat mereka datang untuk makan di sana. Dengan cepat Anson menyajikan menu makan pagi di atas meja yang sedang di tempati lelaki kecil itu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, B!" Anson tersenyum. Mencoba membuka obrolan dengan lelaki yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya ini.

"Yeah. Aku juga." Jawab Baekhyun seperlunya. Sama sekali tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Aku dengar dari Sehun kau sudah menjadi koki yang handal." Kekeh Anson di antara ucapannya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan suapan keduanya.

"Sehun bilang padaku waktu itu. Dia bilang saat ini dia memiliki teman sekamar yang sangat pintar memasak, karena itulah kalian tidak pernah makan di sini lagi." Jelas Anson.

Mendengar perkataan Anson, Baekhyun merasa buruk. Selain menjadi penghalang hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol, dia juga sudah membuat Sehun menderita dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Hey B! Kau melamun?" Anson mencoba membuat Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Dengan terpaksa anak itu mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Okay... nikmati makananmu B!" Anson meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di mejanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pada jam tujuh malam. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju flat yang sudah lama di tinggalkannya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu di beberapa tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke flatnya.

Baekhyun menaiki undakan tangga itu satu persatu. Secara tidak sadar dia menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang sedang ditapakinya. Tanpa terasa dia telah berada di depan sebuah pintu flat yang sangat familier. Perlahan Baekhyun memasukkan kombinasi sandi yang masih dia hapal di luar kepala dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah gontai.

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya dari televisi yang menyala sedikit memberi sinar pada indera penglihatan Baekhyun. Sehun duduk disana, berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi kehadiran Baekhyun di dalam flat.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kontak lampu yang ada di diding sebelah kirinya, menekannya dan ruangan itu pun menjadi terang benderang.

"Tidak baik menonton televisi dalam keadaan gelap." Baekhyun berkata datar dan menyeret kopernya ke dalam kamar yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak dan tetap berada pada posisinya semula. Dia hanya diam dan memandang kosong televisi yang entah menampilkan tayangan apa. Baekhyun keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah dia ganti. Kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang tidak bergerak seinci pun.

"Kau mau coklat hangat Hun?" Baekhyun mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahut Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setidaknya dia akan bersikap baik-baik saja di depan Sehun. Baekhyun membuat dua gelas coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan dan meletakkan segelas coklat panas di depan Sehun. Dia sengaja mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun. Saat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya, Sehun langsung berdiri dan sengaja menyenggol meja di depannya dengan kasar sehingga coklat yang sudah di buat Baekhyun tumpah.

"Jangan kekanakan Oh Sehun!" desis Baekhyun geram.

"Sudah kubilang apa pedulimu!" jawab Sehun dengan nada marah.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Sudah kubilang ini demi kebaikan kita semua!" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

"Kebaikan kita semua?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku dan Luhan?" sentaknya marah.

"Aku tahu semua! Kalian hanya terjebak dengan perasaan sesaat yang akan kalian sesali nanti!" Baekhyun balas membentak Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun terkekeh di sela kata-katanya. "Apakah seorang Byun Baekhyun tahu tentang yang namanya perasaan?" ejek Sehun. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu B~" sambungnya dengan nada main-main.

"Kau-"

"Aku sudah sangat mengenal dirimu brengsek! Kau kasar, kau arogan dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan!" Sehun terlihat berang, matanya memerah menahan emosi.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu Oh Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu huh?" Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya mencoba mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, mencoba untuk tidak memukul sahabat yang selama ini telah menemani hari-harinya yang sepi.

"Kau hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang secara tidak langsung di buang oleh keluarganya. Mereka tidak membutuhkanmu. Bukankah nasib kita sama? Tapi aku tidak akan menjadi orang memuakkan sepertimu. Orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan cinta kepada orang lain." Bisik Sehun rendah.

Mata Baekhyun memerah. Dia memang di buang dan tidak dibutuhkan. Dia memang mempunyai nasib yang sama seperti Sehun. Yang Sehun katakan tentangnya benar. Tapi sekarang dia memiliki perasaan itu. Dia mencintai orang lain. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Dan dia merelakan cintanya untuk Luhan.

"Aku-maafkan aku-Sehun." Kata Baekhyun tersendat.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun remeh.

"Apa dengan kata maaf kau bisa memutar waktu Baek?" tanya Sehun dengan tajam. "Aku tidak butuh maaf, yang aku butuhkan hanya Lu-"

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Luhan padamu Sehun. Dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Luhan akan bertunangan." Jelas Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kau bisa membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu Baek!" bentak Sehun emosi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Luhan. Chan-"

"Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol! Apa hebatnya lelaki itu hah? Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau mengacaukan semuanya Baek! Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaan Luhan? Dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mereka saling mencintai Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Aku membencimu." Desis Sehun tajam. "Mengembalikan Luhan kekorea adalah hal terbodoh yang telah aku lakukan."

Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan menerikkan kata 'aku membencimu' satu sama lain, tapi perkataan Sehun kali ini benar-benar serius. Baekhyun megetahuinya. Karena Baekhyun sudah sangat lama mengenal Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu." Lirih Baekhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari flat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah ayunan di taman kota. Sesekali kaki kecil itu mendorong ayunan yang dia duduki agar bergerak dan membuat tubuhnya melayang. Ditangannya terdapat sekotak susu strawberry yang dia beli di supermarket. Baekhyun termenung. Dia disini sendiri. Taman kota terlihat sangat sepi saat ini.

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam sebuah bar yang ada dihadapannya, Baekhyun lagi-lagi melangkahkan kakinya tidak tentu arah. Dan berakhir di sinilah dia, di sebuah taman pada jam sebelas malam.

Baekhyun medongak melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang. Senyum samar tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Luhan hyung?"

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

"Aku kau merindukanku?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun berharap semua yang dia lontarkan tadi bisa sampai di telinga Chanyeol saat ini. Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Cincin itu indah, sangat indah malah. Tapi tidak seindah kisah cintanya. Setitik air mata jatuh saat Baekhyun mengingat hari-harinya dengan Chanyeol dulu.

Baekhyun sangat mengerti perasaan Sehun, maka dari itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak marah saat Sehun marah padanya. Saat ini mereka sama. Sama-sama terluka dan patah hati. Dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjadi pihak yang mengalah kali ini.

Baekhyun masih duduk termenung di ayunan, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Orang itu menatapnya sendu. Perlahan tangan orang itu mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit panjang.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" tanya orang itu dengan nada perhatian. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan membolakan matanya.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Luhan berada di korea. Semenjak hari kepulangannya, Luhan sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari mansion Byun. Beberapa pengawal terlihat berjaga di bawah jendela kamar Luhan, mengantisipasi anak itu agar tidak kabur lagi.

Saat tiba di bandara, Luhan langsung di sambut oleh Kim ajusshi dan beberapa pengawal yang menjemputnya kala itu. Niat Luhan untuk kembali kabur ke belanda pupus saat dia sudah terkepung dan sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perintah mutlak Appa-nya.

Luhan masih termenung di atas tempat tidurnya dan tidak menyadari Kim ajusshi telah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Tuan." Panggil Kim ajusshi lembut.

"Hm?"

"Dibawah ada Tuan muda Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar perkataan Kim ajusshi, mata Luhan langsung membola. Ketakutan itu kembali menghampirinya. Luhan mengalihkan perhatian pada Kim ajusshi yang masih berdiri tegak dengan binar ketakitan yang kentara.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan tergagap.

"Tentu saja dia ingin menemui anda Tuan muda." Jawab Kim ajusshi.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Usir dia!" seru Luhan marah.

"Anda tidak bisa mengusir Tuan muda Chanyeol Tuan. Tuan Chanyeol bilang akan menemui anda langsung bila kali ini anda tetap tidak mau nememuinya."

Yeah, bukan sekali atau dua kali saja Luhan menolak kunjungan Chanyeol untuknya. Ini adalah kali keempat dalam tiga hari belakangan Luhan menolak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba bersabar dan menerima sikap Luhan kali ini. Luhan mungkin saja hanya malu karena kemesraan mereka waktu kencan, pikirnya.

"Jangan! Jangan biarkan dia masuk ajusshi!" Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Sambungnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kim ajusshi hanya membungkukkan badan sopan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sang Tuan muda. Kim ajusshi menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju arah Chanyeol yang sedang sabar menanti calon tunangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan binar harap.

"Tuan muda akan turun sebentar lagi." Jawab Kim ajusshi seadanya.

"Assa! Akhirnya. Anak nakal itu perlu ancaman dulu ternyata." Kekeh Chanyeol di sela kata-katanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya disini. Kau boleh pergi." Perintah Chanyeol. Kim ajusshi lagi-lagi membungkukkan badan dan pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Tak lama menunggu, Chanyeol akhirnya dapat melihat sang pujaan hati turun dari lantai atas. Luhan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyambuntnya dengan binar bahagia.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluk tubuh itu dengan tarikan kuat, membuat Luhan terkejut dengan tubuh kaku.

"Aigooo~ aku benar-benar merindukan kekasihku ini~" Chanyeol berkata di sela-sela senyuman bahagianya.

Luhan hanya membolakan matanya. Tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan yang memisahkan pelukan mereka.

"Wae? Kau terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu Lu~" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"A-ani." Cicit Luhan pelan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan sikap Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut halus Luhan.

"A-aku, ba-baik-baik saja." Luhan mencoba menghindar dari sentuhan Chanyeol. Chayeol yang sadar mendapat penolakan halus dari Luhan hanya mencoba tersenyum maklum.

"Apa kau masih malu dengan kejadian di bianglala eoh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan hanya diam, dan sebenarnya dia binggung dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol padanya. Apa ini karena Baekhyun?

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke arah sofa. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul tubuh kurus itu.

"Kenap tidak bilang kalau kau mengecat rambutmu? Padahal aku bisa menemanimu di sana." Chanyeol mencoba membangun percakapan dengan Luhan yang menurutnya kaku tersebut.

"A-aku hanya takut merepotkanmu." Jawab Luhan masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi hal yang merepotkankan sayang~" Chanyeol menggusak kepala Luhan lagi.

Luhan hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Lu, aku pikir kita harus mulai mempersiapkan tentang pertunangan ini." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Eoh?" Luhan membolakan matanya terkejut _. Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku harus kembali ke korea_. Batin Luhan

"Ne! Aku berencana melakukan pertunangan di rumahku saja, mengajak kerabat terdekat dan teman-teman kita. Kita harus mulai mencari perlengkapannya Lu~, dan yang terpenting adalah kita harus mencari cincin kita~" ujar Chanyeol menggebu-gebu.

Luhan hanya diam. Sejujurnya pikirannya saat ini sedang ada pada Sehun. Apa Sehun tahu bila Luhan dan Chanyeol di jodohkan? Jadi ini alasan Sehun mengembalikannya kekorea. Sehun pasti sangat kecewa pada Luhan saat ini. Tidak! Dia tidak mencintai Chanyeol! Dan Chanyeol salah paham. Selama ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah Baekhyun, bukan Luhan. Dia harus mencari cara membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Ma-maaf Chanyeol." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Masalah pertunangan kita bicarakan lain hari saja. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat sekarang."

"Oh. Oke." Jawab Chanyeol saat Luhan sudah berdiri dan meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi. "Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat berbeda." Bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial bagi Chanyeol. Dengan riang Chanyeol membawa sekotak cake strawberry ke rumah kekasihnya. Dapat Chanyeol pastikan Luhan pasti sangat senang dan sikap Luhan yang kaku akan hilang dan berganti dengan Luhan yang manis dan sedikit galak. Cake yang di bawa Chanyeol merupakan cake buatannya sendiri. Dia memang berencana membuat lelaki imut itu senang karena cakenya.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Chanyeol tidak menemui Luhan. Entah kenapa kekasihnya itu mempunyai beribu alasan saat dia mengajak bertemu. Menurut Chanyeol Luhan yang sekarang sangat aneh. Lelaki cantik itu sangat terlihat ketakutan saat bersamanya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman mansion Byun. Dengan cekatan lelaki itu mengambil kotak berisi cake di bangku samping pengemudi. Sesaat dirinya tersenyum manis saat melihat satu kotak lagi yang ada di gengaman tangannya.

Itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka.

Chanyeol yang memilih cincin itu seorang diri karena Luhan menolak saat dirinya mengajak lelaki kecil itu. Tapi tidak apa, Chanyeol sudah tahu ukuran jari Luhan. Jadi dia tidak keberatan untuk pergi seorang diri. Malam ini, dia akan menunjukkan cincin itu pada Luhan dan meminta pendapat tentang modelnya.

Dengan senyum tersemat di bibrinya, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mansion Byun. Chanyeol meminta maid memanggil Tuan muda mereka, sedangkan dia menunggu di taman belakang kediaman Byun.

Luhan datang dengan langkah gontai dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di depan Chanyeol. Dahinya mengernyit melihat cake strawberry di hadapannya.

"Makanlah, ini aku buat khusus untuk kekasih kecilku ini." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan gekas,

"Maaf Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan buah masam itu." Luhan mendorong piring kue di hadapannya.

"Eoh?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat heran dengan sikap Luhan. "Bukannya kau sangat menyukai strawberry?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dulu dan tidak dengan sekarang." jawab Luhan cuek.

"Baiklah."

Hening menguasai suasana di taman belakang itu. Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku jaketnya.

"Tara~" Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak itu di depan Luhan yang dari tadi diam. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan sepasang cincin tampak di dalamnya.

"Ne."

"Coba pakai Lu~ aku yakin pasti terlihat indah di jarimu." Chanyeol tanpa izin Luhan mengambil tangannya dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Tapi cincin itu terlihat longgar saat di jari Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak pas? Aku jelas-jelas mengukurnya dengan jariku kelingkingku sama seperti waktu itu. Apa kau kehilangan berat badanmu?" selidik Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya menelan ludahnya gugup dan menarik tangannya yang ada di genggaman Chanyeol. Luhan melepas cincin itu dan mengembalikannya ke Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja." Jawabnya gugup.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengernyit binggung dengan sikap Luhan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Lu?_

.

.

.

"Luhan mau pertunangan ini dibatalkan Appa." Pinta Luhan dengan nada memelas.

Tuan Byun yang mendengar permintaan anaknya langsung menatap tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Lu? Kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan Chanyeol." Tandas Tuan Byun.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya! Aku mencintai orang lain Appa!" seru Luhan lagi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun baru saja sampai dari perjalanan bisnis mereka dan disambut dengat permintaan Luhan yang sangat mendadak. Suasana ruang makan yang tadinya tenang sekarnag menjadi panas saat Luhan mencoba membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa membantah Appa Lu! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!"

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku Appa. Dan Chanyeol bukan salah satunya." Luhan bersikeras.

"Apa lagi yang kurang dari Chanyeol? Dia kaya, pintar, dari keluarga terhormat dan dia bisa menjagamu Lu." Tanya Tuan Byun.

"Satu hal Appa. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintaiku." Luhan menatap mata Tuan Byun tajam.

"Dia mencin-"

"Dia mencintai Baekhyun!" seru Luhan.

"Jadi hanya karena Baekhyun kau berniat membatalakan pertunangan ini?" mata Tuan Byun memicing. "Si pengacau itu."

"Jangan menyubutnya pengacau Nichkhun! Dia itu anakmu!" Nyonya Byun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Beraninya kalian!" Tuan Byun berteriak berang.

"Appa! Pernahkah Appa berfikir bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang? pernahkah Appa berfikir betapa kesepiannya hidup Baekhyun selama ini? Baekhyun butuh kasih sayang juga Appa. Dia juga memiliki perasaan. " mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. "Walaupun aku hanya tinggal selama beberapa bulan di sana, tapi aku merasakan rasa kesepian itu. bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Luhan menatap Eommanya. " Diusia yang sangat belia dia harus terpisah dari keluarga yang menemaninya. Bertahun-tahun hidup terpisah dari kita. Bisakah kalian bayangkan?"

Nyonya Byun telah menanggis berurai airmata saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Dia merasa bersalah saat setuju melepaskan Baekhyun saat itu.

"Apa Baekhyun makan dengan baik disana Lu?" tanya Nyonya Byun disela-sela tangisnya.

"Tidak Eomma. Dia dan Sehun tidak bisa mengolah makanan. Mereka hanya mengandalkan makanan cepat saji di sana." Jawab Luhan dengan jujur.

"Aku mohon Appa, batalkan pertunangan ini. Yang Chanyeol cintai itu Baekhyun. Dan aku yakin Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol." Mohon Luhan dengan sangat.

"Apapun alasannya, kau tetap akan bertunangan!" kekeh Tuan Byun.

"Aku mencintai orang lain Appa! Dan kali ini aku akan berjuang demi cintaku!" jawab Luhan.

"Siapa? Siapa laki-laki itu?" desis Tuan Byun geram.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Appa. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu!" bentak Luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan berbalik dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat Chanyeol yang membeku di hadapannya.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Lihat aku Chan." Luhan berbisik lirih. "Aku yakin kau bisa merasakan jika aku bukan seseorang yang selama ini membuat hatimu berdebar."

"Kau-" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku Luhan." Luhan sengaja mendeja perkataannya. "Dan orang yang kau cintai adalah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Adik kembarku." Luhan menatap mata Chanyeol menyakinkan.

"Ha! Hahaha..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa. "Lelucon macam apa ini?" desisnya kemudian.

"Ini bukan lelucon Chanyeol!" jerit Luhan frustasi.

"Ini lelucon! Kau sengaja memilih alasan bodoh ini karena memang ingin mengakhiri perjodohan ini kan?" Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Lepaskan!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Lu~ jangan bermain-main dengan perasaanku!" mata Chanyeol terlihat memerah menahan emosi.

"Aku berkata jujur Chanyeol. Jika kau tidak percaya kita buktikan. Besok kita ke belanda. Aku akan menunjukkan semua kebenaran yang ada padamu." Luhan berpaling dari Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah kaku.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berada di negara yang terkenanl dengan bunga tulip itu. Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menaiki taksi yang akan membawa mereka ke flat yang selama ini di tinggali oleh Luhan.

Selama perjalanan dari korea ke belanda mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dia hadapi belakangan ini. Dia seharusnya bisa mengenali perbedaan antara Luhan dan kembarannya. Apalagi sikap mereka terlihat sangat berbeda satu sama ini.

Sekitar 15 menit. Luhan dan Chanyeol sampai di sebuah flat yang tidak begitu mewah. Hanya sebuah bangunan yang memiliki tangga banyak di luarnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol menaiki undakan tangga satu persatu. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti Luhan dengan diam, dan ikut berhenti saat Luhan berdiri di depan salah satu pintu flat. Perlahan Luhan menekan bell di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa benar ini flatnya?" Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Tentu saja. Aku tinggal disini selama tiga bulan lebih." Luhan masih memencet bell itu terus menerus. Sebenarnya dia tahu sandi flat itu, tapi terlihat tidak sopan jika langsung masuk tanpa izin pemilik flat.

"B?" sapa seorang nenek.

"Hai." Jawab Luhan diiringi dengan senyum tipis. "Maaf tapi aku bukan B. Apa nenek tahu kemana mereka?"

"Oh, maaf. Kalian terlihat sama. Entahlah nak. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Sehun keluar dari flat dengan beberapa tas yang dibawanya. Dan sampai hari ini aku belum bertemu dengan B." Jelas sang nenek dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah nek, terima kasih." Luhan tersenyum sedih.

"Sama-sama nak." Nenek itu melewati Luhan dan Chanyeol. Tak lama dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya mereka bertengkar hebat malam itu. Malam terakhir aku bertemu dengan B yang keluar dari flat dengan wajah menahan tangis." Dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Perkataan nenek langsung membuat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Dia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan kembaran Luhan. Sedangkah Luhan hanya terdiam kaku. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Luhan memasukkan kombinasi sandi dan masuk ke dalam flat diikuti Chanyeol.

"Siapa Sehun?"

"Sahabat Baekhyun dan... Orang yang aku cintai." Jawab Luhan dengan lirih.

Flat itu terlihat berantakan. Tidak seperti saat dia tinggal di sana dulu. Diatas meja sofa tampak gelas yang jatuh dan tumpahan coklat yang mengori meja dan lanai di bawahnya. Luhan pergi ke kamar yang sempat dia tempati, dan mendapatkan sebuah koper yang belum dibuka. Di nakas ranjang tidurnya dulu terdapat sebuah ponsel. Itu adalah ponsel Baekhyun.

Luhan keluar dari kamar dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memandang sebuah foto. Itu foto dirinya dan Baekhyun. Foto yang sempat mereka ambil dengan kamera ponsel sebelum Baekhyun berangkat menuju korea.

"Chan-"

"Apa ini Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol melihat dua orang dengan wajah yang sama persis. Merangkul satu sama lain dan tersenyum dengan riang ke arah kamera. Laki-laki dengan rambut white broke itu, dia adalah Luhan yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar.

"Ya. Dia Baekhyun." Luhan mengalihkan pandangan matanya menatap bingkai foto itu. "Adik kecilku." Sambungnya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua yang terjadi Lu?" tuntut Chanyeol dengan mata menahan tangis.

"Aku dan Baekhyun terlahir kembar. Kami hanya selisih beberapa menit." Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Baekhyun anak yang sangat manja padaku sampai saat ini. Aku bahagia memiliki Baekhyun, dia selalu melindungiku walaupun nantinya dia yang akan menangis. Eomma dan Appa sangat menyayangi kami berdua. Semua berjalan dengan normal sampai kami berdua berumur 4 tahun. Saat itu aku sangat menyukai mainan robot dan bermain seperti bocah berusia 4 tahun lainnya. Sedangkan adikku Baekhyun terlihat menyukai buku-buku yang dia temui di perpustakaan khusus yang di miliki oleh Appa. Bocah nakal berumur 4 tahun itu terlihat sudah bisa membaca dan mengerti bahan bacaan yang dia ambil." Luhan tersenyum diantara tangisannya.

"Byun Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda denganku. Anak itu terlihat tumbuh dan mengerti lebih cepat di bandingkan dengan bocah bocah pada saat itu. Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memainkan sebuah piano yang terletak di ruang santai keluarga. Baekhyun memainkan sebuah instrumen yang sangat indah tanpa nada sumbang sedikit pun, padahal itu adalah permainan pertamanya. Eomma terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun kecil lakukakan. Dan Eomma melaporkanya pada Appa." Luhan mentap Chanyeol sedih.

"Pada saat itulah kehidupan Baekhyun berubah dengan pesat. Baekhyun sudah jarang bermain lagi denganku, dia lebih suka berbicara dengan bahasa-bahasa aneh yang saat itu tidak aku mengerti. Anak itu terlihat sepeti tahu segalanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa sekolah seperti anak normal lainnya. Dia berbeda, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berbaur pada saat itu. Baekhyun akhirnya tidak bersekolah dan hanya berada di rumah dengan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor. Semakin hari sikapnya semakin dingin kepada orang tua kami. Hal terakhir yang aku sesali adalah tidak melarangnya untuk pergi pada saat itu. Saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya di masa anak-anak." Luhan menyudahi ceritanya dengan berurai air mata.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Luhan hanya terdiam dnegan pandangan kosong. Entah kepana dia seperti merasakan penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini.

"Dan aku melakukan kesalahan lagi! Aku membuat hidupnya berantakan Chan! Seharusnya aku tidak datang waktu itu!" jerit Luhan frustasi. Dia sadar dia sudah kehilangan Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Lu! Ini salahku! Andai aku tidak menyakitimu seperti itu." Chanyeol memeluk Luhan yang menangis.

"Aku hyung yang jahat Chan! Aku egois, aku malah asik cemburu pada Baekhyun saat dirinya mengantikanku di sana. Dan sekarang mereka pergi Chan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan salah satu dari mereka!"

"Sudahlah Luhan... jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Bujuk Chanyeol. "Ini adalah kesalahan kita berdua. Dan ini adalah hukuman untukku." Lirih Chanyeol masih dengan memeluk Luhan.

 _Maaf Baekhyun sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk mencintai Luhan_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah mengerti dan memberi saya semangat dalam pengerjaan ff ini. Terimakasih bagi yang udah review, fav/foll ff Byun. Terimakasih bagi yang sabar menanti sehatnya laptop saya. Ini saya bawain chap selanjutnya, semoga kalian tidak baper yaahhh~

Kalo ada typo maklumin, soalnya langsung saya post tanpa cek-cek ulang, takut kalian kelamaan nunggu.

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Nenek Byun mendengar kabar dari orang kepercayaannya bahwa cucu nakal kesayangannya telah tiba di Belanda. Sudah lama sekali nenek Byun tidak bertemu dengan cucu nakalnya itu. Semenjak Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mansionnya bersama Sehun, Baekhyun sangat jarang sekali menemuinya. Yah... karena mereka hampir sama, sama-sama keras kepala, arogan dan tidak mau kalah maka setiap pertemuan pasti di akhiri dengan adu mulut dan pertengkaran kecil. Secara tidak sadar nenek Byun menurunkan sifat jeleknya pada Baekhyun.

Nenek Byun bersiap pergi untuk menemui Baekhyun. Walau letak mansion dan flat yang di tinggali cucunya itu jauh, tapi dia tetap harus menemui Baekhyun kali ini. Nenek Byun punya firasat yang tidak begitu bagus tentang keadaan cucu keras kepalanya itu.

Baekhyun hanya seorang anak yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu hanya mengenal bagaimana cara menjatuhkan lawan, memecahkan masalah dan bertahan dalam situasi bisnis yang menurutnya sulit. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang cinta. Mungkin jika cinta diujikan dalam tes, dia akan mendapatkan nilai 0.

Sejujurnya nenek Byun khawatir dengan keadaan cucunya itu. secara garis besar dia mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi di Korea pada waktu Baekhyun menggantikan Luhan. Anaknya Nichkhun, juga bercerita tentang keadaan mereka saat itu. Nenek Byun sedikit tidak setuju dengan rencana putranya yang memanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk kesenangan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan adalah cucu yang dia sayangi sama seperti Baekhyun, nenek tidak rela jika mereka meperalat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Saat ini nenek Byun sudah berada di depan flat Baekhyun. Wanita tua itu hendak turun dari mobil, tapi terhenti saat matanya melihat Baekhyun turun dari tangga flat dan pergi entah kemana. Refleks dia mengikuti cucunya itu.

Baekhyun berjalan tidak tentu arah dan anak itu juga sempat berhenti di depan sebuah bar. Baekhyun terlihat terdiam cukup lama di depan bar di hadapannya, seolah berpikir akan sesuatu. Nenek Byun hampir saja turun dari mobilkan untuk menyeret cucunya menjauhi tempat terlarang itu, tapi Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Baekhyun terlihat duduk di ayunan taman kota setelah sebelumnya masuk ke dalam sebuah supermarket dan membeli sekotak susu strawberry. Anak itu terlihat memainkan ayunan yang didudukinya membuat nenek Byun yang melihatnya di dalam mobil tersenyum samar.

"Bukankah dia terlihat masih seperti anak-anak?" tanya nenek Byun pada supirnya.

"Ya madam."

"Heuh... anak kecil itu selalu membantahku. Dasar bocah kecil cerewet." Nenek Byun terkekeh.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang mendongak menatap langit. Tak lama anak itu memandang sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Bahu kecil itu terlihat rapuh sekarang.

Nenek Byun melihat pemandangan itu dengan sedih. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan mengelus surai yang terlihat sedikit panjang itu lembut.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" tanya Nenek Byun lembut.

Baekhyun mengongakkan kepala dan matanya langsung membulat. "Kau?"

"Wae? Merindukanku?" kekeh nenek Byun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun membuang muka, sama seklai tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada wanita tua cerewet yang telah duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi cucu nakalku." Nenek Byun masih menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya gugup. Lelaki kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang nenek.

"Sekarang kau telah bertemu denganku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Kata Baekhyun ketus.

Nenek Byun hanya tersenyum. Dia akan berusaha memberi pengertian pada cucu kecilnya yang sedang sedih dan patah hati ini. "Mau menceritakan sesuatu?"

"A-ani." Gugup Baekhyun. Percaya tidak percaya dia pernah menganggap neneknya ini adalah seorang cenayang, karena wanita tua itu tahu apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa nenek yang harus memulai?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia belum siap untuk menceritakan kondisi perasaannya pada saat ini.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun-ah. Jatuh cinta itu tidak salah." Nenek Byun mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Tahu apa kau?" jawab Baekhyun mencoba bersikap ketus.

"Tentu saja nenek tahu." Nenek Byun bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun yang hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aigooo... cucu nenek sekarang sudah besar eoh." Nenek Byun mengelus sayang kepala cucunya. "Jatuh cinta itu hal yang wajar Baek. Kita semua berhak merasakan cinta. Jadi tidak ada yang salah dengan perasanmu sekarnag." Nenek Byun mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Ta-tapi aku mencintai orang yang salah nek! Aku mencintai tunangan hyung!" anak itu lagi-lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak salah Baekhyun-ah! Kau berhak merasakan perasaan itu! lihat nenek." Nenek Byun memegang kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun membuat lelaki kecil itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Baekhyunie tidak salah... dan jangan menyalahkan diri Baekhyunie lagi eoh?" bujuk nenek Byun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan sayang dari neneknya tidak kuasa menahan air mata. Seperti anak kecil Baekhyun menerjang tubuh neneknya dengan pelukan dan menanggis sesenggukan di pelukan sang nenek.

Nenek Byun juga ikut menangis. Dia tahu apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun pasti sangat menyakitkan. Di satu sisi dia mencintai orang yang salah dan di sisi lain dia mengharapkan bisa bersama orang itu. Baekhyun adalah korban dari permainan ayahnya sendiri, dan Baekhyun terjebak dalam rasa baru yang belum pernah dia mengerti yaitu cinta.

"O-otokhae? Hiks-hiks... be-benar-benar sakit hiks-nek.." isak Baekhyun.

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya selama ini. Dia butuh tempat untuk berbagi. Dan orang itu adalah neneknya.

"Ne... menagislah sayang... nenek ada disini." Nenek Byun mengusap punggung rapuh itu, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang, nenek Byun menguraikan pelukan mereka dan mengajak Baekhyun berdiri. Wanita tua itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dia bawa.

"Ini." Nenek Byun menyerahkan sebuah paspor dan dua tiket pesawat kepada Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa ini nek?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah binggung.

"Nenek akan memberikan tiga pilihan. Pertama, kembali ke Korea dan rebut lagi cintamu. Kedua, tetap disini dan hiduplah seperti saat kau belum mengenal cinta. Dan ketiga, pergi dan tenangkan dirimu, kau boleh kembali saat kau sudah merasa bisa melupakannya Baek." Jelas nenek Byun.

Baekhyun terlihat ragu. Pilihan pertama tentu tidak akan dia ambil. Dia tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan orang lain terlebih itu hyunya sendiri. Pilihan kedua Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Pilihan ketiga...

"Jika aku mengambil pilihan yang kau berikan." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya paksa. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Nenek akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak itu. Jadi bagaimana?" nenek Byun menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku... " Baekhyun menjeda perkataannya. Mencoba mencari kepastian dalam keputusan yang akan dia ambil. "Aku ambil pilihan ketiga."

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 14

 _5 Tahun Kemudian..._

Hari ini adalah minggu kedua musim semi di Seoul. Cuaca pada pagi ini sangat cerah dan indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman-taman kota, begitupun dengn pepohonan yang mulai menghijau kembali.

Disebuah apartemen yang terletak di wilayah Gangnam, terlihat seorang namja mungil yang sedang asik berkutat pada dapur apartemen tersebut. Namja manis dengan apron biru itu membuat pancake untuk menu sarapan paginya dengan seseorang. Setelah selesai dengan senyum manis dia menatanya pada meja makan.

"Tara~ Menu makan pagi oleh chef Luhan telah selesai!" Luhan berteriak riang. "Saatnya membangunkan si pemalas!"

Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Dengan seenaknya, lelaki cantik itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa izin si pemilik terlebih dahulu.

Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya sebal saat melihat sesorang yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam gundukan selimut yang ada di atas kasur king size itu. Dengan kesal Luhan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Atensi Luhan kembali pada gundukan yang masih tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Yak! Ireona!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh yang bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kali ini Luhan memukul-mukul gundukan tersebut. "Yaaakkk!" teriaknya kesal saat masih tidak ada respon.

Luhan meniup poninya dengan pipi mengembung. Anak itu memasang seringai mengerikan sebelum melancarkan aksinya untuk pagi hari kali ini. Dengan kekuatan penuh Luhan menarik selimut yang melindungi si pemalas dari serangannya tadi. Sinar matahari langsung menyinari tubuh atletis yang sedang tidur meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, membuat orang itu terusik.

"Yak! Ireonaaa!" teriak Luhan tepat di telinganya.

"Lima menit lagi." Katanya membuat penawaran.

"Kau sudah berjanji kita akan pergi bersama pagi ini! Ayolah~" renggek Luhan.

"Ck, kau berisik cerewet!"

"Yak! Kalau aku tahu kau akan jadi pemalas seperti ini! Aku tidak akan mau tinggal bersama denganmu! Park Chanyeol!" oceh Luhan dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Berhentilah menjadi seperti ibu-ibu cerewet Luhan! Aku bangun sekarang, puas kau!" gerutu Chanyeol seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ne~ Park sajangnim pemalas. Cepat bersiap!" Luhan memutar matanya malas.

Setelah kepulangan mereka dari Belanda. Chanyeol dan Luhan membatalkan perjodohan yang di lakukan kedua orang tua mereka. Chanyeol dengan jujur mengakui segala perbuatannya dulu terhadap Luhan di hadapan kedua orang tua mereka, dan Chanyeol juga jujur dengan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Dengan sepenuh hari pula Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada Luhan. Luhan yang memang dasarnya baik hati akhirnya memaafkan Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan menjadi sahabat.

Hari itu adalah titik balik perubahan hidup mereka. Chanyeol mengambil pilihan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpangku tangan dan bersedih dengan menghilangnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempunyai pemikiran jika dia bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun lagi bila dia mempunyai koneksi yang besar, maka dari itu dia harus menjadi pemimpin perusahaan raksasa Park tersebut.

Luhan yang pada saat itu masih sangat bersedih akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluti hobi memasaknya, menjadi sebuah pelampiasan untuk membantunya bangkit dari kesedihan. Anak itu bekerja sama dengan Kyungsoo untuk membuka restoran. Awalnya memang tidak berjalan lacar, tapi atas bantuan Kai pacar Kyungsoo dalam segi hal promosi mereka akhirnya bisa mengembangkan usaha mereka sehingga memiliki cabang di mana-mana.

Luhan keluar dari mansion Byun dan membeli sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Dia memutuskan semua itu agar dirinya bisa mandiri. Walaupun seminggu sekali Eomma dan Appa nya pasti datang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sekarang tidak sesibuk dulu. Mereka memutuskan untuk lebih memperhatikan Luhan dan fokus mencari Baekhyun. Mereka merasa menyesal karena tidak berhasil menjadi orang tua bagi kedua anak mereka.

Saat Chanyeol kembali ke Korea, anak itu memutuskan dengan seenaknya untuk tinggal menumpang di apartemen Luhan dengan alasan dekat dengan kantor pusat Park. Luhan dengan sedikit keberatan akhirnya protes kepada Chanyeol kala itu. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki jurus rayuan yang mampu meluluhkan hati lembut milik Luhan, dan akhirnya beginilah mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan setelan formalnya. Rambut lelaki itu di tata hair-up memperlihatkan dahi sexy-nya. Langsung saja lelaki tinggi itu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan segelas kopi di hadapannya.

"Pancake?" Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Luhan. "Tidak buruk." Sambungnya setelah melakukan suapan pertama.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini koki. Kau ingat?" lagi-lagi Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Makan pagi itu berlangsung hening. Mereka selalu seperti ini, di sibukkan dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita harus menjengguk Kris di rumah sakit?"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol masih fokus pada makan paginya.

"Ish! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu tentang Kris yang terkena diare! Dan kau masih melupakannya!" seru Luhan kesal.

"Terlalu banyak yang harus aku pikirkan rusa china." Chanyeol masih menjawab cuek.

Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sedikit berubah sekarang. Saat Luhan melihatnya pertama kali waktu Chanyeol kembali dari Amerika, dia terlihat lebih dewasa, teagas dan dingin. Chanyeol entah mengapa menjadi lelaki yang lebih cuek dari pada saat mereka SHS. Chanyeol juga menjadi irit bicara dan tidak peka pada keadaan sekitarnya.

"Aish... terserahlah! Pokoknya kita harus ke rumah sakit. Titik!"

"Baiklah kakak ipar~" Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri dengan candaannya. Percaya atau tidak, lelaki jangkung itu hanya bisa bersikap seperti biasanya pada Luhan.

Karena mereka memiliki luka yang sama...

.

.

.

Mobil sport mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah halaman rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Pintu mobi di bagian samping pengemudi terbuka dan munculah seorang lelaki cantik dengan wajah yang sangat masam.

Luhan berjalan memutari mobil ke sisi pengemudi dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakan. Kaca di sisi pengemudi terbuka, ada Chanyeol disana yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

"Ini hanya sebentar. Kau tidak perlu merajuk." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku kemarin Chanyeol!" protes Luhan geram.

"Aku memang berjanji, tapi ini adalah masalah yang serius Luhan. Ini menyangkut dengan kelangsungan perusahaan." Chanyeol mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Luhan-lagi- setelah penjelasannya dari tadi tidak pernah di terima makhluk kecil itu.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya marah dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah di balik kacamata yang sedang dia kenakan. Tak lama lelaki kecil itu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau harus datang nanti. Arasho!" seru Luhan imut.

"Arasho~ sekarang aku pergi dulu! Aku usahakan pertemuan ini cepat selesai."

"Baiklah. Cepat kembali Chanyeol!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya kekanakan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menghilang saat mobilnya menjauh.

Luhan berjalan sendiri masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan wajah sedihnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol yang harus melakukan meeting dadakan bersama kliennya yang dia anggap penting. Tapi Luhan bisa apa. Jika itu semua bersangkutan dengan kelangsungan perusahaan raksasa Park.

Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah lift, menunggu pintu lift di depannya terbuka. Kris dirawat di ruang VVIP dan sedikit terisolir dari ruangan lainnya. Maklum, lelaki itu adalah seorang Top Model saat ini.

"YAK! DIMANA UGD NYA!" teriak seseorang di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keributan di depan pintu rumah sakit. Di sana terlihat beberapa perawat dan dokter jaga sedang membawa sebuah tempat tidur dorong untuk seseorang yang ada di gendongan lelaki tinggi itu.

Luhan memusatkan perhatiannya ada lelaki tinggi yang terlihat membelakanginya. Dia terlihat tidak asing, Luhan berpikir untuk menghampiri lelaki yang berada di tengah ketegangan tapi semua terhenti saat pintu lift di depannya terbuka. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam lift dan menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tentang lelaki tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan VVIP. Terdengar keributan yang dia tahu pasti penyebabnya. Dengan malas Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mendapati Kris yang sedang cemberut dan dua laki-laki yang sedang terbahak di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Oh Luhanie! Kau datang!" teriak Kai semangat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan di depannya.

"Lepaskan Jongin!" Luhan mencoba lepas dari pelukan lelaki hitam itu.

"Aigoo~ aku merindukanmu~" Kai tambah mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Maklum saja, sudah lama sekali Kai tidak bertemu dengan Luhan, karena kesibukannya sekarang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu~ tapi kau harus melepaskan pelukan ini sebelum aku mengadukanmu pada Kyungsoo!" ancam Luhan dengan mata memicing.

"Baiklah~" Kai langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya. Bisa gawat kalau Kyungsoo tahu dia mencari kesempatan untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Halo Luhan!" sapa Chen seadanya.

"Hai juga Jongdae!" Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Chen.

Saat Luhan kembali dari Belanda, dia memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Luhan mencoba menghubungi nenek Byun dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa ada dua orang teman Baekhyun yang saat itu berada di Korea. Dengan harapan yang di milikinya, Luhan mencari keberadaan teman Baekhyun dan dia menemui Kai dan Chen.

Luhan baru mengetahui jika Kai dan Chen adalah sahabat Baekhyun dan Sehun, selain itu Kai adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Kai dengan kemampuannya mencoba mencari keberadaan dua lainnya melalui koneksi yang dia punya begitu pula dengan Chen. Mereka menghubungi organisasi untuk mengetahui dimana keduanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Organisasi seperti menyembunyikan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dari saat itulah sampai sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk bersahabat.

Kai sekarang adalah pengusaha sukses di bidang komunikasi. Empat tahun yang lalu dia dan Chen memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi dan menjakani hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dengan semangat yang tinggi, Kai memulai usahanya dan berakhir sukses seperti sekarang karena otak genius yang dia miliki.

Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo juga berjalan dengan baik, setahun yang lalu Kai resmi bertunangan dengan lelaki burung hantu itu. Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak marah saat mengetahui siapa Kai sebenarnya. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur dia telah bertemu dengan lelaki hitam mesum yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Sedangkan Chen sekarang adalah salah satu profesor di Universitas bergengsi. Chen dan ilmu kimia yang di gilainya tidak dapat di pisahkan. Chen juga mendirikan sekolah farmasi untuk menyalurkan ilmu yang di milikinya agar berguna bagi makhluk di bumi ini.

Luhan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat Kris. Dengan telaten lelaki cantik itu mengupas sebuah apel untuk lelaki jangkung yang masih menekuk mukanya masam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" teriaknya dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Duo Kim tertawa lagi. Mereka terlalu senang karena membuat mood naga jelek ini menjadi lebih buruk.

"Orang bodoh mana yang kena diare saat tidak sengaja makan sedikit cabai?" itu adalah suara Kai di tengah kekehan gelinya.

"Aku tidak bodoh hitam!" lagi-lagi Kris beteriak jengkel.

"Kalau tidak bodoh berarti kau seperti anak kecil!" sesekali Chen mengusap matanya yang berarir karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Lu~" renggek Kris karena merasa kalah dan terpojok oleh duo iblis di sampingnya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat interaksi ketiganya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa berteman baik dengan Kris, mengingat Kris adalah seseorang yang selalu membullynya dulu.

"Sudahlah, kalian membuat mood Kris menjadi jelek." Bela Luhan membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Tapi apa yang kami katakan itu memang benar kan Lu?" Kai berjalan ke arah Luhan dan duduk di depan lelaki kecil itu.

"Yah... itu sedikit benar dan-yak Kim Jongin! jangan makan apel ini!" Luhan memukul tangan Kai yang akan mengambil potongan apel keduanya.

"Ish! Kau sekarang jadi terlihat seperti Baekhyun!" dengus Kai kesal.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika aku jadi sepertinya!" bela Luhan metotot ke arah Kai.

"Hei hei... jangan membuat kepalaku menjadi lebih pusing." keluh Kris di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lihat kalian membuat mood naga jelek ini menjadi lebih buruk." Kata Chen menimpali.

"Aku tidak jelek kotak! Buktinya aku seorang model!"

"Yak! Jangan berteriak naga bau!" Chen balas berteriak di depan muka Kris.

"Hei! Mengapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar?" Kai kembali mengambil sepotong buah apel di atas piring yang ada di depan Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengambilnya hitam!" Luhan lagi-lgi memukul kepala Kai.

Mereka asik bertengkar tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Lelaki tinggi itu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan empat orang sahabatnya.

"Ini tidak seperti kamar untuk orang sakit. Tapi lebih mirip seperti club malam." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Keempat orang yang sedang bertengkar itu langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau datang!" seru Kris girang. Jujur saja dia sangat senang Chanyeol mau menjenguknya.

"Hm." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cepat sekali." Luhan kembali mnegupas buah apel ketiganya.

"Hm." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya berdeham malas. Luhan yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakukan tidak jelas lelaki di sebelahnya hanya diam.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ranjang Kris. Meletakkan sepiring buah apel yang sudah di kupas diatas nakas sebelah ranjang.

"Makan buah mu, hm?" Luhan menatap Kris memerintah.

"Gomawo Luhanie~" Kris tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau masih menantinya?" Chen yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alismya sebelah saat mendengar perkataan Chen yang secara langsung mengarah ke arahnya.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol datar. Ini bukan pertama kali sahabat-sahabatnya menanyakan tentang penantiannya untuk lelaki kecil itu.

"Chan, ini sudah lima tahun dan kita sama sekali tidak tahu Baekhyun ada di mana." Kai mengarahkan fokusnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan tetap menantinya." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin akan bertahan selama yang kau bisa?" kali ini Kris yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu." Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Luhan yang melihat senyum itu pun ikut tersenyum. Dia bahagia mengetahui ada seseorang yang rela menunggu Baekhyun.

"Chaa~ sekarang ayo kita keluar dari atmosfir aneh ini! Asal kalian tahu saja, yang menunggu di sini bukan hanya Chanyeol! Aku juga sedang menunggu pangeranku!" seru Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Tapi yang tampak frustasi hanya Chanyeol Lu!" Kai terkekeh lagi.

"Ya! Luhan hanya tampak seperti seorang gadis yang menanti pujaannya!" Chen ikut menimpali.

"Yak!" teriak Luhan protes.

Ruangan itu akhirnya di isi dengan gelak tawa duo Kim, kekehan kecil Kris dan renggekan Luhan. Setidaknya suasana ini sedikit bisa mengisi kekosongan hati Park Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan wajah kaku.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Tunggu aku!" Luhan berlari di loby rumah sakit mencoba mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu lamban rusa Cina." Jawab Chanyeol cuek dan terus berjalan dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Yak!" Luhan menambah kecepatan larinya dan berdiri mengahadang tubuh besar Chanyeol. Anak itu merentangan kedua tangannya. "Jangan panggil aku rusa Cina lagi, mengerti!"Ancam Luhan dengan wajah yang di buat seram.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti sedang menjadi orang lain." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan datar. Raut mengancam Luhan mengingatkannya pada si kecil lainnya.

"Wae? Apa hanya Baek yang pantas dengan tampang seperti itu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya manis." Chanyeol memasang senyum terpaksa. "Sekarang minggir! Jangan halangi jalanku!" perintah Chanyeol dengan senyum paksa yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Shiro~ aku akan berjalan seperti ini." Luhan mulai melangkah mundur.

"Kau akan menabrak orang yang ada di belakangmu bodoh!" dengus Chanyeol malas.

"Aku tidak peduli~" jawab Luhan dengan nada sing a song.

"Ck, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan Luhan."

"I don't care~"

"Mengapa harus aku yang berjalan di belakangmu?"

"Karena kau harus menjagaku Park! Sebagai upah untuk tempat tinggal yang telah aku berikan." Luhan mengacungkah jari telunjuknya di depan Chanyeol.

"Haah~ terserah."

"Good bo-AKH!"

Luhan jatur tersungkur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Lelaki kecil itu mengerang lirih, dalam hati mengumpat seseorang yang dengan sengaja menabrak tubuhnya dengan hentakan keras. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap tajam lelaki yang menabrak Luhan.

Luhan berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya, dia telah menyiapkan beberapa umpatan untuk dia lontarkan untuk mencerminkan betapa dia kesal dengan orang bodoh yang menabraknya, tapi semua tertelan dengan raut keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Se-Sehun?" gagap Luhan saat melihat rupa sang penabrak.

.

.

.

Ini adalah tahun kelima dia berada di Amerika. Dan beberapa hari lagi kontrak kerja yang sempat dia terima akan habis. Beberapa undangan pekerjaan masuk ke dalam e-mail dan beberapa lagi dikirim ke padanya melalui pos dalam bentuk surat. Dia sedikit binggung dengan pilihan yang akan dia ambil nantinya.

Dengan malas Sehun membuka satu persatu e-mail dan memeriksa adakah rumah sakit yang membuatnya tertarik untuk bergabung menjadi dokter disana. Lima tahun yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim dokter yang ada di rumah sakit anak terbesar yang ada di Amerika. Sebuah tawaran yang mengiurkan untuk dirinya yang sedang kalut pada saat itu.

Satu persatu e-mail itu dibukanya, mencoba membaca dan mentelaah tawaran yang menarik sekaligus menguntungkan saat dia bergabung di sana. Matanya terhenti saat melihat nama rumah sakit yang ada di Negara kelahirannya. Entah kenapa pikirannya menginggat tentang seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih dia rindukan.

"Byun Luhan..." bisik Sehun di keheningan ruangan yang sedang dia tempati.

Sehun termenung dan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran ke hal yang lebih penting dalam hidupnya, tapi hanya nama itu yang selalu ada di benaknya.

"Dokter Oh?" seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?"

"Jadwal anda untuk mengecek pasien dokter." Jawab perawat itu ramah.

"Baiklah!" Sehun berdiri semangat. "Mari kita lihat jagoan-jagoan kita!" Sehun tersenyum kekanakan dan mengambil sebuah robot dan boneka. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah anak membuatnya harus dapat berinteraksi dengan baik kepada mereka.

"Mari dokter." Perawaat itu berjalan di belakang Sehun.

Sehun dengan senyum kekanakannya masuk ke dalam ruangan pasien secara bergiliran. Dengan sabar dan telaten lelaki pale itu memeriksa anak-anak yang menurutnya kurang beruntung saat lahir ke muka bumi ini. Bukan karena mereka lahir dari keluarga yang tidak mencukupi, tetapi karena penyakit yang ada di diri mereka.

Dokter Oh adalah salah satu dokter yang tenar di kalangan pasiennya. Yeah, pasien anak-anaknya. Tidak jarang Sehun mendapat lamaran dari pasien kecilnya tersebut. Entah itu anak perempuan atau pun anak laki-laki manis yang memintanya menjadi suami masa depan. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli.

Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangan terakhir pasien kecil yang menunggu untuk dia periksa. Di ranjang rumah sakit itu terbaring seorang anak lelaki imut yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Selamat sore Mingyu-ah~" Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria.

Anak lelaki imut itu hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya melihat jendela yang ada di sebelahnya, tidak mau membalas dan menatap Sehun. Melihat sikap anak lima tahun itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Ini bukan pertama kalianya Mingyu merajuk. Anak rewel itu semakin sering melakukannya saat mengetahui Sehun akan pindah dari rumah sakit ini.

"Mingyu-ah~ ayo bermain dengan dokter Oh, hm?" Sehun mensejajarkan wajah keduanya.

"Shileoyo!" seru si kecil dengan nada kekanakannya.

"Wae~?" wajah Sehun terlihat memelas.

"Tidak mau!" rajuk Mingyu lagi.

"Baiklah kalau Mingyu tidak mau. Dokter akan pergi saja sekarang." Sehun memutar badannya untuk pergi menjauh, tetapi tertahan oleh tarikan tangan kecil itu di jas dokternya.

"Kajima~" renggek Mingyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wae? Bukannya Mingyu tidak mau bertemu dengan dokter?" Sehun lagi-lagi membungkukkan badannya.

"Bukan seperti itu dokter. Mingyu hanya sedih saat doker bilang tidak bisa jadi dokter Mingyu lagi." Mata kecil itu sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Aigoo~ Kemari peluk dokter." Sehun mendekap tubuh kecil itu kepelukannya. Sesekali dia mengecup kepala bersurai coklat tua itu. "Dokter akan mengunjungi Mingyu jika dokter ada waktu, jadi jangan sedih, okay?" bujuk Sehun.

"Hiks- ta-tapi hiks Mingyu takut dengan dokter selain dokter-hiks-Oh. Me-mereka se-seram." Isak Mingyu dalam pelukan Oh Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar renggekan Mingyu. Ini adalah kali kedua anak itu menangis dan mengadu tentang ketakutannya pada dokter di rumah sakit tenpat Sehun bekerja. Anak itu rela merenggek kepada orang tuanya agar memilih Sehun sebagai dokternya. Menurut Mingyu dokter di rumah sakit ini seram karena mereka memiliki badan yang besar dan bola mata yang aneh.

"Mingyu-ah! Uljima ne! Lihat dokter." Sehun menguraikan pelukan mereka. "Mingyu tidak akan mendapatkan dokter yang lain lagi. Karena Mingyu sudah sembuh." Sehun mengelus kepala kecil Mingyu.

"Benarkah?" mata kecil itu berbinar-binar sekarang.

"Ne! Maka dari itu ini adalah pemeriksaan terakhir untuk Mingyu. Hanya untuk memastikan jantung Mingyu sudah kuat apa belum."

"Wuah! Kalau jantung Mingyu sudah kuat, berarti Mingyu bisa bermain sepeda lagi dokter!" seru anak itu semangat.

"Tentu saja! Tapi Mingyu harus tetap menjaga tubuh Mingyu jangan sampai kelelahan oke!" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke dokter!" sekarang anak itu tampak ceria.

"Bagus. Sekarang berbaring, dokter akan melakukan USG pada jantung kecil Mingyu."

Sehun mengambil beberapa alat yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengoleskan sedikit gel pada dada kecil yang terdapat bekas sayatan yang telah mengering dan menempelkan alat USG di sana.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya si kecil ingin tahu. "Apa itu telah kuat?"

"Bagus jagoan kecil. Kau sudah dinyatakan sembuh sekarang!" Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala Mingyu.

"Yes! Akhirnya Mingyu bisa pulang ke Korea!" teriak Mingyu bahagia.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan bocah di depannya.

"Baiklah, dokter keluar dulu nde? Dokter akan bicara kepada orang tua Mingyu."

"Arasho dokter!"

"Ini untuk Mingyu." Sehun menyerahkan robot-robotan yang ada di tangannya. "Simpan ne! Ini hadiah dari dokter. Dan ingat! Jangan sampai sakit lagi."

"Eum! Mingyu janji akan selalu sehat. Dokter juga jangan lupakan Mingyu~" anak itu memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Tentu saja." Diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin kembali ke Belanda?" wanita dengan jas dokter itu melotot ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Yeah... Hanya ingin kembali menenangkan diri." Sehun meminum jus yang ada di atas meja kantin rumah sakit.

"Bukannya kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu di tempat lain Sehun!" protes wanita itu lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus kemana, Jane. Setidaknya bila aku di Belanda, aku bisa menunggu Baekhyun kembali."

"Bila dia tidak kembali lagi ke Belanda bagaimana?" Jane mencoba memecah pikiran rekan dokternya itu.

"Dia pasti kembali. Barang-barangnya masih ada di dalam flat sewaktu aku pergi."

"Bagaimana jika dia telah kembali ke flat saat kau ada di sini Sehun?" Jane memutar matanya malas.

"Bila dia kembali pasti dia menghubungiku. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa paspornya."

"Kau mengambil paspor miliknya?"

"Ya. Maka dari itu aku yakin dia masih ada di wilayah Belanda. Karena dia tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa paspor." Jawab Sehun yakin.

"Kau sampai sejauh itu dokter Oh!" Jane kembali menyuapkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Jadi ini adalah makan malam perpisahan kita sebelum kau pergi ke Belanda?"

"Telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara Jane. Bagaimana mungkin ada dokter sepertimu! Akan memalukan jika seorang dokter mati karena tersedak daging!" omel Sehun.

"Diam Oh!"

Jane adalah satu-satunya teman dekat Sehun di Amerika. Wanita dengan rambut pirang dan bola mata biru itu membuat kesan yang cukup baik saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Wanita itu sedikit mirip dengan Baekhyun dibagian sikapnya. Jane wanita tomboy dan sedikit urakan. Dia sama sekali tidak mementingkan penampilan, membuatnya masih sendiri sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?" Jane mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Sehun yang terlihat menegang. "Bukankah lebih baik kau menemuinya terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak Jane. Kupikir dia telah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang."

"Jangan asal bicara Oh! Bagaimana bisa kau pastikan dia bahagia, sedangkan kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan padanya."

"Jangan mulai lagi Jane! Habiskan makananmu!"

"Hei! Mau tau sesuatu?" Jane mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. "Tidak semua orang mencintai dengan caramu Oh Sehun!"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau selalu beranggapan, cinta tidak harus memiliki. Kenapa? Karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari siapa pun. Cinta tidak seperti itu Sehun. Yang benar adalah. Perjuangkan cintamu sampai kalian bisa saling memiliki. Toh kita belum mendengar kabar pernikahan dari dua perusahaan raksasa itu. Ini kesempatanmu, kau tahu?"

Sehun termenung mendengar perkataan Jane. Jane benar, dia harus memperjuangkan Luhan sebelum dirinya terlambat.

"Ambil kesempatan ini, atau kau mungkin akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya." Jane menyeringai.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Jane malam itu, Sehun menerima tawaran rumah sakit yang ada di Korea. Lelaki pale itu menyiapkan segala keperluan yang harus dia bawa dalam kepindahannnya kali ini.

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan disinilah Sehun sekarang, mengendarai sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang dibelinya dari uang kerja kerasnya selama ini. Sehun memutuskan untuk menetap di Negara kelahirannya. Dia membeli sebuah apartemen mewah yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar ingin menikmati hidupnya.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk bertemu dengan direktur rumah sakit. Sehun akan mengenalkan diri dan mempejari bagaimana cara kerja di rumah sakit itu. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, mencoba menikmati cuaca Korea yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi baik. Saat sedang berhenti di lampu merah, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak seorang anak kecil yang saat itu sedang menyebrang dengan sepedanya. Sehun membolakan matanya terkejut melihat kejadian yang berlangsung tepat di depannya. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kerumunan manusia itu.

"Permisi, tolong biarkan saya melihatnya."

Sehun menerobos kerumunan itu untuk melihat kondisi anak yang tertabrak, seketika hatinya mencelos. Di hadapannya saat ini terbaring seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur delapan tahun dengan wajah berlumuran darah.

"Aku akan memanggil bantuan." Kata seseorang diantara kerumunan.

"Tidak. Kita akan terlambat jika harus menunggu bantuan." Sehun memeriksa keadaan anak itu. "Mengalami hentakan yang cukup kuat pada bagian dadanya. Darah berkumpul pada selaput jantung, bila dibiarkan lebih lama akan berakibat fatal. Aku yang akan membawanya."

Sehun mengendong tubuh kecil itu dan menaikkannya ke dalam mobil. Dengan tergesa Sehun melajukan mobil dnegan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Saat tiba di depan rumah sakit Sehun kembali mengendong anak itu dan masuk ke dalam loby.

"YAK! DIMANA UGD NYA!" teriak Sehun.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter terlihat menghampri Sehun. Mereka membawa ranjang rumah sakit untuk meletakkan anak lelaki itu. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam UGD tapi Sehun dilarang untuk ikut.

"Maaf, anda harus menunggu diluar." Kata salah satu dokter yang ada di sana.

"Aku akan membatu, anak itu mengalami pendarahan pada selaput jantungnya jika-"

"Kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan Tuan. Jadi anda bersabar dan tunggu diluar." Potong dokter jaga itu lagi. "Lagipula bagaimana anda bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu tanpa melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahuli." Sedikit laki-laki itu menggerutu.

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku! Cepat! jika tidak anak itu tidak akan selamat! Biarkan aku masuk. Aku dokter disini!"

"Kau bukan dokter disini Tuan!"

"Aku harus mengurus anak itu! biarkan aku masuk!"

"Ka-"

"Dokter Oh?"

"Eh?" Sehun megalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang ada di belakangnya.

"Direktur." Dokter jaga yang menghalangi pintu masuk UGD menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Ada apa dokter Oh?" tanya sang direktur kepada Sehun yang terlihat panik.

"Aku harus segera mengambil tindakan untuk anak yang ada di dalam secepatnya."

"Seharusnya kau menemuiku, tapi..." direktur itu menghela nafas. "Biarkan dia masuk. Dia adalah dokter spesialis bedah anak yang baru." Perintahnya pada dokter jaga.

"Ba-baik. Silahkan Tuan." Dokter jaga itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu padahal." Gerutu Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruangan direktur dengan wajah masam. Bisa dibilang dia mendapat teguran karena membuat sedikit keributan d rumah sakit. Ini adalah hari pertamanya dan dia datang dengan cara yang aneh. Sehun juga sedikit tidak enak dengan direktur rumah sakit karena menemuinya dengan baju berlumuran darah. Dia tidak bisa menganti bajunya sekarang karena dia tidak membawa baju ganti.

Sehun berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, sesekali membaui tubuhnya yang terasa amis itu. Dia memang dokter yang selalu berhubungan dengan darah, tapi tidak dengan baju bercorak darah kering yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat dan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa di depannya ada seorang lelaki pendek yang berjalan mundur menuju arahnya. Dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menabrak lelaki itu dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan cara yang tidak elit.

Sehun membolakan mata dan hendak menolong lelaki yang terlihat mengumpat kesal, tapi terhenti saat dia bertatapan dengan lelaki jangkung yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Lelaki yang di tabraknya itu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Sehun menegang kaku.

"Se-Sehun?"

Sehun merasakan dunianya terhenti saat menatap kedua netra yang tampak berkaca di depannya.

"Byun Luhan..." lirih Sehun

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaa...

Luhan dan Sehun bertemu! Yeayy!

Bagaimana? Saya updatenya sedikit cepat kan?

Saya tersanjung sekali melihat komentar kalian buat FF ini...

Ada yang nebak 'seseorang' itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi bukaannn... dia adalah nenek Byun! Bagi yang nebak tepat sini saya cium satu-satu.

Saya lagi berbunga melihat moment chanbaek bertebaran dimana-mana.. ciee yang enak-enakkan makan ayam berduaaa...

Saya juga lagi nungguin janji Baekhyun buat share foto Baekhee... siapa yang lagi nunggu juga!

Sekali lagi saya ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav/foll cerita ini. Tiada kesan tanpa review kalian, bagai sayur tanpa garam kalau kalian gak review. Semangatin saya dongs... saya butuh asupan dukungan... hahaha

Seperti biasa ini cerita langsung post begitu selesai, jadi saya minta maklumin tentang typo yang bertebaran.

See you next chap!

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Luhan terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri. Mata rusanya mulai berembun saat melihat lelaki yang masih mematung di depannya. Satu persatu langkah kaku kakinya berjalan mendekati objek yang selama ini betah bersarang di relung hatinya.

Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depan orang itu. Orang yang selama ini dia rindukan, orang yang selama ini dia sebut di dalam doanya, orang yang selama ini membawa cintanya pergi. Orang itu sekarang berdiri di depannya, dengan mata yang saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Mungkin Luhan harus bersyukur karena Tuhan akhirnya mempertemukan mereka setelah selama ini. Lelaki di depannya ini masih sama, tidak jauh berbeda dari ingatan terakhirnya tentang Sehun.

Perlahan tangan kecilnya terjulur ke depan, menyapa kulit yang selama ini dia rindukan. Tangan Luhan memegang rahang tegas Sehun yang terlihat semakin tegas saat ini. Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang sangat sempurna di matanya.

"Sehun-ah..." air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan tidak kalah lembut. Tangan besarnya menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi kekasih hatinya itu.

"Mianhe." Sorot mata Sehun menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Ini adalah salahnya, jika saja Sehun tidak menuruti semua kemauan Baekhyun saat itu. perpisahan ini sama sekali tidak akan terjadi.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan terisak semakin keras. Dadanya benar-benar sesak saat ini. Sesak akan kebahagiaan yang selama ini sempat hilang dalam hidupnya. "Sehun-ah... hiks-Sehun-hiks..."

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Lelaki pucat itu memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Sehun sesekali mengecup leher Luhan, tempat dia menenggelamkan kepalanya saat ini.

"Aku di sini Lu~" suara Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau jahat!" umpat Luhan sesekali di sertai pukulan pada punggung Sehun. "Sehun bodoh!" dan di lanjutkan dengan tanggisan yang lebih kencang.

"Mianhe... maaf kan aku Luhan." Sehun tidak pernah bosan mengucapkan kata maaf. Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan punggung Luhan menenangkan. Dan yang satunya lagi mengusap kepala kekasihnya sayang.

Luhan menguraikan pelukan mereka. Wajahnya memerah lucu saat Sehun menatapnya intens. Merasa malu, Luhan dengan sedikit merenggek kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Wae?" renggekan itu di iringin dengan goyangan manja pada bahunya.

"Wae? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Luhan. Kenapa memelukku lagi?" Sehun mencoba menggoda rusa mungilnya itu.

"Kau tidak suka?" Luhan kembali memisahkan pelukan mereka. Anak itu kembali cemberut.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau!" rusa itu memekik tidak tahu tempat. "Kau jahat!" sambungnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidak senang bertemu lagi denganku?" kembali Sehun menggoda Luhan. "Kalau begitu aku per-"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak suka!" Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun erat. "Jangan pergi lagi~ hiks!" lagi-lagi dia menanggis.

"Bisa hentikan drama picisan ini Luhan." Suara yang begitu datar masuk ke dalam gendang telingan Sehun. Dia sempat melupakan kehadiran lelaki jangkung yang masih menatapnya dengan datar ini.

"Setidaknya kalian harus tahu tempat." Sambung lelaki tinggi itu lagi dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Jangan merusak suasana Chan!" pekik Luhan protes.

Sehun terkejut saat mendengar perkikan Luhan saat memanggil nama lelaki jangkung itu.

"Chan?" lirih Sehun.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, mata Sehun meredup. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu diri saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia memeluk milik orang lain di depan orang tersebut. Perkataan Baekhyun pada saat itu benar ternyata. Mungkin Luhan hanya merindukannya sekarang sebagai seorang teman.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Luhan terkejut saat Sehun perlahan menjauh dari dirinya. Luhan kembali memasang tampang sedih, merasa dirinya kembali di buang oleh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah..." lirih Luhan sedih.

"Maaf meninggalkan mu sendiri di pesawat pada waktu itu." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pikir saat itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik Luhan." Hening sejenak. "Dan ternyata pilihan itu benar." Sehun tersenyum masam.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Luhan. Dan..." Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Salam kenal Tuan Park."

Sehun lagi-lagi mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Luhan. "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Sehun berbalik badan dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan suara Luhan yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan mencoba mengejar Sehun tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan tarikan pada lengannya.

"Lepaskan Chan!" Luhan mencoba berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Luhan, beri dia waktu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kupikir dia salah paham. " sambung Chanyeol.

"Aku harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat ini pada Sehun! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Luhan lagi.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat Lu!" bentak Chanyeol. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Chanyeol please. Aku mungkin tidak dapat menemukan Sehun lagi jika membiarkannya pergi sekarang." Luhan mulai memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak Lu, kau pasti bisa menemuinya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 15

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar bell apartement yang terus berbunyi. Dengan malas lelaki pucat itu mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sekarang sudah jam 07.15 malam. Cukup lama dia tertidur ternyata.

Dengan langkah gontai Sehun membawa dirinya untuk membuka pintu masuk apartemennya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah jengkel Luhan yang sedang menarik telinga lelaki yang sedang meringgis di sebelahnya.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan bahagia saat melihat wajah orang yang dia cintai.

"Sudah kubilamg ini apartementnya!" gerutu Chanyeol seraya mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah heran.

"Lelaki kecil ini terus menangisimu." Chanyeol dengan kesal menujuk Luhan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sehun~ ayo kita makan!" dengan kurang ajarnya Luhan menerobos masuk ke dalam apartement Sehun tanpa seijin si pemilik yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Luhan membawa sebuah box masuk bersamanya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiam di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau mau masuk?" tawar Sehun canggung.

"Tentu saja. Di sana ada jatah makan malam ku." Kesal Chanyeol saat mengingat kelakuan Luhan hari ini.

"Silahkan masuk." Sehun menyingkir dari depan pintu apartementnya.

Chanyeol masuk dan menganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah Sehun sediakan. Sesekali matanya melihat interior yang ada di dalam kediaman Sehun itu.

"Kau memilih interior apartemen ini sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol, masih sibuk dengan memanjakan matanya.

"Ya. Wae?" Sehun berdiri di sebelah tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau memiliki selera yang bagus." Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Setidaknya kami harus memiliki banyak bakat." Sehun terkekeh garing.

"Ya. Dan setidaknya anak nakal itu mempuyai bakat untuk langsung menemukan letak dapur tanpa bertanya pada pemilik rumah."

Perkataan Chanyeol merujuk pada Luhan yang saat ini sedang asik menata beberapa menu makan malam yang sengaja dia bawa dari restoran.

"Ya. Sebuah bakat terpendam yang aneh." Sehun terkekeh saat memperhatikan tingkah Luhan.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sehun menatap Luhan. Satu kesimpulan yang Chanyeol tarik, bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Ayo makan lelaki-lelaki besar!" teriak Luhan semangat.

"Baiklah kerdil!" jawab Chanyeol cuek dan berjalan menuju ke arah Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

"Yak! Dasar telinga gajah!"

"Pendek!"

"Dumbo!"

"Yak! Dasar kurcaci!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau..." Luhan merasakan matanya kembali panas. "Aku membencimu!" matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Hei hei... sudah lah jangan bertengkar lagi." Sehun mencoba memisahkan keduanya.

"Dia jahat Sehun~" Luhan mencoba mengadu pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah duduk di meja makan sama seperti Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Dia menyayangimu Luhan." Sehun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sehun benar." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" Luhan mulai merajuk lagi.

"Karena aku dan Baekhyun juga seperti itu dulu. Selalu bertengkar, tapi dia sedikit berbeda dengan mu Lu. Dia tidak pernah menangis, tetapi akan selalu membuat aku jengkel setengah mati dan mengalah untuk menurutinya." Kekeh Sehun saat menginggat kenangannya bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak sadar akibat perkataanya membuat atmosfir ruangan itu mejadi kelam. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah menjadi seperti patung saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, dimana Baekhyun sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia kembali ke Belanda pada saat itu?" kejar Luhan lagi.

"Ya, dia memang kembali dan pada saat itu kembali pergi."

"Maksudmu?" sambung Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Pada saat itu kami bertengkar. Bertengkar yang sangat hebat. Aku sama sekali tidak mau mendengar penjelasan yang telah dia katakan. Pada saat itu aku sangat kesal pada Baekhyun. Dia selalu memaksaku untuk melupakan Luhan. Maafkan aku Chanyeol-sshi, karena sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Luhan." Jelas Sehun dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak tahu kemana dia pergi? Seharusnya kau tahu Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol terlihat marah. Sehun merupakan harapan terakhirnya agar bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali.

"Dia pergi begitu saja Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada saat itu! aku menyerahkan cintaku saat itu padamu!" balas Sehun tidak kalah keras.

"Kau! Kau pikir kau saja yang hancur huh?" desis Chanyeol. "Aku mencintai Baekhyun Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Sehun. "Aku mencintai Baekhyun." ulang Chanyeol lagi.

"Chan lepaskan!" Luhan mencoba melerai dua lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik. Tolong tahan emosimu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursinya, begitupun dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Perlahan Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun, membawa atensi lelaki pale itu padanya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertunangan, apalagi menikah Sehun." Luhan mengelus lembut punggung tangan Sehun. "Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencintaiku begitu pula dengan aku. Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Aku dan Chanyeol sempat kembali ke Belanda, tapi pada saat itu flat telah kosong dan nenek tetangga sebelah mengatakan kau dan Baekhyun telah pergi." Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong katakan di mana Baekhyun Sehun-ah?" pinta Luhan dengan sangat. "Aku benar-benar merindukannya." Lagi-lagi untuk hari ini Luhan terisak.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih menunggu dia kembali Luhan, Chanyeol-sshi." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-sshi. Andaikan aku tahu pada saat itu yang merasakan penderitaan ini bukan hanya aku, tapi Baekhyun dan kau juga merasakannya."

"Apa- apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Chanyeol merasakan hatinya kembali sesak.

"Dia mencintaimu. Selama ini dia selalu berpikiran bahwa kau hanya mencintai Luhan. Dan menganggapnya seperti Luhan. Cih! Anak itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikiran seperti amatir begitu?" nada suara Sehun mengejek, tapi sorot matanya penuh dengan rasa rindu.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang, karena dia tidak boleh aku mencarinya. Tunggu sebentar." Seakan teringat sesuatu Sehun berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Lelaki pale itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah surat yang tampaknya di jaga dengan baik.

"Ini, hanya ini yang Baekhyun tinggalkan pada saat itu. Ini aku temukan saat aku ingin keluar flat untuk mencarinya pada hari itu." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kertas bewarnya baby blue kearah Luhan.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Luhan mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan membawanya mendekat agar dapat di baca olehnya dan Chanyeol.

 _Dear Odult,_

 _Kau lelaki terbodoh yang pernah aku temui di muka bumi ini. Lelaki brengsek yang sangat-sangat aku benci. Dasar Oh Sehun jelek, lelaki pucat yang selama ini selalu mengacau di dalam hidupku. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menempeliku seperti lintah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, eoh? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mandiri._

 _Odult, aku pikir selama ini aku sudah banyak menyakitimu dengan kata-kata dan perlakuanku. Kau tahu, mungkin ini sangat memalukan jika aku langsung bicara bertatap muka denganmu. Oh Sehun, saat ini aku ingin jujur, jika aku selalu menyayangi dan tidak pernah membencimu dan tidak akan pernah. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menemaniku dalam menjalani hidup yang membosankan ini._

 _Kau tahu Sehun, saat ini kupikir aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena aku juga sedang patah hati. Memalukan bukan? Aku jatuh cinta kepada calon kakak iparku sendiri, tidakkah tindakanku itu menjijikan Sehun? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan ini._

 _Aku berusaha memberikan cintaku pada Luhan, karena aku tahu mereka di takdirkan untuk bersama. Maka dari itu Sehun, hiduplah dengan bahagia mulai saat ini. Kau harus mulai mandiri, eoh? Pergilah ke tempat yang menurutmu bagus dan kau inginkan. Kumohon, lupakan Luhan. Aku tidak bisa memberikan yang satu itu padamu Sehun. Karena mereka harus bahagia._

 _Sehun, kau adalah lelaki tampan, sangat tampan. Aku pikir akan banyak wanita dan lelaki cantik lainnya yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Bukan bermaksud jahat pada mereka Oh, tapi mereka mungkin bisa membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu pada Luhan._

 _Jangan hidup dengan buruk oke? Aku juga akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini. Aku juga akan berusaha melupakannya. Maka dari itu jangan cari aku Sehun, aku butuh waktu. Aku akan kembali di saat perasaan itu telah hilang._

 _Yang harus kau ingat bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu kembali, kuharap kau telah menjadi dokter hebat dan memiliki pendamping yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Jangan usik hidup hyungku mengerti? Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku sendiri yang akan menyiksamu dengan tanganku._

 _Berbahagialah Oh Sehun, aku menyayangimu..._

 _Byun Baekhyun_

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah Chanyeol mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya. Lelaki tinggi itu kembali merasa murung dan merasa bersalah tentang semua yang terjadi selama ini. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah, karena ini menurutnya adalah kesalahan besar yang pernah dia perbuat. Dia membuat cintanya pergi entah kemana.

Andai saja dia tahu tentang keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Sudah di pastikan dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan diri walau hanya seinci saja. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang di berikan tuhan padanya, Chanyeol telah merasa sangat tersiksa dengan perasaannya selama ini. Rasa cinta yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa dia sampaikan pada kekasih hatinya. Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Jongin saat sampai di restoran milik Luhan dan kekasihnya.

"Hai Kai!" Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambut Jongin ke dalam pelukan hangat mereka.

"Ini sudah sangat lama." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun seraya terkekeh.

"Dimana Jongdae?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan." Jongin terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sebentar." Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. "Sayang!" teriaknya tidak tahu malu saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang di panggil hanya mendelik tidak suka saat melihat kelakukan tunangannya yang memalukan.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" suara Jongdae tiba-tiba datang dan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Hai Chen!" Sehun kembali memeluk Jongdae.

"Kau benar-benar tambah tinggi Sehun." Kekeh Jongdae.

"Kau saja yang tidak bertambah tinggi!" ejek Jongin.

"Berhenti bicara orang mesum!" Jongdae mendelik ke arah Jongin.

"Kalian bertiga bukannya memang mesum." Luhan datang dengan beberapa minuman.

"Bertiga? Aku juga termasuk?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya.

"Tentu." Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya manja di bahu Sehun.

"Lihat. Siapa yang minta di mesumi di sini." Suara Sehun membuat dua seme yang lain terkekeh.

"Sehunie~" renggek Luhan manja.

Ya. Luhan dan Sehun telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Dan mereka sengaja mengundang teman-teman mereka untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka.

"Jangan bermesraan di sini please!" Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga yang sangat indah. "Hadiah untuk kalian berdua." Chanyeol menyerahkan bunganya pada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Mana oleh-ol-"

"Sekaligus pengganyi karena aku tidak bisa mencari oleh-oleh untukmu" potong Chanyeol.

"Yak! Ini bukan hadiah! Tapi permintaan maafmukan!" seru Luhan marah.

"Sehun, tolong jinakkan dia." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Sehun~" renggek Luhan lagi. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan keduanya. Apa dia seperti itu dengan Baekhyun dulu?

"Ugh! Satu Byun saja sudah membuat pusing, bagaimana jika mereka berdua disini." Kai mencoba menggoda Luhan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan menghancurkan kalian." Jawab Luhan dengan nada lucu. Mereka terkekeh termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasih hatinya itu. Menunggu kemunculan Baekhyun. jika Baekhyun yang muncul tidak mencintainya lagi, dia akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. Jika Baekhyun tidak kembali, maka Chanyeol tidak akan mendapatkan cintanya lagi.

"Ini akan sangat seru. Oh Sehun! Kau akan menjadi targetnya seperti dulu." Jongdae menunjuk Sehun.

"Ya. Bantingannya sangat menyakitkan." Sehun meringgis seolah dia merasakan bantingan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Adikku memang hebat membanting." Luhan merasa bangga mempunyai adik seperti Baekhyun.

"Kalian sama tetapi sangat berbeda." Kyungsoo akhirnya bergabung dengan rombongan berisik itu.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun. "Apalagi soal memasak. Aku dan Baekhyun selama tinggal bersama tidak pernah menyentuh dapur, kau tahu?"

"Baekhyun benar-benar buruk dengan peralatan dapur." Kali ini Chanyeol yang buka suara.

"Kau yakin sanggup hidup dengan orang yang tidak bisa memasak Chan?" goda Jongin.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa melakukannya Jongin."

"Kau harus belajar menjinakkannya dari sekarang." saran Jongdae.

"Kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan bantingan darinya." Sambung Sehun.

"Dia sudah mendapatkannya." Tanpa mereka sangka, Kris si model terkenal datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Tinjuan dan bantingan. Dia telah mendapatkan keduanya."

"Benarkah?" koor mereka bersamaan.

"Ya. Saat Chanyeol merebut ciuman pertama Baekhyun." kekeh Kris dengan seringai iblis.

"Kau menciumnya? Baekhyun? si arogan itu?" Sehun memborbardir Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau Kris." Desis Chanyeol kesal.

"Ya, dan dia di hadiahi satu bogem mentah yang membuat bibirnya robek." Kris lagi-lagi membocorkan rahasia memalukan Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir dia hanya kalah saat mendapatkan bantingan di kantin sekolah waktu itu." Kyungsoo menahan seringainya saat menginggatkan Chanyeol kepada kejadian memalukan yang lain.

"Wuaah... kau benar-benar di cintai Baekhyun Chanyeol!" ejek Sehun.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya malu dengan kenyataan dia pernah di hajar habis-habisan oleh kekasih hati pada waktu itu.

"Diamlah kalian semua." Desis Chanyeol kesal.

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat wajah kaku Chanyeol yang memerah. Setidaknya mereka berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengenang masa-masa indah nya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dan membuat Chanyeol merasakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri untuk menunggu kembalinya Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

Luhan dan Sehun sekarang sedang berdebat tentang konsep apa yang akan mereka gunakan saat mereka menikah nanti.

Menikah?

Ya, tentu saja.

Saat ini adalah tahun kedua mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar serius. Jadi apa salahnya untuk menikah. Lagi pula karier Sehun dan Luhan sudah bagus dan mereka memiliki segala keperluan yang mereka butuhkan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berdiri saling bertegang urat di depan Kim Minseok-seorang WO yang akan mengurus pernikahan mereka.

"Aku maunya warna pastel Sehun! Itu akan terlihat cantik saat di terpa lampu gereja." Kekeuh Luhan.

"Lu, itu terlihat sangat girly. Kita ini sesama laki-laki. Jadi lebih baik pakai warna putih saja." Saran Sehun dengan segala kesabarannya.

"Tapi aku mau pink Sehun. Kalau tidak warna pastel lainnya." Rajuk Luhan imut.

"Sayang, kau bisa mendekor rumah baru kita nanti dengan warna pastel atau pink. Terserahmu. Tapi untuk pernikahan ini, aku mau warna putih saja, itu akan lebih terlihat sakral sayang." Bujuk Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku benar-benar boleh mendekor rumah dengan warna yang aku mau!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tentu sayang~" Sehun mengecup lembut bibir itu.

"Jadi?" Minseok menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Putih Minseok-sshi." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah meronanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mendekorasi gereja tempat kalian menikah dengan serba putih. Dengan sedikit tatanan bunga untuk mempercantik dekor dan pesta pernikahan akan di adakan di salah satu pantai di daerah Jeju." Terang Minseok.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan dengan senyum mereka di bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu siang kesekian kalinya dalam hidup Chanyeol. Minggu siang yang membosankan. Biasanya dia sibuk dengan urusan kerja di kantor yang sedang dia kelola, tapi bila hari minggu dirinya terpaksa tidak bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul yang sedikit padat. Banyak warga Seoul yang mengahabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga untuk berjalan-jalan. Bahkan tidak sedikit pun yang berkencan.

Diusianya yang menginjak angka 25 tahun ini, Chanyeol masih sendiri. Masih setia menunggu kembalinya Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Kedua orang tuanya, khususnya sang Eomma sudah berulang kali memintanya untuk melupakan Baekhyun dan memulai kembali hubungan percintaanya dengan wanita atau pria manis yang lain, tetapi Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya pada saat ini.

Mendapat penolakan berkali-kali dari sang putra membuat Nyonya Park sadar akan berartinya Byun Baekhyun dalam hidup Park Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Nyonya Park berjanji akan melakukan usaha apapun untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali dan tidak akan pergi dari sang putra.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu galery seni yang ada di Seoul. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin mengamati karya seni pada saat ini. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam galery dan di sambut dengan saebuah ukiran indah yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Mata bulatnya melihat-lihat karya dari beberapa seniman yang cukup populer di Negaranya. Dia tangan Chanyeol terdapat selebaran yang berisikan tentang informasi karya yang masuk ke dalam galery tersebut.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tempat khusus lukisan. Satu persatu dia mengamati lukisan yang di pajang oleh pemilik galery. Semua indah tanpa terkecuali. Sampai matanya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan laut yang sangat indah, sangat memanjakan mata dan sangat hidup.

Chanyeol terpaku. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menyentuh lukisan yang di lapisi bingkai kaca tersebut. Dengan teliti mata besarnya merekam satu persatu bagian dari lukisan itu, sampai matanya terarah pada sebuah coretan di ujung lukisan.

"Queen bee..." lirih Chanyeol.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Chanyeol membuka lembaran yang ada di tangannya dengan tergesa. Queen bee adalah tanda yang sempat dilihatnya pada lukisan Baekhyun tujuh tahun silam. Tanda yang membuatnya bertengkar hebat dengan Baekhyun di gudang, dan tanda yang membuatnya mencuri ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin!" Chanyeol berdesis kesal saat dirinya sama sekali tidak menemui informasi apapun tentang lukisan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Dengan sedikit emosi, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah seorang wanita yang bekerja di galery tersebut.

"Permisi." Kata Chanyeol datar.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" wanita itu membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang lukisan yang ada di sana." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada lukisan yang dia maksud.

"Maksud Tuan lukisan dengan judul Blue Sea?"

"Ya. Dari mana lukisan itu berasal dan siapa yang melukisnya."

"Maaf Tuan. Tapi kami memang tidak memiliki data tentang pelukisnya." Jawab wanita itu.

"Maksudmu?" dahi Chanyeol berkerut binggung.

"Lukisan itu di letakkan begitu saja di depan galery ini dua bulan yang lalu. Tanpa ada yang tahu siapa pemilknya."

"Tapi kalian bisa melihatnya melalui cctv." Cecar Chanyeol.

"Pada saat itu cctv di bagian luar sedang rusak Tuan. Tapi, pemilik galery ini sangat menyukai lukisan itu, maka dia memajangnya disini.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang melukis ini?"

"Maaf Tuan."

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu ke arah lukisan yang diyakininya karya milik Baekhyun-nya. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasa sesak saat memikirkan tentang lelaki imut tersebut. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek. Kumohon kembalilah padaku." Lirih Chanyeol, kembali terjebak dalam pusaran kesedihannya selama ini.

.

.

.

Seminggu lagi pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun akan diadakan. Setelah sibuk dengan persiapan menjelang pernikahan mereka, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Byun pada hari ini. Ruang santai keluarga Byun menjadi pilihan mereka untuk saling bercengkrama di temani dengan jamuan teh sore dan beberapa potong kue.

"Berhenti makan kue Luhan. Pikirkan baju pernikahanmu." Nenek Byun yang sudah berada di Korea untuk menghadiri pernikahan cucunya buka suara.

"Nenek~" renggek Luhan tidak terima saat kuenya yang masih setengah bagian di ambil oleh sang ibu.

"Nenek benar Luhan. Bagaimana jika setelan mu tidak muat?" giliran Eomma nya yang menimpali.

"Appa~" lagi-lagi Luhan merenggek manja.

"Bagaimana mungkin bayi sepertinya akan menikah." Ejek Tuan Byun.

"Ish! Aku bukan bayi!" teriak Luhan protes.

"Benarkah?" Tuan Byun menaikkan satu alis matanya menggoda Luhan.

"Iya yeobo~ anak kita ini sudah besar." Nyonya Byun mengelus sayang kepala Luhan.

"Kalau belum besar mana mau Sehun menikahinya." Sambung nenek Byun.

"Tidak apa-apa ketua. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan anak-anak." Kekeh Sehun seraya mengusap sayang kepala Luhan.

"Jangan panggil aku ketua Sehun. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi nenekmu juga." Nenek Byun tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah nek." Sehun mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Appa... sudah ada kabar tentang Baekhyun?" Luhan menatap Appa nya penuh harap.

"Maafkan Appa Luhan." Jawab Tuan Byun menyesal.

Luhan terlihat menurunkan bahunya, tanda dia sedang kecewa.

"Aku menginginkan Baek datang pada saat aku menikah." Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Dia adikku dan aku merindukannya."

"Sayang~" Eomma Byun mengambil tempat di sisi Luhan yang lain. "Bukan cuma kau saja yang merindukan Baek. Appa, Eomma, Sehun dan nenek pun pasti merindukannya." Hibur Nyonya Byun.

"Tapi Eomma, tidak bisakah kita lebih berusaha mencari Baek lagi? Luhan benar-benar menginginkan Baek kembali." Airmata Luhan menetes dengan deras. Nyonya Byun yang melihatnya ikut menaggis.

"Aku akan meningkatkan pencarian Baekhyun lagi. Kita harus membawanya kembali, aku tidak mau lebih lama kagi kehilangan Baekhyun." Tuan Byun mengambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi orang yang saat ini membantunya untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia saja anakku." Nenek Byun yang sedari tadi terdiam mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maksud Eomma?" Tuan Byun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu dimana Baekhyun berada saat ini."

Pengakuan nenek Byun membuat Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersimpuh di depan sang nenek.

"Dimana Baek nek?"

"Baekhyun ada di tempat yang membuatnya senang saat ini Luhan." Nenek Byun mengelus sayang surai Luhan.

"Bawa Baekhyun kembali nek. Luhan mohon."

"Maaf Luhan. Nenek tidak bisa begitu saja membawa dia kembali, anak itu akan kembali saat hatinya sudah membaik."

"Tapi-"

"Ini semua juga karena perlakuan kalian yang sangat tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya. Terutama kau anakku!" nenek Byun menatap tajam Nichkhun. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengabaikan salah satu putramu seperti kau mengabaikan Baekhyun."

"Maaf Eomma. Ini salahku." Tuan Byun berjalan dan ikut bersimpuh di hadapan Eomma-nya. "Aku mohon, beritahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Aku sangat merindukan anak itu Eomma." Nichkhun meneteskan air matanya. Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah anaknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma, aku juga bukan ibu yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Aku juga sempat melupakannya dan hanya mengingat Luhan. Tapi aku mohon Eomma, bawa Baekhyun kecil kami kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi Eomma, sudah cukup lama Baekhyun hilang, aku merindukan puppy kecilku." Nyonya Byun ikut membujuk sang mertua di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sehun yang saat itu hanya terdiam ikut bersimpuh di hadapan nenek Byun.

"Aku pikir Baekhyun akan bahagia saat kembali kesini nek." Sehun menatap mata nenek Byun berani. "Orang yang dia cintai, memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jika Baekhyun tetap menghilang seperti ini, bukankah hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua saja?"

"Jadi apa yang aku harus membawa anak itu kembali?"

"Tentu nek. Aku sudah megenal anak arogan itu dengan sangat baik. Baekhyun tidak akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Kita harus membawanya kembali atau mungkin memaksanya kembali."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu dimana dia berada sekarang. sekarang berdirilah dulu." Nenek Byun akhirnya menyerah dengan kekerasan hatinya.

"Pada malam itu aku mengikuti Baekhyun saat dia keluar dari flat yang kalian tempati. Aku mengikutinya dan dia berakhir disebuah taman yang sepi. Anak bodoh itu menangis karena cintanya tidak terbalaskan." Nenek Byun tersenyum. "Saat itu, aku memberinya tiga pilihan. Pertama, kembali ke Korea dan rebut lagi cintamu. Kedua, tetap disini dan hiduplah seperti saat kau belum mengenal cinta. Dan ketiga, pergi dan tenangkan dirimu, kau boleh kembali saat kau sudah merasa bisa melupakannya. Dan Baekhyun memilih pihan ketiga. Kau tahu Sehun, Baekhyun saat itu masih sempat memikirkan tentang dirimu. Anak itu benar-benar megkhawatirkan teman hidupnya selama ini. Jika bukan karena permintaan Baekhyun untuk mengabulkan segala keinginanmu, aku tidak akan menyuruh organisasi menyembunyikan informasi tentangmu."

"Aku saat itu hanya tidak ingin diganggu saja." Sehun berusaha menbela diri.

"Ya aku tahu, karena kalian sama-sama patah hati." Nenek Byun memasang seringai saat melihat wajah malu Sehun.

"Tapi nek. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa pergi ketempat yang dia inginkan saat paspornya saat ini ada padaku?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Karena aku memberikannya paspor baru, dengan identitas yang baru pula. Kau tidak tahukan Sehun, jika masing-masing kalian memiliki kewarganegaraan ganda?"

"Apa?" Sehun terlihat binggung dengan penjelasan nenek Byun.

"Kalian memiliki kewarganegaraan ganda. Satu kewarganegaraan asli kalian, dan satu lagi kewarganegaraan Belanda. Hal ini dibuat untuk melindungi anggota organisasi."

"Jadi karena itu kami tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun?" Tuan Byun seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tentu. Karena saat ini anak itu sedang berada di New Zealand dengan nama..."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan terlihat cantik dengan setelan bewarna putih yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Pemilik mata rusa itu sedang cemberut dengan bibir maju 5 cm. Dia sedikit kesal dengan Sehun karena rencananya untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Kau benar-benar!" Gerutu Luhan.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu sayang." Bujuk Sehun yang ada di dalam tempat rias pengantin.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Satu jam lagi kita menikah dan dia belum kembali!" seru Luhan frustasi.

"Kalau dia belum kembali kita bisa menjemputnya sekalian bulan madu di sana." Rayu Sehun. Dia tidak mau pernikahannya gagal karena Baekhyun tidak datang.

"Tapi aku maunya Baekhyun datang saat ini." Luhan seperti ingin menangis.

"Sayang~"

"Yak albino! Keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang!" teriak Tao. Tao adalah penata rias sekaligus kekasih dari Kris. "Jangan menangis dan merusak riasannya Luhan~"

"Kau harusnya berada di depan dokter Oh! Bukan di sini!" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menarik Sehun menjauh dari Luhan.

"Kemari kau!" Jongin menarik Sehun menjauh dari Luhan. "Kau harus bersabar eoh! Ini adalah salah satu bentuk kegugupan menjelang pernikahan. Kyungsoo juga seperti itu saat akan menikah denganku"

"Tapi ini adalah masalah Baekhyun Kai! sepertinya rencana kita gagal." Jawab Sehun saat sudah berada di depan gereja tempat dia menikah dengan Luhan.

"Kalau dia tidak datang berarti kita harus memaksanya." Chanyeol datang dan berdiri di samping Sehun. "Aku sendiri yang akan memaksanya kembali untukku." Ujar Chanyeol dingin dan masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Ck! Lagi-lagi moodnya memburuk." Bisik Jongin kepada Sehun.

"Ini karena Baekhyun yang tidak termakan jebakan kita."

"Kalian benar-benar kekanakan." Jongdae lewat dan masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Ish! Aku benar-benar kesal!" teriak Sehun karena perhitungannya meleset.

"Yak bodoh! Acara sudah mau di mulai dan pengantin laki-lakinya masih berdiri di depan pintu gereja dengan sahabatnya yang sama bodohnya!" Kris berujar setengah marah. Dengan kasar Kris meyeret Sehun masuk ke gereja menuju altar.

"Kau lupa jika aku genius." Bisik Kai saat Kris telah mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Karena semua tertutupi oleh kelakuan bodohmu!"

"Pfft.." Chen yang ada di sebelah Kai berusaha menahan tawanya yang hendak menyembur keluar.

"Diamlah. Acara akan segera dimulai." Chanyeol berkata dingin, membuat ketiganya menutup mulut dan mengalihkan fokus ke arah Sehun yang sedang berdiri gugup.

Luhan datang dengan Tuan Byun yang mendampinginya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Walaupun sedikit kesal karena rencana Sehun kelihatannya gagal total, tapi tidak bisa menutupi rona kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Tuan Byun menyerahkan putranya pada Sehun di altar pernikahan dan kembali mengambil tempat di sebelah sang istri. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan satu sama lain penuh cinta.

Setelah mengucap janji suci satu sama lain, dan memasang cincin pernikahan mereka di jari pasangan masing-masing. Mereka dipersilahkan berciuman.

Sehun dan Luhan menghadapkan diri ke arah pasangan masing-masing. Lama Sehun mentapa mata 'suami' kecilnya ini dengan penuh rasa haru dan cinta di dalamnya. Tangan besar Sehun terangkat memegang rahang Luhan, mencoba mendekatkan bibir mereka. Luhan memejamkan matanya menunggu sentuhan dari bibir Sehun.

BRAAKKK

Bibir yang hendak bersatu itu pun kembali berjarak saat mendengar hentakan pintu gereja yang terbuka dengan keras memekakan telinga. Kedua pasang mata berbeda ukuran itu membola saat melihat sang pelaku keributam.

"MATI KAU OOOHH SEHUUUNNN!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Tebak siapa?

Kembali dengan update yang lama. Saya lagi pusing dengan RL saya. Maklum lagi coba cari-cari kerja.

Buat yang udah review makasih banyaaaaakkk sini saya cium satu-satu. Saya belum bisa bales review kalian, tapi saya tetep baca kok.

Oh ya, follow insta saya ya chanbaekperfect, ini inta khusus buat yang mau tanya-tanya sama saya, kalian juga bisa terror saya dari sana kok. Tapi maaf akunnya saya kunci, karena kemaren tempat kena hack oleh pihak yang usil.

Oh ya, ada yang punya ide buat konsep ff saya yang baru? Karena sebentar lagi Byun bakal tamat saya mau tanya sama readersnim sekalian, maunya ff yang seperti apa.

Seperti biasa, maklumin soal typo yachh..

review?


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang yang subur. Angin yang berhembus tenang mengelus-elus pipi temban seseorang yang sedang terlena akan kenyamanan yang sedang dia rasakan. Hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu bukit di kawasan peternakan ini untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Cuaca saat ini sedang sangat baik. Matahari bersinar terang tetapi suhunya tidak terlalu panas, malah dapat di katakan cukup dingin untuk tubuhnya yang sensitif. Tinggal selama tujuh tahun di sini membuat Baekhyun tahu bagaimana ekstrimnya perubahan suhu saat memasuki musim semi.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyesal memilih New Zealand sebagai tujuan akhirnya untuk bertualang. Disini dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Keindahan, kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang selama ini tidak dia dapatkan. Saat pertama kali tiba di Negara ini, Baekhyun di sambut oleh salah seorang anggota organisasi yang telah memutuskan untuk pensiun, tetapi masih berhubungan baik dengan neneknya. Paman itu tinggal di New Zealand juga berkat nenek Byun, dan sangat bersedia membantu Baekhyun pada saat bulan pertama beradaptasi dan mencari tempat tinggal yang dia inginkan.

Selain meyediakan paspor baru untuknya, nenek Byun juga memberikan Baekhyun sebuah rekening dengan isi yang bisa dikatakan 'wah'. Itu adalah hasil kerja keras Baekhyun selama ini dan juga pemberian nenek Byun untuk bekal Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya di negeri orang.

Mengabiskan kurang lebih tiga minggu untuk Baekhyun mengenal kebudayaan yang ada di New Zealand, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari rumahnya sendiri. Paman George dengan senang hari mengantar Baekhyun ke badan perumahan untuk mencari rumah yang sangat di impikan bocah kecil tersebut. Setelah mencari kesana kemari rumah yang cocok, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk tinggal di kawasan peternakan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ibukota New Zealand. Walaupun cukup jauh, kawasan peternakan itu memiliki fasilitas yang hampir menyerupai kehidupan di ibu kota.

Kawasan Baekhyun tinggal masih sangat asri. Sekeliling adalah padang rumput dengan bukit-bukit kecil hijau memanjakan mata. Pohonnya memang tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi jika dilihat menjadi magnet tersendiri untuk tetap tinggal di daerah tersebut. Rumah yang dia pilih merupakan rumah kecil yang sederhana. Ada taman bunga di halaman rumah yang cantik sekali, dan dengan sengaja Baekhyun menaruh ayunan kayu untuk dia bersantai menghabiskan waktu.

Untuk memenuhi keinginan makannya yang besar, Baekhyun mulai belajar memasak. Hanya masakan sederhana untuk meganjal perutnya yang meronta kelaparan, selebihnya dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di salah satu restoran atau cafe di daerah itu. Baekhyun memiliki sebuah mobil tua yang masih cukup bagus untuk di bawa berjalan-jalan di kawasan pasar.

Masyarakat di kawasan peternakan sangat ramah dan baik pada Baekhyun. Kadang-kadang saat hasil keju dan susu ternak mereka banyak, mereka memberinya kepada Baekhyun, dan anak itu anakn menerima dengan senang hati. Tak jarang juga dia menerima kiriman roti dari tetangga saat mereka mendapatkan hasil jual ternak yang banyak.

Tidak ada hal berat yang Baekhyun lakukan di sini. Kagiatan yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya membersihkan rumah, merawat taman bunga dirumahnya, dan memasak makanan. Terkadang anak itu memancing dan membantu paman-paman untuk membawa ternak mereka kembali dari bukit. Selama berada di sini, anak itu selalu ceria.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk memulai hidup baru dan berusaha melupakan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yakin kalau sebentar lagi dia bisa sepenuhnya menghapus nama itu dari hartinya.

"Harold! Haroolldd!"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Anak itu menegakkan kepala dan mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang berlari seraya melambai-lambaikan sebuah amplop besar sewarnya coklat.

"Kau menganggu ketenanganku Hans!" delik Baekhyun mencoba memasang wajah marah. Tetapi anak di depannya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Maafkan aku Haro-"

"Bisakah kau menggunakan basaha yang lebih sopan. Aku tidak akan memberi toleransi lagi bila kau tetap memanggilku secara tidak sopan okay? Kau sudah sebelas kalau kau tahu." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Owh baiklah paman Harold. Aku hanya sudah terbiasa memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel lainnya." Anak lelaki berusia sebelas tahun itu kembali nyengir menyebalkan.

"Jadi ada apa Hans? Ini adalah cuaca terbaik dua minggu belakangan, dan kau menganggu waktu terbaikku." Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah kesalnya yang meggemaskan.

"Yeah! Aku hampir saja melupakannya!" seru anak itu semangat. "Ini!" anak itu menyodorkan amplop yang di bawanya dengan semangat tadi. "Ini adalah paket pertamamu dan aku sangat senang saat mendapatkannya dari petugas pengiriman!" anak itu meloncat senang.

"Kenapa kau begitu bahagia Hans? Sedangkan yang mendapatkan pengiriman adalah aku." Baekhyun mengambil amplop itu dari tangan kecil bocah yang sedang melompat.

"Tidak tahu! Hanya senang saja!" lagi-lagi anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau membingungkan." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit membersihkan rumput yang menempel pada coat yang sedang dia pakai. "Aku akan membuka ini di rumah." Amplop coklat itu memukul pelan kepala Hans. "Dan sebaiknya kita pulang, atau kau akan di hukum ayahmu saat tahu anaknya langsung mencariku setelah pulang sekolah."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, bocah kecil bernama Hans itu cemberut lucu.

"Aku kan ingin bermain denganmu Paman." Renggeknya seraya mengikuti Baekhyun menuruni bukit.

"Setidaknya pulang dulu Hans, makan siang baru kau bisa bermain denganku."

"Benarkah? Apa kau akan kekota lagi sore ini? aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan mobilmu!" seru bocah itu senang.

"Tidak Hans."

"Bagaimana dengan memancing bersama!"

"No."

"Aku akan membantumu merawat kebun!"

"No!"

"Ah! Aku bisa menemanimu mengganti warna rambut lagi seperti waktu itu!"

"Aku suka dengan warna ini Hans, dan jangan mencoba bernegosiasi denganku.

"Ayolah paman warna merah kurang cocok untukmu!"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat bocah yang sedari tadi masih mengikutinya. Hans adalah satu-satunya bocah yang sampai saat ini terus menempelinya seperti lintah. Bocah keras kepala yang ceria, persis seperti dirinya dulu.

"Paman kau menyebalkan!" protes Hans saat tahu dia tidak bisa menang dari Baekhyun.

"Yeah, I am." _Karena aku bahkan lebih keras kepala darimu._

.

.

.

"Untuk Harold Byun. Hmm... ini benar-benar untukku eoh? Apa ini dari nenek? Tapi untuk apa nenek mengirimiku ini?" Baekhyun terus bermonolog, sedikit heran dengan kehadiaran amplop coklat yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Dengan perlahan, tangan berjari lentik itu membuka amplop untuk melihat isinya. Dan matanya berubah sendu saat melihat isinya adalah sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum masam saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya harus menerima kenyataan ini. Tidak apa yang terpenting Luhan akan bahagia. Saat sedang memandangi undangan itu tidak sengaja Baekhyun menyenggol amplop coklat, membuat amplop itu jatuh kelantai dengan suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Baekhyun mengambil amplop dan mendapati sebuah flash disk di dalamnya. Baekhyun dengan tingkat keingin tahuannya yang tinggi segera membuka isi flash disk itu setelah dia menemukan laptop miliknya. Hanya sebuah video sebagai file yang tersimpan di flash disk, segera Baekhyun memutarnya.

"Hai Baek!" di sana Oh Sehun terlihat sedang meminum cairan bewarnya coklat, identik dengan alkohol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Sehun yang ada di dalam video seperti mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau terima?" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan undangan pernikahan Luhan dan Chanyeol di depan kamera yang sedang menyorotnya.

"Mereka akan menikah! " setelah itu Sehun tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. " Dan aku sama sekali tidak terima!" desisnya dengan tampang marah.

"Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan." Baekhyun mulai terlihat emosi melihat perbuatan Sehun yang sedang merobek-robek undangan yang ada di tangannya.

"See? Aku akan membuat pernikahan mereka menjadi seperti itu. Hancur dan berantakan! Wae! Karena aku akan merebut Luhan!" Sehun menatap nyalang. "Kau bilang ini hanya ilusi? Kau bilang aku bisa bahagia?!" Sehun membentak. "Tidak Baekhyun! aku akan menghancurkan mereka! saat pernikahan, aku akan merebut Luhan dari Chanyeol!" Sehun menyeringai kejam.

"Kau brengsek!" geram Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau tidak terima? Aku hanya megirimkan ini sebagai pemberitahuan padamu Baek! Aku bisa menghancurkan mereka, merebut kembali kebahagiaanku, dan kau! Hanya perlu menjadi penonton untuk kehancuran lelaki Park itu!" Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa mengejek.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak marah.

"Sampai jumpa di masa depan adik iparku sayang~ hentikan aku kalau kau bisa. " suara Sehun mengakhiri video dan layar berubah menjadi hitam.

Baekhyun berang. Sudah lama dia tidak seemosi ini. Dengan tergesa Baekhyun memesan tiket penerbangannya dari bandara terdekat yang ada di wiayahnya saat ini, menuju jeju tempat pernikahan Luhan dan Chanyeol berlangsung. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Dia harus menghentikan Sehun! Harus!

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 16

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Setelah menjalani kurang lebih enam belas jam penerbangan dari bandara yang berada si New Zealand menuju Seoul untuk transit dan di sambung dengan penerbangan ke Jeju. Sesampainya di Jeju Baekhyun langsung mencari taksi menuju gereja tempat pernikahan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tertera pada undangan.

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun turun dari taksi setelah membayar sesuai dengan angka yang tertera pada argo taksi yang dia naiki. Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam pelataran gereja dan seketika wajahnya menjadi pias saat mendapati nama yang tertera pada karangan bunga yang berjajar di depan pintu masuk gereja.

Byun Luhan dan Oh Sehun.

Jelas-jelas di sana tertulis nama yang tidak seharusnya menikah hari ini. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah salah satu petugas yang sedang menata bunga di sana.

"Chogio." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ne?" petugas itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ajusshi, siapa yang sedang melakukan pernikahan di dalam sini?" ajusshi yang di tanyai memasang wajah curiga saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ani ajusshi, aku tidak punya maksud buruk. Tapi, aku hanya ragu apa benar yang menikah di dalam adalah saudaraku."

"Geure." Ajusshi itu menggangguk-angguk mengerti. "Yang menikah di dalam adalah Byun Luhan dan Oh Sehun. Kau tidak salah jika salah satu saudaramu adalah meraka."

"Jadi ini bukan pernikahan Byun Luhan dan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ne! Jangan bilang kau salah mengira saudaramu menikah dengan orang lain." Ajusshi itu terkekeh geli. " Tapi apapun yang terjadi mereka berdua tampak terlihat cocok. Bahkan mereka dengan semangat menyiapkan sendiri pernikahan ini. Tuan Oh sangat rajin mengontrol dekorasi, benar-benar calon suami idaman." Ajusshi itu berjalan menjauh setelah memuji Sehun.

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Dia tambah emosi saat mendapati fakta bahwa dia telah di jebak oleh Oh Sehun untuk kembali ke Korea.

"Si brengsek itu!" seru Baekhyun geram.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan emosi yang memuncak ke arah pintu gereja yang telah tertutup. Dengan kasar Baekhyun membuka pintu gereja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Matanya langsung di suguhkan pemandangan Sehun yang hendak mencium Luhan hyungnya.

"MATI KAU OOOHH SEHUUUNNN!"

Teriak Baekhyun dan dengan gerakan cepat lelaki kecil itu telah ada di depan Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun terlihat seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk saat berdiri tepat di depan si lelaki pale.

"Ha-hai bae-Baek!" gagap Sehun saat melihat makhluk di depannya ini siap meletak.

"Hai Sehun." Desis Baekhyun di sela-sela giginya yang beradu menahan kesal. "Dasar pucat brengsek!" dan di detik berikutnya terdengar jeritan Sehun yang memenuhi isi gereja saat tangan si mungil merengut surainya kasar.

"AAAAKKKHHH!"

"Dasar BRENGSEEK?! kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku eoh!" tarikan kuat di surai Sehun makin menguat saat si pemilik tangan bertambah geram.

"Baek! Lepaskan! Yaak!" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan kecil itu dari surainya.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menangis dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat adik kecilnya telah kembali dari tempat persembunyian.

"Kau membuat aku pergi kesini seperti orang gila! Aku sampai melupakan koperku di bandara karenamu! Brengsek!"

"AAAHHHHKKKKK! APPOOO! TOLONG!" Sehun sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakukan bar-bar Baekhyun. ini memang salahnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau botak di saat masih muda.

"Yak Baek! Kau! Lepaskan Sehun!" Kai mencoba menarik yang lebih kecil menjauh, tapi tangan Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya kuat, ikut menarik surai Sehun. Sehingga, saat Kai menarik Baekhyun menjauh, Sehun semakin memekik kesakitan.

"Yak lepaskan dulu jeratan tangannya!" Sehun berteriak histeris.

Dengan sigap, Chen berpindah posisi, sebelumnya dia ikut menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh sekarang dia sedang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun di surai Sehun.

"Baek lepaskan eoh? Ini adalah hari pernikahannya." Bujuk Chen kepada lelaki yang lebih kecil.

"Shiero!" Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan mengerikan.

"Baekhyun~ lepaskan Sehun eoh?" ini adalah suara Luhan berusaha membujuk sang adik.

"Tidak hyung, ini adalah urusanku dengan Sehun! Benarkan kakak ipar~" tangan kecil itu semakin kuat menarik surai Sehun.

"Akh! Yak! Lepaskan!" Sehun masih saja meronta-ronta. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa pernikahan yang seharusnya sakral ini menjadi pertunjukan action saat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Chen!" Kai memanggil Jongdae.

Lagi-lagi aksi membela Sehun yang Baekhyun dapati dari dua lainnya. Dengan kesal, lelaki bersurai merah itu melepaskan jambakannya pada Sehun membuat si pemilik surai menghela napas meski diiringi dengan ringisan. Tapi sedetik kemudiam terdengar erangan Kai. Kai yang saat ini sedang terbaring pasrah di lantai gereja akibat di banting oleh Baekhyun. Disusul oleh Chen yang sedang membungkuk menahan sakit akibat sikutan si surai merah.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun kembali pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang memandangnya syok. Sehun kembali memasang wajah melas yang terlihat kentara.

"Baek sekali ini saja eoh! Maafkan aku!" Sehun memasang wajah memelas.

"Kau sialan! Untuk apa kau membohongiku seperti itu eoh! Kau tak tahu betapa paniknya aku!" Baekhyun menatap marah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali Baek! Luhan sangat merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang hyung yang sedang menangis, membuat make-upnya sedikit hancur.

"Benar hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Luhan yang di tanya hanya menggangguk dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. "Kau berjanji akan bahagia dengan albino ini?" dan jawaban Luhan juga anggukan yang tak kalah mantap.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Anak itu tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat mengerikan untuk Sehun. "Aku tidak membawa kado. Karena aku tidak membawa kado apa-apa secara khusus aku akan memberikan kado itu padamu langsung. Padamu. Disini."

Seteleh mengakhiri perkataanya, Baekhyun kembali menyerang Sehun dan kali ini yang menjadi sasaran anak itu adalah telinga Sehun yang menjadi target giginya. Sehun kembali menjerit histeris dan berusaha menghidar dari aksi brutal Baekhyun. Keadaan yang tadinya hening kembali ricuh saat melihat mempelai laki-laki sedang di siksa oleh seseorang yang wajahnya sama dengan calon suaminya.

Saat sedang asik melancarkan serangan bar-barnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun terangkat menjauh dari Sehun. Sontak anak itu memberontak saat secara paksa dirinya berhasil di pisahkan dari target penyiksaan. Lengan itu melingkar indah di pinggangnya dan orang mengangkatnya membawanya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Yak! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Baekhyun tiada henti.

Seseorang yang mengangkatnya hanya diam dan terus menariknya menjauh. Sampai pada saat dirinya berada pada pangkuan seseorang itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Baekhyun menjadi kaku saat melihat mata bulat yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak aku sangka akan di suguhnya pertunjukkan dari iblis kecil sepertimu."

 _Park Chanyeol_

Ya. Dia Park Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat Luhan yang sedang menggelus-elus sayang kepala Chanyeol. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat gugup seperti sekarang.

"Turunkan aku!" desis Baekhyun pelan.

"Ani." Chanyeol malah kembali mengeratkan dekapannya pada perut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Ini memalukan! Lagi pula aku bisa duduk sendiri!" protes Baekhyun, tangan kecilnya mencoba melepaskan lilitan tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya.

"Semua kursi sudah penuh, dan jika kau aku lepaskan, kau pasti akan mengacau acara mereka lagi." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah di telinga Baekhyun, membuat si kecil kegelian. Perlahan wajah putih itu merona.

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekitar dan matanya terpaku pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menatapnya penuh kerinduan dan sang nenek yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Acara pernikahan itu kembali dilanjutkan. Dan sesi berciuman kembali membuat hidung Baekhyun kembang kempis saat melihatnya. Tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat Oh Sehun meraup bibir Luhan ganas. Tetapi tatapan membunuh itu hilang saat dirinya merasakan hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol pada lehernya. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi semesum ini.

"Berhenti menghembuskan napas di laherku, mesum." Desis Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Siapa yang sengaja melakukan hal itu? aku hanya sedang bernapas sebagai mana mestinya, kau saja yang berpikiran tidak-tidak, iblis kecil." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang kau panggil iblis heh telinga gajah!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Tentu saja kau, makhluk kecil bersurai merah yang langsung menyerang pengantin pria secara bar-bar." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara tenangnya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi di buat bungkam, dan dirinya kalah dua kali dari Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kejadian bar-bar itu hampir saja terulang saat acara selesai. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi kehilangan momentumnya untuk menahan yang lebih kecil. Dengan langkah besar Baekhyun menuju ke arah Sehun yang sudah memasang wajah pasrah. Sebelum sebuah pelukan erat yang dia rasakan dari arah belakang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Eomma merindukan Baekie~" bisik suara itu lirih diiringi isak tangis kecil.

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung. Jujur saja dia belum siap untuk bertatap muka kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya setelah banyak kejadian menyakitkan yang dia alami. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri, dia juga merasakan rindu yang mungkin sama besarnya untuk keluarga yang selama ini mengabaikannya.

Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun memutar ke arah suara wanita yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Mata itu ikut berkaca-kaca saat melihat raut sang Eomma yang sangat tersiksa.

"Banyak sekali waktu yang Eomma lewatkan tanpa meliihat Baekie." Nyonya Byun mengelus surai halus bewarnya merah itu. "Bagaimana mungkin bayi kecil Eomma sudah menjadi seperti ini?"

Perkataan Nyonya Byun membuat Baekhyun refleks memeluknya. Dadanya merasa sesak saat menyadari bahwa selama ini dia juga diinginkan. Anak itu menanggis seperti bayi di dalam pelukan Victoria, untung saja para tamu sudah keluar dari gereja, hanya menyisakan keluarga Byun. Luhan dan Sehun telah pergi meninggalkan gereja, bersiap untuk acara resepsi mereka. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar bersama teman-teman lainnya. Dia mengerti kalau ini adalah urusan keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun menguraikan pelukannya dari sang Eomma. Mata kecilnya bergulir ke arah sang Appa yang sedang berusaha keras menahan air mata. Tuan Byun berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan Appa nak. Selama ini Appa salah. Appa sangat bersalah telah memperlakukan Baekie seperti itu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku dalam pelukan Nichkhun. Dia masih marah akan perlakuan Appa nya selama ini.

"Appa tahu apa yang selama ini aku rasakan?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada datar, tapi airmata itu masih mengalir di pipinya. "Rasa terbuang dan tak diinginkan."

Perkataan Baekhyun makin membuat Tuan Byun merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Appa tahu bagaimana perasaan itu?" Baekhyun terisak semakin keras.

"Mianhe, mianhe Baekhyun-ah." Tuan Byun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil sang anak. "Kembalilah. Appa mohon. Jangan hukum Appa lagi." Tanpa malu Tuan Byun menanggis di pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Appa dan Eomma tidak akan meninggalkan Baekie lagi. Jadi, kami mohon, pulanglah nak. Kami mencintaimu Baekhyun." Nyonya Byun ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga menanggis bersama. Nenek Byun yang melihat interaksi mereka ikut menitikkan air mata, apalagi saat melihat cucu kesayangannya telah tumbuh dewasa. Baekhyun membalas pelukan kedua orang tuanya dan menganggukan kepala, tanda dia telah menerima kembali kehadiran mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah berbaikan dengan kedua orang tuanya, suasana diantara mereka menjadi lebih hangat dan Baekhyun di tahan dalam pelukan mereka selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Selanjutnya mereka mengintrogasi Baekhyun tentang kehidupannya tujuh tahun belakangan. Dengan lancar anak itu menceritakan semuanya kepada orang tuanya. Nenek Byun tidak berhenti mengejek Baekhyun, wanita itu bilang selama tujuh tahun belakangan dia hanya menghabiskan uang tanpa berniat untuk bekerja. Baekhyun menjadi kesal dan berakhir dengan rajukan yang mengundang tawa kedua orang tuanya. Dengan lucu Baekhyun menghentak kakinya kasar menuju pintu keluar gereja dengan wajah masam. Sebelum membuka pintu, Baekhyun mendengar suara Appa nya yang memberi tahu bahwa mereka menunggu Baekhyun di pantai tempat berlangsungnya resepsi pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka juga bilang akan ada seseorang yang membantunya bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta Luhan. Baekhyun megangguk lucu dan membuka pintu. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun kembali tersentak saat mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau?" Baekhyun tergagap. Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa Chanyeol yang akan menunggunya.

"Wae?" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun memasang wajah herannya saat hanya mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di kawasan gereja.

"Oh Chanyeol!" suara Tuan Byun menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menundukan kepala hormat.

"Kalian bisa pergi." Nyonya Byun tersenyum aneh. Mendapati gelagat aneh dari orang tuanya Baekhyun kembali protes.

"Eomma! Aku akan bersiap sendiri." Tanpa sadar anak itu mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Tidak Baekie sayang, Chanyeol akan senang hati membantumu." Dengan cepat Nyonya Byun mengecup pipi gembil anaknya.

"Eomma~!" renggek Baekhyun protes. Dia sangat malu diperlakuakn seperti bayi di umurnya yang sudah seperempat abad ini.

"Kami permisi." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut dan seketika juga mendapat penolakan dari pemiliknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" seru Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin. "Atau aku akan memaksamu."

"Kau pikir bisa pak-YAA! Turunkan aku keparat!" anak itu refreks memekik saat Chanyeol mengendongnya seperti karung beras.

"Jangan kasar padanya Chanie~" Nyonya Byun mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Yak! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Keparat! Brengsek!" anak itu masih saja meronta saat Chanyeol sudah berjalan menjauh dari lokasi gereja. Tangan kecilnya aktif memukul-mukul punggung tegap lelaki yang sedang membawanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Asal kau tahu tubuhnya lebih berat dari lima karung beras."

"Kau brengsek turunkan aku idiot! Telinga gajah! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengendong ku! Yak!"

PLAAK

Satu pukulan Baekhyun dapatkan di pantatnya. Sontak saja wajah yang lebih kecil memerah. Campuran malu, marah dan merona.

"Ini pelecehan! Turunkan aku! Dasar mesum!" tubuh itu semakin meronta dan jujur saja membuat Chanyeol sedikit kualahan. Yang lebih kecil tidak segan-segan melancarkan serangan. Gigi-gigi kecil itu menancap kuat di bahu lebar Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih tinggi mendesis sakit.

"Berhenti berontak. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melecehkanmu." Kalimat dengan nada datar itu akhirnya membuat Baekhyun diam tak berkutik. Chanyeol menyeringai saat berhasil menaklukan bocah nakal yang sedang dia bawa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hotel dengan menggunakan bathrobe yang tampak sedikit besar di tubuhnya. Rambut merahnya terlihat lepek karena terkena air. Dia sekarang berada di dalam kamar hotel milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bilang bahwa kamar hotel yang lain sudah penuh dan Baekhyun harus tidur dengannya bila tidak mau tidur seperti gelandangan.

Diatas ranjang hotel sudah terdapat pakaian setelan jas formal bewarna navy. Baekhyun mendengus malas mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk tenang di sebuah sofa. Lelaki itu terlihat tambah tampan dengan kemeja putih yang digulungnya hingga siku.

"Sebentar lagi Tao akan datang. Kau harus bersikap baik dengannya." Tatapnya tajam.

"Siapa lagi Tao?" dengus Baekhyun malas.

"Seseorang yang akan membantumu tampil pantas di pesta Luhan."

"Memangnya aku sekarang tidak pantas?" delik Baekhyun tidak suka.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah yang lebih kecil dengan tatapan intimidasi yang kental. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh yang lebih kecil mundur, berusaha menciptakan jarak sejauh-jauhnya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Baekhyun terbata. Dirinya sekarang sudah dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Tubuh besar Chanyeol telah berhasil mengapitnya di dinding hotel.

"Tidak ada." Nada datar itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Perlahan, tangan besarnya menakup wajah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar mirip."

"Lepaskan tanganmu orang mesum!" dengan kasar Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya.

Chanyeol memang melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun, namun tubuhnya semakin merapat dan membuat Baekhyun makin terhimpit. Lelaki yang lebih kecil terlihat kewalahan menghadapi serangan yang lebih tinggi. Dia terus saja meronta dan mengumpat untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia akan perilaku Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, menempatkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang orang di depannya dan mendorong sekuat tenaga, tapi tubuh itu bagaikan batu yang tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Yak! Menjauh dariku keparat!" teriak anak itu jengkel.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang dia anggap sangat menggemaskan itu. Tubuh jangkungnya perlahan menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali eoh? Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu, Tidak akan pernah," Chanyeol memasang wajah dinginnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu jauh dariku. Aku akan selalu ada di manapun kau berada, aku akan selalu memastikan kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya." Matanya menatap tajam ke arah binar coklat Baekhyun.

"K-kau gila." Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terjerat dalam pesona mata Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku gila?" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, queen bee~" bisiknya dengan suara serak yang terdengar seksi.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, refleks anak itu ingin menghindar dari kukungan Chanyeol, tapi semua itu terpaksa terhenti saat dia merasakan benda lunak dan sedikit lembab menempel di lehernya. Itu bibir Chanyeol yang sedang menghisap kembut leher Baekhyun.

"Le-lepaskan!" ronta Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau milikku. Kau milikku. Milikku." Bisik Chanyeol bekali-kali.

"Kau-yak! Apa yang-eunghh!" Baekhyun merintih saat lelaki jangkung di depannya lagi-lagi menghisap lehernya seperti vampir.

"Dengar aku Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menangkup wajah yang lebih kecil memintanya balas menatap. Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus berusaha menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong." Balas Baekhyun getir.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdesir bahagia saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang dengan yakin menegaskan jika dia mencintainya. Tetapi masih ada keraguan di diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh secepat ini kembali pada lelaki yang pernah melukai perasaannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku akan tetap memaksamu untuk jadi milikku Baek." Chanyeol menyeringai kejam.

"Dasar sinting!"

"Memang. Aku sudah sinting. Siapa yang tidak sinting saat kekasihmu meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan apapun." Baekhyun hendak bicara membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi kembali di sela oleh yang lebih tinggi. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Baek. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengarang cerita yang pasti bohong itu."

Jemari Chanyeol mengelus dua tanda yang dia ukir di leher Baekhyun. "Aku tidak perlu kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Yang akan aku pastikan adalah kau akan menjadi milikku Baek. Mulai dari sekarang kau akan selalu dalam genggamanku." Desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Egois." Bisik Baekhyun di antara giginya yang tertutup rapat.

"Ya. Itu aku. Aku harus menjadi egois untuk menghadapi makhluk keras kepala sepertimu, sayang." Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. "Masih terasa seperti dulu." Gumannya disertai senyuman lebar.

"Brengsek! Kep-" perkataan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terhenti saat merasakan sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Chanyeol kali ini sedikit mengulum bibir tipis itu.

"Kau tidak cocok untuk berkata kasar sayang." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Bell kamar hotel yang berbunyi membuat Chanyeol dengan berat hati harus memisahkan diri dari kekasih-paksaan-nya untuk membuka pintu untuk Tao. Baekhyun masih berdiri disana, terdiam kaku karena mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol setelah berpisah selama tujuh tahun. Anak itu menelan ludahnya kasar, kepalanya pening saat menyadari gerak cepat Chanyeol untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada lelaki itu. Tapi Baekhyun yakinkan tidak segampang itu menakhlukannya. Baekhyun pastikan, jalan Chanyeol nanti tidak akan mudah seperti yang lelaki itu rencakan.

.

.

.

Seperti perkataan Chanyeol tadi, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan Baekhyun sendiri. Lelaki itu selalu ada di sebelahnya, seolah memberi tahu pada semua orang bahwa lelaki mungil yang ada di sisinya ini adalah mutlak miliknya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol berlaku semaunya. Lelaki itu bahkan berkali-kali merangkul bahkan memeluk tubuhnya sepeti boneka. Tetapi anehnya tubuh Baekhyun merespon baik perlakuan Chanyeol. Anak itu tidak bisa protes karena sejujurnya dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol.

"Uwaahh... disini malah kalian yang terlihat seperti pengantin baru!" Jongin berjalan dan merangkul Baekhyun akrab.

"Halo Baek. Kau terlihat semakin bersinar." Jongin menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat menawan.

"Ini berkat Tao dan kerja kerasnya." Jawab Baekhyun cuek. Matanya perlahan menangkap kehadiran Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelah Jongin. "Kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. Anak itu berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk lelaki bermata owl itu. "Aku merindukanmu~" renggeknya manja. Baekhyun akan OOC saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo maupun Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, eumm." Kyungsoo terlihat ragu saat ingin mengucapkan nama Baekhyun. Segera yang bermata sipit menjabat tangan si owl dengan senyum lebar yang menggemaskan.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." senyum lebar Baekhyun di sambut dengan rekahan pada bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Senang berkenalan secara resmi denganmu Baek!" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun hangat.

"Ekhm!" Jongin yang melihat kedua orang itu berpelukan sedikit merasakan terlukan akan posisinya sebagai suami Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya Baek!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menarik Jongin mendekat padanya. "Kami sudah menikah!" serunya bahagia. "Lihat!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan Jongin, memamerkan cincin pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun yang melihat cincin itu hanya mendengus tidak suka.

"Mana kado buatku Baek?" tanya Jongin usil.

"Ck! Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi!" jawab Baekhyun ketus. "Kau mau mendapat kado bantingan dariku lagi?" tawar Baekhyun seraya menyeringai.

"Tidak terimakasih. Ayo sayang." Jongin dengan tergesa menarik Kyungsoo menjauh, dirinya tidak mau mendapatkan bantingan kedua dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat perlakuan Jongin. "Selamat Jongin!" teriakan Baekhyun masuk ke pendengaran Jongin, lelaki tan itu terkekeh saat menyadari sahabatnya mendukung pernikahan mereka, walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Ayo kita temui Luhan dan Sehun." Tangan kecil itu ditarik oleh yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersisian. Mereka hanya diam. Tidak berniat bicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun masih dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala dan Chanyeol dengan sikap dinginnya.

Mata kecil Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sisinya. Lengan lelaki pale itu melingkar di pinggang Luhan.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia." Monolog Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja mereka bahagia. Mereka saling mencintai." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." wajah Baekhyun spontan memerah saat mendapati Chanyeol lagi-lagi menatapnya intens.

"Kau tahu. Aku dan Luhan mencarimu ke Belanda saat itu, tapi yang kami temukan hanya flat kosong yang terlihat berantakan."

"Kalian mencariku? Wae?"

"Karena aku menyadari bahwa orang yang aku kenal sebagai Luhan waktu itu berbeda dengan orang yang membuat aku jatuh cinta."

"Mwoya?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa malu sendiri.

"Dari awal yang aku cintaiku itu sosok preman kecil yang pertama kali membantingku di kantin sekolah." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Kau menyebalkan waktu itu."

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak menyebalkan lagi?" suasana di antara mereka mulai mencair.

"Sekarang lebih menyebalkan!" ejek Baekhyun."

"Tidak apa. Orang menyebalkan ini suatu saat akan menikahimu."

"Dalam mimpimu!" anak itu kemudian berlari kearah Luhan dan Sehun, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa geli melihat kelakuannya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu dia harus melakukan apa saat ini. Sehun kesal, marah dan dongkol saat melihat kepala bersurai merah milik Baekhyun berada di antara dirinya dan Luhan. Tepatnya lelaki arogan itu sedang memonopoli Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini. Di saat pesta pernikahan mereka! bayangkan!

Luhan juga sepertinya melupakan dirinya saat sudah berada di dekat si kecil pembuat ulah. Dengan sengaja Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun yang sedari tadi mencoba merebut kembali perhatiannya.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah kawasan peternakan yang sangaaatt indah hyung!" cerita Baekhyun dengan nada semangat di dalamnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan rumahmu Baek?"

"Rumah yang aku tinggali tidak besar, hanya rumah kecil yang sederhana."

"Wuah! Aku ingin sekali melihat tempat tinggalmu!"

"Kau harus kesana hyung~ di rumahku, aku memiliki sebuah taman bunga yang cantik. Ada sebuah ayunan kayu juga di sana. Kapan-kapan kita bisa liburan berdua ke New Zealand."

"Aku harus ikut!" ini adalah suara Sehun yang mengintrupsi percakapan dua kakak beradik itu.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu!" mata sipit itu mendelik tidak suka. Oh yeah! Brother complex Baekhyun bangkit kembali.

"Tapi aku suami Luhan sekarang!"

"Yang punya rumah kan aku Sehun. Terserah aku mau mengajak siapa."

"Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari istriku!"

"Dia hyungku kalau kau tahu!"

"Tapi dia milikku sekarang!"

"Dia juga milikku! Bahkan kami berbagi rahim yang sama saat itu!"

Sehun terdiam saat menyadari dirinya kalah berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki pale itu berjalan lemas ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang meminum segelas champagne.

"Kau harus membantuku memisahkan mereka! aku menjadi seperti barang rongsok saat Baekhyun memonopoli Luhan!" gerutu Sehun.

"Biarkan saja. Dia pasti merindukan hyungnya." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol membela Baekhyun.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! Seharusnya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini!"

"Tunggu saatnya eoh! Kau bisa memilikinya semalaman." Seringai Chanyeol membuat Sehun memikirkan rencana malam pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

"Aku akan memonopolinya nanti malam." Kekeh Sehun dengan seringai mesum.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri gugup di depan Oh Sehun yang sedang menatapnya intes. Lelaki yang lebih kecil saat ini hanya menggunakan kaos longgar yang terlihat transparan. Berkali-kali Sehun meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku eoh?" suara Sehun menjadi lebih berat dan seksi, membuat Luhan merasakan ketegangan seksual di antara mereka.

"A-ani~ aku hanya mengikuti saran Tao." Cicit Luhan saat lagi-lagi tatapan Sehun menelanjanginya.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada panda itu karena sudah membuat suami cantikku ini sangat mengairahkan." Sehun maju selangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Se-Sehun~" Luhan berbisik kecil saat mendapati lelaki miliknya itu sedang meraba tubuhnya.

"Wae?" Sehun balas berbisik di telinga Luhan yang mulai memerah.

"Jangan sekarang ya~" Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan pandangan memelas.

Sehun hanya diam dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Setidaknya beri aku makan sebelum kau menghabisiku~"

Sehun terbahak saat mendapati lelaki kecilnya itu memasang wajah memelas. Luhan terlihat benar-benar kelaparan saat ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan memesang makanan dari restoran hotel. Kau bisa tunggu sayang." Sehun mengecup mesra dahi Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan?" Sehun tersenyum tampan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendiri untuk menelepon pihak hotel.

Mereka berdua menunggu hidangan yang sudah di pesan dengan menonton film bersama. Sepuluh menit kemudian bell kamar hotel yang mereka tempati berbunyi. Sehun berinisiatif membuka pintu hotel dan tubuhnya langsung melangkah mundur saat mendapat dorongan dari Baekhyun yang masuk tiba-tiba dan memeluk Luhan kesayangannya.

"Hyung! Aku mau tidur dengan hyung malam ini~" renggek si surai merah manja.

"Ta-tapi Baek-" Luhan berusaha menolak keinginan Baekhyun.

"Baek rindu hyung~ Baek janji hanya malam ini saja~" rayu baekyun dengan puppy eyes yang dia miliki. Semua akan luluh dengan keimutannya termasuk...

"Baiklah puppy kecilku~"

Luhan.

Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu hotel yang masih terbuka menanggis pedih dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menghancurkan moment bahagianya sedemikian rupa? Lain kali Sehun tidak akan membohongi Baekhyun lagi. Sehun janji!

Tanpa keduanya sadari Baekhyun sedang menyeringai kejam di dalam pelukan sang hyung.

 _Mati kau Oh Sehun... rasakan pembalasanku!_

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk review dari kalian semuaaaaa

Yang minta Baek kembali sudah saya datangkan dia dari New Zealand, hahaha...

Oh saya curhat sedikit yaa.. instagram saya kok berkali-kali hilang ya akunnya? Saya tidak tahu kenapa. Sudah dua kali saya begitu, dan terpaksa saya buat akun baru, bagi yang mau follow bisa cari chanbaek_perfect. Dan mudah mudahan yang ini gak hilang. Saya syedih kalo yang ini hilang lagi.

Typo maklumin yaaa...

Review?


	19. Chapter 19

Sehun lagi-lagi mengerang kesal dan membanting gelas alkhohol kesekiannya. Lelaki plae itu terus merutuki kelakukan Byun Baekhyun yang masih saja melancarkan aksi balas dendam padanya yang tergolong dalam kategori kejam.

Chanyeol yang sejak dua puluh menit lalu datang menghampiri Sehun setelah mendapatkan telepon frustrasi dari si pale hanya bisa menatap iba dan prihatin. Mungkin Sehun adalah lelaki tersial dalam hidup ini karena tidak bisa menikmati malam bersejarahnya bersama sang pasangan dan malah akhirnya terdampar di dalam bar hotel bersama teman lelaki lainnya.

"Kita harus memisahkan mereka!" ucap Sehun berapi-api setelah lama diam dan larut dalam alkhohol yang di konsumsinya.

"Tentu, aku akan membantumu." Chanyeol menuangkan alkohol ke dalam gelas Sehun dan meneguk isinya dengan sekaligus. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Sedikit kesal dengan perilaku Baekhyun yang membohonginya dan kabur mengacau Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan Chanyeol?" Sehun terlihat berpikir keras. Bukan perkara mudah menghadapi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Anak itu mempunyai akal yang cerdik lebih dari dirinya. "Apa kita harus membuat mereka mabuk da-"

"Tidak dengan akhohol Hun! Tidak! Aku melarangnya keras!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya.

"Wae?" kening si pale mengernyit heran. Tak lama lelaki itu kembali mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti akan sesuatu. "Sudah pernah bertemu Baek dalam mode mabuknya eoh?" satu alis Sehun terangkat menggoda lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Tak lama tatapan itu kembali menghunus Sehun. Sarat dengan kecemburuan yang mendominasi. "Ku harap kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dengan mode mabuknya." Desis Chanyeol tidak suka.

Sehun terkekeh geli. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak sadar akan situasi yang mulai mengancam dirinya akibat ucapan yang akan dia keluarkan. "Tentu saja pernah Park! Aku itu teman satu flat Baekhyun mustahil jik-YAK!"

Serangan tiba-tiba muncul dari Chanyeol. Mata lelaki jangkung itu memerah menahan amarah dan kecemburuan yang menggerogoti hatinya. Tangan kuatnya mencengkram bagian kerah pakaian Sehun. Menariknya kearatas, membuat lelaki pucat sedikit terangkat.

"Apa kau melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dokter Oh Sehun?" kata-kata itu keluar dari giginya yang terkatup rapat.

"Kau gila? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Baekhyun!" Sehun berusaha menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Dan sekarang lepaskan aku!" dengan sedikit kasar Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol sedikit terengah akibat menahan emosi yang menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Kau janji tidak akan menyalahkanku seperti Luhan saat aku menceritakan tentang Baekhyun?" Sehun mewanti-wanti.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala dan kembali fokus pada Sehun.

"Aku menguncinya di kamar mandi."

Setelah itu Sehun terkekeh garing dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang mulai membola lucu.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun memekik girang dengan mulut yang belepotan saus dari steak yang dia makan. Anak itu dengan seenaknya menyerobot jatah steak Sehun.

"Aigooo~ makannya pelan-pelan bayi besarku~" Luhan menggelus sayang kepala dengan surai merah yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak sadar akan penindasan yang sedang di lakukan sang adik pada sang suami yang sekarang sedang merana di luar sana.

"Ne~" mata Baekhyun melengkung indah. Membuat Luhan kembali merasa gemas dengan adik kembarnya ini. Walaupun lelaki di hadapannya sangat arogan dan keras kepala, tapi percayalah bahwa Baekhyun memiliki keimutan yang melewati batas maksimal.

"Baekhyunie, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini hm?" tangan usil Luhan bermain di surai merah yang sedikit panjang itu. sesekali memelintir sehingga rambut adiknya terlihat menggumpal dan terlihat lucu.

"Hm?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut, terlihat berpikir keras. "Terserah hyung saja." Lagi-lagi anak itu mengeluarkan agyeo miliknya yang tidak bisa di tolak Luhan.

Dengan gemas Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu langsung memeluk sang adik dan menggusak-usakkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli dan melanjutkan makan malam jatah Oh Sehun yang sedang dia rebut.

"Kenapa Baekie memakai baju Chanyeol?" Luhan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu putih sang adik yang terekspos karena piama yang Baekhyun kenakan melorot.

"Kopernya ketinggalan di bandara hyung. Baekie terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke sana." Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya lucu. "Jadi Baekie pinjam saja baju si raksasa itu." sambung Baekhyun di akhiri cengiran kekanakannya. Saat ini dia benar-benar menjadi anak manja di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan lag-lagi hanya mengangguk. Lelaki bermata rusa itu menaikkan kerah kemeja yang sedang di kenakan Baekhyun, berusaha memperbaikinya. Tapi mata rusanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari leher sang adik.

"Baek apa kau alergi makanan laut atau sesuatu?" Luhan terlihat panik saat mendapati ruam-ruam merah di leher sang adik. Matanya menyelidik lebih jauh pada kulit sang adik.

"Eoh?" mata kecil itu melebar. "Tidak hyung. Wae?"

"Lehermu merah-merah Baek! Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan kulitmu!" Luhan berteriak gusar. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba harus mendapat alergi seperti ini. "Kajja, kita harus kedokter!" panik Luhan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkatann sang hyung refleks menutup bagian lehernya. Terlihat salah tingkah dengan muka yang mulai merah padam. Apa-apaan hyungnya itu! Itu bukan alergi atau semacamnya, tapi itu adalah perbuatan Park Chanyeol. Tanda cintanya.

Baekhyun ikut panik saat melihat hyungnya sudah bersiap berganti pakaian. Lelaki bermata rusa itu terlihat mondar mandir dan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik.

"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengikuti kemana Luhan berjalan. Seperti anak ayam yang sedang mengikuti induknya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa!" Luhan berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. matanya membesar dan kemudian menyipit, menatap lebih intens kulit putih sang adik. "Itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitmu Baek! Itu sakit atau gatal? Apapun itu kita harus mengobatinya secepat mungkin." Luhan kembali membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah nakas untuk mengambil dompet miliknya. "Kau tidak suka dengan rasa sakit, kau ingat?" tersirat nada cemas dan peringatan dalam kalimat sang hyung.

"Hyung, ini bukan panyakit atau semacamnya! I-ini...ini.."

"Apa? Katanya dengan jelas Baekhyun! apa ini?" Luhan menunjuk tanda kemerahan itu. matanya melotot marah melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak mau di bawa ke dokter. Dia tahu adik kembarnya itu benci dokter dan lainnya, tapi saat ini Luhan hanya tidak mau ruam yang dia anggap alergi itu tambah menyebar di kulit Baekhyun.

"I-itu-" Baekhyun tersendat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tanda merah di lehernya. Dia malu. Apa yang akan hyunya pikirkan jika kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol mereka sudah melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Tapi ini bukan kemauan Baekhyun! ini salah raksasa bodoh itu!

Luhan meniup poninya kesal melihat kelakuan sang adik. Di depannya saat ini Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak umur lima yang sedang kedapatan memakan kue yang bukan miliknya. Kepala bersurai merah itu tertunduk dengan jari-jari yang bermain pada kain kemeja kebesaran yang sedang dia kenakan. Mata puppynya sesekali mencuri pandang lewat poninya yang telah panjang.

Saat akan kembali membobardir sang adik dengan pertanyaannya, pintu hotel kembali terbuka. Itu adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang baru tiba.

"Sehun! Kau harus melihat ini! Baekhyun alergi dan dia tidak mau pergi ke dokter! Kau pasti bisa mengobatinya!" Luhan menarik-narik tangan Sehun seperi anak kecil.

Sehun hanya mengikuti kehendak istrinya itu. Walaupun dia masih sangat kesal dengan perangai Baekhyun, tapi dia masih sangat peduli dengan bocah nakal ini.

"Lihat itu!" Luhan menunjuk ruam di leher Baekhyun setelah menurunkan kerah piama yang sedang si merah kenakan.

Sehun memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tak lama dahinya mengernyit dan dahinya menggeleng-geleng. Mata tajamnya menatap malas Chanyeol yang masih tenang berdiri di belakangnya. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang salah tingkah di hadapnnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, nanti tanda itu akan hilang sendiri." Sehun merangkul Luhan dan membawa suaminya duduk di sofa,meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Benarkan Sehun? Kau tidak bohongkan?" tatap Luhan mengintimidasi tapi terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Ya sayang." Bisik Sehun mesra. "Jika saja tidak ada nyamuk raksasa yang kembali menggigintnya." Sehun berbisik di telinga sang suami.

"Nyamuk?" dan pada saat itulah mata Luhan menangkap seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan bibir yang menempel indah di leher sang adik. Dari sanalah Luhan tahu bahwa itu merupakan ulah seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 17

Baekhyun yang masih salah tingkah dan terdiam kaku terkejut saat dirinya merasakan lilitan lengan kekar di perutnya. Tak lama hembusan napas teratur menerpa leher nya yang terekpos diiringi dengan sapuan lembut pada kulit yang sama. Kecupan-kecupan mengambang dia rasakan di salah satu bagian sensittif membuat tubuhnya lemas dan kakinya terasa seperti jelly. Jika saja pelukan itu tidak erat, Baekhyun yakin dia sudah jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Anak nakal yang membohongiku harus mendapat hukuman, hm?" bisik Chanyeol dengan bibir yang menempel erat pada daun telinga Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Si-siapa yang membohongimu?" gagap Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai aktif berusaha membebaskan pelukan Chanyeol. "Yah, lepaskan!" rontanya pelan.

"Tanyakan pada seseorang yang bilang padaku bila orang tuanya mau bertemu denganku malam ini." bibir Chanyeol menyusuri garis leher Baekhyun dari samping dengan bibir lembabnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Sedikit merutuk kesal akan interaksi intim yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol. "Agar dia bisa mengacau disini." Sambung lelaki itu setelah meninggalkan kecupan kupu-kupu ditengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Lelaki imut itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan nakal oleh si jangkung yang ada di belakangnya. Jantungnya memukul dadanya dengan keras, seolah benda yang memberinya kehidupan itu ingin melompat keluar. Mungkin saja Chanyeol merasakan betapa keras pukulan jantung itu melalui punggung Baekhyun yang menempel erat dengan dadanya.

"Yak! Jangan berbuat mesum di kamar pengantin baru oke! Aku dan Luhan saja bahkan belum sempat memulainya." Gerutu Sehun saat melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sudah melewati batas.

"Dan juga Chanyeol, bisakah kau berhenti menggoda adikku." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah merah. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri." Luhan melemparkan tatapan sininya sebelum menaarik Baekhyun agar lepas dari dekapan si raksasa.

"Salah sendiri mengapa begitu menggoda." Chanyeol menjawab cuek dan memasukkan tangannya yang kosong ke dalam saku celana yang sedang dia pakai. "Anak nakal ini harus mendapat hukuman Luhan." Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kecil Baekhyun di depannya.

"Apa hubungannya antara menggoda dan harus dihukum Park bodoh?!" Baekhyun yang sedang berada di rangkulan Luhan menyalak galak.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya sayang~" Chanyeol mengelus sayang surai Baekhyun.

"Jangan pegang-pegang eoh?! Dasar lelaki mesum!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dengan tingkah imutnya.

"Siapa yang mesum Byun pendek Baekhyun?" ejek Chanyeol dengan seringai.

"Aku tidak pendek sialan! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi! Dasar abnormal!"

"Kau benar-benar minta dihukum ya sayang?" tatapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi mulai mengintimidasi.

"Coba saja!" tantang Baekhyun dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Sini aku hukum kau di kamar!" Chanyeol menarik lengan kurus Baekhyun kuat.

"Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun mencoba meminta pertolongan. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan maksud hukuman kamar yang Chanyeol maksud.

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan adiknya melotot lucu dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lengan Baekhyun.

Dan adegan yang terjadi di depan Sehun sekarang seperti seorang Ajusshi mesum yang hendak melecehkan saah satu anak TK imut. Dan teman si anak TK tadi terlihat membantu temannya membela diri dari serangan Ajusshi pedofil di hadapannya. Sehun yang binggung harus berbuat apa. Apakah dia harus membantu Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ini atau membantu Luhan, sang suami yang sekarang sedang berteriak memanggil dirinya meminta bantuan.

.

.

.

Layar datar di kamar hotel pasangan pengantin baru itu menampilkan adegan action yang sedang di perankan para pelakon film yang sedang mereka tonton. Setelah memutuskan untuk menuntaskan acara tarik menarik Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Luhan, akhirnya menonton DVD adalah pilihan mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa diapit oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol, sedangkan di sebelah Luhan adalah Sehun yang sedang serius menonton. Baekhyun dengan manja menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Luhan. Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya mendengus kesal, jelas-jelas bahunya lebih enak dari pada bahu kurus milik Luhan, kenapa pula Baekhyun lebih memilihnya.

Waktu terus berganti, tak terasa film yang mereka tonton hampir saja selesai. Mereka saling pandang saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur di bahu sang hyung. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat saat melihat pujaan hatinya telah tertidur.

"Dia pasti lelah sekali." Luhan menggelus sayanga kepala sang adik.

"Kau benar Lu, lihatlah dia, baegitu lelap dalam tidurnya." Bisik Sehun yang sedang merangkul Luhan.

"Sini Lu, biarkan dia tidur di pelukanku." Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil mengerang protes saat dirinya di paksa pindah dari posisi yang membuatnya nyaman dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari posisi pas dalam dekapan tubuh Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggusak-usah dada bidang itu, dengan gemas Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Huh~ hyung~" Baekhyun merenggek dalam tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu dan terhenti saat singgah di pundak lebar Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik rendah. "Tidurlah lagi Baek." Tangan besar itu menggusap-usap surai merah itu lembut. Tersirat akan rasa sayang dan posesif di dalamnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk!" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Kau iya sayang."

"Belum~ aku belum mengantuk Chanyeolie bodoh~"

Chanyeol terkekeh sesaat melihat kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas dia sudah tertidur di dalam dekapannya, tapi masih saja bersikukuh tentang ucapannya.

"Anak itu memang memiliki kelakuakn menyebalkan bila sudah kelelahan." Sehun sedikit terkekeh saat di kepalanya terlintas beberapa adegan Baekhyun yang kelelahan dan merepotkannya, tapi baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Baekhyun manja seperti sekarang.

"Ne~ Baekhyunie memang belum mengantuk." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Hm? Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu kembali terdengar dengkuran halus dan teratur miliknya.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat saat menyadari bahwa orang yang selama ini mereka tunggu telah kembali. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Anak itu masih sama seperti yang dulu. Walaupun Chanyeol hanya mengenal Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan sebelumnya, tapi dia pastikan bahwa Baekhyun selama ini hanya memikirkannya dan tidak pernah menghilangan cinta mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pergi kembali ke kamar kami." Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Baekhyun agar nyaman dalam gendongannya. Anak itu sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya tetapi kembali tenang setelah beberapa saat. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan ritual kalian." Tak lupa senyuman mesum Chanyeol semantkan saat matanya bersibobro dengan Luhan, membuat si rusa memekik malu dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kelakuan malu-malu suaminya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Gomawo Chanyeol-ah." Ucapnya sebelum pintu kamar hotel itu tertutup dari luar.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan di sepanjang lorong hotel menuju kamar mereka yang terletak beda lantai dengan kamar milik Sehun dan Luhan. Kamar hotel Chanyeol terletak di lantai paling atas dan sama sekali tidak bisa di tempati oleh orang lain. Karena hotel ini miliknya maka dia bisa bebas berbuat apa saja.

Sedikit kesusahan saat membuka pintu hotel, karena dia harus menahan bobot tubuh Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjang empuk, memastikan dia tidak menyakiti si kecil yang sedang mencari posisi dalam tidurnya.

Sesaat tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol selain wajah tenang Baekhyun yang terlelap, tapi sebuah benda berkilau menangkap perhatiannya. Perlahan, tangan besar itu menyingkap sedikit piama yang Baekhyun kenakan, dan matanya melihat jelas bahwa benda itu ada di sana.

Itu adalah cincin yang sama persis dengan cincin yang dia berikan tujuh tahun lalu. Benda itu masih terlihat indah dan memikat. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih menyimpan benda yang di anggapnya berharga itu.

' _Cincin ini adalah tanda bahwa aku telah mengikatmu, kau boleh menyimpannya di dekat hatimu-dalam artian menjadi liontin kalung- atau memakainya di jarimu, sebelum jari ini mendapat pengganti cincin pertunangan kita'_

Chanyeol sadar bahwa selama ini Baekhyun selalu mengingat kata-katanya pada saat itu. Saat terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Saat awal Chanyeol merasakan tergila-gila pada sang pujaan hati, dan saat sang pujaan hati meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah tertangkap sayang, kupastikan kau tidak akan lepas lagi." Bisiknya rendah sarat akan keposesifan. "Milikku." Dipeluknya erat tubuh kecil itu.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi, sinarnya mulai menyeruak di antara celah-celah gorden yang terbuka. Deburan ombak terdengar jelas meyambut suasana pagi yang indah dan terlihat cerah. Pagi yang cerah ini cocok sekali untuk menghabiskan waktu di pantai ataupun taman indah yang ada di pulau Jeju.

Tapi semua tidak itu berlaku pada seorang lelaki imut yang masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sosok tinggi di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu terpejam imut dan bibir mungil itu mengerucut kesal saat terusik akan sesuatu.

Park Chanyeol menopang kepalannya dengan tangan kiri sedamgkan tangan kanannya asik bermain dengan bulu mata Baekhyun yang nampak panjang. Tidak ada niatan lelaki itu untuk membangunkan yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun mengerang rendah, tidur bocah itu terusik oleh keusilan Chanyeol. Perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya. Tangan kecilnya menggaruk-garuk suarainya asal, membuat surai yang sudah terlihat berantakan tambah berantakan.

"Morning~" suara husky yang mendayu pelan masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Refleks, Baekhyun menghadap ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut menyambutnya. Kening Baekhyun mengerut dalam. Terlihat berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Wae?" tangan Chanyeol kembali bermain di rambut yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana Luhan hyung?" suara serak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam telinga Chanyeol.

"Karena ini kamarku." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi melihat kerutan di dahi yang lebih kecil. Tangan besarnya menyentuh dahi itu dengan sayang.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kembali ke kamar ini eoh?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan membawa tubuhnya duduk diatas ranjang. "Ish! Pasti Sehun berhasil melakukannya." Desis Baekhyun kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Chanyeol mengikuti jejak Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas ranjang, tepat di sebelah di mungil yang masih sibuk menggerutu.

"Jangan mengacau hubungan mereka Baek." Chanyeol menempatkan dagunya di pudak kanan Baekhyun sedangkan kedua tangan itu mulai melingkari pinggang yang lebih kecil.

"Ck! Jangan mulai lagi Park! Lepaskan!" ronta Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Tidak mau!" kekeuh Chanyeol. Matanya mulai terpejam saat indra penciumannya menghirup wangi khas Baekhyun. Seperti wine yang memabukkan.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Aku mau menemui Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring.

Sedetik setelahnya tubuh kecil itu sudah terbaring dengan hentakan kuat diatas ranjang. Tubuh kecil itu kini terkurung oleh tubuh raksasa milik Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai mesum ke arahnya.

"Wae? Kau begitu penasaran tentang apa yang mereka lakukan eoh?" suara husky milik Chanyeol mengalun rendah. Menghantarkan getaran seksi yang tidak bisa di tolak Baekhyun.

Lelaki kecil di bawahnya meneguk ludah berkali-kali, mencoba mengatasi kerongkongan yang mulai terasa kering. Sadar akan tindakannya yang seperti seorang pengecut Baekhyun kembali menantang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak mau kalahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Tuan Park!" serunya dengan lantang.

"Aigoo~ kau ternyata memiliki kink ini eoh? Aku suka saat kau menyebutku Tuan, sayang~" bibir itu berbicara tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"Dasar lelaki mesum kelebihan kalsium. Aku tak menyangka tujuh tahun tidak bertemu pikiranmu makin kotor Park Chanyeol." Sengaja Baekhyun menekankan kata Park Chanyeol yang dia ucapkan.

"Selalu jika itu tentang dirimu sayang~" Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bosan jika harus meladeni mulut pedas si kecil ini.

"Yak! Menjauh dari tubuhku, sialan!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Dia menempatkan tangan lentiknya tepat di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sendirinya dia merasakan betapa keras dan liatnya otot yang di miliki lelaki itu.

"Perhatikan tanganmu sayang~ mulai nakal eoh?"

"Kyaaaa!" secepat kilat bibir tebal itu mendarat pada pipi gembilnya, memberikan kecupan beruntun pada dua sisi miliknya itu.

"Ish! Tidak mau!" teriak Baekhyun protes. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia bisa melepaskan rasa rindunya pada makhluk menggemaskan miliknya ini.

"Lucunya pacarku~"

"Siapa yang pacarmu bodoh!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menolak pernyataan Chanyeol. "Dan berhenti menciumku setan mesum!"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menciummu sayang~ apalagi setelah kau memberikan ciuman terhebat padaku waktu itu."

"Ciuman terhebat?" lelaki yang lebih kecil tampak binggung.

"Ya~ saat kau mabuk saat itu." Chanyeol mendekat telinga Baekhyun dan membisikan sesuatu. "Kau menjadi begitu menggoda sayang~"

Mata Baekhyun membola. Chanyeol terkekeh singkat saat mendapati ekspresi si kecil yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Sekarang anak itu tampak memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Kau juga mengklaimku saat itu queen bee~ asal kau menyengat dengan begitu semangat dan kau tahu tanda darimu saat itu begitu lucu. Dan aku berencana untuk memintamu membuat-"

"Berhenti bicara!" potong Baekhyun dengan gugup. "Ehm! Bisa kau menyingkir! Ak-aku-"

"Lucu sekali sayang~ bisa kita ulangi kejadian waktu it-"

"Kyaaaa!"

Entah disadarinya atau tidak, Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol, memeluknya erat. Dia malu, malu sekali saat menyadari kelakuan buruknya saat mabuk. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melarangnya minum alkhohol lagi. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang menggoda Chanyeol saat itu. Dia pasti menggelikan.

Pelukan di leher Chanyeol makin erat. Lelaki itu terkekeh gemas dan menggusap-usap belakang kepala Baekhyun sayang. Dia tahu si arogan itu pasti sedang malu sekali sekarang. Kepala bersurai merah semakin dalam menyusup ke lehernya. Berupaya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Seperti sadar akan sesuatu, tubuh kecil itu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh di atasnya. Chanyeol sedikit limbung sesaat dan dengan sigap lelaki itu menangkap pinggang yang lebih kecil dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau lucu sekali~" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun yang masih saja berontak dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan berbicara tentang hal itu lagi!" teriak yang lebih kecil tinggi. Suara melengking di telinga Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sangat suka dan sangat-sangat ingin mengualang kejadian waktu itu. apa perlu kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau dan mulut bodohmu! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Mesum!"

Baekhyun masih asik meronta-ronta, tidak sadar akan tangan Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam kemeja longgarnya dan mengeluarkan kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya.

"Tak kusangka kau masih meyimpannya Baek." Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke depan, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin aquamarien milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat melihat cincin yang selama ini dia jaga dengan baik ada di telapak tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Sedikit perasaan senang dia rasakan saat mengetahui Chanyeol masih menginggat cincin itu. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah seorang Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil dengan gengsi tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memilikinya?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Tangan kecil itu membuka pengait kalung yang dia kenakan dan mengeluarkan cincinnya. Menaruhnya kembali ke atas telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Toh aku juga sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Sambungnya dengan wajah datar.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah pias saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Jujur saja dia merasa hatinya hancur saat mendengar perkataan si kecil. Tapi Chanyeol mencoba bertahan, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan si kecil itu, meski harus memaksanya.

Perlahan senyum manis Chanyeol terkembang, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah datar sedikit binggung dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi memegang cincin itu dan mengarahkannya sinar matahari. Batu-batu yang menghiasi cincin terlihat berkilau indah dibawahnya.

"Ingin tahu tentang sesuatu Baek?" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun. Refleks Baekhyun membuang mukanya malas.

"Tida-"

"Aku akan tetap menceritakannya walaupun kau tidak mau tahu."

Baekhyun mendengus malas.

 _Tidak usah bertanya jika dari awal memang ingin menceritakan sesuatu_. Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku membeli cincin ini saat aku mengikuti pertandingan terakhir karena waktu itu aku sudah tingkat akhir. Kau ingat? Waktu itu kau masih awal-awal menyamar menjadi Luhan, mungkin sekitaran minggu kedua setelah kita bertemu." Baekhyun hanya diam dan memandang malas Chanyeol. "Hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku dan tim berada di sini, dan aku memutuskan untuk berbelaja sendiri. Pada saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang Ajusshi penjual sovenir, dan dia menawarkan cincin ini padaku." Chanyeol mengangkat cincin itu tepat di depan mata Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?" Baekhyun menggeleng kaku, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang Cincin ini adalah cincin langka dengan taburan batu aquamarine yang mengelilinginya. Menurut kepercayaan mereka, cincin ini akan mengantarkan seseorang menemukan cinta sejatinya. Walaupun, seseorang yang kau berikan cincin itu bukan cinta sejatimu, tapi percayalah, suatu hari cinta sejatimu itu akan datang dengan cincin ini berada di tangannya. Dia yang akan menghampiri si pemberi cincin, karena cincin itu sudah mengikat mereka dengan cinta sejati."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?" ejek Baekhyun remeh.

"Kau tahu Baek. Bukan hanya itu yang ajusshi penjual sovenir katakan. Dia juga bilang jika jari kelingking lelaki si pemberi sama dengan jari manis sang pasangan maka dipastikan mereka adalah cinta sejati." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menyejukkannya.

"Oh Chanyeol. Itu hanyala omong kosong yang di karang oleh sang kakek agar kau membeli cincinnya. Kau masih percaya hal seperti itu di era modern ini." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan omong kosong yang di ceritakan si lelaki jangkung.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak Baek. Aku sangat mempercayainya. Buktinya kau ada disini saat ini. Kau yang kembali padaku setelah tujuh tahun kau melarikan diri."

"Dengar ya Park Chanyeol! Aku kembali bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Luhan!" Baekhyun bohong! Jelas-jelas dia khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol jika Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dan yang kedua, hanya jarimu yang cocok dengan ukuran kelingkingku Baek, bukankah itu tandanya kita memang berjodoh?" wajah Chanyeol melunak. Lelaki tinggi itu memasangkan cincin yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke jari manis Baekhyun. benar saja, cincin itu terlihat pas walaupun sudah tidak di pakai bertahun-tahun. "Benda ini memang milikmu Baek." Lirih Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada jari tangan Baekhyun dan dengan pelan mengarahkan tangan indah itu ke bibirnya lalu mengecupnya lembut denga mata menatap intens mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa gugup menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah padam. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya diam saja saat menerima sentuhan intim dari Chanyeol. Apakah otaknya rusak sekarang? tubuhnya seolah takluk pada si lelaki jangkung itu, menghianati mulutnya yang selalu menolak dan berkata kasar padanya.

"Ayo kita menikah!" ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!" tersirat keterkejutan dalam nada bicara Baekhyun. "Kau gila?" mata sipit itu mendelik seram.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu menikah." Seloroh Chanyeol dengan entengnya.

"Kau bodoh! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menanyakan pendapatmu sayang~ aku hanya mengajakmu menikah!"

"Menyebalkan!"

DUAK

"AKH!"

Chanyeol memeganggi tulang kering sebelah kirinya yang baru saja mendapat serangan dari Baekhyun. Tubuh tingginya sampai membungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit dan rasa nyilu yang merajai.

"Menikah saja kau dengan dirimu sendiri! Dasar idiot mesum!" umpat Baekhyun seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menikmati rasa sakitnya.

"Akh! Baek...! ke-kenapa kau jahat sekali akh! Baekhyun!" teriakan frustasi mengisi ruangan hotel. Dengan tertatih-tatih Chanyeol membawa langkahnya ke arah kamar mandi, menggedor dengan sedikit keras dan mulai berteriak.

"Kau bisa menolakku sekarang! tapi aku akan tetap datang dan mendatangimu terus sampai kau bersedia menerimaku! Dengar Byun Baekhyun! eoh! Kau dengar itu! akh! Sial! Ini sakit sekali!" teriaknya lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

Siang hari setelah adegan penyiksaan yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jalani-tepatnya Chanyeol berposisi sebagai korban tendangan Baekhyun- lelaki kecil itu mengambil penerbangan menuju Seoul. Tanpa peringatan apapun Baekhyun menyetop taksi dan pergi ke bandara dengan alasan ingin mengambil kopernya tang tertinggal, tanpa diketahui maksud sebenarnya yaitu kabur meninggalkan Chanyeol mesum itu sendirian. Baekhyun bahkan tidak memikirkan kondiri hyungnya yang jika dia mau tahu sudah sangat mengenaskan di dalam kamar hotel yang lain. Itu semua adalah perbuatan seorang Oh Sehun yang berubah menjadi singa jantang dan menyerang mangsanya sedikit membabi-buta.

Tidak mendapati Baekhyun kembali saat telah pergi beberapa jam membuat Chanyeol kembali di serang panik. Dengan gusar lelaki itu mendatangi pasangan Sehun Luhan untuk menanyakan keberadaan lelaki kecilnya, tapi hanya gelengan lemah yang chanyeo dapat dari Luhan yang sangat-sangat terlihat lemas.

"Untung saja Baekhyun tidak kesini. Jika tidak kau sudah tinggal nama Oh Sehun." Kata Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan wajah pucat Sehun yang makin pucat saat mendapati fakta itu. Tapi tentu saja semua yang dia lakukan ada resikonya, jadi Sehun siap menghadapi kemurkaan Baekhyun jika memang bocan itu menerobos masuk seperti kemarin malam.

Setelah kamar pasangan pengantin baru, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pantai. Siapa tahu dia mendapati lelaki kecil itu sedang berjemur dan bermain dengan lucu di pantai Jeju ini. tapi semua itu hanya harapan yang Chanyeol inginkan. Baekhyun tidak ada di manapun bahkan di bawah batu karang besar yang sedang Chanyeol amati ini.

Kegusaran itu makin menjadi dari waktu ke waktu. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu gila pada saat dia bertemu sikecil. Andai saja dia masih memiliki akal sehat saat bersama Baekhyun dan andai saja dia tidak lupa untuk meminta nomor ponsel lelaki itu. Tapi sayangnya semua tinggal penyesalan saat tidak satupun dari clue dia miliki.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menelepon nomor ponsel Eomma dan Appa Byun, tetapi sepertinya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Menaiki pesawat khusus yang membawa para undangan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol terpaksa tinggal di sini bersama pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengambil pilihan itu. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau Baekhyun ditinggal sendiri lagi-tanpa tahu bahwa dia yang sudah ditinggal Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melewati makan siang yang tidak terasa apa-apa di indra pengecapnya-karena sejujurnya Chanyeol yang bermasalah saat ini- dia mendapatkan pesan dari Appa Byun yang menanyakan perihal Chanyeol yang menghubunginya. Langsung saja lelaki tinggi itu menghubungi orang tua laki-laki dari calon suaminya.

Kekehan Tuan Byun membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Apalagi saat mendapati fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun sekarang sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam kamarnya akibat jetlag yang lagi-lagi mendera si kecil.

Chanyeol kembali merasa di permainkan oleh Baekhyun. Anak itu berusaha melawannya juga ternyata. Sudah banyak jenis rencana jahat yang masuk kedalam otak Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya kelimpungan hanya dalam sekejap. Pesona si kecil itu tidak bisa ditolak oleh yang lebih tinggi. Walau sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak melancarkan aksi apa-apa untuk membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

Langsung saja Chanyeol memesan tiket kembali ke Seoul setelah mendapati Baekhyun sudah kembali ke mansionnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau menjadi orang yang paling nelangsa di antara manusia-manusia kasmaran yang baru menikah.

 _Lihat saja Byun! Aku akan membuatmu menyerah nantinya!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pagar mansion Byun yang gagah dan tinggi menjulang. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah koper yang sedari tadi di geretnya setengah hati. Salahkan supir taksi sialan yang menurunkannya di jalan karena Baekhyun ketahuan tidak dapat membayar ongkos jalan dengan Won-mata uang korea. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa taksi di Seoul masih belum bisa menggunakan kartu sebagai pembayarannya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun berjalan kurang lebih 250 meter untuk sampai ke kediamannya. Tidak begitu jauh memang, tapi itu cukup melelahkan untuknya yang baru saja tiba di Korea dan harus mengikuti jalannya acara pesta pernikahan Luhan.

Masih saja mulut kecilnya merutuki si supir taksi itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun punya niat baik saat memberi tahu pak tua si supir taksi bahwa dirinya tidak punya pecahan mata uang Won dan bernegosiasi untuk membayarnya lewat kartu yang dia miliki. Atau pilihan lainnya adalah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke salah satu ATM terdekat, atau bisa juga mengantarnya ke rumah dan meminjam uang pada salah satu pekerja di sana. Tapi sang supir tua tidak mau menerima alasan Baekhyun dan menuduh Baekhyun sebagai penipu keci, lalu dengan kejamnya menurunkan anak itu di tengah jalan.

Langkah terseok Baekhyun akhirnya menghantarkannya di depan pagar mansion yang berdiri angkuh. Seolah mengejeknya yang terpaksa berjalan dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya dan koper dengan roda yang telah hilang satu karena tidak kuat menampung beban dan di seret kasar oleh si pemilik.

"Awal yang buruk!" umpat Baekhyun lagi.

Peristiwa ini sama seperti kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Saat dia akan menggantikan peran Luhan di sini. Tapi bedanya kedatangan Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar atas dasar dirinya ingin kembali dan menjalani harinya sebagai seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan Byun Luhan. Ini adalah cerita baru dengan awal yang buruk untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tangan lentiknya menekan bell intercom yang terpasang di sana. Tak lama terdengar suara wanita yang menyambutnya.

"Nuguseo?" sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu.

"Bisa cepat buka gerbangnya? Kakiku seperti akan patah dan aku benar-benar kelaparan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

Terdengar suara grusak grusuk di dalam intercom yang tersambung dan tak lama kemudian pintu pagar mansion Byun terbuka menampilkan halaman luas yang masih saja tertata rapi walaupun sudah Baekhyun tinggal pergi tujuh tahun lalu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas kearah pintu masuk, saat di tengah perjalannya, pintu utama mansion Byun terbuka, disana berdiri Kim Ajusshi yang sedang tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sudah tampak tua dengn keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya sedikit tergopoh saat mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam menatap Kim Ajusshi yang sedang menatapnya penuh kerinduan dan haru di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan muda Byun Baekhyun." Kim Ajusshi membungkukkan kepalanya tanda dia menghormati Baekhyun.

"Eyy~ Kim Ajusshhi! Jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu yang merendah itu. "Tidak perlu seformal ini eoh? Aku tidak suka" kepalanya menggeleng-geleng imut.

"Baik Tuan muda."

"Kau masih saja kaku pak tua." Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Kim Ajusshi dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman teduh olehnya. "Yak kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu maid di sana. "Bisa kau bawakan koper ini? dan siapkan makanan."

"Baik Tuan muda." Jawab maid itu menunduk saat mengambil alih koper Baekhyun.

"Ajusshi, kamar ku masih yang lama kan? aku benar-benar capek dan butuh tidur sekarang." Baekhyun berjalan di samping Kim Ajusshi dengan santai.

"Benar Tuan muda. Kami selalu merawat kamar Tuan muda agar tidak terabaikan."

"Okeey! Kerja bagus Ajusshi!" dan diakhiri denan suara tawa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Anggota keluarga Byun sampai di rumah empat jam setelah Baekhyun sampai. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun terlihat kelelahan dan duduk di ruang keluarga mansion Byun. Sayang sekali Nenek Byun harus langsung kembali ke Belada karena ada urusan mendesak yang harus dia selesaikan sesegera mungkin.

Nichkhun menyesap teh yang sudah di sajikan di depannya oleh para maid. Dan Victoria sedang menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dengan gaya yang elegan. Kim Ajusshi datang menghampiri Tuan Byun dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun sudah kembali Tuan, dan dia sekarang sudah tertidur di kamarnya." Lapor lelaki tua itu.

"Apa dia sudah makan?" Nyonya Byun bertanya dengan mata yang membola lucu.

"Sebernya Tuan Byun mengeluh lapar saat baru saja tiba di mansion Nyonya, tapi sepertinya dia melupakan rasa laparnya dan masih terlelap tidur di kamar Nyonya."

"Oh... baiklah. Terima kasih Kim Ajusshi." Senyum hangat mengembang di bibir Nyonya rumah itu.

"Sayang, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol jika dia pulang terlebih dahulu ke Seoul." Tuan Byun berkata saat mendapati beberapa pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar sayang?"

"Tidak tahu sayang. Aku akan mengabari Chanyeol dulu." Tuan Byun mengarahkan ponsel mahal itu ke telinganya.

"Aku akan melihat Baekhyun."

Nyonya Byun berjalan menaiki tangga dan sampai di depan sebuah pintu bewarna biru langit. Masih seperti dulu dan sama sekali tidak berubah. Warna kesukaan anak lelakinya yang manja itu, entah masih sama atau tidak seiring bertambahnya umur sang anak. Dengan perlahan, Nyonya Byun membuka pintu itu, dan terlihatlah tubuh meringkuk Baekhyun dengan sebuah kemeja tipis bewarnya pink pucat dan boxer hitam longgar. Seperti nya anak itu asal menarik pakaian dari dalam kopernya.

"Selamat tidur puppy manisku~" bisik Nyonya Byun di depan pintu, sama sekali tidak ingin mengusik sang anak yang terlihat lelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih saja di dalam dunia mimpinya. Ini sudah masuk jam makan malam tetapi anak itu masih saja tidur dengan style fashion yang amburadul. Baekhyun sedikit terusik saat merasakan perutnya menjerit keroncongan. Dengan perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka.

"Ah~ aku lapar." Katanya dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan tanpa mengecek penampilannya lagi langsung pergi berjalan menuju meja makan.

Anak itu turun dengan dengan kancing kemeja tidak terkancing seluruhnya, menampilkan dada dengan kulit putih susunya dan nipple imutnya yang mengintip malu-malu, sedangnya boxer longgar yang dia kenakan tidak bisa menutupi paha putih yang terekspos bebas itu. Tangan denga jari lentik itu asik menggaruk-garuk kepala bersurai merah sehingga menjadi berantakan, dan mulut kecil itu terus-terusan menguap.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah menahan air liurnya agar tidak terjatuh dan meruntuhkan image cool nya selama ini. Lelaki mana yang tidak terpancing saat disuguhkan pemandangan indah seperti sekarang.

"Malam sayang~" sapa Nyonya Byun saat anaknya masih asik berjalan dengan mata terpejam.

"Buka matamu Baek, bagaimana jika kau terjatuh?" yang ini adalah suara Appa nya yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka dan dengan malas mengedarkan pandangan ke arah meja makan yang ada di depannya. Mata itu masih terlihat sayu tapi sedetik kemudia membola saat melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang menyeringai mesum padanya.

"Malam pacarku~" ucap Chanyeol tanpa tahu malu. Pandangan matanya menelanjangi Baekhyun pada saat itu juga dan dia baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya sedang menjadi konsumsi si mesum Park Chanyeol.

"AAAAAA!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dari sini Baekhyun mengerti bahwa hidupnya sekarang tidak akan pernah lepas dari seorang Park Chanyeol...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnyaaa... setelah sekian lamaaaa...

Update pertama di tahun 2017 nih...

Maaf ya kalau lama, selain karena RL yang benar-benar padet, saya juga sempet kena WB yang parah, dan akhirnya setelah berobat kesana sini dengan asupan FF dan moment chanbaek, saya mulai membaik dan bisa lanjutin Byun...

Okeee.. sama seperti sebelumnya, makasih banget yang udah review, walau gak bisa saya bales satu-satu yaa... tapi saya selalu baca dan itu adalah modal penyemangat dari kalian semua... terima kasih para pembaca yang saya sayangi...

Dan buat Indridwiyanti yang udah sering banget nanyain Byun via intagram, ini saya bawain lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka dengan moment chanbaek yang bertebaran, heheheh...

Dan buat oenni yang minta di panggil titi, ini aku udah lanjut yah! Dan semangat buat translate FF nya... saya saranin bagi pembaca Byun buat baca FF dari eonni TT ini yah, ceritanya oke di sana Chanyeol jadi abang-abang berotot hehehe... search aja **75** , itu pen name authornya...

Akhir kata seperti biasa, typo manusiawi dan review please?


	20. Chapter 20 (End)

Sudah hampir satu bulan Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan tinggal di Mansion Byun. Hari-harinya tidak berubah banyak jika di bandingkan saat dia berada di New Zealand, hanya saja Baekhyun yang sekarang tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan dia makan nanti dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang menurutnya sangat menyusahkan itu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun juga menjadi salah satu perbedaan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Rasa kesepian itu mulai tergantikan dengan rasa saling ketergantungan satu sama lain di antara mereka. Kedua orang tuanya saat ini selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkannya. Tidak pernah lagi Baekhyun melewati jam makannya seorang diri. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar hal kecil yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan, tapi itu merupakan hal yang berharga bagi Baekhyun sendiri.

Baiklah, sepertinya kata-kata hari Baekhyun tidak berubah banyak salah besar, karena hari-harinya yang dia jalani sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dari yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi rasa rindu, rasa kesepian dan rasa marah yang selalu dia rasakan 25 tahun belakangan ini.

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal untuk datang pada saat Luhan telah memiliki Sehun di sisinya. Jujur saja, dia sangat merasakan kehilangan sosok hyung kembarnya yang sangat baik itu. Andai dirinya tidak kabur pada saat itu, andai dia mendengar perkataan Sehun dan andai saja dia mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol dan Luhan saat itu, tidak berpegang pada persepsinya yang salah selama ini. Jika itu terjadi pasti semuanya tidak akan menderita dan menjadi rumit untuk tujuh tahun belakangan ini.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun menerima semua yang telah terjadi. Buktinya orang tua yang selama ini selalu acuh padanya menjadi perhatian dan menganggapnya ada. Semua yang terjadi sekarang adalah suatu proses akibat kepergiannya tujuh tahun lalu.

Untuk masalah Luhan dia sudah ikhlas sepenuhnya jika hyung kesayangannya itu bersama Sehun. Hanya saja Baekhyun sedikit tidak setuju dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu memonopoli Luhan satu bulan belakangan. Bayangkan saja, Sehun tidak mengijinkan Luhan untuk bertemu langsung dengan dirinya. Lelaki pale itu bilang sebagai hukuman karena sudah menelantarkan Luhan selama ini. Jadi Baekhyun juga harus merasakan rasa rindu ingin bertemu dengan Luhan walau cuma satu bulan.

Baekhyun protes dan tidak setuju sama sekali dengan keputusan Sehun. Hampir saja dia memukul wajah doter tampan itu di ruangan prakteknya di rumah sakit. Ini tidak adil untuk Baekhyun karena hanya dirinya saja yang tidak tahu dimana Luhan tinggal saat ini bersama Sehun, karena kedua orang tua dan teman-teman yang lain sepakat merahasiakan alamat Luhan dari Baekhyun.

Dan masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini adalah keberadaan Chanyeol yang seperti parasit menyebalkan dalam mansionnya. Lelaki jangkung bertelinga peri itu selalu ada di manapun dalam jangkauan pengelihatan si kecil. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol selalu ada saat dirinya dan orang tuanya makan bersama, mau itu makan pagi, siang dan malam Chanyeol pasti selalu ada, seperti dirinya sudah tinggal bersama di dalam mansion Byun.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi sempat protes dan melancarkan aksi pengusiran Chanyeol yang termasuk dalam kategori kejam, karena dirinya melempari Chanyeol dengan telur dan beberapa tomat dari dapur rumahnya. Tapi semua yang dilakukannya tidak membuat Chanyeol jera, si jangkung tetap kembali datang dan datang lagi esok hari dan seterusnya. Mengetahui usahanya gagal, Baekhyun akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya.

Chanyeol sendiri mendapatkan dukungan penuh 100% dari orang tua Baekhyun. Pada saat aksi pengusiran terjadi yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol mandi telur dan buah tomat yang pecah diatas kepalanya, Baekhyun juga mendapatkan cemarah panjang lebar dari sang Eomma. Baru kali ini selama dia hidup Baekhyun diceramahi sedemikian rupa oleh Eommanya. Sedangkan sang Appa membantu Chanyeol membersihkan diri dan meminjamkan pakaian bersih pada yang lebih tinggi.

Karena kejadian itu, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan satu buah kamar untuknya dengan alasan kejadian ini mungkin akan terjadi lagi. Dan Tuan rumah itu menyuruh Chanyeol membawa beberapa pakaian untuknya berganti jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengharuskannya melakukan itu. Dan semenjak kejadian itu hidup Baekhyun tidak bisa bebas sedikitpun. Memberikan Chanyeol kamar untuk alasan apapun sama saja dengan menyuruh lelaki tinggi itu bebas keluar masuk ke dalam kediamannya semaunya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Suara berat yang sangat dalam. Tanpa membuka matanyapun Baekhyun tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Well..."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar gesekan daun kering yang bergerakan dengan rumput di bawahnya. Kadang juga suara pohon yang diterpa angin diatasnya.

Baekhyun masih tetap pada posisinya saat ini. berbaring diatas rumput hijau yang ada di belakang taman mansionnya dengan tangan yang mendekap sebuah buku novel yang terletak diatas perutnya. Salah satu kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya pada saat di New Zealand. Sinar matari sore yang tidak terlalu menyengat menerpa wajah putihnya yang terlihat damai. Sesekali surai merahnya berayun indah saat di tiup angin. Pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang sedari tadi menerpa wajahnya di sela-sela dedaunan pohon tempatnya bersantai. Sebuah telapak tangan yang terlihat besar dan hangat.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu. Aku akan melindungimu dari sinar yang menganggu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Baekhyun merasa jantungkan berdebar karena kata-kata perhatian si jangkung. Refleks, lelaki yang lebih kecil membawa dirinya duduk dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak di lanjutkan saja?" dahi itu mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tidak mau." Yang lebih kecil melengos dan mengalihkan perhatian pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ck! Keras kepala sekali." dengus Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang keras kepala eoh?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. Mata kecil itu mendelik tidak suka. "Jangan sok tahu ya, Tuan pemaksa!"

"Baiklah Nyonya pemarah!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nyonya! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Wow, benarkah?" mata Chanyeol mengerling jahil. "Aku tidak percaya perkataanmu Nyonya Park~" dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi si kecil Byun ini.

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau panggil Nyonya Park?! Jangan seenaknya mengganti marga orang!" yaa... Baekhyun dan sifat meledak-ledaknya terkadang menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri. "Dan jangan panggil aku denga sebutan Nyonya!"

"Kau memang akan menjadi Nyonya Park sebentar lagi sayang~ kalau kau tidak ingin aku panggil Nyonya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Seringai itu makin lebar tersemat di bibirnya.

"Apa? Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Buka celanamu sekarang."

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia bisa saja melakukannya, disini sepi dan tidak akan ada yang tahu jika dia membuka celananya di sini. Tapi tidak jika dia bersama dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Lelaki mesum yang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dan baehyun sama sekali tidak akan terjebak dalam permainan si mesum Chanyeol.

BUAK!

Satu bogem mentah Baekhyun sematkan pada rahang Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai mesum padanya. "Dalam mimpimu!" desisnya sebelum berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

Baekhyun tarik kembali pemikiranya tentang Chanyeol yang hangat dan perhatian tadi. Dia tetaplah di Park mesum Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan! Dan Baekhyun semakin membenci Chanyeol saat jantungkan tetap berdetak untuk lelaki itu.

.

.

.

 **Byun?**

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan (Byun Luhan)

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Wu Kris

 **Rating:**

T (berubah sesuai alur cerita)

 **Gendre:**

Romance/Drama-School live

 **YAOI**

 **Summary:**

Kembar identik tidak membuat sifat keduanya sama. Keadaan yang terjadi membuat mereka tumbuh dengan karakter yang berbeda. Byun Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertukar peran?

.

.

.

Chapter 18

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerang dalam tidurnya. Anak itu sangat-sangat merasa teganggu dengan dekapan erat yang dia rasakan pada tubuhnya. Dia masih ingin tidur, tentu saja. Semalam dia sengaja tidur sangat larut untuk bermain game kesukaannya. Dan hari ini Baekhyun berencana untuk tidak terbangun sampai matahari berada di atas kepala. Dia tidak perlu makan pagi, karena sudah mengisi perutnya semalam sebelum tidur, hal itu dilakukan untuk mendukung rencana hari ini. Rencana untuk tidur seharian.

Tapi semua tidak berjalan lancar sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi tetapi dia sudah mendapatkan serangan seperti ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol yang dengan seenak hatinya masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu erat-erat.

Chanyeol mempunyai hobby baru sekarang, yaitu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun entah itu pada saat tengah malam saat dia ingin mendekap si kecil saat tertidur atau pun saat pagi hari saat dia ingin membangunkan Baekhyun seperti saat ini.

Karena hobby baru Chanyeol itulah Baekhyun juga harus merubah kebiasaan berpakaiannya saat sedang tidur. Kejadian saat makan malam setelah kembali dari pulau Jeju cukup membuat Baekhyun jera agar tidak sembarangan memilih pakaian dan menguntungkan pihak-pihak tertentu-read:Chanyeol- saat melihat bagian tubuhnya.

"Eungh!" ronta Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan si raksasa.

"Hm?" dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengejar tubuh penuh rontaan itu dan kian mempererat dekapannya.

"Eungh! Lepas~" renggek Baekhyun lagi dalam rontaannya. Mata sipit itu masih saja terpejam. Berusaha menolak cahaya yang berusaha masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Shiro~"

Chanyeol semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Saat ini pipinya sedang melekat erat dengan milik Baekhyun. Sesekali di kecupnya pipi gembil milik sikecil yang masih saja sibuk meronta. Telapak tangan berjari lentik itu menapak dengan indahnya di wajah Chanyeol dan mendorong wajah itu menjauh dnegan sekuat tenaga.

"Menjauh! Aku masih mau tidur bodoh~" Baekhyun bicara dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur lagi sayang~ ini sudah siang, waktunya pemalas sepertimu untuk bangun!" Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang berada di wajahnya dan menarik si kecil untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

"Buka matamu."

"Tidak akan!"

Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat keras kepala. Tidak ada orang yang bisa membantah dan menolak keinginnya. Tapi slogan itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk sekarang. Khususnya untuk orang seperti Park Chanyeol.

CUP!

Bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel erat di atas bibir tipis seseorang yang masih memejamkan mata itu. Belum lagi si kecil menyadari kecupan di bibirnya, lumatan lembut dan basah menyusul dari bibir tebal pemilik nafas dengan aroma mint.

Pemilik mata yang bersikukuh untuk terpejam tadi membolakan matanya. Kedua tangannya menapak kasar di bahu yang lebih tinggi dan mendoronya sehingga bibir yang saling terpaut itu terpisah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Membuatmu membuka mata, tentu saja." Chanyeol mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang menyeka sudut bibirnya, Baekhyun juga ikut menyeka sudut miliknya yang lebih basah.

"Wae? Shiro? Maka dari itu jangan keras kepala jika aku menyuruhmu membuka mata."

"Bukan itu!"

"Jadi apa?"

Aku belum gosok gigi bodoh!" seolah terkejut dengan perkatannya sendiri, yang lebih kecil langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata sipitnya terlihat menghindari tatapan geli yang lebih tinggi.

"Oh! Jadi aku bisa puas menciummu jika kau sudah gosok gigi? Baiklah!" ujar Chanyeol bercanda.

"Jangan salah paham!" seru Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut lucu.

"Aigooo~" Chanyeol maju dan menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang berkerut. "Jangan suka mengerutkan dahimu eoh! Kau bisa terlihat tua nanti."

"Tapi kau-"

"Arasho! Aku mengerti Baekie pacarku~" lagi-lagi perkataan Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam sampai ketelinga. Wajahnya sungguh imut dan menggemaskan, dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa si kecil dalam pelukannya."Lucu sekali Baekhyunku~ aku benar-benar suka dengan respon tubuhnya yang tidak bisa berbohong itu." dalam bayangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun seperti puppy yang minta di pungut.

Ya. Tentu saja Chanyeol menyukai respon alami tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan pemiliknya berkali-kali mengutuk tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di ajak berkerjasama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Di sampingnya terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap pemandangan indah yang memanjakan matanya. Semilir angin lembut menerpa wajah dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata indah miliknya, surai merah itu sedikit berantakan tetapi menambah kesan seksi si pemilik. Sengaja Chanyeol memilih mobil miliknya dengan atap yang bisa dibuka. Cuaca hari ini sedang bagus dan Chanyeol ingin menikmati ini semua dengan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan kemana Chanyeol?" suara itu mengalir lembut seperti air ke arah gendang telinganya.

"Ketempat yang kau suka." Lelaki single dimple itu tersenyum tampan sedikit melirik Baekhyun lewat kacamata yang dia kenakan.

"Awas saja jika bukan tempat yang aku suka." Yang lebih kecil sedikit mengamcam. Jujur saja dia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol karena mengagalkan rencananya hari ini.

"Tentu sayang."

.

.

.

"Uwaah! Ini luar biasa Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berlari riang di dalam rumah kebun yang penuh dengan tanaman strawberry. Terlihat buah strawberry segar, berwarna merah dan besar-besar.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan satu buah strawberry yang sangat menggiurkan. Tangan berjari lentiknya memegang buah itu dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya bersinar dengan senyum yang merekah dan mata sipit yang melengkung indah.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berseru dan berlari kearah Chanyeol dengan semangat. Hilang sudah image keras kepala dan arogan yang sudah melekat erat dengannya. Yang ada sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang kekanakan.

"Chanyeol!" serunya lagi saat sudah berdiri di depan Park Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum tampan. Mata anak itu terlihat berbinar-binar bahagia. Sangat cantik sekali.

"Apa sayang?" tangan besar yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat hangat itu menggelus sayang surai sikecil yang sedikit berantakan.

"Boleh tidak Baekie petik strawberrynya?" pintanya degan penuh harap.

Inner Chanyeol menjerit memuja keimutan si lelaki kecil yang menatapnya berbinar-binar. Baru saja Baekhyun menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan Baekie? Ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol mendengar itu saat anak itu sadar-saat si kecil mabuk itu tidak masuk hitungan. Chanyeol ingin sekali menggigiti si kecil sangking imutnya. Bila Chanyeol tidak memakai akal sehat, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sedang menjerit-jerit serak di bawahnya.

"Ten-tentu saja Baekie." Gagap Chanyeol saat menahan nafsunya yan mulai menggerogoti.

"YEAYY!"

Anak itu melompat dan dengan antusias mengambil sebuah kerangjang dan sebuah gunting yang sudah di sediakan sebelumnya. Sepertinya kebun ini memang di sediakan untuk wisatawan yang berkunjung. Bukan kebun strawberry yang sengaja dibudidayakan untuk dijual buahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mendengus kesal saat hanya mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu masuk rumah strawberry itu. Dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan wajah tertekuk lucu, Baekhyun kembali lagi berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membantuku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Rumah kebun ini luas sekali Chanyeol. Kau akan membiarkanku memanen strawberry ini sendirian?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengambil seperlunya Baek. Tidak perlu memetik mereka semua." Chanyeol terkekeh singkat.

"Tapi sayang jika buah-buah yang lain dibiarkan busuk Chanyeol! Nanti mereka akan menangis~" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak sadar saat mengeluarkan sisi kekanakan lainnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Menangis ya?" mata Chanyeol berkilat geli. "Jika kita memetik semuanya itu akan berlebihan Baek. Kau sanggup menghabiskan buah strawberry sebanyak itu?"

"Kita buat makanan saja Chanyeol! Kau kan bisa memasak!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Okay... tapi sisanya yang lain mau di kemanakan Baek?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tak lama anak itu kembali menyengir lucu.

"Kita bagikan saja ke Luhan hyung dan Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Kai. Chen, Kris dan Tao. Ah! Kita bagikan juga untuk lelaki yang membantu pernikahan Luhan hyung. Ya Chanyeol ya?" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, mencoba membujuknya.

"Tapi Luhan tidak suka strawberry Baek."

"Sehun suka! Jika dia tidak mau, aku akan memaksanya. Ya Chanyeol?" nada itu semakin membujuk yang lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah kau menang." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menang jika menghadapi puppy Byun yang satu ini.

"Yippie!"

.

.

.

Setelah puas memetik buah strawberry, Baekhyun mengeluh kelaparan. Tentu saja, anak itu melewatkan makan paginya dengan dalih sudah makan sebelum tidur larut malam. Anak itu terus-terusan memakan strawberry yang sudah di pertiknya dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Buah masam itu bisa saja membuat pacarnya itu sakit perut.

Lagi, dengan sedikit paksaan, Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari kebun strawberry dan mencari restoran untuk mereka mengisi perut. Anak itu sedikit merajuk dan berkali-kali melayangan pukulan tidak bertenaganya pada lengan Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan tidak mengubris lelaki kecil yang masih belum puas menikamati harinya di rumah kebun strawberry. Yang ada di pikiran yang lebih tinggi adalah menemukan restoran atau tempat makan apa saja, yang penting tubuh lelaki kecil itu mendapatkan nutrisi.

"Aku belum puas bermain di sana Chanyeol bodoh!" renggek Chanyeol kekanakan.

"Kita bisa kesana lagi lain waktu Baek."

"Tidak! Aku yakin rumah kebun itu akan ramai pengunjung dan aku tidak bisa bebas menikmati strawberry yang ada. Atau bagaimana jika lokasi itu ditutup. Ah! Yang lebih parah lahan itu di gusur dan di jadikan vila megah untuk meningkatkan pendapatan pemiliknya." Mulut cerewet itu terus saja mengoceh dna tidak berhenti.

"Itu semua tidak akan terjadi Baek. Semua yang ada di sana adalah asetku."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Rumah kebun itu adalah salah satu aset milik keluarga Park, Baekhyun. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal buruk yang kau pikirkan tadi oke." Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengaman miliknya dan milik Baekhyun. "Kita sudah sampai. Kau harus makan oke?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Baekhyun baru saja sadar jika mereka sudah berada di salah satu restoran di tempat pemberhentian untuk para wisatawan. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun dan sikecil keluar dengan wajah lucunya.

"Kau harus makan dulu. Ini sudah jam tiga sore. Aku tidak mau kau sakit Baek."

Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, si kecil hanya mengikuti si raksasa seperti anak memesan beberapa menu makanan, Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di daerah yang terlihat tidak ramai.

Makanan datang setelahnya dan mereka makan dengan lahap. Terutama Baekhyun. anak itu makan dengan berantakan, dan Chanyeol dengan perhatiannya membersihkan kekacauan yang Baekhyun buat pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali anak itu sedikit protes dengan ulah Chanyeol yang berkali-kali menyeka sesuatu di sudut bibirnya, kadang di bawah dagunya, dan di pipi-pipinya.

"Chanyeol berhenti mengangguku!" teriaknya cempreng. Dan ini adalah salah satu alasan Chanyeol sengaja memilih tempat sepi, karena dia tahu Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat rewel seperti sekarang.

"Ck! Benar-benar berantakan. Kau lucu sekali." pipi gembil itu dicubitnya gemas.

"Yak! Makan saja makananmu Chanyeol! Ini sakitt!" jari lentiknya berusaha melepaskan cubitan tangan Chanyeol di pipi miliknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh senang dan melepas cubitannya. Menyisakan bekas merah yang sangat kentara dengan kulit si pemilik.

"Itu hampir sama dengan warna rambutmu Baek!" ejek Chanyeol.

"Ini semua karenamu! ish! Menyebalkan!" erang Baekhyun kesal.

"Duh! Pacarku ini menggemaskan sekali~" tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti, sekarang lelaki jangkung itu menggusak-usak rambut Baekhyun hingga terlihat berantakan.

"Siapa yang pacarmu?" Baekhyun melotot tidak suka. "Yak! Berhenti Chanyeol!"

Kedua anak adam itu masih saja ribut dan bertengkar satu sama lain. Chanyeol dengan sifat jahilnya yang tidak mau berhenti menganggu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dengan sikap lucunya yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari kejahilan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita masuk ke dalam gedang telinga dua anak adam yang masih asik bercanda satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan nada pemujaan seperti itu. Jujur saja, dia sedikit kesal. Wajah wanita itu familiar tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa wanita ini.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Uwah! Ada mimpi apa aku bertemu denganmu di sini Chanyeol!" wanita itu langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol dan mendekap lengan sebelah kiri Chanyeol erat.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat melihat interaksi yang sedang di lakukan wanita itu pada Chanyeol yang hanya diam dan tidak memberi respon yang berarti padanya. Tetapi dasar tidak tahu malu, wanita itu makin menempel erat dan menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

"Ekhm!" sengaja, Baekhyun mencari perhatian dari wanita yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Oh! Ada orang lain ya disini. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar." Wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya sinis. "Lama tidak berjumpa Luhan."

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat nama wanita ini. Bila dia memanggilnya dengan nama Luhan, berarti wanita ini adalah salah satu teman sekolah Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingat dia?" pertanyaan Chanyeol ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun. "Dia Yeri Baek."

 _Yeri? Yeri siap-_

" _ **Kau seharusnya sadar siapa dirimu Byun!"**_

" _ **Kau hanya seorang penggoda! Dasar gay menjijikkan!"**_

" _ **Semua yang ada didrimu mencerminkan kau adalah penggoda! Semuanya! Wajahmu! Tubuhmu! Dan sifat sok polosmu itu!"**_

Bagaikan roll film ingatan buruk Baekhyun tentang wanita yang ada di depannya ini masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu merasa kesal dan ingin mencakar wajah sok polos wanita yang duduk di hadapannya dan sedang memonopoli Chanyeol. Kenapa juga lelaki bodoh itu tidak menolak sentuhan Yeri?

"Dasar lelaki mesum." Bisik Baekhyun tajam, dan percayalah bahwa Chanyeol menangkap perkataan si lelaki kecil.

Dia sebenarnya risih dan tidak suka dengan perilaku Yeri yang dengan seenaknya mengandeng tangannya. Chanyeol ingin melepaskan diri dan pergi kesisi Baekhyun dengan segera. Tapi dia ingin melihat bagaimana sikap Baekhyun saat melihatnya dengan orang lain. Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu apakah lelaki kecil itu akan cemburu atau tidak sama sekali. Dan dari perkataannya barusan, Chanyeol menangkap sinyal tidak suka Baekhyun jika dia mengabaikannya dan asik dengan orang lain.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah lebar. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Chanyeol untuk tetep di sisi wanita perayu itu. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol melepaskan gandengan Yeri dan pergi beralih ke sisi Baekhyun. Membuat wanita yang sempat merasa menang menjadi kesal kembali.

"Sudah makannya?" tanya Chanyeol, yang menurut Baekhyun sok perhatian.

"Pergi sana. Urusi saja wanitamu itu." kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak punya yang kau sebut 'wanitamu' itu Baek. Yang aku punya itu lelakiku. Kau paham?" perkataan Chanyeol diringi dengan kecupan lembut di pipi yang lebih kecil. Mata satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana membola melihat Chanyeol mengecup pipi 'Luhan'.

 _Tunggu tunggu! Bukankah Luhan baru menikah? Dan kenapa dia berani-beraninya dia berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol-mantan kekasihnya?_

Yeri mengebrak meja dengan kekuatan penuh, mengalihkan perhatian dua pasangan adam yang tanpa mereka ketahui secara langsung sedang bermesraan di hadapan orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dingin Baekhyun membuat Yeri merasa sedikit terancam.

"Kau! Kau berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihmu sendiri setelah menikah dengan seorang dokter terkenal itu?! dimana otakmu Luhan!" wanita itu berteriak tidak tahu malu.

"Siapa yang berselingkuh eoh?! Aku ini belum menikah!" Baekhyun ikut mengebrak meja, dan kali ini suara yang di timbulkan lebih keras.

"Belum menikah bagaimana?! Jelas-jelas bulan kemarin undangan pernikahanmu sampai ketanganku Luhan!" mata milik wanita itu memicing tajam. "Oh! Benar-benar! Seorang penggoda tetap saja seorang penggoda!"

"Jaga bicaramu Yeri-sshi!" suara bass milik Chanyeol menambah suram suasana di restoran itu. "Kau seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Jangan seenaknya menilai orang." Desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

Pandangan lelaki jangkung itu menajam dari waktu kewaktu, seolah wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah musuh terbesar yang sangat ingin dia singkirkan. Tangannya mengepal erat dan rahangnya mengeras. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang di berikan Yeri pada Baekhyun secara tidak langsung.

"Chanyeol." Suara lembut Baekhyun seolah air dingin yang meredakan api yang berkobar pada dada Chanyeol. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Ujar lelaki kecil itu lembut. Baekhyun sejujurnya sangat takut dan merasa terintimidasi oleh aura yang keluar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat mendapati binar ketakutan pada iris sang kekasih. "Ayo kita pulang Baek." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun lembut dan membawa keduanya meninggalkan Yeri yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tunggu Chan." Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju wanita yang sedang shock itu. Baekhyun berhenti tepat di hadapan Yeri. "Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya dengan nada dingin. "Aku adalah saudara kembar Luhan. Dan untukmu Yeri-sshi." Baekhyun membawa langkahnya maju selangkah. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang aku maupun hyungku. Jika aku mendengar itu darimu." Dengan sengaja Baekhyun berbisik lirih di telinganya. "Aku akan merobek mulutmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Wajah itu kembali menjauh dengan setetes air mata Yeri yang jatuh.

"Mengerti?" hanya anggukan kepala terburu-buru yang Baekhyun dapat.

Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya dengan dahi berkerut. Lelaki kecil itu berdecak kecil dan menyentuh dahi milik Chanyeol.

"Jangan suka mengerutkan dahimu eoh! Kau terlihat tua nanti." Selanjutnya anak itu nyengir lucu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang ikut menyentuh dahinya.

"Dasar mesin pengcopy." Kekeh Chanyeol geli dan kembali mengejar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat menuju arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar di depan pintu utama mansion Byun. Ditangannya terdapat sekeranjang buah strawberry yang mereka panen kemarin. Waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi Luhan yang hampir sebulan ini tidak bertemu dengan si kecil itu.

"Ayo!" ajak anak itu semangat.

"Semangat sekali eoh?" tangan besar Chanyeol merapikan surai Baekhyun yang terlihat kusut akibat terlalu semangatnya anak itu berjalan.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan hyung." Muka berserinya berubah masam secara tiba-tiba. "Semua karena Sehun idiot itu." ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengamit jari lentik Baekhyun yang tidak memegang keranjang, menyatukan jari mereka mengisi ruas-ruas jari yang kosong satu sama lain. Baekhyun tersentak dan wajah itu mulai di liputi rona merah lagi.

"Biarkan kita bergandengan tangan selama berjalan ke arah mobil." yang lebih tinggi tersenyum tampan. Chanyeol masih berusaha sangat keras untuk melunturkan aksi keras kepala Baekhyun yang menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun menunduk malu-malu. Walau masih terkadang dirinya kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya, dia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan si jangkung itu, apalagi dengan perilaku manisnya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan beriringan dengan pelan ke arah mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di garasi. Ibu jari Chanyeol sesekali mengelus-elus milik yang lebih kecil. Sesekali pula Chanyeol mengecup jari-jari lentik itu membuat Baekhyun memerah parah. Jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit-sangat-meleleh dengan perlakuan manis Chanyeol yang terkadang muncul, karena lebih sering perilaku mesumnya yang membuat Baekhyun naik darah dan sangat kesal kepada Chanyeol.

"Eoh!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah pelannya. Salah satu tangan miliknya yang tidak mengenggam tangan Baekhyun terangkat menuju pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Padahal belum musim gugur." Chanyeol mengambil sebuah daun kering yang ada di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata berbinar lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan mengangkat daun kering itu menunjukkan pada yang lebih kecil. Bibir kisabelnya merekah indah, dengan mata bulat yang menyempit, dan single dimple yang mempermanis senyum si jangkung.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh arti sebelum bibir tipis itu menempel erat di milik Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Baekhyun melakukan ini. Yang dia tahu jantungnya berdebar dan dia sangat ingin mencium Chanyeol saat itu juga. Keranjang penuh strawberry yang Baekhyun bawa terhempas begitu saja ke tanah saat tangan berjari lentik itu mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa kaku saat mulai melumat bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat merasakan lumatan kaku itu. Perlahan, bibirnya mulai membalas lumatan milik Baekhyun dengan pelan dan sangat berhati-hati. Tangan besarnya melingkar indah di pinggang yang lebih kecil, menahan bobot tubuh Baekhyun saat dirasakannya si kecil mulai kepayahan menjaga keseimbangan. Membuat daun kering yang ada di jari tangannya kembali terbang tertiup angin yang cukup kencang.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka sesaat dan didapatinya iris Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya memuja. Merasa malu, Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya dan di hadiahi hisapan kuat di bibir bawahnya oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun merasakan paru-paru sesak dan butuh sesegera mungkin diisi oleh oksigen yang sedari tadi tidak dia hirup. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menjauhnya kepalanya dan melepaskan diri dari tautan Chanyeol. "Hahh! Seben-Chan-eumh!" bibir tebal Chanyeol mengejar milik Baekhyun dan kembali membawa mereka dalam ciuman manis dengan sebelah tangan yang lebih besar menahan kepala milik Baekhyun.

Menyadari bila yang lebih kecil membutuhkan oksigen karena nafasnya mulai kepayahan, Chanyeol melepas tautan itu perlahan. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang rakus mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Bibir tipisnya terlihat membengkak dan wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Wae!" teriak cempreng Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol menertawainya.

"Lucu sekali!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan tangan yant tak henti menggusap kepala belakang anak itu dengan sayang. Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersandar di dada lebar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Buahnya!" mata sipitnya membola saat mendapati buah strawberry yang berhamburan di tanah, beberapa ada yang pecah.

"Kelihatannya kita gagal memberi Luhan dan Sehun strawberry." Cengir Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya sedih.

"Bayi-bayikuuu~" renggek yang lebih kecil imut yang sedang berjonggok dengan beberapa buah strawberry di tangannya, sangat menyesal saat melepaskan pegangannya pada keranjang hanya untuk mencium Chanyeol.

"Kita akan buat nanti sayang~" yaah... Chanyeol dan mode mesumnya...

.

.

.

"HYUNGG!" tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil menabrak keras tubuh Luhan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Luhan yang saat itu mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba sedikit limbung kebelakang, hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ada Sehun yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Baekie!" teriak Luhan tidak kalah antusias dari Baekhyun.

Kedua tubuh kecil itu melompat-lompat dengan posisi saling berpelukan seperti teletubies yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama dan saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Hyung Luhan hyung~" renggek Baekhyun manja dalam pelukan Luhan yang masih asik mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat makin berisi setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Aigooo~ Baekie! Hyung rindu sekali." Luhan menguraikan pelukan mereka dan mencubit gemas pipi sang adik yang saat ini sedang mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Aku juga hyung~" anak itu kembali masuk dalam pelukan Luhan dan di sambut baik olehnya.

"Ekhm!" Chanyeol sengaja menimbulkan suara agar kedua saudara itu menyadari keradaannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan menyedihkan. Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk tentu saja karena pacar kecilnya yang asik melepas rindu di depan pintu.

"Ah Chanyeol! Ayo masuk!" itu adalah suara Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih asik memeluk hyung yang sangat dia rindukan. "Baekie juga! Hyung akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Yes! Aku memang sedang lapar hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik!" anak itu nyengir lucu dan melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Mata kecilnya beralih pada Sehun yang sedang menatapnya datar. "Apa?" sentaknya galak.

"Tidak apa-apa." Mata Sehun beralih meneliti inci demi inci wajah Baekhyun. "Hanya saja, jangan terlalu sering melakukannya Baek. Nanti kau bisa hamil di luar nikah." Lelaki pale itu menyeringai saat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang masih membengkak.

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya saat menyadari kemana fokus mata Sehun. Tiba-tiba dia jadi malu sendiri saat ketahuan habis berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggusak surai Baekhyun gemas saat melihat ekspresi anak itu yang begitu lucu.

"Jangan membuatnya malu Sehun!" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun, sengaja membawa makhluk pale itu menjauh dari Baekhyun. "Nanti dia tidak mau ku cium lagi." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan di barengi dengan kekehan.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah yang sekarang Luhan tempati. Setelah makam malam yang dibumbui sedikit keributan karena Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berebutan makanan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling meninggalkan satu sama lain. Sehun bersama Chanyeol dengan game yang mereka mainkan dan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan cerita-cerita seru mereka.

Baekhyun masih asik bercerita tentang kepergiannya bersama dengan Chanyeol ke rumah kebun strawberry milik Chanyeol. Tidak lupa anak itu bercerita juga tentang Yeri yang mereka temui di restoran pada saat makan siang. Tapi semua itu terhenti saat dirinya melihat Luhan yang meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" terlihat sirat khawatir di iris Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek." Luhan tersenyum menenangkan. Tidak mau membuat sang adik terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukan sekali dua kali saja kau meringgis hyung!"

"Se-sebenarnya sedikit sakit Baek." Ucap Luhan gugup dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Sakit kenapa hyung? Ayo ceritakan padaku. Apa si Sehun itu menyakitimu? Kurang ajar sekali idiot itu!" Baekhyun gampang sekali emosi jika menyangkut masalah Luhan. Anak itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya hendak menemui Sehun dan membalas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada sang hyung.

"Bu-bukan Baek! Jangan salah paham!" Luhan sedikit panik saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai emosi. Tangannya dengan cepat menaha tangan Baekhyun dan membawa adik kembarnya itu duduk kembali.

"Jelaskan padaku agar aku tidak salah paham. Aku harus tahu penyebab kau kesakitan hyung!"

"I-itu-"

"Ya?"

"Itu karena-ehm! Se-sex" wajah Luhan memerah saat mengatakan itu. Dia malu sekali sungguh.

"A-apa? Se-sex?" wajah Baekhyun pun ikut-ikutan memerah saat secara tidak sadar otaknya membayangkan adegan tidak senonoh.

Tiba-tiba suasana diantara dua orang saudara itu menjadi canggung. Mereka memang menceritakan apapun tapi tidak dengan hal sensitif seperti ini.

"Apa memang seperti itu?" lirih Baekhyun dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"A-apa?"

"Melakukan 'itu' hyung. Apa memang seperti itu?"

"Ya tentu saja seperti itu Baek. Sedikit sakit tapi tidak akan apa-apa." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan malu.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung!"

"Hah? Kenapa Baek?"

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau kelihatan kesakitan seperti sekarang." pinta Baekhyun dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dia tahu tentang sex, tentu saja tahu. Tapi tidak dengan proses cara melakukannya dengan benar.

"I-itu." Luhan membersihkan kerongkongannya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. "Kau tahu kan jika kita harus melakukan penetrasi antara-"

"Oke-oke! Skip bagian itu hyung! Ini terlalu vulgar."

"Baiklah! Pertama-tama melakukannya ini akan terasa sakit. Sangat sakit malah. kau akan merasakan tubuhmu terbelah menjadi dua saat 'itu' memasukimu. Tapi tidak akan terasa sakit lagi jika 'itu' mulai bergerak."

"Sa-sakit? Apa sakit sekali?" wajah merah Baekhyun mulai terlihat pucat saat Luhan berbicara tentang rasa sakit.

"Ya seperti itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa Baek, percaya pada hyung!" Luhan berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi hyung! Apa kau berdarah?"

"Sedikit. Hanya sedikit."

"Huwaaa! Shirooo! Aku tidak mau hyung!" Baekhyun memekik ketakutan saat membayangkan dirinya yang kesakitan saat melakukan itu. Luhan berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat kalut.

"Yak Baek! jangan berteriak!"

"Hyungg~ aku tidak mau melakukannya~"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! kau akan mengecewakan suamimu kalau begitu." Peringat Luhan dengan wajah serius. "Sakitnya tidak akan berlangsung lama Baek! nanti kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau rasakan setelahnya."

"Be-benarkah hyung?" Baekhyun terlihat mulai menerima penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Percaya pada hyung! Maka dari itu jangan lari jika nanti kau akan melakukannya! Oke!"

"Ta-tapi, benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu."

"Ba-baiklah hyung."

Tanpa mereka sadari dari awal pembicaraan mereka tentang sex di dengar baik oleh Chanyeol. Niatnya ingin mengajak Baekhyun pulang karena sudah larut, Chanyeol malah mendapati fakta tentang Baekhyun yang kali ini menguntungkannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai kejam saat melihat respon Baekhyun tentang sex. Di otaknya yang encer itu mulai menyusun rencana-rencana licik untuk menaklukhkan makhluk kecil itu di atas ranjang jika mereka sudah menikah nanti.

Poor Baekhyun...

.

.

.

Mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama mansion Byun. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Cukup lama Baekhyun melepaskan rindunya pada Luhan. Anak itu sedikit protes saat Chanyeol muncul secara tiba-tiba selepas aksi cerita sensitifnya dnegan Luhan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan pandangan sayang. Si kecil itu sedikit kesusahan melakukannya dengan satu tangan. Setelah berusaha dengan kedua tangannya Baekhyun bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan sabuk pengaman mobil itu. Semua pergerakan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak lepas dari pengamatan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu memperhatikan inci demi inci bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang menurut pendapatnya lucu.

"Dimana cincin pemberianku waktu itu Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya saat mata bulatnya tidak mendapati cincin yang sempat dia pasangkan kembali di jari lentik Baekhyun. Pikirnya Baekhyun tidak pernah melepas cincin itu lagi.

"Disini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalungnya. Cincin itu ada di sana, sama seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol menemukan keberadaan cincin itu.

"Kenapa tidak di pakai di jari saja?" Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap jari manis Baekhyun pelan.

"Untuk apa?" perkataan Baekhyun barusan membuat terciptanya kerutan tidak suka di dahi Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika cincin itu adalah pengikat kita Baekhyun. Buktinya kau kembali padaku saat ini. Aku ingin kita segera menikah."

Dengan sedikit kasar Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol, melepas tautan jari mereka dan menatap wajah lelaki jangkung itu tajam. Baekhyun masih merasa tidak nyaman jika membicarakan tentang masalah ini sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi." Baekhyun berbalik hendak membuka pintu mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tetapi dia kembali ke posisi semula saat tarikan di lengan menghentikannya.

"Kita harus membahasnya Baek. Aku pikir selama ini kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu kepadaku." Mata bulat itu menatap penuh arti.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti Baekhyun! Kau tahu jelas jika aku mencintaimu! Dan kau juga begitu! Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala eoh?!" wajah itu terlihat frustasi.

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau bertengkar deganmu lagi!"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Baek? Tidak cukupkah selama ini kau melihat perasaanku?" Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun erat. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menghadapi Baekhyun seperti apa.

"Apakah semudah itu mengajak aku untuk menikah Chanyeol?" perkataan lirih Baekhyun seolah menampar lelaki jangkung itu. "Apakah aku tidak boleh memikirnya dahulu dan harus menuruti keinginanmu itu? apakah harus begitu Chanyeol?" mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun tahu dengan perasaan Chanyeol. Orang bodoh pun akan mengetahui jika lelaki tinggi itu sangat perhatian dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu jika cinta Chanyeol selama ini sama seperti cinta yang dia miliki? Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan jika Chanyeol sama menderitanya dengannya, selama ini mungkin saja hanya asumsi Baekhyun belaka tentang Chanyeol yang sakit karena dirinya.

Baekhyun belum percaya dan belum yakin dengan cinta Chanyeol. Selama ini yang Baekhyun lihat hanya Chanyeol yang terobsesi dengannya. Sejak awal bertemu, Chanyeol terus saja mengajak Baekhyun menikah dengan ucapan cinta yang tanpa arti untuk Baekhyun. Hanya seperti ucapan cinta yang mengalir bebas dari bibirnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol, karena dia merasa membutuhkannya. Baekhyun selalu menganggap untuk dirinya sendiri jika semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah bentuk rasa cinta yang Baekhyun sendiri butuhkan. Sama sekali tidak tahu jika itu berarti atau tidak bagi yang lebih tinggi.

Mungkin, jika untuk teman kencan atau teman dekat Baekhyun masih bisa memahaminya. Tapi jika untuk menjalani waktu bersama selamanya dengan ikatan yang suci, Baekhyun merasa belum yakin pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baek..." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Mendekap erat dan merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku butuh waktu Chanyeol." Lirih si kecil membuat jantung Chanyeol serasa di remas. Ini salahnya, ketika sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun dan masih saja mendorong si kecil untuk berlari keluar dari batasnya.

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu Baek." Chanyeol menguraikan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah si kecil di tangan hangatnya."Tapi sampai kapan? Setidaknya beri aku kepastian sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu." Katanya menyakinkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tertolak secara tidak langsung. Lelaki tinggi itu mendengus kecewa.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" lirih suara milik Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Chanyeol memiliki alasan kuat mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bukan sekali dua kali saja Baekhyun menolak untuk menikah dengannya. Sudah terlalu sering si kecil itu menghancurkan hatinya lagi dan lagi. Selama ini Chanyeol merasa dirinya telalu mengemis cinta pada Baekhyun. Memang benar lelaki kecil itu tidak menolak sentuhannya, tapi itu semua tidak membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini?" lelaki itu memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa kau akan bahagia jika aku tidak menganggumu lagi?"

Baekhyun sedikit tergagap saat menerima pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Anak itu ingin menjerit menolak pernyataan Chanyeol, tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci. Ego yang tinggi membuatnya hanya diam dengan tatapan datar.

"Mungkin aku selama ini terlalu memaksamu melakukan ini dan itu. Ini juga salahku saat hanya mementingkan perasaan yang aku miliki tanpa memikirkanmu Baek." Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. "Kau ada di depanku sekarang, berinteraksi denganmu adalah hal yang paling aku sukai. Tapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku untukku, tidak denganmu. Aku merasa kau semakin jauh, sayang." Tangan besarnya menggelus sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, manusia itu memiliki suatu titik dimana dia harus menyerah." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tidak suka. "Dan banyak yang berkata padaku bahwa cinta itu tidak perlu saling memiliki. Aku pikir aku mengerti sekarang Baek."

"Chanyeol-"

"Pulanglah Baek. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih yang kentara. Tapi semua itu tidak tertangkap oleh si jangkung karena dia masih sibuk menahan sesak di dadanya sediri. Perlakan, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan mobil itu melesat dengan kencang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung diluar.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak datang kerumahnya, tidak meneleponnya dan tidak juga mengiriminya benda-benda seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa hatinya kosong dan semangat hidupnya berkurang hingga 60%.

Perubahannya sangat terlihat dan hal itu cukup membingungkan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang suka berkeliaran di sekitar taman belakang rumah. Bahkan anak itu tidak sesemangat biasanya saat Luhan datang berkunjung.

Baekhyun akan berlari cepat saat dirinya mendengar deru mesin mobil yang terdengar masuk ke halaman depan rumahnya, dan kembali memasang tampang kecewa saat tidak mendapati orang yang di nantikan.

Hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan memakan sisa strawberry yang dia panen bersama Chanyeol. Anak itu ingin sekali menelepon Chanyeol saat ini, tapi rasa gengsi masih bertengger dengan apik di dirinya. Baekhyun masih berharap Chanyeol yang datang padanya lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya mengalihkan lamunan Baekhyun. Pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah Eommanya dengan seorang wanita tua lain yang dia kenal sebagai Eomma hanyeol. Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat mendapati wanita yang baru beberapa kali dia temui itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ternyata mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah ya." Suara Eomma Chanyeol memecah keheningan di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Kedua wanita itu masuk dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di dalam kamar itu. Baekhyun sendiri masih saja memasang wajah bodohnya saat melihat kedua wanita itu.

"Kemari Baek." Eomma melambai anggun, menyuruh si kecil bergabung dengan mereka yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun membawa dirinya duduk di depan dua orang Eomma.

"Aigoo~ kalian ini benar-benar bodoh eoh!" tangan Eomma Chanyeol menggacak-acak surai berantakan Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa?" gagap Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar yakin ada masalah di antara kalian berdua. Anak itu hanya akan seperti ini bila hanya menyangkut tentang mu, Baek."

"Maksud bibi apa?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Eomma Chanyeol.

"Bibi? Tidak-tidak! Mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma, oke?" wanita itu menatap lucu. "Anak itu selalu seperti ini sebelum kau kembali Baek. Selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan dia mulai mengabaikan kesehatannya lagi!" Eomma Chanyeol sedikit cemberut saat mengatakannya.

"Apa kalian bertengkar hebat? Chanyeol juga tidak pernah kesini lagi Baek."

"N-ne Eomma." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Kami betengkar hebat seminggu yang lalu."

"Wae?" koor dua wanita itu kompak.

"Ak-aku... ti-tidak menerima lamarannya lagi." Mata kecil itu melirik takut-takut Eomma Chanyeol.

"Hahh... dasar anak bodoh! Sudah aku bilang harusnya dia membawa kami untuk resmi melamar Baekhyun. Pantas saja dia ditolak! Anak itu selalu berpikir untuk melakukannya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau menolak Chanyeol Baek? Eomma sangat setuju jika kalian berdua cepat menikah."

"Aku belum yakin dengan Chanyeol Eomma."

"Tentu saja kau tidak yakin, Baek! Chanyeol seharusnya secara resmi melamarmu di hadapan kedua orang tuamu." Eomma Chanyeol terlihat berapi-api. "Ish! Anak itu! bagaimana mungkin dia menyerah sekarang setelah sekian lama hanya menunggumu kembali."

"Chanyeol menunggu aku kembali?"

"Benar. Dia sama sekali tidak mau menerima calon lain yang kami berikan. Bukan bermaksud memisahkan kalian, tapi kami sedikit berharap Chanyeol bisa menjalani hidupnya senormal mungkin. Maksudku, setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki kekasih, berkencan dan menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan semestinya. Tapi tidak, anak itu hanya belajar dengan tekun, dan terlalu memaksakan diri, menjadi lelaki dingin yang tidak mengasikkan, dan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Eomma Chanyeol menjeda percakapannya. "Bukankah penantian selama tujuh tahun itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika Chanyeol sudah terlalu cinta padamu Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu selama ini Chanyeol juga berkorban banyak demi menunggu dirinya. Baekhyun menyesali anggapan tentang Chanyeol yang hanya terobsesi dengannya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak terobsesi tapi dia telah jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Baekhyun sehingga dia ingin mengikat Baekhyun dengan status pernikahan agar si kecil tidak kabur lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dari duduknya. Membuat dua orang wanita di hadapannya itu terkejut dengan aksi Baekhyun.

"Dimana Chanyeol sekarang?!"

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk menggelar rapat antar divisi di perusahaannya setiap akhir bulan. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk mengetahui keuntungan dan kerugian yang di dapatkan dalam satu bulan terakhir. Evaluasi rutin itu selalu memakan waktu hampir berjam-jam lamanya, dan tidak sedikit kepala divisi harus menyiapkan mental baja saat menghadapi CEO perusahaan. Terlebih saat CEO dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik.

Park Chanyeol CEO yang terkenal dingin dan kejam itu berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi satu bulan belakangan ini. Tidak ada tatapan dingin dan tajam miliknya, Park Chanyeol satu bulan belakangan adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik. Lelaki itu akan menjawab sapaan para anggora staff, membalas tersenyum dan mengurangi jam lembur. Tapi mood buruk itu kelihatannya menghampiri sang CEO satu minggu belakangan dan sialnya itu tepat pada waktu evaluasi. Bayak kepala divisi yang terkena imbas memburuknya mood Park Chanyeol pada saat rapat. Hal itu juga didukung dengan tidak becusnya mereka bekerja untuk perusahaan.

Chanyeol berjalan angkuh menuju ruangan dengan diikuti oleh sekretarisnya. Matanya menajam dingin saat melihat beberapa staff penjaga perusahaan tergeletak tak berdaya dan mengerang kesakitan di bagian punggung. Asisten sekretarisnya terlihat ketakutan dan pucat saat bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Wajah wanita itu terlihat kentara sekali sedang menahan tanggis.

"Ada apa ini?" Choi Minho, sekretaris Chanyeol bertanya heran.

"Ma-maaf Tuan, ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Park." Gagap wanita selaku sekretaris Minho.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak bisa mengatasinya?" sentak Minho sedikit kesal.

"Dia terlalu kuat Tuan, para penjaga sudah berusaha keras menahannya, tetapi lelaki itu membanting mereka satu persatu. Tidak ada yang di perbolehkan masuk kecuali Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat mendengar ciri-ciri yang sedikit familiar dengan seseorang. Tanpa kata Chanyeol mendorong pintu itu dan mendapati seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Baek?" suara berat Chanyeol mengisi ruangan megah itu.

"Ruanganmu bagus sekali." yang lebih kecil asik memutar-mutar kursi yang dia duduki. Sama sekali tidak balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar dingin.

"Tentu saja menemuimu." Cuek Baekhyun. Anak itu masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Dengan cara menghajar orang-orang yang ada di depan pintu itu."

"Salah sendiri mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk Chanyeol! Aku banting saja mereka!" Baekhyun balas mendelik tidak suka pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar, dia memenjarakan Baekhyun dalam kursi kebesarannya. Dengan sengaja Chanyeol berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan menatap anak itu lembut.

"Mereka hanya menjalankan perintah, ada yang di perbolehkan masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa izinku. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi oke!" Chanyeol menggelus pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau datang langsung ke kantorku eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum membawa dirinya memeluk erat Chanyeol, sedikit membuat tubuh yang sedang berlutut itu limbung kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aku rindu~" pelukan Baekhyun makin erat dari waktu ke waktu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Chanyeol ikut mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kecil yang sedang bermanja padanya.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menunjukkan jarinya yang sudah terpasang cincin aqua marien yang dulu Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku mau minta kau membelikan cincin yang baru untuk pemberkatan kita nanti Chanyeol. Aku mau memakai cincin yang bukan hanya sekedar sovenir dalam pernikahan kita nanti." Bibir kecil itu mencebik lucu.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. Bola matanya yang sudah bulat seakan hendak keluar dari rongganya. "Ba-Baek? kau?" gagapnya tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Wae? Tidak menyangka eoh?" Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Chanyeol saat ini. "Aku sedang mengajakmu menikah Park bodoh." Perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya malah kembali membuat tubuh Chanyeol mematung. Dia benar-benar seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang biasanya saat ini.

Secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman basah. Bibir tipis itu melumat panas bibir tebal yang sangat dia rindukan. Gigi-giginya mulai mengigit kecil bibir Chanyeol, mengajak yang lebih besar ikut merespon permainannya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan membalas lumatan Baekhyun tak kalah panas. Bibir tebal miliknya seolah menelan habis milik Baekhyun yang tipis. Lidah terlatihnya mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga Baekhyun, menyapa benda lunak yang ada di dalamnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan sensasi asing itu. Tangan berjari lentiknya sekarang sedang menggacak surai Chanyeol, sesekali menjambaknya saat Chanyeol terlalu semangat mengerjainya.

"Eunghh..." desahnya pelan saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyedot lidahnya. Saliva mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Baekhyun di iringin bunyi decakan kedua belah bibir yang saling menyatu. Baekhyun merasa sudah sangat sesak saat Chanyeol masih asik bermain dengan bibirnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi menggacak surai Chanyeol kini menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki itu pelan. Paham dengan kode yang di berikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan berat hari melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva terlihat membentang di antara bibir mereka. Baekhyun menghirup oksigen rakus. Kali ini Chanyeol yang terkekeh melihat keadaan si kecil yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kau harus belajar banyak tentang teknik berciuman, sayang." Chanyeol mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Baekhyun memberengut tidak suka dan mulai kembali memasang aksi merajuknya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkekeh seraya mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari saku jasnya.

"Sebenarnya malam ini aku ingin secara langsung melamar di depan orang tuamu, tapi kelihatannya aku sudah di dahului." Tangan besar Chanyeol membuka kotak beludru yang menyembunyikan sepasang cincin cantik di dalamnya. "Cincin ini sebenarnya adakah cincin yang aku siapkan untuk pertunangan waktu itu, tapi sayang dia baru menemukan pemiliknya sekarang." Chanyeol secara perlahan memasang cincin cantik itu di jari manis Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Indah sekali." Baekhyun memandangi jarinya kagum. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena terharu akan penantian Chanyeol.

"Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Na do Saranghae." Balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama.

Cinta adalah hal tersulit untuk dimengerti. Cinta bukan hanya tentang perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu, tapi cinta juga harus di buktikan dengan pengorbanan satu sama lain. Cinta itu membingungkan, seperti halnya lukisan abstrak yang memiliki nilai jual tinggi dari tangan seniman. Cinta yang Baekhyun tahu adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang paling sulit dia mengerti, lelaki yang selalu memanjakannya dengan perilaku menyebalkan tetapi berakhir manis, dan lelaki yang menjungkir balikkan dunianya secara membingungkan.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol degan kepala bersandar di dada bidang kekasih yang sedang memainkan surai merah miliknya.

"Manja sekali eoh calon istriku ini~" gemas Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Geli Chanyeolie~" renggek yang lebih kecil.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu Baek, dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi istri yang paling bahagia."

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia bila menikah dengan Chanyeol. Pokoknya aku hanya akan menikah dengan Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah? Janji?" Chanyeol memajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" pinky promise.

"Aigoo~~" Chanyeol tambah memeluk Baekhyun sayang dan menggusap-usap kepala yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun malah makin bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol, tanpa menyadari seringai aneh yang terpasang di bibir Chanyeol. "Kau setuju menikah denganku apapun yang terjadi kan sayang?"

"Ne~"

"Termasuk saat aku akan menghukummu karena kau telah meninggalkanku tujuh tahun belakangan ini dengan hukuman yang paling nikmat bukan?"

Baekhyun langsung saja menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol hendak melarikan diri, tapi semua sia-sia saat dirinya malah terbaring pasrah di atas sofa dengan seringai mesum andalan Chanyeol.

"Tenang sayang, tidak sekarang~"

Baekhyun sedikitnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Saat waktunya tiba, aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik seperti Luhan." Bola mata Baekhyun membesar diiring seringai Chanyeol yang makin melebar.

"ANDWEEE!" jeritan frustasi Baekhyun mengisi ruangan kedap suara bersamaan kekehan kejam milik Chanyeol.

Yeah... seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti akibat menikahi orang mesum seperti Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerima hukumannnya kelak. Poor Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, Byun? akhirnya TAMAT.

Seneng deh bisa nyelesain satu cerita~

Seperti biasa, saya mau berterima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah fav/foll cerita ini. Buat yang udah review dan setia komen buat Byun? Saya seneng dan sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua, tanpa kalian saya yakin cerita ini tidak bakal selesai. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena sampai sekarang saya belum bisa bales review kalian satu satu, tapi saya baca semua komen-komen kalian! Bahagianyaaaa~

Buat yang mau chat atau tanya-tanya sama saya bisa langsung via instagram chanbaek_perfect. Pasti bakal saya jawab. Eumm, bocoran sedikit! Saya mau upload ff baru lagi. Tapi masih dalam proses pembentukan alur. Dan mungkin akan saya post dalam waktu dekat, semoga kalian suka... Buat Byun? Saya kepikiran buat chapter spesial tentang Chanbaek, tapi masih belum pasti itu bakal publish atau tidak.

Malem ini saya update bareng eonni, yang kemaren namanya gak kebaca di Byun? Chapter sebelumnya hehehe **bees crescent75,** ganti spasi dengan titik yaa... jangan lupa baca ceritanya!

Akhir kata seperti biasa, typo manusiawi dan review please?


	21. Chapter 21

"Kau harus melakukannya!"

"Tidak Kyung! Demi tuhan! Jika dia mencintaiku dia pasti akan bersabar dan menahannya!"

"Memberi kesabaran pada orang sepertimu itu tidak akan ada artinya Baek. Kau pikir tujuh tahun itu waktu yang sebentar. Tidak cukupkah Chanyeol menunggumu selama itu."

"Heol! Kau tahu apa Kai! kau tidak pernah merasakan ada di posisi seperti aku dan Kyungsoo!" lagi-lagi teriakan Baekhyun mengisi ruang apartemen milik Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang dilakukan si kecil berambut pinkish itu sekarang. Baekhyun yang seharusnya sedang melakukan perawatan kulit nekat kabur dan memilih apartemen milik Kai dan Kyungsoo sebagai pelarian. Dia sangat yakin jika sekarang Luhan terutama Sehun sedang mengumpatinya.

Anak itu di landa sindrom malam pertama yang sangat di takutinya. Bahkan dirinya yang dalam waktu enam bulan mempersiapkan pernikahan makin takut dari waktu ke waktu saat memikirkan topik tentang seks yang akan dan harus dilakukannya nanti dengan Chanyeol. Salahkan Chanyeol yang terus saja menteror Baekhyun dengan kata-kata mengerikan tentang seks mereka nanti.

Lihat saja sekarang. Bocah nakal yang biasanya sangat kasar itu kini sedang gemetar ketakutan dengan surai pinkish yang kusut dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Semenjak pernikahan mereka makin dekat, Baekhyun seperti kehilangan jiwa pemberontak dan arogannya. Yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang penurut dan penakut dalam padangan teman dekatnya.

"Itu tidak semengerikan yang ka-"

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang itu akan sangat sakitt! Kaiiii!" jiwa penakut yang makin besar dari waktu ke waktu membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi manja dan tak segan untuk merenggek dan menangis di hadapan orang terdekatnya. Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malunya memeluk Kai di depan Kyungsoo secara langsung.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti bayi Byun! Bahkan saat kau masiih bayi saja kau tidak seperti ini!" sedikit kasar, Kai melepaskan pelukan erat Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh kecil yang semakin berisi itu jatuh ke sisi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan kasar pada Baekhyun!" jerit Kyungsoo tidak terima melihat temannya yang berubah seperti orang lain itu di perlakukan kasar oleh suami sendiri. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah dan cemburu jika Baekhyun dan Kai berpelukan, karena Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana sifat asli dari keduanya. "Kau membuatnya kesakitan!" renggek Kyungsoo dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Dan si mata owl itu mulai menangis dengan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Air mata tampak menetes dengan deras dari mata Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras dari pada Baekhyun. Salahkan hormon kehamilannya yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih sensitif dari pada biasanya.

Kai rasanya ingin gila saat di hadapkan dengan dua orang lelaki kecil yang sedang menangis dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Di hari liburnya yang hanya sebentar ini dia harus di hadapkan dengan tangisan dua orang lelaki, bukannya bermesraan dengan istri cantik yang saat ini dia rindukan.

Berulang kali lelaki tampan berkulit tan itu menggusap wajahnya frustasi. Kai sekarang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba meredakan tangisan satu sama lain. Sedikit mendengus geli saat melihat posisi dua orang lelaki mungil yang sedang berpelukan erat. Yang satu terlihat kekanakan dengan surai pinkish dan pipi tembamnya dan satunya terlihat begitu lucu dengan mata bulat dan bibir tebal yang masih bergetar, di tambah perut besar yang terlihat lucu di tubuh kecilnya.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin. Berhenti menangis seperti aku akan berbuat hal yang jahat pada kalian ya! Baby Kyung, jangan menangis lagi, okay!" Kai mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo. Sedikit kasar saat mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Baekhyun di tubuh istrinya. "Kau sebaiknya menemui Luhan dan Sehun, Baek. Aku yakin sekali jika kau tidak memunculkan dirimu di hadapan mereka, Chanyeol akan turun tangan dan menyeretmu ke kamarnya. Asal kau tahu saja, tanpa harus ikatan pernikah hal 'itu' juga bisa di lakukan."

"Ti-tidak mau~" renggek Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau sebaiknya kembali dan lakukan tugas yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat ini. jangan mengacaukan segala hal yang telah di persiapkan." Ucap Kai dewasa.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan tak lama anggukan pelan Baekhyun perlihatkan pada Kai.

"Bagus." Kai menepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun. "Sekarang temui Luhan dan Sehun. Nanti malam kami akan berkumpul di rumahmu saat pesta lajangmu dan Chanyeol."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun berbalik dengan langkah lesu dan keluar dari apartemen milik Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan mata. Bocah hamil itu tertidur di pelukan Kai dengan nyaman.

"Aku tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menjadi out of character seperti sekarang." Kekeh Kai di antara kecupan sayangnya di pipi gembil sang istri.

.

.

.

Luhan masih saja menekuk wajahnya. Kekesalan pada Baekhyun tadi siang masih saja hinggap di hatinya. Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak marah saat di tinggal kabur tanpa kata-kata. Luhan pikir Baekhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi jinak itu telah hilang di culik oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dirinya sampai harus menelepon Sehun yang sedang bertugas. Dia sedikit merasa takut untuk menelepon Chanyeol, dan membuat sisi iblis lelaki itu bangkit kembali.

Saat sedang panik-paniknya, Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah tidak berdosa dan cengiran menyebalkan yang membuat Luhan secara refleks memukul gemas kepala sang adik. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa merenggek meminta maaf dan meminta Luhan tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Karena sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak merubah sikapnya pada Chanyeol. Hanya orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu seberapa drastisnya Baekhyun berubah.

Baekhyun dengan tingkat kegengsian yang sangat tinggi membuatnya tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sikap Chanyeol yang kerap kali menggodanya perihal masalah seks. Lelaki kecil itu malah memilih berkeluh kesah pada Kai, Sehun dan Chen yang jelas-jelas sahabatnya dari kecil. Dan tentu saja dia harus melibatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana proses dan rasanya melakukan seks di posisi mereka.

"Ayo kita minum!" teriak Chen membahana. Dirinya sedang bahagia saat berhasil berkencan dengan Kim Minseok. Seorang WO yang semakin mudah dia dekati karena pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Pesta tanpa alkohol sama sekali bukan pesta!" Kai menyahuti denga tangan yang memegang gelas _campagne_ tinggi-tinggi.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus bersenang-senang malam ini!" Kris, si model yang saat ini kabur dari manajernya juga ikut semangat di dalam pesta.

"Jangan tekuk wajahmu terus Lu. Kau nanti terlihat jelek." Sehun menyodorkan segelas _campagne_ ke Luhan.

"Aku masih kesal, Hunie~" manja Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun terkekeh sebentar sebelum mencuri satu ciuman singkat di bibir Luhan.

"Ck! Jangan berbuat mesum Oh Sehun!" seru Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam. Tangan berjari lentiknya dengan cepat menyambar segelas _campagne_ , hendak meneguknya sebelum satu tangan besar merebut gelas Baekhyun dan meminum isinya. "Chanyeol!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau dan alkohol bukan perpaduan yang baik sayang." Kecupan singkat Chanyeol sematkan di pipi Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan meletakannya di genggaman tangan Baekhyun. "Ini lebih baik."

Semua orang menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berubah merah merona. Anak itu marah, malu dan merasa berdebar secara bersamaan.

"Tapi aku mau mencicipi _campagne_! Kenapa Cuma aku yang tidak boleh minum _campagne_?"

"Kau akan mabuk sayang. Dan aku tidak mau kau buat gila karena perilaku mabukmu." Chanyeol menggelus sayang surai Baekhyun. "Kau memang cocok dengan warna pink." Sambungnya dengan seyum tampan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan ya Chanyeol!"

"Jangan berteriak Baek!" Kai menyela. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang tidak minum. Kyungsoo baby juga tidak boleh minum _campagne_."

"Kai, Kyungsoo itu sedang hamil, sedangkan aku tidak."

"Jadi kau harus hamil dulu baru mau menuruti perintahku? Hm?" suara Chanyeol yang berat mengintimidasi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak keberatan jik-"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Aku akan minum jus jeruk saja!" Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru meneguk habis jusnya.

Setelah jusnya habis Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kumpulan manusia pendiskriminasi dirinya degan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Aksi protesnya pada Chanyeol dan ditanggapi kekehan dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Anak itu seperitinya takut sekali tentang hal yang menjurus ke arah seks." Kekeh Chen.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol memasang seringai kejam. "Aku tahu semua yang di lakukan Baekhyun termasuk tentang sikapnya yang berubah pada kalian."

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? Tapi kenapa kau masih suka menggoda Baekhyun seperti itu?" Luhan sedikit tidak terima jika adiknya di permainkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya Lu. Kelihatannya akan menarik jika terus memancingnya seperti sekarang."

Tawa keras Chanyeol mengisi halaman belakang mansion Byun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sedikit prihatin dengan nasib yang akan menimpa Baekhyun. Para seme yang mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol ikut terkekeh seram mengamini sikap seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam sebelum hari pernikahan pun tiba. Sama seperti malam kemarin, mansion Byun masih saja ramai karena hadirnya sahabat dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Malahan malam ini makin ramai karena Tao dan Minseok yang berhalangan hadir saat pesta lajang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung. Orang tua Chanyeol dan kerabatnya juga datang ke mansion Byun untuk berkumpul guna melancarkan acara pemberkatan esok hari.

Mereka dengan tidak di rencanakan terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok besar. Para orang tua terlihat berkumpul di halaman belakang kediaman Byun, menggantikan posisi pesta lajang yang kedua mempelai laksanakan kemarin malam. Chanyeol dan rombongan lelaki sejati lainnya terlihat berbincang-bincang di ruang santai keluarga Byun dengan topik acak yang mereka ambil. Dan kelompok terakhir adalah kelompok lelaki imut dan kecil berada di dalam kamar Byun Baekhyun.

Para lelaki berparas imut itu terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa urusan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tampak mengacak-acak isi koper yang akan di bawa Baekhyun dalam perjalanan bulan madunya ke Maldives, salah satu negara yang tidak pernah dia singgahi sebelumnya. Tao dan Minseok juga tidak kalah sibuknya, yang satu terus saja mengecek alat make up yang cocok dengan Baekhyun dan satu lagi terus memperhatikan tuxedo yang nantinya akan di kenakan Baekhyun pada saat pemberkatan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya berbaring pasrah dengan Tao yang mengoleskan sesuatu di wajahnya.

"Jangan, terlalu sederhana." Terdengar kikikan kecil Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih asik berada di depan koper Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Yang ini, bagaimana?" terlihat Kyungsoo mengangkat sesuatu tapi apa yang sedang diangkat Kyungsoo terhalang oleh tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun yang penasaran ingin duduk dan melihat benda itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Aku sedang merawat kulitmu!" sebelum jeritan Tao menghentikan aksi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Baekie jangan mengintip!" Minseok ikut berjongkok di depan Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan ikut terkikik bersama mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Benar-benar mencurigakan." Protes Baekhyun pelan. Wajahnya kini telah tertutupi masker yang Tao pasang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek. Biar kami saja yang membereskan barang-barangmu." Luhan berdiri dan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang. "Kau hanya perlu diam dan nikmati perawatanmu oke!" satu mata rusa itu berkedip centil. Baekhyun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya kaku karena terhalang masker Tao.

"Benar sekali Baek. Karena besok kau akan langsung terbang ke Maldives setelah pemberkatan, maka saat inilah kami punya waktu untuk membantumu. Kau tenang saja, dan nikmati perawatanmu." Baekhyun memang tidak melihat Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Tenang. Baekhyun pastinya akan menawan setelah perawatan ini." Tao bertepuk tangan gembira.

Mereka terus berbincang walau tugas masing-masing tetap mereka lakukan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo belum selesai dengan aksi menyiapkan koper Baekhyun si calon pengantin untuk bulan madu. Minseok dan Tao terlihat berbincang tentang bisnis mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam dan menunggu maskernya dilepas oleh Tao.

Baekhyun bernapas lega saat wajahnya terbebas dari jeratan masker yang mencengkram wajahnya dengan erat. Refleks lelaki kecil itu melakukan senam wajah membuat yang lainnya terkekeh. Baekhyun tampak lucu dengan apple hair miliknya.

Bocah yang akan menikah itu terlihat sedang meninum teh hijau yang di hidangkan Minseok dengan perlahan. Butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menyukai rasa pahit dari teh hijau yang sebulan belakangan ini terhidang untuknya. Ini adalah salah satu saran dokter Oh untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya bulu di kelaminmu?" ucapan Tao yang vulgar membuat Baekhyun menyemburkan teh hijau yang ada dalam mulutnya. Minseok yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun menjerit kecil. Bukan takut dirinya akan terkena semburan Baekhyun, tapi khawatir akan tuxedo Baekhyun yang hampir saja terkena semburan ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?!" jerit Baekhyun dengan wajah merona merah.

"Kenapa?" Tao terlihat binggung dengan reaksi Baekhyun. "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Jika ada, sebaiknya kau cukur dulu." Lelaki panda itu berucap seenaknya tanpa sadar situasi.

"A-aku-"

"Aku apa Baek?" Luhan terlihat tidak sabaran dengan reaksi gugup Baekhyun.

"A-apa jika tidak punya bulu itu tidak normal?" gugup Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Helaan napas terdengar dari segala penjuru. Luhan geleng-geleng kepala saat mendapati sang adik yang terlihat bodoh perihal masalah hormon dan hal yang berbau vulgar. Ayolah! Baekhyun itu genius! Tao dan Minseok menutup wajah dengan tangan masing-masing, rasanya ingin menangis saat menghadapi sikap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang tadinya menghela napas kini tersenyum dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. itu hal yang biasa. Jadi, kau tidak punya?" Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun lembut.

"Ne."

"Itu bagus! Jadi kau tidak perlu repot Baekie!" Luhan mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun. Dikecupnya sayang pipi sang adik. "Nah! Kau harus tidur sekarang! aku tidak mau kulitmu kusam saat hari pemberkatan."

Kyungsoo dengan perut besarnya berdiri dari ranjang Baekhyun dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan. Tao dan Minseok ikut membersihkan kamar Baekhyun sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat berjalan kearah pasangan masing-masing dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sehun langsung saja merangkul Luhan sayang setelah mengecup bibir itu singkat. Kai sibuk mengelus perut gembung Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Tao dan Minseok duduk di samping kekasih masing-masing.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah melihat Baekhyun tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ne. Biar dia istirahat, besok kalian akan melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang." Luhan makin masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

"Hun-ah, kapan kau akan menyusul aku dan Kyungsoo?" Kai menyeringai kearah Sehun.

"Ada waktunya Kai, aku masih ingin berduaan dengan Luhan."

"Hati-hati Hun, bisa-bisa nanti Baekhyun duluan yang hamil." Chen terkekeh.

"Ya. Kalau di lihat dengan cermat, aku yakin Chanyeol akan gerak cepat. Baekhyun pasti tidak punya waktu banyak untuk lepas dari jeratannya." Kris ikut terkekeh menimpali perkataan Chen.

"Aku memang berencana punya anak banyak dengan Baekhyun."

"Jangan kasar padanya Park! ingat ya! Dia itu punya phobia yang sedikit sulit dikendalikan." Luhan mendelik galak kearah Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja Lu. Percaya saja padaku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi pasangan setelah upacara pernikahan di langsungkan. Semua berjalan normal dengan Chanyeol yang menunggu Baekhyun dan Tuan Byun di depan altar dengan wajah tampan yang sangat bahagia. Anak dengan surai pinkish itu terlihat sangat terlalu bahagia saat dia mengucapkan kalimat 'saya bersedia' di hadapan pastur, membuat suara seperti orang membentak, mengundang senyum geli dari para tamu yang hadir di acara pemberkatan itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Chanyeol menerima ucapan untuk yang sekian kalinya dari rekan bisnis yang sengaja dia undang.

"Terimakasih Suho-sshi." Senyum Chanyeol selalu mengembang sejak dua jam lalu.

Suho-lelaki yang sedang menjabat tangan Chanyeol-tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyangka salah satu juniornya dalam organisasi akan menyusulnya secepat ini. Pandangan teduh itu beralih kepada si kecil yang sedang berpelukan erat dengan istrinya. Suho berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian dua orang yang sedang melepas rindu itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama memeluk Lay Baekhyun-ah." Perkataan Suho membuat Baekhyun mendelik protes dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan rindunya.

"Salahkan seseorang yang membawa Lay hyung kabur dua tahun belakangan." Sinis Baekhyun pada Suho yang sekarang sedang terkekeh.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan membiarkan kau menikmati waktumu dengan Lay kalau begitu." Suho mengelus surai Lay sayang dan tersenyum maklum kepada Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan dua orang yang berbadan kecil untuk kembali saling melepas rindu.

Baekhyun sengaja memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Dia dan Lay saat ini sedang mengobrol ringan, mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga yang sedang Lay dan Suho jalani.

Lay bukan seseorang genius seperti Baekhyun, Suho dan teman lainnya. Lelaki manis yang memiliki dimple lucu itu hanya seorang anak dari panti asuhan yang sama dengan Sehun, dan takdir menunjuknya untuk di cintai oleh orang sesempurnya Suho. Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan Lay walau dua tahun belakangan ini dia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Salahkan suami kaya Lay yang membawanya kabur dari New Zealand pada saat itu.

Dengan segala beban penat yang ada dalam dirinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta saran Lay yang sudah jauh lebih mengerti perihal seks yang akan dia lakukan nantinya. Semua yang dikatakan lelaki manis itu tidak jauh beda dengan saran Kyungsoo dan Luhan, sampai satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Lay membuat Baekhyun seolah memiliki kesempatan besar.

"Karna kalian belum pernah melakukannya, kupikir belum bisa di pastikan kau berada di posisi mana Baek. Kenapa kau tidak berbicara baik-baik dengan pasanganmu dulu. Atau, kau bisa mencoba merebut posisi seme yang saat ini sudah di sandang Chanyeol. Kupikir dengan kekeras kepalaanmu selama ini, hal itu tidak mustahil Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Uwaaah! Daebaak!"

Pekikan kagum itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari bibir tipis milik seorang lelaki manis yang saat ini sedang berdiri menganga di depan penginapan tempat mereka berbulan madu. Penginapan itu terletak diatas hamparan laut biru yang masih dangkal dengan desain yang luar biasa indah dan memanjakan mata.

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita main ke pantai!" pekikan semangat lainnya meluncur ke udara dengan riangnya.

"Kau tidak capek hm?" tangan besar itu merapikan surai pinkish yang terbang tertiup angin.

"Tidak!"

"Kita bisa beris-"

"Tidak Chanyeol! Ayo! Aku tidak lelah sama sekali! kau tahu kan dari awal penerbangan sampai kita sampai aku hanya tidur! Ayo kita pergi Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun merenggek dengan menarik-narik tangan suaminya yang saat ini sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan pandangan anak anjing yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tolak olehnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu! Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Oke! Kau bisa katakan sekarang!" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah semangat.

"Kita harus melakukannya nanti malam! Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Tentu! Siapa takut!"

Jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Biasanya dia hanya mendapati wajah pucat pasi Baekhyun dan pekikan protes miliknya. Tapi kali ini seolah yang dia hadapi adalah Byun Baekhyun arogan dan keras kepala seperti sebelumnya. Tak lama seringai tampan milik Chanyeol terkembang, seolah mendapati tantangan dari istri mungilnya itu.

" _Let's have fun tonight, baby~_ " bisik Chanyeol mesra di telinga Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari seperti anak kecil di lepas pantai. Pasir pantai yang bewarna putih mencetak jelas jejak kakinya yang terlihat imut dibandingkan dengan milik Chanyeol yang juga ikut berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Tawa cerianya menguar begitu saja. Seolah nada terindah yang Chanyeol dengar selain suara nyanyian desahan Baekhyun yang akan dikeluarkannya malam ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol kembali menekan hasrat yang kembali tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Setidaknya, dirinya hanya harus menunggu hingga nanti malam.

Perbedaan waktu dan lamanya perjalanan yang mereka tempuh membuat keduanya tiba di tempat tujuan pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, sebelum pergi kepenginapan Chanyeol sengaja mengajak istri mungilnya itu untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu karena dirinya bisa menebak akan keinginan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa di tolak sama sekali, seperti sekarang.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Surainya berantakan karena di terpa angin laut yang kencang. Gigi rapihnya terlihat akibat cengiran yang tiada henti. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya mematung di tempat membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Kaki pendek itu berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung saja memeluk tubuh tinggi milik suaminya.

"Wae? Kau lelah gara-gara mengikuti keinginanku?" wajah itu terlihat memelas dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Kau tahu kan kalau kita hanya tidur saja di dalam pesawat." Chanyeol medekap tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersyukur akan hadirnya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya datang kembali. Diciuminya pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol~" renggek yang lebih kecil manja.

"Hm?" lelaki itu masih saja menciumi Baekhyun.

"Sudah~ aku mau melihat sunset dulu~" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan mungkin itu adalah ide yang salah. Karena yang menjadi sasaran Chanyeol kali ini adalah pipi dan hidung Baekhyun.

"Diamlah sayang, aku sedang mengisi energiku."

"Park bodoh! Aku mau melihat sunset!" Baekhyun memekik lucu dan mencoba lepas dari jeratan yang lebih tinggi dengan terus memberontak.

"Kau juga Park sekarang sayang." Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun dan menatap irisnya dengan tatapan cinta. "Jadi, harus diperjelas Park mana yang bodoh Baekie~" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu sa-mmmphh!"

Mata kecil itu terbelalak saat Chanyeol tanpa peringatan apapun menempelkan bibir mereka. Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol dan lelaki tinggi itu balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata taja. Hal itu sanggup meluluhkan pertahanan Baekhyun. Mata kecil itu terpejam dan ikut hanyut dalam ciuman intens suaminya.

Bibir Chanyeol melumat lambat bibir milik kekasih hatinya, secara perlahan membuat yang lebih kecil terbuai dan semakin melemas. Tidak ada yang terlewat dari aksinya melumat milik Baekhyun yang mulai terasa menebal. Ditariknya bibir bawah Baekhyun sebelum organ tak bertulang miliknya ikut menyapa milik Baekhyun di dalam sana. Menggoda dan saling menari satu sama lainnya.

Di balik tubuh mereka, matahari senja perlahan tenggelam di telan lautan yang bewarna keorenan. Lautan itu mulai menjadi kehitaman sebelum di terangi oleh sinar bulan. Suara riak ombak yang masih menghempas tidak membuat keduanya terganggu dalam tautan dalam mereka.

Baekhyun semakin menarik leher Chanyeol kebawah agar semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sedikit dia merasa terganggu akan kuatnya angin yang mulai terasa dingin di tubuhnya. Kini kedua tubuh milik dua orang lelaki itu menempel satu sama lain tanpa jarak. Chanyeol memisah tautan mereka disaat merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang terenggah.

"Saranghae~" bisiknya serak.

"Nado saranghae~" balas Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Mendengar detak kehidupan milik suaminya yang sangat dia sukai. "Ish!" kepala itu mendongak dengan sorot mata jengkel. "Aku tidak bisa melihat sunset karenamu Park Chanyeol!" rutuk Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka dan pergi dengan kaki menghentak.

"Kita masih lama di sini baby~ setidaknya lakukan hal romantis saat pertama kali kita sudah di sini eoh!" Chanyeol mengejar langkah kaki Baekhyun dengan mudah.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Baekhyun~"

"Aku benci kau Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya terus mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Dengan sengaja membuat jarak yang kentara dengan si kecil yang masih merajuk lucu. Menyadari dirinya yang berjalan seorang diri, Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Bibirnya lagi-lagi mengerucut lucu mendapati suaminya yang tertinggal.

"Cepatlah Chanyeol!" teriaknya nyaring. "Gunakan kaki jerapahmu itu!" ejek Baekhyun dengan seringaian nakalnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jerapah eoh?"

"Tentu saja kau telinga gajah!" tawa Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Tunggu di situ! Akan ku hukum kau!"

Mudah saja buat Chanyeol saat mengejar Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Anak itu terkikik geli saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya berlari menuju penginapan mereka yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dengan posisi wajah Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan perut Baekhyun membuat yang lebih tinggi memilih untuk menggoda yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun menjadi kegelian saat Chanyeol mempermainkan perutnya seperti menggoda bayi.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah bersinar Baekhyun yang sangat cantik. Lelaki kecil itu pun menunduk untuk melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Tangan berjari lentik miliknya memainkan surai Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata keluar dari bibirnya sebelum kembali mencium Chanyeol dengan manis. Tidak seperti ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Hanya bibir mereka yang menempel dengan rasa cinta yang membuncah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi kejantanannya. Dirinya di kejutkan saat di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang lelaki manis yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe dengan ikatan longar.

"Wow." Chanyeol masih saja belum bisa percaya dengan jackpot yang dia dapat malam ini.

Baekhyun menyeringai mesum sebelum menerjang Chanyeol dengan ciuman berantakan miliknya. Hawa di dalam kamar itu terasa panas membakar tubuh keduanya, kerja pendingin ruangan yang terpasang tidak bisa meredakan gairah yang membakar.

Chanyeol terhempas kasar ke atas ranjang. Dirinya menjilat bibirnya sensual saat mendapati Baekhyun merangkak di atas tubuhnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Dada putih miliknya terlihat dan kain itu hampir memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya. Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun mengukung Chanyeol yang saat ini menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku.

Jari lentik itu menggelus pelan wajah tampan milik pasangannya. Bibir tebal menggoda itu pun tak luput dari kenakalan jari lentik Baekhyun yang sangat indah. Di tariknya dagu Chanyeol ke atas, mensejajarkan wajah keduanya.

"Sexy Byun~" bisik Chanyeol serak. Tak bisa di pungkiri hasratnya semakin melambung tinggi.

"Chanyeol baby~" Baekhyun menjilat telinga Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih tinggi mengeram rendah.

"Jangan memancing aku bermain kasar sayang~" bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela giginya.

"Kau yang jangan memancingku bermain kasar sayang~ aku sudah cukup baik untuk tidak langsung memasukimu di depan pintu kamar mandi tadi."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol membolakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memasukimu."

Apa? Tidak salah dengarkan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun yang akan memasukinya? Baekhyun istrinya?

Heol! Permainan macam apa ini!?

Dengan sedikit emosi dan hasrat yang menggebu, Chanyeol membalik keadaan. Dirinya dengan gagah mengukung Baekhyun dan menyoroti lelaki kecil itu dengan sorot tajam bak hewan buas. Tentu saja Chanyeol kesal dengan prilaku Baekhyun yang seolah meremehkannya sebagai seorang suami.

"Oh~ jadi kau ingin posisi uke on top ya Chan baby~?" Baekhyun kembali menggodanya.

Jujur saja Chanyeol senang dengan dua kata yang baru saja di ucapkan Baekhyun 'Chan baby'. Tapi saat mengerti ke arah mana maksud Baekhyun dengan ucapan 'Chan baby' itu membatnya meradang. Seme mana yang tidak merasa di remehkan saat sang uke berniat merebut posisinya.

Perempatan siku di dahi Chanyeol semakin tampak saat Baekhyun mulai menggodanya dengan usapan-usapan pelan di daerah dada. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat percaya diri saat mendeklarasikan dirinya untuk memasuki Chanyeol. Diantara rasa kesalnya, timbul ide briliant untuk mengerjai sang istri.

"Kau serius ingin memasukiku?" sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika menakhlukan makhluk raksasa sepertinya bisa semudah ini. Baekhyun pikir dirinya hanya akan menelan kekecewaan dan butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk menjadi seme Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku punya syarat."

"Katakan saja~" anak itu terlalu senang sehingga tidak menangkap kilatan licik di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mau kau masuki jika kau punya penis yang lebih besar dari pada milikku."

"Akh!" dengan mudahnya tangan Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam bathrobe Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan. Tangan besar miliknya meremas gemas benda imut yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini.

"Cha-Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah lelaki mungil itu memerah dan terlihat keringat mulai menghiasi dahi mulus miliknya.

"Tentu saja membuat sesuatu yang sangat mungil ini membesar agar bisa memuaskanku."

Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menunduk dan berhadapan langsung dengan benda mungil milik Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu mendengus geli saat melihat bentuk penis Baekhyun yang sedang setengah ereksi. Chanyeol bisa menjamin penisnya yang lemas bahkan lebih besar dari pada milik istri mungilnya saat sedang ereksi.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan!" pekik Baekhyun jengkel. Jujur saja, dirinya merasa terhina akan respon Chanyeol yang menertawai penisnya.

"Penismu imut sekali sayang~" goda Chanyeol seraya menempelkan benda imut itu di bibir tebalnya.

"Ugh~ Ch-Chanyeol~" Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku memilih menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari daerah sensitivenya.

Tangan lelaki mungil itu bergetar saat menapaki surai Chanyeol yang mulai basah. Dirinya sangat malu saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu menciumi miliknya yang terlihat sudah ereksi sempurna.

"Ch-Chan~"

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol masih asik dengan mainan barunya. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat tertarik dengan kepala penis Baekhyun yang berbentuk jamur dan bewarna pink. Tak tahan dengan godaan yang sedang ada di depan mata, lelaki tinggi itu pun memasukan kepala penis milik Baekhyun ke mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat yang lebih kecil melengkungan tubuhnya indah saat menerima rangsangan hebat dari Chanyeol.

"Akkhh! Ugh..h..hh! Chanyeol~" lagi-lagi yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun hanya nama Chanyeol. Dirinya seperti melupakan apapun kecuali nama suaminya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat sensitive dalam menanggapi rangsangan yang dia berikan. Tidak sampai 10 menit dia menggoda yang lebih kecil, dirinya berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjadi porak poranda seperti sekarang. Di hadapannya kini adalah seorang lelaki mungil dengan rambut berantakan, wajah merona, penuh dengan peluh dan penis yang mengacung tegak. Chanyeol benar-benar tergiur untuk memakan istrinya saat ini juga.

Baekhyun gemetar saat dirinya kini di hadapkan dengan seorang lelaki yang menurutnya sangat sexy. Lelaki itu adalah suaminya sendiri dengan tubuh tegap yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Wajah anak itu semakin memerah saat pandangan matanya terarah pada perut kencang suaminya yang sempurna, menampilkan otot-otot liat yang begitu sangat menggoda. Dan mata kecilnya membola saat melihat tenda yang terlihat cukup besar di balik handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadi Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjadi semeku Park Baekhyun~" goda Chanyeol pada lelaki cantik yang sedang bertumpu pada sikunya itu. "Kau bisa lihat sendirikan?" jari Chanyeol dengan lancangnya menunjuk penis Baekhyun dan tak lama menunjuk asetnya sendiri. "Bahkan dia belum begitu terbangun." Katanya dengan sangat bangga.

"Si-sial!"

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya cepat. Berniat kabur dari jeratan Chanyeol. Tapi semua itu hanya sia-sia saat kaki-kaki pendeknya di tahan dengan begitu cepat oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung saja menindih tubuh belakang istri nakalnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun lantas memekik saat merasakan desakan kuat di pantatnya. Tanpa dia lihatpun, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah perbuatan penis besar Chanyeol.

"Kau rasakan sendiri kan sayang? Betapa semangatnya dia untuk masuk ke dalam dirimu~" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Unghh~"

Baekhyun merasa semakin melemas saat merasakan jilatan sensual yang Chanyeol berikan di tengkuknya. Jilatan-jilatan sensual itu berubah menjadi gigitan, hisapan dan kecupan. Deru napas hangat milik yang lebih tinggi menyapa kulit telanjang Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan desahan memalukan yang ingin memberontak keluar.

Puas memberi tanda yang terlihat kontras di tengkuk si mungil, Chanyeol berniat melepaskan bathrobe yang dianggapnya sebagai penganggu. Sedikit kesusahan, karena dirinya masih saja mendapat penolakan dari si kecil.

"Buka saja sayang~ aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya." Dan dengan mudahnya kain itu meluncur turun menampilkan punggung sempit istrinya di tambah dua bongkahan pantat yang terlihat menggoda. "So beautiful~" bisik Chanyeol di telinga yang lebih kecil.

Tangan itu menelusuri bentuk indah tubuh Baekhyun dengan sentuhan mengambang dan memberikan efek kejutan pada diri si mungil. Tak ayal, desahan-desahan lirih di keluarkan yang lebih kecil membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol merasa tidak sabar untuk menikmati Baekhyun saat ini juga. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol, dan lelaki tinggi itu tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Dikecupinya sayang punggung telanjang Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh depan istrinya. Menggoda kedua nipple mungil yang sudah terasa keras. Ciuman itu terus turun menuju kerah pinggang yang lebih kecil, telinganya masih mendengar desahan-desahan lirih Baekhyun sebelum dirinya menyadari tubuh kecil itu menegang saat Chanyeol menciumi pantat bayi itu.

"Hei sayang~" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan di dapatinya wajah anak itu yang terlihat pucat pasi. "Baekhyunie~?"

"Ch-Chanyeol~ hiks!" dan anak itu semakin terisak. Chanyeol terlihat binggung saat menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menanggis seperti saat ini.

"Hey sayang~ ada apa?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjang itu sayang. Diusap-usapnya kepala dengan surai pink itu lembut, mencoba meredam isakan yang masih keluar dari bibir mungil kesukaannya. "Kenapa eum?"

"Ch-Chan-hiks-Yeol..." anak itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang sang suami.

"Takut hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sikecil yang masih menangis. hanya ada anggukan kepalanya yang terlihat lucu.

"Kau pikir, tadi aku akan memasukimu secara langsung?"

Anggukan kepala langsung Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Melihat respon yang di berikan Baekhyun, lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh. Sangat jelas sekali anak itu belum tahu apa saja yang harus di lakukan sebelum masuk ke acara inti.

"Tidak mungkin sayang~ aku harus mempersiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Sertidaknya pemanasan bisa mengurangi rasa sakit." Tutur Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Be-hiks! Benarkah?" wajah yang bersimbah air mata itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. "Jangan bohong! Hiks! Chanyeolie bahkan tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya! Hikss..!" tangan kecil itu menggepal. Memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hey hey sayang~" Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Aku memang tidak pernah, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencari tahu. Apalagi saat mengetahui phobiamu." Chanyeol mencium kedua kelopak mata berair itu. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan?" anggukan lagi-lagi Chanyeol terima. "Aku pun sama. Setidaknya aku bertanya pada para sahabatku agar bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan tidak membuatmu terlalu sakit." Jelas Chanyeol dengan pandangan teduh.

"Chan-hiks Chanyeol~" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa begitu bahagia saat Chanyeol juga memikirkan dirinya.

"Jadi, kau bisa percaya padaku?" Tatapan hangat itu meluluhkan hati Baekhyun.

"Ne!" jawabnya yakin. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau mengecewakan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun berjanji akan menghadapi rasa sakit itu mulai sekarang.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Di lanjutkan dengan kecupan di kedua pipi gembil miliknya dan menghadiahi gigitan kecil di hidung bangir itu. Baekhyun kembali merenggek protes sebelum bibirnya kembali di bungkam oleh Chanyeol.

Kepala keduanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Mencoba memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Telihat aliran saliva mulai terbentuk dan turun dari sudut bibir milik Baekhyun. Tangan milik Chanyeol kembali memainkah nipple menegang Baekhyun, di cubitnya milik lelaki kecil itu secara bersamaan, membuat Chanyeol mendapati tatapan protes dari yang lebih kecil. Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali hanyut dalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa puas dengan bibir manis istrinya, Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Sama seperti pekerjaannya pada tengkuk Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol juga menandai leher jenjang itu dan masih di iringi desahan-desahan halus yang keluar dari bibir si kecil yang sudah membengkak.

"Akkh!"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat dirasakannya hisapan kuat pada nipple sebelah kanan. Refleks jari-jari lentiknya menarik rambut Chanyeol, mencoba menjauhnya kepala itu, tapi yang dia dapati adalah tarikan kuat di nipplenya karena saat ini Chanyeol sedang menjepit milik Baekhyun di antara kedua gigi.

"Chaannhh~!"' Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerang saat hisapan itu semakin kuat dia rasakan. Tubuh itu mengejang saat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengenggam penis ereksi miliknya dan menaik turunkannya cepat.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum mesum. Lelaki itu terus berpindah ke nipple sebelah kiri dan melakukan hal yang sama tanpa pernah melepaskan kinerja tangannya pada penis kecil itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol! Ughhh~ le-lepaskan~" renggek Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada penisnya.

"Kenapa baby?" balas Chanyeol dengan mulut masih terus menghisap nipple Baekhyun.

"Ahh-aku.. i-ingin... ssh...akhsh... keluar..."

" _Just do it baby~"_

Chanyeol menambah kecepatan tangannya. Baekhyun menjerit-jerit protes sebelum tubuh kecil itu melengkung indah saat dirinya orgasme untuk yang pertama. Baekhyun terenggah-enggah dengan bentuk wajah yang berantakan. Keringat membasahi rambut pink miliknya membuatnya menjadi lebih sexy. Jejak saliva miliknya dan milik Chanyeol masih terlihat di sekitaran bibir dan lehernya yang berkeringat. Tatapan mata itu terlihat sayu dengan jejak air mata.

Chanyeol bertumpu pada satu tangannya yang menganggur. Sedang tangan yang satu lagi masih menggurut benda imut kesayangannya. Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda saat pasca orgasme seperti ini. setelah di rasa milik Baekhyun mulai melemas, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menjilati cairan Baekhyun di depan si pemilik.

Baekhyun tersipu malu saat melihat Chanyeol yang asik menikmati cairan miliknya yang terlihat cukup banyak di jari-jari raksasa itu. Tangan berjari lentik itu terangkat, menarik lengan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang awalnya terpejam meresapi aroma Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya.

"Ja-jangan Chanyeol~ itu bau~"wajah Baekhyun memerah saat dilihatnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan aromanya.

"Siapa bilang?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat pipi merona Baekhyun. "Ini tidak bau dan rasanya manis. Sama sepertimu."

BLUSH~!

Dan Baekhyun kembali merona sempurna karena si raksasa mesum di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol yang masih terbalut handuk.

"Kau curang!" pekik si kecil protes. Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Aku sudah telanjang seperti ini dan kau masih memakai handuk!" bibir itu mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah bawahnya dan kembali terkekeh saat mendapati respon berani Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu." Chanyeol sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. "Mau membukanya sayang?" dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk naik keatasnya.

Bocah lelaki itu terlihat lucu dengan wajah polos dan tubuh tanpa pakaian. Dia terlihat binggung saat duduk diatas perut keras Chanyeol.

"Kau harus berkenalan dengannya sebelum dia masuk ke rumahmu." Jelas Chanyeol saat melihat tatapan tidak mengerti milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersipu saat menyadari maksud suaminya. Tangan kecil itu mencubit nipple Chanyeol gemas sebelum berusaha mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tenda besar milik Chanyeol. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat mendapat intrupsi dari Chanyeol.

"Kita lakukan 69." Kata yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah serius.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku juga harus mempersiapkanmu sayang~ jadi untuk menghemat waktu, sembari kau menyapanya aku akan mempersiapkanmu!"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Anak itu menggeser tubuhnya dan berubah posisi dengan cepat sehingga saat ini dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan milik Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun saat ini masuk duduk ditas perut keras Chanyeol dan jari-jari gemetar miliknya mulai melepaskan kain itu.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat benda kebanggaan Chanyeol yang sangat besar itu mengenai wajahnya. "Oh MY GOODD!" pekiknya sekali lagi. Anak itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai mesum. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga milikmu bisa sebesar ini Eoh?!" serunyaa protes.

"Wae? Bukannya kau akan puas jika punyaku sebesar itu?"

"Ishh!" Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada penis milik Chanyeol. Di genggamnya benda tumpul itu dan kembali mendelik lucu saat dia harus menggunakan dua tangannya untuk melingkupi Chanyeol. Tidak seperti miliknya yang akan tergenggam hanya dengan satu telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaik turun kan kedua tangannya. Telapak tangan halusnya merasakan tekstur urat-urat penis Chanyeol yang mulai timbul. Merasa belum cukup, lelaki kecil itu berusaha memasukan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi hanya kepala penis Chanyeol saja yang mampu masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Baekhh!" Chanyeol mengeram frustasi saat merasakan hangat mulut Baekhyun melingkupi kejantanannya. Baekhyun terus saja menghisap milik Chanyeol dengan tangan yang tak henti menggurut penis besar itu.

"Puahh !" Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya, terlihat penis jumbo itu di selimuti lelehan saliva milik Baekhyun. "Besar sekali-mmph!" sebelum memasukannya kembali di dalam rongga hangat miliknya.

Chanyeol merasa gila saat si kecil semakin ganas melahap penisnya. Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun dan langsung saja dirinya menciumi ganas hole merah muda yang sedang berkedut.

"Akkhhh! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat dirinya mendapati Chanyeol sedang menjilati lubang miliknya. "Chanyeol! Apa-ahh apa yang kau lakukan!" pekiknya kesetanan saat merasakan sesuatu mulai menggelitik dan berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangnya. "Lepaskan Chan!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari aksi Chanyeol. "Chanhh... itu kotor! Tidak hah... akh! Jangan!"

"Diamlah Baek, aku sedang mempersiapkanmu." Chanyeol mengeram rendah di bagian belakang Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan pantat Baekhyun.

Tidak ada aksi protes lagi dari yang lebih kecil. Anak itu kembali mengoral kejantanan Chanyeol seirama dengan gerakan yang dia rasakan di lubangnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu perlahan masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tangan berjari lentik itu sekarang sedang memainkah bola kembar milik suaminya. Tubuh itu kembali menegang saat satu lagi jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Cha-Chanhh~" rintih Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Tahan sebentar sayang~" lelaki tinggi itu menciumi pipi pantat Baekhyun sesekali menjilatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha dengan keras melawan rasa sakit saat jari itu melebarkan hole ketat miliknya. Kedua jari Chanyeol bergerak dengan pelan melonggarkan milik Baekhyun yang masih menjepitnya erat. Tak sengaja Chanyeol menyentuk sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun. membuat yang lebih kecil terbelalak dan menjerit serak.

"Ap-apa itu hah... hah..." Baekhyun terennggah-enggah.

"Di situ rupanya." Desis Chanyeol saat mengetahui di mana letak prostat milik Baekhyun.

Di rasa Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dan lubang itu bisa menampung kejantanannya. Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipisnya dengan gairah. Lelaki yang lebih kecil terlihat masuk ke dalam pusaran hawa nafsu yang sedang di ciptakan Chanyeol. Tangan nya mengalung indah di leher sang suami.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol menuntun penis nya ke arah lubang Baekhyun. Mendorongnya perlahan sambil melihat ekspresi yang di tampilkan yang lebih kecil. Pelukan dilehernya mengetat saat dirinya masuk lebih dalam. Keringat sebiji jagung tampak mengalir di dahi Baekhyun yang mulus. Mata terpejam itu meneteskan sebutir air mata yang mengalir menuju pipinya yang mulai terlihat pucat.

"Kita hentikan saja ya?" Chanyeol merasa tidak tega dengan penderitaan si mungil.

"Tidak!" mata berair itu terbelalak. "Jangan hentikan~" renggeknya.

"Tapi kau kesakitan sayang~" Chanyeol menggusap peluh di dahi Baekhyun.

"Jangan Chanyeol. Aku bisa menahannnya. Jangan hentikan ne? Hiks!"

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak tega hendak melepas tautan mereka sebelum di rasanya pelukan kaki Baekhyun mengerat, menahan dirinya menjauh.

"Lakukan saja~ aku percaya padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh sebelum dengan perlahan mendorong penisnya masuk. Dilihatnya air mata Baekhyun membasahi pipi gembil itu. Baekhyun tidak memekik, anak itu hanya merintih-rintih pelan. Sangat berusaha tidak menimbulkan rasa tidak enak hati didalam diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecupi bibir itu berulang kali dan Baekhyun terus menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol di sela isakannya.

"Eumhh!" Chanyeol mendesah lega saat dirinya sudah berhasil sepenuhnya memasuki Baekhyun.

"Kau panas sekali Chan~" renggek Baekhyun manja saat merasakan penis milik Chanyeol.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ne~" anak itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan bergerak."

Chanyeol dengan perlahan memompa lubang Baekhyun yang menjepit penisnya dengan erat. Di awali dengan tempo pelan dan berangsur cepat saat nafsu mulai menguasai dirinya. Baekhyun terus saja menjeritkan nama Chanyeol dalam setiap hentakan yang di lakukan oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

Bibir mereka bergelut panas. Decakan-decakan kedua bibir yang menyatu menambah kesan erotis perguluman panas yang mereka lakukan. Jari-jari Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol kuat saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengerjai nipplenya dan bagian bawahnya yang terus mencium prostat bengkaknya.

"Ahh... Chan! Ah..ah...shit!" Baekhyun mengumpat saat Chanyeol mengenggam kejantanannya kuat.

"Kau sangat sexy Byun~" Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar umpatan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Akh! Dasar me- hah! Sum!" Baekhyun terlihat kepayahan dalam mengatur napasnya. "Ouch! Lagi! Di situ! Akh!"

"Lihat! Siapa yang mengatai aku hmmhh,,, mesum?" Chanyeol mengerang merasakan jepitan kuat di penisnya. "Mulai nakal sayang?" bisik Chanyeol sensual.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi aksi yang di lakukan si kecil itu membuat Chanyeol gelap mata. Siapa sangka lelaki kecil yang terlihat ketakutan sedari tadi itu baru saja meremas-meras bola kembarnya dengan lidah yang terjulur berniat menggoda.

"Shit!" dengan sedikit kasar Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorong miliknya dari belakang.

"AKHH! FUCK!" Baekhyun kembali menggila dengan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal telah menahan rasa sakitnya tadi. Sama sekali tidak untuk kenikmatan seperti ini.

Posisi ini membuat Chanyeol dalam menyentuh titik terdalam milik Baekhyun. Tangan bebasnya tidak berhenti mengurut penis memerah Baekhyun dan bola kembarnya. Sedang satu lagi menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa yang lebih kecil.

"Ahh... mmph! Ak-aku hah.. c-cum Chanhh!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Bersama sayang! Engh!"

Sari Baekhyun tumpah ruah di tangan milik Chanyeol suaminya. Sedang Chanyeol menyemburkan cairan cintanya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu masih terus bergerak, membiarkan lubang Baekhyun memerasnya tanpa sisa.

"Banyak sekali~"

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya pelan. Cairan cinta miliknya keluar membasahi paha dalam Baekhyun. Lubang itu terlihat berkedut mengudang Chanyeol untuk membersihkannya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang sedang menungging itu menjerit protes saat di rasakan lidah Chanyeol kembali menggoda lubang miliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan wajah yang tenggelam di belahan pantat Baekhyun.

"Kau dasar maniak! Berhenti menjilati lubangku!" anak itu kembali protes.

"Ck! Mubazir jika tidak di bersihkan sayang~ nikmati saja ne!"

"Akh! Tung-ahhh! Chanyeolie! Di situ yahhh yaaach~ geli~"

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Turunkan aku!" tubuh kecil yang sedang berada dalam dekapan tubuh kekar milik seseorang lelaki itu berontak kesal.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak Baek! Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" Chanyeol yang hanya terbalutkan handuk di pinganggnya terus memperingati si kecil yang masih meronta.

"Maka dari itu turunkan aku cepat Park Chanyeol! Kau tambah membuat pingangku sakit!"

Chanyeol dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh kecil itu dan mendudukannya di atas ranjang yang sudah terlihat bersih kembali. Pergumulan panas mereka semalam membuat ruangan itu hampir menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Untung saja saat mereka mandi tadi ruangan itu di rapihkan oleh petugas yang telah Chanyeol panggil. Baekhyun pun mendapatkan efek dari panasnya seks mereka semalam. Pingang yang seperti akan patah dan anak itu juga tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik dan benar dulu untuk saat ini.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu."

Chanyeol berjalan kearah koper mereka yang tidak mendapat sentuhan dari kemarin malam. Lelaki jangkung itu memilih berpakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka koper Baekhyun. Saat sedang memilah pakaian mana yang akan Baekhyun kenakan, dahinya mengernyit heran saat mendapati sesuatu yang jangal. Penasaram, sesuatu itu Chanyeol tarik keluar dan membuat mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Kau menyiapkan ini Baek?" Chanyeol memamerkan pada Baekhyun sebuah bikini sexy dan lingerie jaring-jaring yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"BUKAN!" pekik Baekhyun kalap saat dirinya mendapati raut horny di wajah Chanyeol. "Bukan aku Chan! Sungguh!"

"Tapi kenapa ini ada di kopermu?" Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"It-ituu-" kilasan memory pada malam itu berputar di otaknya. "Itu perbuatan Kyungsoo Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung!" jelas Baekhyun dengn menggebu-gebu.

"Well, teman yang pengertian." Lelaki tinggi itu menjilat bibirnya mesum, Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"Karena mereka sudah membelikan ini untukmu~" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya. "Kita akan mencobanya satu persatu di setiap malam bulan madu kita sayang~ kau tenang saja, masih banyak persediaan model di dalam kopermu cutie" lelaki itu menyeringai seram dan mengedipkan matanya mesum.

"TIDAK!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi.

Salahkah dia memiliki suami semesum Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Spesial Byun telah updateee! *prokprokprok

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, akhirnya saya bisa nulis NC sepanjang ini!

Saya gak tahu mau ngomong apalagi sama readers" yang setia baca Byun?.. yang selalu nanyain Byun? Via PM ataupun DM saya... pengen nanggis bombay deh rasanya... seneng bangeeettt masih ada yang nungguin... boleh dong baca ff EGO saya yang baru juga... walaupun belum sempet update yah... maklum lagi pusing ngurusin RL..

Dan seperti biasa, typo manusiawi yahh...

Terakhir! Review?


End file.
